New Year's Conundrum
by EddyP803
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. When a mysterious man begins to wreck chaos towards the end of the year, 4 Sentai Teams will unite to stop him. Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. They will meet many faces. Some old, Some new and some they could never imagine.
1. Holiday Cheer

**This is my first Super Sentai fan fiction. It's going to be a long one so if you like reading you came to the write place.**

**Chapter 1: Holiday Cheer**

It is the night of December 21, 2012, and Sutou Hiroto has put together a charity Christmas party. Though the event is for a good cause, Hiroto is fighting off the boredom of mingling with high society. The up side to all of this was that his friends the Go-Ongers were there to celebrate with him. Over by the buffet line stood Renn who was tending to Hanto. Hanto at first made a dash to the buffet tables and was planning to cram as much food as he could on his plate. Renn, being the good "mother" that he was told Hanto to be passant, and that he could always go back for more. Over by the piano stood Gunpei, chatting away with a few businessmen. Gunpei had been living his dream of being a detective and came to the party in a new dress suit. As for the moment neither of the Go-On girls were present as Miu took Saki shopping for a pretty dress.

"You look bored out of your skull." Said a voice from behind.

Hiroto turned to face Sosuke. Esumi Sosuke, Go-On Red and F1 sensation, standing in a grey suit and black Italian dress shoes, started adjusting his tie too make his neck feel a little more comfortable.

"You have no idea." Answered Hiroto. "Have you heard from Miu? She and Saki are late"

"No, not yet." said Sosuke. "You know that sister of yours likes to make an entrance." He stated.

"Well I hope they make it here soon."

"Don't worry Ani, they'll be here before you no it." Said Sosuke.

Hiroto snickered when Sosuke called him Ani. Though he did grow fond of Sosuke during their time as Go-Ongers, Hiroto was not so fond of Sosuke calling him Ani, even if they were now in-laws. Allow me to briefly explain. After there adventure with the Shinkengers, the Go-Ongers encountered more trouble with the Gaiark. Again the team was split up but this time it was Sosuke and Miu that were lost. For 2 weeks they relied on each other and it was during this time that Sosuke realized his true feelings for her. After reuniting with the team and ending the business with the Gaiark, Sosuke confessed his love for Miu and was stunned that she said that she was in love with him for a long time. The other five Go-Ongers, who were listening from a distance, face palmed at Sosuke's obliviousness, as they knew that Miu's feelings for him couldn't have been any more obvious even if she tattooed "I love Esumi Sosuke" on her forehead. So after their mission was over the two began dating and it was only this past May that they tied the knot.

All of a sudden the doors to the ballroom opened and in walked Esumi Miu. She wore a long backless black dress with a slit in the middle going up to her lower thighs that every time she walked you could see her legs. Her hair was tied back in a her usual ponytail except it was tied with a black band and not her silver scrungy. Upon seeing her husband she walked over to him smiling. He complemented her and they kissed. A minute later, Saki walked in and she look radiant. She was wearing a new pale yellow strapless dress and her bangs that were always down were tied back with mini clips. Sosuke, Hiroto and Gunpei all complemented her and praised Miu for her fashion sense. Hanto upon seeing the glamorous side of Saki stood with his mouth open and was brought over by Renn to see her.

"Sak," he started, "you look fantastic."

"That you." Saki said blushing.

An hour later everyone was enjoying themselves. Renn was writing down in his notepad some new recopies, Gunpei and Hiroto were talking to other guest, Hanto and Saki were sitting together at a table talking and Sosuke and Miu were dancing to a slow song, holding each other closely. Miu broke eye contact with Sosuke and looked over to Hanto and Saki.

"I wonder when Hanto's going to tell Saki how he feels." She said.

"They have been sweet on each other for a while now." Answered Sosuke. "I'm surprised Saki hasn't made the first move yet being so straight forward and all."

They continued to watch on as their teammates talked and acted shyly. Around midnight, the party was over and the Go-Ongers said their good-byes. Sosuke and Miu drove off in a red sports car, Hiroto in a gold Chevy Malibu and the others went together in the Ginjiro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It is 7:57am on December22, 2012 and, with a yawn, Shiba Takeru woke from his sleep. Rolling over to his left he saw a young woman lying next to him sleeping on her side facing him. She was covered only by the blankets and her hair covered her face. He brushed the hair aside with his hand to revile Mako, who steered and opened her eyes. Upon seeing her husband, she smiled.

"Good morning." She said with a whisper.

"Good morning.," He responded "and happy one month anniversary."

They kissed and embraced.

"Is it time to get up?" she asked.

"No, it's still early. We'll be in Honolulu in few hours." He responded softly. They kissed again and fell back to sleep in each other arms.

Here is yet another story that will be briefly explained. During their time together as Shinkengers, Mako from early on found that she was attracted to Takeru. Those feelings intensified the more she was with him and when he started to become softer and more open to the team. It was when they fought Juzo and Dayu on that island and Mako supported him that Takeru realized that he loved her. Of course they never admitted this for the rest of their adventures and Takeru feared that when he was ousted as a shadow, Mako would not want him. Their reunion when to help the Goseigers was too short lived for them to really catch up but they did manage to spend a little more time together after the Legend War. However they were still too shy to admit their feelings. Even when Chiaki confessed his love to Kotoha did they not find motivation to do the same. It was actually a friend Mako had made in Hawaii that got the ball rolling for them. She told Mako that she had set her up on a blind date much to Mako's dismay. When Takeru caught wind of this through Chiaki, he immediately booked a flight to Honolulu and flew non-stop the very day. When Mako went to meet her date she was surprised to not only see Takeru but was completely stunned when he said that he loved her. Overwhelmed with emotions, she ran into his arms and confessed her love for him. The blind date was all a rouse set up by Mako's friend. She could tell by the way Mako would describe Takeru that she loved him and wanted to see what he would do if there was a threat of him losing Mako. Under normal circumstances they would be mad but were so filled with the others love that they didn't care. And it was on a beautiful autumn day on November the 22nd that they exchange vows. They were still, as a matter of fact, on their honeymoon. They decided to go around the world. They spent a week in Hong Kong, a week in Paris and a week in New York City. For the last leg of the honeymoon they were taking a cruise starting from San Diego to Honolulu to spend Christmas and New Year's with Mako's parents. As of now, they are three hours away.

As for the other Shinkengers, Genta had met a Japanese woman during his time in France who also has dreams of being a chef. They were going to spend Christmas with her parents. Ryunosuke had met a girl who was a fellow kabuki dancer while tour the county with his troop. He was going to spend Christmas Day with his family as always but this year he was spending Christmas Eve with his girlfriend. As for Chiaki, he and his father were on their way to Kyoto to spend the holiday with Kotoha and her sister.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At the Amachi Institute Shuichirou and Nozomu are preparing for the arrival of the Goseigers. Nozomu could hardly contain himself with the knowledge that his friends would be spending the holiday with him and this time they will get to meet his mother. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Nozomu went to open it.

"Merry Christmas!" yelled Moune and Eri coming through the door.

After the girls entered and hugged Nozomu, Alata, Agri and Hyde followed suit carrying gifts. As soon as they got in Gosei Knight and Datas entered and introduced themselves to Mrs. Amachi.

After dinner everyone retired upstairs in the loft and the Angels were getting ready for bed after there long journey. On her way the room she shared with Eri, Moune noticed that Eri was creeping about behind Alata. What was even more curious was the fact that Eri was holding a Gosei card and looking up at the ceiling. Moune walked over to her and scared Eri out of her skin when she placed her hand on Eri's shoulder.

"What are doing?" asked Moune.

"Oh, nothing!" said Eri nervously.

"Is everything okay?" Alata asked hearing Eri's shrike for behind him.

"Oh, Alata," started Eri, "everything's fine. Moune just surprised me." She continued turning and giving Moune an angry look.

With the knowledge that all was well, Alata wished both ladies a good evening and adjourned to the room he shared with Hyde and Agri.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that?" Eri asked pushing Moune's shoulder.

"No need to get snappy." Moune responded. "It just looked very suspicious you holding that Gosei card in your hand." When she said that, Eri began to blush. She was hoping no one would see what she was doing. "What were you up too?" Moune inquired.

Her face turning redder, Eri sheepishly held the picture to the Gosei card to Moune. Moune's eyes widened when she saw it had a picture of mistletoe on it. It was then Moune understood. Eri was trying put the mistletoe in place so she could kiss Alata. During their travels, Eri told Moune when the two were alone that she developed feelings for someone. Even though they were the best of friends, Moune always thought that Eri saw Alata as a brother and never would had guest that she would fall in love with him.

"He's kind," Eri began "and brave and he's very sweet. When I'm near Alata, I feel safe."

"Sorry for ruining your plan." Said Moune. "Let me make it up to you. I'll help you get him under the mistletoe tomorrow."

Eri nodded with a smile and the two went to bed plotting on how they will get Alata to kiss Eri.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"The Earth is just ahead." Said Don to Captain Marvelous. The Gokai Gallon had passed the Earth's moon and had slowed down so the others can stop and view it. It was business as usual on the Space Pirate vessel, Joe was doing his sit ups, Luka was counting her share of the treasure from their last adventure, Ahim was having her tea, Gai was clearing the dinner plates and Marvelous was sitting in his chair.

"Alright," started an excited Gai, "we made it just in time for Christmas."

"Christmas." Said Luka. "I think I could get used to the concept."

"How so?" asked Don

"A day where everyone in the world gets a present. Who could resist?"

"It's not just about the presents Luka." Said Gai. "It's day of togetherness. A day of peace and love and unity. The gift giving is an added bonus."

"How lovely." beamed Ahim.

"Gift giving, huh?" said Luka.

"They do say that it is better to give the receive" stated Marvelous. "Gai," the captain now addressing the cabin boy, "tell me again why the people of the Earth let this Santa Clause person break into their homes."

"He doesn't break in." started Gai. "He is more like an expected guest. He goes around the planet giving toys to all the good children, and in return he is given milk and cookies."

"So let me get this straight." Joe began halting from his exercise. "This Santa guy works his ass off all year to make one night of deliveries and all he gets in return is a bed time snack?"

"No wonder he is so fat." Stated Navi.

We now leave the Gokai Gallon as Gai continues to teach the true meaning of Christmas to his friends. For it should be stated that all is not well on the planet Earth. While there are most people embracing the concept of peace on Earth and good will towards his fellow man, there is a wicked man with wicked intentions in store for the four groups of heroes just mentioned. As for his current whereabouts, he is on a beach near a light house and he has fished out the remains of what looks like a human body. Who is this man and who or what is this think he has found? All of this will be reviled as our story progresses.

**Sorry if this chapter is long guys. If you're still with me stay tuned I've got more on the way. Please give me your feed back. I like to know what you think.**


	2. The Conundrum Begins

**Chapter 2: The Conundrum Begins**

It is the evening of December 26, 2012 and Sosuke is sitting up in bed deep in thought. Earlier that day he had a race and in the last turn he was neck and neck with a veteran of the track. By just two one hundreds of a second, Sosuke lost and even though he was a good sport and shook the veterans hand, he still going through every detail of the last turn to see what he had done wrong.

Miu came walking out of the bathroom, finishing her nightly ritual. She wore a black silk nightgown. "Are you still obsessing about the end of the race?" she asked her husband.

"Yes." he answered as she pulled back the covers and climbed into bed with him. "I know I'm being silly," he continued, "but I can't help. I keep thinking what I could have done wrong." Then it hit him. "That's it."

"What's it?"

"I over turned by a few inches." Miu looked at him puzzled. "My last turn was too wide by a few inches. If I made a sharper turn, I would have won." He said now sure of himself.

"Honey," she began putting her arms around him "you were wonderful today. The two of you were neck and neck the whole time and making a sharper turn would have been reckless."

After taking in what she had to Sosuke re-thought his assumption. Had he made a sharper turn he would have crashed into the veteran and both cars would have flipped.

"You're right." He said lying down, Miu now lying next to him now. "It was the only way I could have finished the race safely."

Miu gave her husband a soft peck on the check. "I know you want to win every race to give us a good life. But I don't care if you come in first or last, as long as you come out of every race in one piece."

Sosuke looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you." He said

"I love you, too." She said and the two began kissing. Just then the phone began to ring. Miu reached over Sosuke and answered. "Hello." she answered "No we're still up. He's right here." She gave the phone to Sosuke. It was Renn.

"Hello." Sosuke said into the speaker. He sat up and Miu began to watch intently. What ever Renn had to tell him it was obviously good news as Sosuke's eyes widened with excitement. "That's great." He said finally. "You just made my night. Yeah I'll see you tomorrow at the track. Bye and thanks again." He hung up the phone and turned to Miu, who was wondering what the good news was about.

"Great news." He started. "Renn had just spoke with the spokesman for the Phoenix Grand Prix, I've been invited to race in it."

A big smile came across Miu's face. "Oh darling, that's wonderful."

"Let's celebrate." Sosuke said bouncing on the bed.

"At this time of night?" she asked.

"I think you know how we can celebrate this." Sosuke said with a mischievous grin forming on his face.

When Miu caught on to what he meant, she began to giggle. Sosuke reached behind him, turned off the light and rolled on top of Miu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It is December 27, 2012. Chiaki was out with his father in Kyoto. They left Kotoha and Mitsuba back at there home and the Tani men were taking in their surroundings. Chiaki is wearing a green and yellow scarf Kotoha had knitted for him as a Christmas present.

"So your Tono married your Nee-san last month." Kurando stated to his son.

"That's right." Answered Chiaki.

"Kotoha is a very nice girl. I like her." Kurando continued.

"I'm glad that you do." Said Chiaki.

Back at the Hanaori house, Mitsuba had been making similar statements to Kotoha. "Chiaki has really grown fond of you." Said the older sister to the younger.

"And I'm very fond of him." Said Kotoha. "Onee-chan." Kotoha said as if she was nervous about something. The nervousness of her voice made Mitsuba look up at her. "When Chiaki and I were hanging up our coats last night," the to went ice skating on a near by pond "a little black box." She paused. Mitsuba's eyes widened with interest. "When I asked him what it was he said that it was for me but now isn't the right time for him to give it to me."

"How big was this box." Mitsuba asked.

"Big enough for a ring." Said Kotoha. "You don't think…" she paused.

"Think what?" Mitsuba said getting up from her chair. She now stood right in front of Kotoha and put her hand on Kotoha's shoulder to try to relax her.

Kotoha then through herself into her sister's arms. "You don't think he'd ask me to be his wife, do you?" she said finally.

"Oh honey, that would be wonderful if he did." Mitsuba said hugger her little sister tightly.

"But…" Kotoha started to tremble as she spoke.

"But what dear?" Mitsuba pulled back to look into Kotoha's eyes. She was surprised to see that the very eyes that had stared down the toughest of Gedoshuu, had now been filled with fear.

"But what if I fail him." Tears were now forming in Kotoha's eyes. "I've never been I wife before. What if I'm no good at it."

As a tear rolled down her sweet face Mitsuba pulled Kotoha in and kissed her forehead. "Oh honey," she began, "it's perfectly normal to be afraid to get married." She pulled back so Kotoha can look at her. "And if you do marry him, you will not be alone. I'm pretty sure Chiaki has never married before and this will be a new territory for him as well. And you know I will always be hear for you."

Kotoha never knew how Mitsuba does it, but she has yet again, found away to cheer her up. She was now looking into her sister's smiling face and couldn't help but smile back. Back with the father and son bears, after much grilling from Kurando, Chiaki had finally shown he the contents of the little black box. Kurando let out a whistle when he saw what was inside.

"When are going to propose?" asked Kurando.

"New Year's Eve. Just before midnight."

After giving Chiaki his approval. The Shinken Greens began to make their way back the Hanaori house. When they arrived, they stopped dead outside the front gate with looks of horror across their faces. The front door had been kicked down and the front windows were smashed. Without a second thought, Chiaki took out his Shinkenmaru, jumped the fence and ran inside the house.

The house was completely ransacked. Everywhere he turned it looked like a struggle took place. "Kotoha!? KOTOHA!?" he yelled in desperation. In the den he heard a low moan. He ran inside and found Mitsuba lying of the floor. She had a small cut on her head and blood was trickling from it. He ran to her putting down his blade and lifted her head.

"Chiaki!?" Kurando cried out. He was now in the house.

"Dad! In here! Quick!" Chiaki cried back. Kurando ran into the den and upon seeing his son he knelt down beside him and checked Mitsuba's vitals. She was okay.

"Mitsuba-san," Chiaki said to her panic on his face, "where is Kotoha? What happened here?"

Mitsuba opened her eyes and seeing that it was Chiaki, she began to speak. "Chiaki." She said weakly. "They took her. They took Kotoha."

"Who took her? Was it the Gedoshuu?" Chiaki asked.

"No." she answered. "They weren't Gedoshuu. They weren't men either. I don't know… what … they…" Mitsuba passed out.

"Mitsuba-san, MITSUBA-SAN!" Chiaki yelled out.

She wasn't dead but the pain was too great for her to bear in her current state. Chiaki laid her head down gently. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a folded piece of paper by he head. He picked it up and unfolded it. It was a letter addressed to him. "Shinken Green, I have something of value to you. If you wish to she her again, then you will play a little game I've set up. The game begins at the pond where you and your love had your last date. Be there within the hour or she dies." Chiaki looked at the time. It was half passed noon and the pond was a few miles away. A fire was burning inside him like never he had felt before. He looked down at his scarf. He saw Kotoha's face. She was smiling her bright smile. Then she broke apart like grass being hit by a rock. The image caused a pain in him that was unbearable, so he picked up his Shinkenmaru, stood up, turned and ran out the door. He didn't heed to his fathers calls, Chiaki ran as fast as he could to the pond. As he ran he made a silent vow, that if one hair was molested on Kotoha's angelic head, whoever had done this would regret the day he was born.

**Here's chapter 2. If you're still with me don't expect the chapters to come out this quickly. I have the middle and end already planned out. Sorry there is no Goseigers and Gokaigers this time. They will be in chapter 3. It's getting there that's the killer. I hope you enjoyed and please give me your feedback.**


	3. Gokaigers Abducted

**Chapter 3: Gokaigers Abducted**

The Goseigers, along with Nozomu, were out by the docks watching the boats come in. Hyde was using his Tensou to create whirlpools so strong, that the fish caught in their pull were forced to jump out of the water just to escape. All save Eri were watching, wondering how high and how far the fish can jump. Eri was depressed. Despite all the efforts she and Moune had made all week to catch Alata under the mistletoe, somehow, someway, something came up that prevented this. Whether it was Hyde, Agri, Gosei Knight or the Amachis, everyone else had gotten his attention but her. She sighed and began to wonder if her efforts are futile. She didn't even know if Alata felt the same way about her. Moune took notice of where Eri was and excused herself from the others.

Alata looked back at Eri. She was so beautiful. Even when she is sad she is beautiful. For months he had been trying to find the words to say and tell her how he fells. But he found it impossible. No, there weren't enough words in any language to even begin to describe his feelings for her. Love was a small word, but it covers so much ground. And he loved her, truly and madly. He loved Eri with every fiber of his being.

"Hey." Moune said as she came up to Eri "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Eri answered. "It's just…" she sighed and looked down.

"You want so badly to kiss Alata." Moune said as she put her arm around Eri. Eri proceeded to put her head on Moune's shoulder. "Why don't you just tell him?" Moune asked.

"I… I can't"

"Why not? It's only Alata. You've said it yourself, the two of you talk about everything. Why is this different?"

"Because he may not feel the same way." Eri said turning away from Moune. "And you don't just walk up to someone and just say, "Hey, I love you." It could ruin our friendship."

"How?" Moune asked.

"Because if I tell him that I love him when he doesn't feel the same way…" she paused "it would kill me. And I could never be around Alata again. Not with knowledge that he will never be mine." A tear ran down Eri's check when she said that. Alata turned around and saw Moune embrace Eri. For some reason he couldn't explain, he can always tell when Eri is in distress. He was about to walk over to the girls when Nozomu grabbed by the arm.

"We're going to feed bread to the seagulls. Wanna come." Nozomu asked.

Alata nodded and Nozomu smiled in return. He turned and looked back at Eri. Moune had managed to calm her down. He wished that he were the one to comfort her. He hated to see her sad and not knowing what it was that made her sad made him angrier. He loved the brief times he got to hug her. Her hugs were warm and on the rare times they brushed chicks, he could feel how soft she was and wondered it she was that soft all over. For the time being she was fine and he would talk to her later about what had made her so sad. As Alata met up with the others, who had bought a loaf of bread from a near by market, Moune took Eri by the arm and the two angles went for a walk.

Eri and Moune didn't go far before Moune bumped into a young man. He was wearing a silver jacket over a pink shirt. He had a black and white scarf around his neck and wore his rainbow socks as high as they could go.

"Excuse me." Moune said apologetically.

"It's o-" the young man started until he got a good look at the pair. It was at that moment that Gai realized that he had just bumped into GoseiYellow and GoseiPink. His mouth dropped to the ground and he started to point at them. "You're, you're…" he began, Moune and Eri understandable found this creepy, "the two of you… you're."

At that moment the other Gokaigers had walked out of the fisher's market. They had picked up some fluke for their dinner for the night when they spotted Gai with the Gosei ladies.

"Moune, Eri." Luka called out to them. Moune and Eri turned around and smiled upon seeing the pirates. They walked over to them and bowed to their friends.

"I see you two met the cabin boy." Said Marvelous with a smile. Moune and Eri looked back at Gai with puzzled looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry for my behavior. I'm just a really big fan of all Super Sentai." Said Gai. "Here, allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Ikari Gai… GokaiSilver." He stated with a pose. Moune and Eri couldn't help but smile at him. When they began to introduce themselves, he stated that he already knows who they are and that was why he acted the way he did.

When the bread ran out the other Gosei angles decided to go looking for the girls. When they got to the fisher's market they pleasantly surprise to see Moune and Eri with the Gokaigers. Alata called over to them causing Gai to do what he normally does. Seeing the Gokaigers again was a surprise, but it was a bigger surprise to the three that there was a new face among them who knew who and what they were was an even bigger surprise. After Gai had his fan-gasim, the angels introduced the pirates to Nozomu. Nozomu was pleased to meet all of them. He smiled at Luka when she introduced herself to him and that smile grow when Ahim curtsied to him. Ahim and Luka thought it was cute to see this young boy whom they just met already crushing on them. Moune and Eri seeing this, each grabbed hold of his cheeks and started to pull.

"Hey," Moune began angrily, "you didn't act this way when you first met us."

"Yeah." Eri added. "We're just as pretty as they are. How come you're gushing over them when you don't act this way in front of us?"

"Come now," Ahim said as she and Luka made them let go of Nozomu's cheeks "there is no need for this. Nozomu-kun," her attention was on the boy now rubbing his cheeks "you didn't mean to offend them, did you?" she asked.

Nozomu shook his head. "See," Luka started "no harm done. Besides, he probably looks on the two of you a sisters." She looked over a Nozomu with a smile. "Right?" When Luka smiled at him, Nozomu couldn't help but giggle and smile back. Nozomu then ran and hid behind Hyde when he saw Moune and Eri put their hands on their hips. Everyone, save for the three, had a good laugh at the sight. However their joy was brought to an abrupt end because three hooded figures in black figures began to open fire upon the market.

Everyone took cover and thankfully no one was hurt. When the firing stopped, the figures ran off into the city. Nozomu was instructed to stay where he was and the eleven heroes took pursuit of the offenders. They didn't have to go far as the figures stopped and faced their pursuers.

"Hey you!" Said Marvelous as they stopped. "What the hell is this all about?"

Not one of the three answered. Instead they took off the robes revealing their true forms. The heroes where taken back at first as they were neither Warstar or Zangyack. They were reptilian like. Their faces were long like that on a snake's and had dark grey scales. Their eyes were like a great white sharks, black and lifeless and they grinned at their would be prey with sharp teeth.

"What are you?" Alata demanded. "And who sent you?"

The creatures gave no answer. Then, the one standing front and center let out a loud roar. Before the heroes knew it, they were surrounded by dozens of these creatures. They were armed with various weapons. Some had blades and others had guns. There were some in the back of this group of uglies carrying spears. At first site, Don jumped on Joe's back in fear. Annoyed by this, Joe merely lifted Don's hands up and the green pirate fell on he rear. The heroes circled themselves so that none of these things could blindside them. Then, without warning, six of the creatures jumped in the air, spears posed to stab at the group. Without hesitation, the Gokaigers took out their Gokai Guns (Gai had his Gokai Spear in Gun Mode) and fired at their attackers. The beasts hit the ground with a thunderous thud. Taking advantage of the situation, the Goseigers took out their Tensouders and henshined.

"Tensou!" The five angels yelled after placing their Gosei cards in the open mouths of the open Tensouders and slamming them shout. In a flash, the Goseigers were transformed. Using their Gosei Guns to provide cover for the pirates, the Gokaigers inserted their Ranger Keys in their Mobirates (in Gai's case, his Gokai Cellular) and transformed.

"Gokai Change!" the six cried out. Now all eleven heroes stood transformed. They charged at their opponents, who in return enclosed their circle upon their prey. The two teams decided too spilt up in pairs. The Reds, Blues, Pinks and Yellows naturally went together, while Don and Agri teamed up as most other Greens and Blacks have done so in the past. Gai fought on his own at first. He was out numbered for a while. But then, Gosei Knight appeared, blasting three of them with his Leon Laser. Once he had converted the laser to sword mode, the two Silver Warriors made short work of their share of the creatures. It was a fierce battle. The sound of guns firing and swords clanging could be heard all around. Within minutes, the hideous monsters were all nearly cut down. The Gokaigers reformed and inserting the Ranger Keys into their weapons, they used their FINAL WAVE to blow away a good dozen of the creatures. Gosei Red and Pink formed the Skick Buster while the other angels formed the LandSea Buster and sent more of these snakes flying with their powerful blast. Gosei Knight summoned his Vulcan Headder to finish the last of them. Before he could fire, his attention was draw to a small black cube that fell right in front of him. That little distraction was all that was needed, as the cube opened and released a net that completely covered the knight. The net tightened around Gosei Knight making it impossible for him to move.

"Gosei Knight!" Hyde cried out. He and Agri tried to free him but as soon as they touched the net, it let out an electric shock that sent them flying back, sparks bursting from their chests. The other angels rallied to their friends. Before they could advance toward Gosei Knight, six more of the creatures appeared and fired their blasters at them, knocking the three down. The creatures then proceeded to lift Gosei Knight over their shoulders. They turned around only to find the Gokaigers ready for them.

"Put him down." Demanded Marvelous.

The beasts hissed in defiance. The pirates ready themselves to attack but before they could another black cube fell in front of them. This time when it opened, a cyclone came from inside and the pirates were helplessly taken up inside it. Six more creatures, with jet packs strapped to their backs, flew into the cyclone and seized the Gokaigers. All of the pirates were carried off. All save for Marvelous, who emerged form the cyclone on the ground, dizzy and demorphed. Before the Goseigers could rise to help Marvelous, another snake monster burst throw the pavement with a gun. This gun was different from the others his comrades were packing. This gun was silver and resembled the Bio Killer Gun that was instrumental in the death of Koizumi Mika, Bioman's original Yellow Four. The sinister serpent opened fire on the angels. Instead of killing bio particles, the beams demorphed the Goseigers when they hit. To make matters worse, five survivors from the battle opened their wicked mouths and their tongues shot out at the angels and grabbed their Tensouders. Realizing the situation they were in, the Goseigers prepared for the worst. However, the snakes just mockingly hissed at them. Clouds of smoke began to form around the devils and when smoke cleared, they were gone. This was an odd occurrence. The beasts had them cornered, but instead of finishing them off, they just up and left. After seeing that they were all okay, the angels rushed over to Marvelous who was still lying on the ground.

"Marvelous." Alata said shaking the captains shoulder. "Marvelous are you okay"

Marvelous stirred. He rose to his feet with the help of Alata and Hyde. After shaking the cobwebs form his head he asked what happened to the other pirates.

"They were taken off by those things." Said Moune. "And they took Gosei Knight with them."

"No only that," Hyde added, "they also took our Tensouders as well."

When Hyde said that, Marvelous had then recalled that while he was in the cyclone, one of the snake creatures shot some kind of beam at him and then when it approached him, it took something from his person. Marvelous reached into the pocket wear he kept his Mobirate but discover a different devise. He took out the devise and showed it to the angels. It looked like a GPS and it had a folded piece of paper taped it.

"Now this is weird." Said Eri.

"Why would they give you this thing?" Inquired Agri. "And why would they only take half of us?"

"I don't know." Said Marvelous. "But I'm going to find out."

Marvelous removed the piece of paper off the devise and unfolded it cautiously expecting some kind of trickery. But there were no tricks. The paper was just a simple letter addressed to Marvelous and the angels. "Dear Captain Marvelous and the Gosei Angels," Marvelous read aloud "I have your friends. Follow the map that I have given you and you will find them. Hurry up the clock is ticking." As if by command, the devise activated and a map marking the location of wear Gosei Knight and the other Gokaigers were being held. At the bottom right hand corner of the map was a count down clock. The clock started at sixty minutes and began ticking down.

"What are we going to do?" asked Moune untrusting of the devise. They knew better not to put their faith in something an enemy would give them. But their backs were to a wall and they really didn't have much of a choice. The Goseigers returned to Nozomu and told him to go straight home and not to worry about them. Seeing the seriousness on their faces, Nozomu obeyed his friends without asking a question. Saying their good-byes, the angels regrouped with Marvelous and set off to find their friends.

**And so chapter 3 comes to a close. Just who is this man that has this interest in these Sentai Warriors? What does he want? Why is he doing this. Stay true faithful reader. Chapter 4 will bring us closer to the answer. Or will it?**


	4. Divide and Kidnap

**N/A: If the first few chapters came off as boring, don't worry. The action is going to pick up from here. Though you should take note that there will be a chapter here or there that will give the heroes a break. They maybe fictional characters, but they're still human beings.**

**Chapter 4: Divide and Kidnap**

With all the happenings going on with Chiaki, Captain Marvelous and The Goseigers, the Go-Ongers are going about the day without a care in the world. Little did they know, evil forces were gathering to bring their bliss to a sudden halt. The seven heroes had enjoyed a nice lunch together set up by Renn in the Ginjiro and are now taking a nice afternoon walk in the park taking in the fresh air. Since this was a rear occasion that they could all be together, they all decide to wear their Go-On uniforms. With it being cold outside and all Miu and Saki wore black thermal pants instead of the respectively normal skirt and short-shorts.

Leading the group is Saki who strode down the concrete path with a bright smile on her face. Not for behind was Renn, admiring the snow that was covering the barren trees. Hanto ran passed Renn with Gunpei in hot pursuit. Gunpei was having a nice conversation with Hiroto until a huge mound of snow fell on his head. It wasn't do to gravity and it wasn't just Gunpei's luck, it was Hanto who claimed the tree and thought it would be funny to surprise his brother in black. Gunpei ran over to the tree Hanto was in and started claiming. Hanto had jumped down by the time Gunpei made it to the tree and rest is well explained. Hiroto stood back and watched the two carry on as Renn walked over to do his "motherly" duty and try to bring peace between them. Saki just kept on walking and rolled her eyes at her teammates immaturity. Hiroto waited up for Sosuke and Miu. They were walking side by side with Miu hold on to Sosuke's arm. As they caught up with Hiroto, Hanto had come running up the side of the path having escaped Gunpei who was now being contained by Renn and Saki.

As the four now walked on, Hiroto began asking Hanto about something he and Gunpei had been talking about. "Rumor has it that you are taking some night classes." The oldest Go-Onger said the youngest.

"Yeah. I figured that I didn't want to be a delivery boy forever, so I decided see if there was anything else I maybe good at." Hanto answered.

"That's very good Hanto." Miu said commending him. "Now this isn't just another skim to meet girls. Is it?" she continued.

"No, not at all." He turned to her waving his hands, his face a little pink.

"Or maybe there's one girl in particular you're looking to impress." Sosuke said teasingly.

Hanto looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean."

"So you don't have a crush on Saki." Said Hiroto.

Hanto's face turned pink. "You guys know."

"It's pretty obvious." Said Sosuke.

Hanto glared at him. "Really. If can see the obvious then why couldn't you tell that Miu-san was fawning over you."

Before Sosuke could answer a loud bang broke the stillness of the air. It came from the direction the others had walked off to. Without a second thought, the four heroes ran forth to find out what happened. When they caught up to the others, they found that they had transformed and had engaged a group of serpent like creatures that they have never seen before in battle. Placing their Change Souls in their henshin devices and with a powerful "LET'S GO-ON", the four had joined their friends.

Whatever these monsters were, they proved themselves to be formidable adversaries. As skilled as they may be, they still made mistakes and the Go-Ongers didn't hesitate to exploit them. One by one, the snakes fell to the various weapons that made up the Go-Ongers arsenal. From the looks of things, the Ongers had this battle in the bag. But what was beginning to frustrate them was that there seemed to be no end to this snakes. For every one that was cut or shot down, it appeared as if two or three took its place.

The Sutou siblings activated Mission 6 on their Rocket Daggers and took to the skies. They swooped down and plowed through the monsters, taking out a great many of them. But when the Go-On Wings landed, they found more had come slithering from some unknown place.

The skirmish between the Ongers and the serpents raged on. In one portion the Go-On Wings stood side by side each cutting down an enemy one by one. By a nearby bridge, Renn and Gunpei were back to back. They were firing their Garage Launcher and Cowl Laser respectively at any foe that would dare to advance on them. Over by a frozen over fountain, Sosuke and Hanto were taking care of business. With one upper cut slash with his Road Saber, Sosuke caused one snake to land on the iced over water of the fountain falling right into the water as it broke. And near some bushes that would have been a flower garden had it been spring, Saki, with Racing Bullet in hand, was holding her own. One of the serpents had managed to sneak up on her. It opened its mouth and was poised to bite. Venom dripped from its razor sharp teeth. Hanto took notice of and somersaulted over a group of them. With one swipe of his Bridge Axe, he beheaded the creature and saved Saki from whatever ill fate the beast had in store for her. Saki thanked Hanto, smiling under her helmet.

"Hanto!" Sosuke held out angrily as the group Hanto jumped over had dog piled on top of him. Hanto and Saki, as well as the others, all rallied to their leader and threw the snakes, one by one, off of him.

Once Sosuke was free the Go-Ongers looked around them. They were now completely surrounded by the creatures. They didn't know how and they didn't know when this happened, but it happened. The Go-Ongers circled up. Hiroto, Gunpei and Renn stood ready for whatever the snakes were going to do. Saki let out a small whimper. As tough as she was, she knew when she was over her head. Hanto having heard her whimper and she fear in body language, placed himself in front of her. This action was a great comfort to her. In the center of the ring Miu stood in beside her husband. She grabbed his free hand with hers and squeezed it tightly. Sosuke turned to her and placed his forehead to hers. No words were spoken between them. Sosuke looked into his wife's eyes as if there was no visor on her helmet and she could see his. After that moment of comfort, she took a deep breath and she was no longer afraid.

Sosuke then broke eye contact with her. Raising his sword into the air he yelled out, "To the End!"

"TO THE END!" cried out the others as they charged at the demons. Swords crossed and guns fired. The Go-Ongers fought through their enemies, hearts pounding with adrenalin. They no longer cared that the snakes kept coming in greater numbers. They were willing to die a warrior's and they would settle for nothing less if it came to it. Miu activated Mission 2 on her dagger and froze seven or eight of the monsters and Saki proceeded to blast them to bits. Then, something strange happened. No more snakes were attacking. It wasn't that they had finally finished off the last of them as they could see plenty more of them. It was the fact that they were no longer attacking them that was strange. The serpents had massed a ring some fifty yards wide around the boys and didn't even seem to care anymore about the girls. Before they could do anything to help there friends, two serpents sprang from behind them and sank their teeth into their shoulder blades.

Sosuke had cut down three more of the creatures when he looked of the rest and saw what had happened to the Go-On girls. "MIU!" he yelled out in horror. This caused the others to turn towards him and take notice of Saki and Miu. Upon seeing the fangs of those fowl creatures in Saki's back, a rage had awoken inside Hanto. A rage like no other he had ever felt before. He began to swing his axe wildly to get to her.

"Hanto, wait!" Gunpei shouted out blasting his way to stop his friend.

The next thing the Go-On men saw was Saki and Miu going limp. They fell back and were caught in the arms of their attackers. As the snakes turned to carry the helpless beauties, Hiroto activated Mission 6 and flew overhead to their rescue. But he was cut short. A laser beam struck him in mid-flight and forced him to demorph. The Monstrous snakes moved aside and reviled to the other Go-Ongers the perpetrator. He was no different from the others but he was carrying a much different weapon. In his sinister hands he held a gun. A gun that was identical to the one used to demorph the Goseigers. It fired four more shots that connected to their targets forcing Sosuke and the others to demorph. Just as they did with the Goseigers, five of the beast let out the long tongues and swiped their henshin devises. Smoke then appeared before the beasts and they vanished, leaving the remaining Go-Ongers angry and confused.

"What the hell just happened?!" Sosuke yelled out angrily punching the ground.

Hanto dropped to his knees. The image of Saki being beaten by that serpent possible killer her stayed in his head. How could he let that happen? How did such a thing happen behind his back? The thought kept playing in his head. The snake biting down on her back. Saki falling lifelessly in its arms. He couldn't shake it from his mind. And when it occurred to him that he may never she her smile again, the smile that was a ray of sunlight in many of the Go-Ongers darkest hours, he couldn't stop himself from breaking down. Renn and Gunpei administered this and went to his side.

Hiroto rejoined his allies. He was hurting but it wasn't from the fall. He failed to saved the girls. But most importantly to him, he failed to save Miu. We walked over to Sosuke, who was down on all fours, clenching his fist in both pain and rage. As with Hanto, Sosuke couldn't shake the image from his head. Miu was poisoned and taken by the enemy and there was nothing he could have done to stop it. Hiroto knelt down and placed his hand on his brother-in-laws back. Without looking at each other, they made a vow together that Miu's death would not go un-avenged. They didn't care that their henshin devises were taken. They were ready to kill any and all that would deny them vengeance.

Just then a small black cube dropped to the ground. It landed in the middle of where the remaining Go-Ongers were. The top of the cube opened and it projected a hologram of a man. He was an average sized man as the image made him out to be. He wore grey dress pants with black dress shoes. A grey vest was buttoned over a black dress shirt and he wore a necktie with various shades of purple going down across at a diagonal. He held a cane placed in front of him in his right and rested the left on top. He had blonde hair and other then his glasses with thin black frames, he wore a smug grin on his face.

"Good afternoon Go-Ongers." Said the man. "You all preformed beautifully against my Vipers. And I am pleased to tell you that you have qualified for my game."

Sosuke rose to his feet. His face was emotionless. "Your…Vipers?" he managed to say holding back his anger.

He turned to Sosuke and smiled. "Yes." The man said bluntly. "I sent them to attack you all."

Sosuke's face began to twist. It now wore an expression of pure, unbridled hatred. He ran to the man blinded by his rage and swung at his face. Had he been a solid figure, Sosuke would have broken his nose. But since it was a hologram, Sosuke's fist, as well as Sosuke himself, went right through the man. As he tried to attack again, Renn, Gunpei and Hiroto grabbed hold of him. Sosuke stuggled for his freedom. The sounds of his yells rang out for miles.

"Is something wrong?" the hologram asked as if unaware what his minions had done. "You seem angry about something."

When those words made their way to Sosuke's ears, the red warrior stopped for a second. He looked at the hologram. If looks could kill, Sosuke would have caused a holocaust. The man had sent Sosuke into the deepest, blackest pits of hate. He began to shake uncontrollably. Renn and the others had never seen such a level of rage in their lives.

"I'm sorry, have I wronged you in some way?" the man mockingly asked.

Sosuke tried to speak but no words could be formed in his mouth. His rage was so great that all that came out were groans and growls. Again the man asked Sosuke what was wrong. He seemed to be very amused at the way Sosuke carried on.

"You…" finally a coherent word came from Sosuke's mouth. "You…" he repeated gritting his teeth. The hologram leaned forward a bit as if to try to make out what Sosuke was trying to say. "You…Killed…My…WIFE!" Sosuke was able to say finally.

"Killed your wife?" the man said in shock. He look over to a monitor that was not in view of the Go-Ongers. "Nope. She's not dead."

Then all of a sudden, Sosuke's rage had vanished. "Not, dead?" he said in a calm voice. As with Sosuke, Renn, Gunpei, Hiroto and Hanto now stared at the man intently.

"Oh yes. She is very much alive. As well as your yellow friend." That news was exceptionally soothing to Hanto. "The venom in my Vipers only stun the victim for a time. No need to worry, your girls are quite safe." Then an evil expression crossed his face. "For now." He said darkly.

The hearts of the five sank. "What do you mean, "For now"?" Hiroto demanded.

"Like I said," the man started "I have chosen you all to play a little game."

"Game?" Renn asked in a disturbed voice.

"Oh yes." The man grinned. "A merry little game to test your skills."

The five warriors felt ill. What kind of man abducts people for a game. "Who are you?" Gunpei demanded.

"I have gone by many names." Stated the man. "But if you must call me something. You may call me…the Quest Master."

This guy really thinks to highly of himself. The five Go-Ongers all had other names they'd like to call him. But for the time being, they knew nothing of where he has taken Saki and Miu, so they were going to play along.

"Quest Master, huh." Said Hiroto. "So then this game of yours is a quest and the quest is to find our girls."

"Bingo Mr. Sutou." The Quest Master said gleefully. "That is the first part of your quest."

"First part?" asked Hanto.

"Oh yes." Said the Quest Master. "There is so much that I have planned for you. And finding your fair maidens is the first step to that plan." The discomfort between the five had grown extremely high. "Tell'ya what," the sinister man started again "if you can save the girls then they can help you. Though I should warn you, whether or not both of them will play entirely depends on you five."

"Depends on what?" Gunpei asked.

"On how much time it takes you to complete the tasks ahead. I'm going to give you till nightfall to save them. As a token of my good will, there is a map at the bottom of this cube that will lead you to their location." Now the five feel as if they are all going to vomit. This so called "Quest Master" as he has dubbed himself is playing with people's lives as if there was no consequences for his actions. "Whenever you're ready boys. On your mark…get set…Go." Said the Quest Master smiling a sickening smile as the hologram vanished.

Hiroto picked up the cube. The bottom of the cube opened up when Hiroti turned it upside down. True to his word, the Quest Master has given them a folded up map of the girls' location. Without debate and without questioning whether or not they should trust in this mad man's gift, the five opened the map and began to study it. Nothing else mattered to them now. All they cared about was getting Saki and Miu back.

**And that's chapter 4. The Quest Master is a real bastard isn't he. To be honest, I borrowed some elements from the Riddler of the Batman franchise. Does he have any alternative motives. The only way to find out is to keep reading.**


	5. An Unhappy Reunion Part 1

**Chapter 5: An Unhappy Reunion Part 1**

It's been a while since we have been with our friend Chiaki. The last time we saw him, he was making his way with great haste to he pond that he and Kotoha had ice-skated the night before. He was ducking and weaving pass low hanging branches, trying to quicken his pace with every step. As he ran, Chiaki kept repeating to himself, "Be there before 1. Be there before one." Chiaki had been running non-stop since he left the Hanaori home. He didn't break even for a second. Believe it or not, but the Quest Master managed to mischief the Go-Ongers, Goseigers and Gokaigers the whole time Chiaki had been running.

Chiaki ran and ran, ignoring the rubbery feeling in his legs until he had finally made it to the pond. Chiaki was panting with exhaustion. As he stood catching his breath, he looked around, hoping to find something, anything that will lead him to Kotoha or her captures. All was claim. Not sound could be heard save for the wind in the trees. He looked high and low till something caught his eye on the ground. It was a small black cube. Chiaki walked over to the object, crouched down and examined it. On the top of the cube was a clock that read 12:59pm. Seeing that he made it in time, Chiaki let out a sigh of relief. As the clock turned over to 1 o'clock, the little box opened and a life-sized hologram of a man in black appeared from it. Chiaki rose to his feet firmly gripping his sword, looking the villain dead into his eyes.

"Shinken Green." Said the figure smugly. "So glad you could make it. I am the Quest Master and you my young…"

"Blow it out your ass." Chiaki interrupted. "Tell me where Kotoha is, NOW!" he then demanded.

"Now, now." The Quest Master replied. "No need to lose your temper."

"Don't lose my temper?!" Chiaki replied in anger. "You kidnap my girlfriend and you're telling me to not lose my temper!" Shouted the young samurai.

"I can understand why you're upset."

"Upset?! UPSET?!" Chiaki's rage had now reached a new boiling point. "I AM BEYOND UPSET, PAL! TELL ME WHERE KOTOHA IS AND MAYBE, I WON'T HUNT YOU DOWN!" Chiaki threatened pointing his Shinkenmaru at the hologram.

"Alright, alright." The Quest Master said seeing that he was going nowhere fast with the furious young man. With a snap of his fingers, two Vipers appeared on the ice. They were carrying what looked to be a potato sack in their arms. The top of the sack was tied with a rope and the contents of the sack was in the fetal position. They placed the sack carefully down on the ice. "There you go." The Quest Master said to Chiaki. "Your comrade is right there."

"Kotoha." Chiaki whispered as he stepped toward the iced over pond. But before he could go any further, a spear flew passed his head. As he turned to look to where the spear came from, about twenty more Vipers appeared.

"Come now," the Quest Master said grinning his evil grin "you didn't think it'd be that easy did you?"

Chiaki looked back to the sack. The Vipers that brought it out were gone but before they left, he could see that they had planted several small explosives around it. "How good are you Shinken Green?" the Quest Master asked.

"One of the best." Chiaki stated now glaring at the hologram.

"Good to hear. You have ten minutes to get past my boys and get to your friend before the bombs go off. If you fail, then he sinks to a watery grave. Bye-bye." The Quest Master said mockingly as the hologram vanished. As the hologram switched off, the timer on the bombs activated.

Chiaki didn't waste any time as he sprang forward cutting down two Vipers as he stepped on the ice. Fortunately, the ice was still very solid and Chiaki could run across it, though he slid a few times. After parrying the blades of three Vipers, Chiaki whipped out his Shodo Phone and henshined. Putting the Kuma disc in place, he slashed through three snakes and made a mad dash for the sack. It looked as if Chiaki was going to get to Kotoha with hardly any difficulty. Then, from out of nowhere, a Viper came out of the woods from Chiaki's left, dove to the ice on its belly and tripped up the green samurai. It didn't matter to Chiaki as he was still heading in the direction of the sack. But then a Viper came jumping over the sack, flopped to its back and flipped Chiaki over the sack with its feet. Chiaki hit the ice with a thud and continued to slide till he hit the other side of the pond.

"I told you Shinken Green," the Quest Master's voice came echoing from through the tree, "this was not going to be easy."

It didn't make any difference to Chiaki. "This asshole can through all his snake at me." Chiaki thought to himself. "Nothing is going to stop me from saving Kotoha." Chiaki ran back out on the ice making a B-line for the sack. Five Vipers were now standing between him and Kotoha. As they raised their weapons to attack, Chiaki broke to the right. Placing his sword on the ice, Chiaki was able to make a sharp turn and was now sliding directly to the sack. But the enemy was ready for him as two Vipers came from the opposite direction with their blades ready to stab Chiaki. In impressive fashion, Chiaki leaped over his attackers and was now right in front of the sack. But it was not to be as a third Viper came flying across the ice and kicked him in the chest. Chiaki went sliding back and ended up knocking over the two serpents that tried to attack him. Chiaki sprang to his feet and tried for the sack to only be cut off by the Vipers yet again.

No matter what he did, the Vipers were always there in one way or another to stop Chiaki from reaching the sack. Chiaki tried going in from the left, from the right, from above and from every other way he could think of but still he made no progress. He did manage to cut down a good deal of Vipers though. Chiaki slashed and stabbed the vile creators, one after another. But the more he cut down, the more that came out of the woods around the pond. Any chance he could, Chiaki used his Wood Mojikara to create barricades of trees to try to stop them from coming but there were to many of them and Chiaki couldn't afford to waste all of his energy on writing kanjis. The Quest Master would chime in, letting Chiaki know how much time was left. First letting him know that he had seven minutes left, then five minutes and then three minutes, every time sounding ever smugger then before.

"This is your 2 minute warning Shinken Green." The Quest Master announced. "What taking so long? I thought you were one of the best." He said condescendingly.

Chiaki was now beginning to panic. He had tried everything he could think of to reach poor Kotoha only to have those damn Vipers stand in his way each and every time. Then he got a crazy idea. He converted his Shinkenmaru into his Wood Spear, held it as if he was pole vaulting and made a mad dash at the sack. And that is just what he did or at least tried to do. When Chiaki placed the tip of the spear on the ice and made his ascension, the ice cracked from under him. As the spear sank into the water, Chiaki, who was still holding onto it, landed on his butt with a thud. Had he not kept his grip on the spear, it would have gone straight to the bottom. As Chiaki tried to compose himself, a Viper came skating from behind and with the butt-end of his spear, took Chiaki out from the legs causing the green warrior to land on his back. Almost immediately after he hit the ice, four Vipers each took hold of Chiaki's limbs. Chiaki struggled to break free but their grip was too strong.

"What a pity," the Quest Masters voice sounded from some unknown origin "I was hoping that the two of you would have made it a little further then this." From the sound of his voice he was actually disappointed by this turn of events. "Oh well, I guess that's the way the ice breaks." He said know in a cheerful voice. "Finish Him!" The Quest Master demanded.

With that said, a Viper jumped into the air with his blade pointed down in a stabbing motion. In that instant it felt as if time had slowed down. As Chiaki saw the evil serpent coming closer, its blade poised to end him, he began thinking about Kotoha. He thought back to all the good times they had and the sensation he got from every kiss they shared. '_I failed you may darling._' He said to himself tears forming in his eyes. '_I didn't protect_ _you and now I couldn't save you. Please forgive me_.' Chiaki closed his eyes and was ready to die. But just as the Viper was about to descend on Chiaki, a blue flash of light hit it in the chest and sent it flying backwards. Chiaki opened his eyes at the creator's death moan. As the four that were holding him down looked back at the origin of the light, four more came and hit all of them free Shinken Green. Chiaki rolled to his stomach and saw who was responsible for his rescue. "Ryunosuke!" Chiaki said having never been happier to see his comrade. Yes, Ikenami Ryunosuke was standing by the edge of the frozen banks of the pond, Water Arrow in hand.

Ryunosuke had arrived in Kyoto about five minutes after Chiaki left the Hanoari house to save Kotoha. After learning what had happened from Kurando, Ryunosuke wasted no time in running after Chiaki hoping to catch up to him. Unfortunately, as Ryunosuke's luck would have it, he got lost on his way to the pond. After going around in circles for what seemed like hours, Ryunosuke finally found the pond and just in time. The Vipers had already pinned down Chiaki and after hearing the Quest Masters' orders, he quickly henshinned and rest you already know.

"Chiaki, I'm coming." But before Ryunosuke could step out on the ice, Chiaki told him to stay where he was.

"Ryunosuke, I have a plan." Chiaki began picking up his spear. "When I tell you to, use your Mojikara to create a wave to send me over to you." Chiaki had another crazy idea.

"Make a wave?" inquired Ryunosuke. "How can I make waves from solid ice?"

Ryunosuke's answer came in the form of the Kabuto Disc. Chiaki placed the disc on his spear and with a powerful thrust, he plunged the tip of the spear in the ice sending a small surge of Mojikara through it. That little bit of Mojikara had a big kick to it as the ice was now beginning to crack completely.

"Chiaki!" Ryunosuke shouted out. "What are you…?"

"Not now Ryunosuke." Chiaki interrupted. "Just get ready to send that wave." Chiaki's plan was working to perfection. The stunned Vipers were scrambling to get off the ice, but they kept causing the broken patches of ice to tip over and they al ended up falling in the freezing water. What was even better is that the sack, though still surrounded by bombs, was completely undisturbed as it sat on a piece of ice that supported it's weight beautifully. Like a frog on lily pads, Chiaki jumped from one to another till he reached the sack. Once he made it to the sack, Chiaki proceeded to throw the bombs into the water to keep himself and Kotoha safe on their makeshift raft. When the last bomb was thrown into the water, Chiaki signaled Ryunosuke to send his wave.

Ryunosuke wrote out the kanji for title wave and sent it flying behind Chiaki and the sack. Just then, an eleven-foot wave rose up and was now heading in Chiaki's direction. Chiaki knelt now beside the sack and put his arms around it to secure Kotoha. But once he embraced the sack, he felt that there was something wrong. He didn't have time to think about it just then, for the title wave lift the two up and brought it right to where Ryunosuke was standing. The little ice template broke when it hit the ground and Chiaki and the sack hit face first.

"Chiaki," Ryunosuke said as he demorphed, "are the two of you alright?"

"I'm fine." Chiaki answered sitting up demorphing as well. He turned to the sack and lifted it up right all the while wearing a puzzeled look on his face.

"What are you waiting for?" Ryunosuke asked impatiently now sitting beside Chiaki. "Get Kotoha out of there."

"This isn't Kotoha." Chiaki said. A puzzeled look was now on Ryunosuke's face. When Chiaki held on to the sack, he could tell that the contents of it was human, but this person was much to brad to be Kotoha. And judging by the size, this person was also much taller then her. These facts were proven when true when Chiaki lift the sack up right. He had carried Kotoha before and she was light as a feather. This person was much heavier then she was. So finally, Chiaki undid the knot that tired up the sack. He and Ryunosuke lowered the top of the sack to see just who was inside of it. To their surprise, sitting bound and gagged was indeed a fellow samurai. Chiaki was right, it wasn't Kotoha. It was Genta.

**This chapter turned out to be a little longer then I thought it would be so I'm ending it here. Don't worry, Part 2 will be up as soon as I can type it up. As always, give me your reviews. I like to know what you guys think good, bad or otherwise.**


	6. An Unhappy Reunion Part 2

**Chapter 6: An Unhappy Reunion Part 2**

Chiaki removed the gag from Genta's mouth and Ryunosuke used his Shinkenmaru to cut the bonds on his wrists and ankles. Once Genta freed, the blue and green samurai helped their still groggy friend to his feet. It is unclear how long Genta had been in the sack, but from the way he was squinting from the brightness of the sunlight. When his eyes had properly adjusted to the light, Genta stood in surprise to see Chiaki and Ryunosuke who was now on his Shodo Phone.

"Ryunosuke. Chiaki. What…? Where…? How…?" the disoriented gold warrior said trying to get his bearings. "Where are we?"

Ryunosuke flipped his Shodo Phone and turned to Genta. "We are in Kyoto."

"Kyoto? How did I…" Genta paused as the memory of what happened to him. "Those snake things." Genta said now fully remembering the events that brought him to where he is now. He began to tell his comrades his tale.

(Flashback)

Genta had parked the Gold Sushi cart outside a park and was busy tending to some costumers at his sushi cart along with his girlfriend Keade. Ebi and Ika Origami were relaxing in the fish tank as Daigoyou was hanging in his normal spot. Keade was serving as waitress and Genta himself was behind the cart making more sushi for some newly arrived costumers. As Keade turned from the table to walk to Genta when a spear whizzed passed her face and hit the ground about three yards away. Genta immediately ran to her side. She was okay but shaken at what had just happened. Genta turned to see where the spear originated from and saw The Vipers for the first time. There were about a dozen of them with two different ones. The two snakes that none of the other heroes had encountered were about a foot and a half taller then the Vipers. They were also more muscular and silver in color and their upper bodies resembled that of a cobra's.

The costumers ran from Gold Sushi in terror. Gent placed himself infront of Keade who gripped his shoulder in fear. Daigoyou flew off his hook and into Genta's hand.

"Keade, run. We'll take care of this." Genta instructed.

"Genta!" Keade said in shock. "There's to many of them. You can't…"

"Don't worry about me, just get yourself to safety when I tell you to."

"But Genta…"

"It'll be okay." Genta said reassuringly. "Besides, I have Daigoyou with me. Right."

"You know it Boss." Daigoyou responded.

Genta then turned his attention back to the snakes. "Who are you guys and what business do you have with us?" Genta demanded.

"We've come for you Shinken Gold." Said a voice coming from behind the serpents. The snakes cleared a path at the center and reviled a cat like monster. He was wearing a black trench coat and his face was had some human like features to it. His hands had five fingers and all had a sharp golden at the end. "Our boss has chosen you to play a little game with us."

Genta was taken back by what the cat creator said. "Game? What kind of game?"

"It's a nice little game we've put together to challenge your skills." The cat creator said. "Now, if you'll be a good little boy, we can leave here without any conflict. But if you choose to get rough with us, then my friends here will have to sink their fangs into you." The Vipers and Kobras broke out into evil grins when the cat made his threat.

"Genta!" Keade said with a quiver as she clung tighter to Genta.

"Keade get back!" Genta ordered. He then turned his attention back to the monsters. "Sorry, but you guys seem a little too shady to me. So you'll understand if I decline."

"I was hoping you'd say that." The cat said gleefully. "Vipers! Kobras! Attack!" He ordered. The snakes charged at the couple.

"Daigoyou!" Genta cried out.

"Got it Boss." Daigoyou responded flashing a giant light in the faces of the attackers. The light succeeded in not just blinding the snakes but the cat as well. When the flash vanished, the evil creators saw that their prey had run off on them.

"Don't just stand there," the cat hissed at the minions, "go find him."

The serpents went into the park following Genta and Keade's footprints in the snow. The hunters didn't go far as Genta jumped down from one of the trees. Genta henshined as he dropped to the ground. When he landed in the center of the villainous snakes he spun in a circle using his Sakanamaru to slash five of the fends. As Genta engaged the snakes in battle, Daigoyou was some hundred yards away, escorting Keade to safety. Even though he wanted to stay and help Genta, Daigoyou obeyed his boss's orders and went above and beyond his duty in protecting Keade.

Genta cut down the Vipers with lighting fast speed and precision and in no time all of the Vipers fell to Genta's blade. The Kobras however didn't fall so easily. Their thicker hides were able to take all of Genta's slashes without even being scratched. You would think that being bigger and thinker then the Vipers would also make the Kobras slower, but that isn't the case. Genta tried to use he super powered speed to out maneuver them, but quickly found out that the Kobras are deceivingly fast. The two behemoths picked Genta up over their heads and through him across the park. Genta flew for about fifty yards before hitting a tree. The Kobras through Genta with such force that when he hit the tree, the tree up rooted and fell over. Genta was groggy but wasn't out of the fight just yet. Putting the Sushi Disc on his Sakanamaru, he charged the Kobras using his 100 Fillets attack. The Kobras, being cocky after man handling the Gold Samurai, stood with their hands on their hips and waited for Genta to attack them. That proved to be fatal for the Kobras and Genta was able to cut through them. The Kobras collapsed to the ground and exploded behind Genta. As Genta got to his feet he was blind sided by the cat monster. The creator planted his right knee into Genta's stomach and with one right handed chop to the back of the neck, Genta was out cold.

(End Flashback)

"Next thing I know," Genta continuing his explanation to Ryunosuke and Chiaki "I'm being lifted out of a potato sack by the two of you. By the way." Genta began to ask his friends, "How did you guys know I was captured?"

"We didn't." Chiaki said with a sad expression on his face. "We thought you were Kotoha."

"WHAT?" Genta's eyes widening in shock. "Those things have Kotoah-chan!"

"Yeah." Chiaki answered. "I was out with my dad and when we got back to her house we found the place ransacked. That Quest Master asshole left me a note to come here, and lead me to believe that you were Kotoha."

"That bastard!" Genta said furiously. "How could someone be so sick? Threatening people's lives and using them in a bate and switch just for his own amusement." Genta then turned to his attention to his friends. "Anyway, thanks for saving me. Even if I'm not who you guys were trying to save."

"That reminds me." Chiaki said now turning to Ryunosuke. "I thought you were in Tokyo Ryunosuke? How did you know I was coming here to rescue Kotoha?"

"I arrived here not long after you left Kotoha's house." The Blue Samurai responded. "Your father told me everything and I rushed here to help you."

"That's good and all but what are you doing here?" Chiaki asked.

"I came to bring you to the Shiba house. Hime-sama's been poisoned."

Chiaki and Genta's eyes were bugging out of their heads. "WHAT?!" They cried out at the same time.

"Hime-sama was attacked and poisoned by a gang of monsters no one has ever seen before," Ryunosuke continued. "and the two of you could probably guess the description Tanba gave of the villains."

Chiaki couldn't believe what he had just heard. First Kotoha is kidnapped. When goes to save her he finds Genta in her place. And know now Kaoru has been attacked. Chiaki thought about all that had transpired this afternoon and none of it made any sense. Who is this Quest Master person and what could the Shinkengers have possibly done to this guy to make him do this to them? Then a horrible thought crossed his mind. Could the Quest Master have also have gotten Takeru and Mako? Chiaki asked Ryunosuke if he had heard from the newly weds and took great comfort in learning that they were okay and on their back. Hikoma had called and notified them about the princess and they left for Japan immediately.

Just then a swooping sound came thundering over the pond. It started low and grow louder and louder. All of a sudden a helicopter came flying over the trees. It was a white helicopter that barred the Shiba clan's emblem upon it and was piloted by a Kuroko. This was how Ryunosuke was able to get to Kyoto as soon as he did. Takeru had bought the helicopter right after the Legend War incase he had to travel a great distance to do battle again. As the Kuroko set the chopper to hover over the pond, another Kuroko opened the hatch to let the three samurai enter. Once inside the vehicle, the three were pleased to find that the Kuroko had picked up Kurando and Mitsuba. Kurando and Mitsuba were surprise to see that Genta was with them at the same time wondering where Kotoha was. It broke Chiaki's heart to tell Mitsuba that she was still missing and that they were tricked into saving Genta. When everyone was situated, the Kuroko took the chopper back to the air and headed back to Tokyo. They arrived at the Shiba mansion in about 45 minutes. Hikoma was outside waiting for them with a few Kuroko.

Once the helicopter had landed, two of the Kuroko that were waiting outside on the snow-covered ground helped Mitsuba out and rushed her inside for medical attention. Genta was going to take this time to call Keade to see if she was safe when he made a horrifying discovery.

"My Sushi Charger is gone!" he exclaimed in a panic. "Those vile snakes must have swiped it after I was knocked out!"

"Oh this day just keeps getting better." Chiaki said sarcastically.

"Jii-san," Ryunosuke turned to Hikoma. "have Tono and Milady returned from Hawaii yet?"

"No, not yet." "Hikoma answered. Before Hikoma could say more, a strange sound caught everyone's attention. The sound was coming from the southern part of the mansion. Hikoma ran to investigate the noise with the three young samurai following in suit. When they turned to where the sound came from, the group could see several arrows flying over the outer walls of the mansion. Naturally the protection symbols around the household stopped the arrows from going any further but when the arrows made contact with the protection seals, the seals caught fire and vanished. When the seals had completely vanished from the south wall, a black figure jumped up on top of the wall. It was the cat creator.

"Shinkengers." It announced. "My name is Jaguarriar, and I have come to reunite you with your Yellow cohort. Vipers! Kobras! To battle!" With that order a squad of Vipers and Kobras leaped over the wall and began their attack. As the serpents touched ground, the four men turned on their heels and ran back to the mansion with the snakes following. This however was a tactic to deceive the enemy as Ryunosuke and Chiaki took out their Shodo Phones and henshinned. Genta and Hikoma continued to run for the house as Chiaki and Ryunosuke drew their swords and engaged the attackers.

As with before, when their blades cut the Vipers, the serpents fell. But the two quickly found out that what Genta said about the Kobras was true. Simple attacks were not effective enough to scratch them and they were very strong indeed. Ryunosuke found this out when he turned around to slash one of them. The Kobra caught the Shinkenmaru and sent the blue warrior falling overhead with one hand. Jaguarriar took this opportunity to slash the air-born samurai with his claws. When Ryunosuke hit the ground, Chiaki tried to get his side. The green samurai barely went a yard before finding out that the Kobras truly were deceivingly fast. One sucker punched the bewildered Chiaki allowing another to kick him in the chest sending him flying back. A few Vipers took the shafts of their spears and pinned Chiaki down.

Then all of a sudden, Genta appeared from the mansion. "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" he yelled out as he cut down the Vipers that pinned Chiaki down with one of Takeru's spare Shinkenmarus.

"Gen-chan" Chiaki said both surprised and relieved.

"Genta!" Ryunosuke cried out to his comrade. "Get back in the mansion. This is too dangerous."

"That doesn't matter Ryunosuke" Genta said as he parried the blades of three more Vipers. "What's important is that we keep everyone in the mansion safe."

Ryunosuke would have argued more, but their enemies were too great and too many at the time so all three samurai had to focus their energy in defeating the snakes. The three samurai continued to fight valiantly, cutting down one Viper at a time. Though it wasn't their most difficult battle, the serpents did put up one hell of a fight. The numbers of the Vipers were dwindling fast, but the Kobras stood strong. Ryunosuke engaged Jaguarriar one-on-one and found the cat monster to be the most formidable of the monsters. Jaguarriar's reflexes were unreal and Ryunosuke quickly found himself out classed. When Ryunosuke went to stab Jaguarriar in the chest, the cat flipped over the samurai and with lightning speed slashed the kabuki dancer fifteen times sending him spiraling to the ground. About twenty yards away, Genta had cut down two Vipers when a Kobra came up behind him and lifted him up in the air. The Kobra positioned Genta to break his back over its knee. Seeing this, Chiaki did a spinning slash cutting down five Vipers and then leaped into the air and would have kicked the Kobra in the face had another Kobra not appeared. This Kobra grabbed Chiaki's ankle spun around and through the green warrior over to Ryunosuke. When Chiaki landed, Jaguarriar took out the Demorping Gun and aimed for the two samurai. But before he could squeeze the trigger, a white blur came whizzing pass him. A pink light slashed the sinister cat, not just cutting him but also cutting the gun in half. The blur then flew up to the air, turned around and with a backward stroke motion, sent several pink waves that took out nine Kobras.

Then a long red and blue blade then came from another location and cut down seven more Kobras. The blade shrunk down to normal size and its wielder lunged forward and cut the Kobra that held Genta overhead in half from the waste. All eye were now on the figure that saved Genta. Placing the Kyoryumaru over his shoulder, Takeru stood in Hyper Mode ready to fight. Landing next to him, Mako in Super Mode, Heaven Fan in hand, ready to fight by her husband's side.

Angered by their blindsided attack, Jaguarriar ordered the remaining snakes to attack the Shibas. The serpents hissed in malice as they charged the husband and wife duo. The lord and lady took to a ready stance. When the serpents were close enough, they broke their formation and counter attacked. Within seconds, Mako and Takeru had completely wiped out the last of the Vipers. The Kobras tried to use their superior speed and strength against the two, but with the added power of Super and Hyper Modes proved to be more then a match for the snakes. In one great explosion, all of the serpents were destroyed and the lord and lady stood tall turning their attention to Jaguarriar. The feline extended his claws and pounced at the pair. He was intercepted half way by Takeru who cut the beast three times that caused the cat to fall backward. Jaguarriar sprang back to his feet ready to attack the red warrior, but Takeru jumped into the air. Jaguarriar's focus was solely on Takeru and was completely unaware that Mako had the Mougyu Bazooka armed and aimed at him. Firing the blaster, Mako hit the cat dead in the chest and sent him flying back to the wall. Takeru landed right behind his wife. This was not at all the end result Jaguarriar had in mind. He and the Quest Master had severely underestimated the power of the Shinkengers. Wounded in both body and pride, the cat warrior disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Once Jaguarriar was gone, the lord and lady demorphed and turned to their friends.

"Tono! Milady!" A now demorphed Ryunosuke yelled out in glee bowing down on all fours. "Thank goodness for your speed. We are very sorry that your honeymoon was cut short do to this horrible incident."

"Milady?" Mako said with a puzzled look on her face.

"How did you two get here so fast?" asked Genta.

"We combined our Mojikara into the Kame Origami." Mako answered. "You'd be amazed by how fast an Origami can move with double the Mojikara surging through it."

"How is mother?" Takeru asked changing the subject. "Genta," turning his attention to his friend "why were you not transformed and where is Kotoha?" Now realizing that their youngest member was not present.

"Those snakes attacked us when we had arrived so we don't know about Kaoru-sama." Chiaki responded. His face sadden as he looked down "Kotoha…"

"Chiaki," Mako began putting her hand on his shoulder, "what happen?"

"It's a long story." Genta responded. "Come on, its too cold out here, we'll talk inside." Everyone nodded and went into the mansion.

Once inside, the lord and lady were greeted warmly by Hikoma. Mako waited in the sitting room with the others as Takeru was lead by a Kuroko to where Kaoru was being nursed. Kazumi, Ryunosuke's girlfriend, hugged the blue samurai as he walked through the entrance to the room and Genta was pleasantly surprised to find that both Keade and Daigoyou had been picked up by the Kuroko and brought to the mansion. A few minutes had passed when Takeru returned with news of Kaoru's condition.

"How is she?" Mako asked.

"She's going to be just fine." Takeru answered. "The Kuroko have drained out most of the poison and she should be back to normal in a few days." Everyone in the room smiled in relief. "Now then." Takeru said now turning his attention to the others. "Does any one now why this snake monsters have targeted us? And WHERE is Kotoha?"

"Take a seat." Chiaki responded. "It's a long story."

Takeru took his seat on the podium. His pillow was moved over to make room for Mako to sit next to him. Mako sat on Takeru's left on a pink pillow with white lodes flowers on it. The lord and lady listened intently as Genta and Chiaki told their stories of their earlier encounters with their newfound enemies. Genta began with his story, as it was a short one. Then Chiaki told his story of how he was lead to the pond believing that it would be Kotoha he would be rescuing from the Quest Master. "Poor Kotoha." Mako said placing a hand over her mouth fearing for her surrogate little sister. Takeru took hold of her other hand and began to rub her fingers with his thumb.

"So you have no idea where Kotoha is being held?" Takeru asked Chiaki.

"No." Chiaki answered. "I figured that-" Chiaki was stopped by Hikoma. The Kuroko had reported to Hikoma about the sudden appearance of a small black cube that fell from the sky by the front door of the mansion. The five samurai along with Kazumi, Keade and Hikoma made their way to the front door to investigate the cube. Once they were all outside, the top of the cube opened and the Quest Master appeared via hologram. "YOU!" Chiaki shouted preparing to attack the hologram but was restrained by Ryunosuke and Genta. "WHERE IS KOTOHA YOU SON OF A BITCH?!"

"It's good to see you again too Shinken Green." The Quest Master said sarcastically. He then turned his attention to Takeru and Mako. "Lord and Lady Shiba. It's an honor to finally meet the two of you. Though I must say, you both arrived sooner then I expected."

"So you are the Quest Master." Takeru stated. "Who are you and why are doing this to us?"

"Well since you already know what I like to be called you already know who I am." The Quest Master said in a smug voice. "As to why I poisoned the princess and kidnapped the yellow samurai, well, let's just say I wanted to have a little fun."

"Fun?" Mako said in disgust. "You think attacking and kidnapping people is fun?"

"Well yes," the Quest Master answered. "I've really been enjoying myself today."

"Oh you won't be the only one having fun pal." Chiaki began. "I'm going to have some real fun ripping your-" Genta covered Chiaki's mouth as he could only imagine what the enraged young man would have said.

"There is something I want to know." Takeru said bring the Quest Master's attention back to him. "How did your men manage to penetrate our defenses? The entire mansion is shielded with protection kanjis. How could they have gotten past them."

"You'd be surprised what modern technology can do against such primitive arts." The Quest Master said smugly.

"Our arts my be primitive but they are powerful." Takeru stated.

"Not that powerful." The Quest Master answered.

"Powerful enough for my husband and I to send that cat of your running with his tail between his legs." Mako added.

"That was a minor miscalculation!" The Quest Master snapped. "Enjoy that little victory Lord Shiba, as it will not happen again." The Quest Master dose not like it when people point out his failures. "Enough of this small talk. You want the yellow one back, correct?" Takeru and the others nodded. "Good. There is a map inside this cube. Simple flip the cube upside down and the bottom will on for you."

"And why should we trust you?" Ryunosuke asked. "You left Chiaki a note that Kotoha would be at the pond and she wasn't there. Why would Tono or Milady take anything from you?"

"Because you have no other choice Shinken Blue." The Quest Master answered. "Just follow the map and it will lead you right to her. Oh, before I forget, remember that life helped Ebizo grow. Perhaps the same action will awaken her." With that said, the hologram vanished leaving all that heard his parting words in a state of confusion.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Chiaki shouted breaking the silence.

Takeru picked up the cube and turned it upside down. The bottom opened up showing a folded up piece of paper. Takeru unfolded the paper and, true to his word, The Quest Master had given them a map.

"Darling." Said Mako. Takeru turned his attention to her. "Do you really think we can trust this man."

"I don't trust him at all." Takeru answered. "But it is as he said. We have no choice on the matter." He then turned to the others. "Right now our main priority is to get Kotoha back. Once we know that she is safe, we will deal with this Quest Master." Takeru looked at the faces of his comrades and they all nodded. "Genta, you should stay here. Without your Sushi Charger you put yourself in greater danger."

"That doesn't matter Take-chan." Genta responded. "I'm coming with you to safe Kotoha-chan. Besides, she wouldn't let something like being unable to henshin stop her from saving any of us."

Takeru smiled and nodded at his childhood buddy. After everyone said their good-byes the five Shinkengers ran pass the mansion gates, going forth to rescue Kotoha.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this. Again, the chapter ended up being longer then I anticipated. **

**So just to recap, the Shinkengers have to rescue Kotoha, the Go-On men have to safe the Go-On girls, and the Goseigers are on their way with Captain Marvelous to rescue GoseiKnight and the other Gokaigers. Just to give you fair warning, I have a felling these next few chapters are going to just as long. So bare with me guys and thanks for reading.**


	7. The Pirate Trap Part 1

**Chapter 7: The Pirate Trap: Part 1**

It is 3:05pm on December 27, 2012 and there is an eerie clam in the skies of Japan. Three groups of Sentai heroes are traveling to different locations but their goals are the same. The Quest Master has taken people that they care for and they closing in on the places that they are being kept. The Shinkengers had followed the map given to them by the Quest Master to a service entrance to Tokyo's sewer system. Takeru opened the door and lead the others down into the large caverns under Japan's capital hoping that they can soon be reunited with Kotoha. In Nagano, the five Go-On men are now climbing the Hida Mountains in search of a cave that will lead them to Saki and Miu. As the five climb closer to their destination, Captain Marvelous and the Goseigers are drawing nearer and nearer to where there friends are being held. Little did the sixteen heroes know, the Quest Master has been watching their every move. He is sitting in front of several monitors, calculating and scheming. But little did the Quest Master know, there were forces coming to the Sentai world. A dimensional rift opened and two figures walked out and into the cold Japanese air. The man on the left was covered head to toe in black robs. He also wore black leather boots and long leather gloves. His head was covered by a hood and his face was covered by cloth. Not even his eyes were visible as they were covered by goggles with black lenses. His friend wasn't as secretive with his appearance. The second man was fair skinned with dark brown hair. He wore black snow pants and a silver snow jacket. He was holding a flat screened tracking device.

"Did you guys get through okay?" A man's voice came from the brown haired man's wristwatch.

"Yeah, we made it." The man answered into the watch.

"Do you have a lock on the keys yet?" the voice asked.

"No, not yet." The man answered. "But he is defiantly here." 'He' being the Quest Master. "His snakes have been all over the place."

"We need to hurry." The robed man said. "Who knows how long we have before he begins his attack."

The second man nodded his head in agreement. "Alright. We'll talk later Bill, we have a lot of ground to make up."

"Copy that." Bill answered. "Be careful guys."

The two men from another dimension looked back to the tracking device and began their journey to stop the Quest Master.

Hovering over the earth in it's atmosphere, the Quest Master sat in his chamber abord monitoring the progress of the sixteen heroes when a mechanical figure walked in. The Quest Master turned his chair around to face his guest. "Calculeschimedes. Make yourself at home." Said the Quest Master.

"Shandor." The machine replied. This machine was Gaiark Pollution Executive Calculeschimedes, one from leaders of the Gairak remnant. Sometime before the events of this story took place, Shandor, the Quest Master's real surname, made a deal with the Gairak Executive to help get revenge on the Go-Ongers for all the Gaiark that hey had destroyed. As his name suggested, Calculeschimedes was like a calculator, capable of all things mathematical. His multiplication skills are reason why there seems to be an endless supply of Vipers on hand. Physically, he resembled a rusty Hiramechimedes, only he carried a shield that resembled a calculator.

"Something on your mind Calculeschimedes?" Shandor asked.

"As a matter of fact I do, guru, guru." Said Calculeschimedes. "It has been brought to my attention that you have caught half of our enemies, guru, guru."

"I have in deed." Answered Shandor.

"It was also brought to my attention," the Gaiark Executive started again, "that not only are the captives all still alive, but you are going to allow their comrades to rescue them."

"That is also correct." Said Shandor. "Are you beginning to doubt me?" He asked the Gaiark.

"I am not the only one having doubts." Calculeschimedes said. "Our friend the Gedoshu has been growing more and more impatient. You promised him the death of the Shiba Head, guru, and all you have done is mischief the lesser samurai, guru."

"I had to draw his attention somehow. Besides, I was able to poison the 18th Head of the Shiba Clan. The 19th Head and his new bride will be no trouble at all."

"No trouble?" Calculeschimedes responded. "They seemed to have given Jaguarriar plenty of trouble back at their mansion."

"A minor set back." Shandor answered in defense. "Tell Ozora Tenkaru that not only will the Shinas die tonight but all of the Shinkengers will be dead with them. And don't worry about the Go-Ongers. The men will soon die and the ladies will never wake up."

"Do not get cocky Shandor." Calculeschimedes said warningly. "Underestimating Sentai heroes has been the down fall of many, guru. Giving them a fighting chance in any way or form will only lead to failure."

"You seem so certain."

"I have estimated their chances in their current situation, guru. As long as they are alive, they are a threat. It would be wisest to kill the captives now, guru."

"Perhaps you have overestimated their chances." Shandor said confidently. "I will show you Calculeschimedes, that without their ability to henshin, they will fall to my challenges."

"I hope for your sake that you are right, guru." Calculeschimedes then bowed and left the chamber. Shandor turned his attention back to the monitors. He took a look back at the monitor with Captain Marvelous and the Goseigers on screen. They had arrived at their destination.

Marvelous and the Gosei Angels followed the GPS into a closed amusement park. The six heroes took great caution while they walked through the park, keeping their eyes pealed for any sign of their friends or the serpents that took them. The GPS beeped to indicate that the six were heading in the right direction. As they entered the amusement park, the GPS began to beep faster. And the further they went into the park the faster the beeps got. Once they were near a funhouse, the beeps became very strong.

"This must be where they are being held." Said Hyde.

"That is correct GoseiBlue." Said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Eri.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The voice belonged to the Quest Master. He went on to explain to the six heroes that they will be playing a game he created.

"We aren't interested in your games." Marvelous stated. "Release GoseiKnight and my crew and maybe, just maybe, you won't get the beating of your life."

"You're a feisty one Captain Marvelous." The Quest Master replied. "You might do well. Just enter the funhouse through the tunnel. It's the first step to finding your friends."

"Do you trust this guy?" Moune asked Alata.

"No." The Red Angel answered. "But what choose do we have?"

The six heroes made their way to the entrance tunnel to the funhouse. Something odd about the tunnel is that there was a flat screen monitor on the top of it that had the Skick Gosei crest on it and the tunnel itself was lit red. Agri tried to enter the tunnel but was shocked by an invisible barrier.

"Oniichan, are you okay?" Moune asked her brother.

"I'm fine." Agri answered. "Just didn't expect to get shocked."

"Hey Quest Master," Marvelous started "what's the deal. How can we get inside if you have the entrance blocked off?"

"Study the screen and the lights." The Quest Master voice answered.

After taking a good look at the screen and the lights inside the tunnel, Moune figured out the problem. "Alata." She said. Everyone now turned to her. "Alata has to go in first."

"Very good GoseiYellow." The Quest Master chimed in.

"Wait, then when will we go in?" asked Hyde.

"When your tribe's crest and individual colors are shown of course." The Quest Master answered.

"So, we have to go in alone." Stated Agri.

"No." Eri said abruptly. "Alata, you can't go in there alone. Who knows what's on the other side." She said while taking his hand into hers

"It's a risk I have to take." He said while taking his other hand and cupping the top of hers. After a reassuring look into her partner's eyes, Eri reluctantly released Alata's hand. Alata walked up to the tunnel. He passed through the barrier with no hassle and walked through the tunnel. When he reached the end, he stepped down on a steel platform. The others could hear his feet touch the platform with two loud clinks. The platform was small so Alata had to clime down its steps to make room for the others. "I made it." Alata said calling back to the others. The crest on the screen changed to the Seaic tribe's crest and the lights in the tunnel turned blue signifying Hyde's turn to pass. The Blue Angel made it through as easily as Alata did. When Hyde made it to the platform, the screen then showed the Landick tribe crest and the lights turned yellow for Moune. When she passed, the screen stayed on the Landick tribe crest so Agri was able to finally take his turn. When the Skick tribe crest appeared on the screen again, Eri passed through. When the Gokaiger insignia came on the screen, Marvelous wasted no time in passing through the tunnel. But when he touched the platform it didn't clink under his feet. Instead, there were two huge bangs as if there was nothing underneath it. Then the platform opened down dropping Marvelous in a shoot. The Goseigers tried to run to him but the trap door shut close before they could get there. Just then, smoke began filling the room the Angels were in and two large steel doors slammed shout in front of tunnel entrance so they couldn't escape. For now we must leave the Goseigers as this part of the story belongs to Marvelous.

The pirate captain slide down a long cylinder like shoot with many curves. The shoot had many little white dots going in a spiral motion giving off light. Marvelous slide down for what seemed like miles. At some of the turns, he made a full 360-degree rotation as he continued down the slide. When it felt like there was no end to the slide, the sound of a hatch opening echoed through the shoot and before he know it, Marvelous fell out of the shoot and into a dark room. He landed on his feet and rolled forward on a wooden floor. Not a noise could be heard in the room save for what sounded like water. Yes, Marvelous could hear water. It was coming form underneath the wooden floor. Then voice came from the darkness breaking the silence. "Who's there?" the voice asked.

Marvelous recognized it immediately. "Joe?"

Then all of a sudden, bright lights suddenly filed the room blinding Marvelous. When his eye adjusted to the brightness, Marvelous turned to his left saw that he was correct. Sitting strapped in a wooden chair a few yards in front of him was Joe. They were both in a large room that was fifty yards wide and long. Four twenty-foot moss covered brick walls surrounded the room. Stadium lights sat on top of the walls as wherever the ceiling to this room was, it seemed to be several miles above them. There were also several wires taped to the blue pirate's wrists and temples. Marvelous ran to Joe but he ran into an invisible barrier and was shocked. It was only then that Marvelous realized the two electronic poles that were facing each other on opposite sides of the room some five feet in front of Joe.

Just then, the Quest Master appeared via a projection on the wall behind Marvelous. "Welcome, Captain Marvelous. Are you ready for your challenge?"

"What the hell is all this?" Marvelous asked.

"This is your Quest." The Quest Master answered with a smug grin on his face. "Are you ready?"

"What do I have to do?"

"Simple, complete my challenges and save your crew. Understand though that you will be saving them one by one of course."

"Why am I not surprised?" Marvelous said angrily.

"It won't be so bad. Each member of your crew that you save will join you in your quest. And take under consideration that if you fail on one task, not only will that one member of your crew die but all the members you haven't saved will also die…like this." The Quest Master took a remote control and pressed the big red button on it. All of a sudden, Joe screamed out in pain. The wires that were taped to him were now sending volts of electricity through his body. Joe wasn't the only one screaming other screams came echoing from places further in this chamber. The Quest Master smiled with glee as he tortured the pirates.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU BASTARD, I GET IT!" Marvelous yelled out in outrage.

The Quest Master removed his thumb from the button and the screams stopped. "As long as you know what's at stake." The Quest Master put the remote away. "For your first challenge, take that pistol and hit the bull's eye just over the barrier and you will have saved GokaiBlue. Keep in mind that you have one shot. Have fun." The Quest Master said smugly as the projection disappeared.

Marvelous turned around and saw a pistol in a holster on his right side on the wall. Then he looked up and saw the target over head, hanging about 12 feet in the air. Once Marvelous upholstered the gun, he walked to the center of the room to face the target. The captain pointed the pistol at the target. Making this shot would be easy, a little too easy. Marvelous lowered his arm and began to wonder.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked.

"It's too easy." Marvelous said shaking his head. "This Quest Master guy wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to drag us down here just to make things easy on us." Marvelous then looked around the room. There was nothing on the floor but when he looked up, he saw a large metal crate hanging by a chain right behind him. Taking a few steps back, Marvelous took aim and fired the pistol. He was spot on as he was able to hit the part of the chain that was right on top of the hook that was holding up the crate. The hook sparked when the pellet from the pistol made contact. The crate dropped, breaking the old wooden floor some third-feet away from Marvelous. Then there was a loud splash and some water came flying up. Marvelous then saw lights turn on in the newly discovered room underneath him. When Marvelous looked down looked down into the hole, all he could see was what looked like a man made river about ten feet below. This river was deep as Marvelous could see nothing of the crate.

Just then, the projection of the Quest Master appeared on the wall in front of Marvelous. "I must say that I am surprised." The Quest Master wasn't lying, he really was surprised "And here I was thinking that pirates were ignorant, uneducated dolts."

"Just goes to show you that you shouldn't underestimate people." Marvelous responded.

"Indeed." The Quest Master scuffed. "Well, because you've shown that your smarter then you appear, I'll reward you with some items that will help you in your next task."

Two items then fell from the above and landed to Marvelous' left. The items were an inflatable raft that was folded up into a square, and the other item was a long rope. Part of the rope was tied as a lasso at one end. Marvelous then understood what he had to do. He turned around to face his first mate. "Sorry Joe, it looks like I have to save you last."

Joe nodded in understanding. "Don't take too long." He said.

Marvelous pulled the tab on the raft and it inflated. Putting the rope around his left shoulder, Marvelous throw the raft into the water and jumped down onto the raft. Once he was in the raft, Marvelous looked around. To his sides were more brick walls. Only these bricks were much larger then the moss covered ones in the room above and they were a grayish white. In front of him there was nothing but darkness. Behind him, he saw that there was a stone gargoyle sitting on a perch. He also noticed that to the gargoyle's left, that there was an opening that he could advance further. He would also be right underneath Joe. Marvelous carefully got to his feet. He saw that the gargoyle was level with him and that if he threw the lasso far enough, he could loop the gargoyle's horns and pull himself over. Marvelous took the rope off his shoulder, wound up and throw the lasso. He looped the horns on the first try and began to pull. Just then a loud grinding noise came from behind him. He took a look back at the darkness behind him. Lights had flashed on, revealing two gigantic spiked cover rollers on a vertical base. To make things worse, the rotation of the rollers created a current and was pulling the water towards them. Marvelous turned his attention right back to the gargoyle and started pulling on the rope even harder. The pirate captain pulled with all his might, fighting current with everything he's got. He spent a good ten minutes pulling and only got half way to the gargoyle. The muscles in his arms were on fire. There was a few times where Marvelous lost his balance but each time he quickly regained his composer and kept pulling. He kept saying to himself, '_I have to save them. I will not let that maniac kill them, I Will Not Fail!_' About another fifteen minutes later, Marvelous reached the base of the gargoyle. Looking to his right, Marvelous saw a platform made of black metal several feet above the water. Putting his foot on the gargoyle's left knee, Marvelous used all his strength to push off of the gargoyle and jumped to the platform. Marvelous made it to the platform log rolling to the center. Lying on his stomach, Marvelous took the sleeve of his coat and whipped the sweat from his brow. In seconds, the raft floated down the passage and was torn apart by the rollers.

"Marvelous-san." A voice cried out from a distance. Marvelous recognized this voice as well. He looked over and standing with his wrists and ankles braced to a wall several yards away, was Gai. Marvelous got to his feet and looked for a way to get over to Gai. Looking up at the ceiling, Marvelous saw four rows of red light bulb shaped handgrips. Then the Quest Master's voice chimed of an unknown source.

"So, you made it to the platform. Well, I guaranty you will not get pass this challenge. Use the handgrips to claim across and get to GokaiSilver. Once your there all you have to do is hit the button the switch to your friends left and he will be free." Then the sound of an electric turbine could be heard being turned on. "The water beneath you has now been electrified. Fall in and you'll die. And then I get to execute your crew." He said with a sinister glee in his voice. "Oh, you have five minutes."

A digital countdown clock then appeared above Gai's head. Marvelous sighed a deep breath and leaped into the air and took hold of the grips. Despite the burning sensation in his arms, Marvelous had to ignore his pain to save Gai because failing to save Gai will not only kill him but the others as well. About a quarter of the way there, one of the grips broke in Marvelous' right hand. A large shared of glass was sticking out of his hand now.

"Did I forget to mention that some of the grips are actual light bulbs. My bad." The Quest Master's voice said with evil delight.

Using his teeth, Marvelous took out the shared out of his hand and continued his way to Gai now being extra cautious. His arms began to shake with exhaustion. The pain of his bleed right hand was almost too much for the captain to bear. Despite his pains, Marvelous had almost made it to Gai when yet another grip broke in his hand. Again, Marvelous had a shared of glass in his hand. Hanging on by one hand it seem as if Marvelous was about to fail in his mission. Ignoring the shared in his hand, the captain grabbed hold of the grip and began to swing back and forth. Once he had enough momentum, Marvelous let go of the grip and leaped to platform Gai was on. The balls of his feet caught to edge of the platform. For a moment it looked as if Marvelous was going to fall backwards into the electrified water but was able to safe himself. He then rolled forward and hit the button with just eleven seconds left. Gai stumbled forward rubbing his wrist. Then he then went to check on Marvelous. Marvelous had taken out the shared from his hand. Gai checked his pockets to find something that could help slow the bleeding but all he had were tissues. Marvelous took two of the tissues and clenched them in his fists.

"So you managed to save one of your friends. Big deal." The Quest Masters voice announced with an unamused tone. "But can you save the others?"

A hidden door opened up from behind where Gai was kneeling. After helping Marvelous to his feet, the red and silver pirates walked through the new passage. This room had one big light beaming down from the ceiling. There was no way to tell how big the room was as there was darkness all around save for where the light was shining down. The floor saw green with red diamonds scattered across it. Looking forward to where the light was shining down, they saw Don strapped down to a wooden chair with a blindfold over his eyes. The green pirate's normal frightened expression was even more intense then usual as the fear of not knowing where he was and what was going to happen to him had a strong hold on him.

"Don-san!" Gai cried out. He ran over to his friend, then from out of nowhere, BAM! Gai hit something. Stumbling back a bit he and rubbing his head, Gai could see his reflection. It was a mirror. Then he and Marvelous looked around them and saw that they were surrounded by mirrors. And in every mirror, there was a reflection of Don. The mirrors then began to spin and move.

"Welcome to my Mirror Maze." The Quest Master announced. "Donny-boy is located in the center of it. Can you make it to your friend? Or will you two be his executioners?" Gai tried to run back to Marvelous, but the spinning mirrors had moved in between them, pushing them on opposite sides of the chamber. In the confusion, Gai stepped on one of the red diamond that sank down about an inch. Don then cried out in pain and Marvelous and Gai could see sparks around Don in the mirrors.

"Opps." The Quest Master's voice came in again. "I seemed to have forgotten to mention that if the two of you step on the diamond, you'll electrocute your friend. Consider stepping on a diamond a strike, three strikes and your out. And Donny-boy dies with the rest of your friends. Tread carefully." The evil man said with glee.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?!" Don cried out in terror.

"Don't worry Doc, were not going to let that happen." Marvelous called out to comfort his comrade.

"How are we going to get to him Marvelous-san?" Gai called out to the captain.

"Looks like we have to move pass the mirrors." Marvelous called out his answer. "Be careful Gai and watch your step."

"Gotcha." Gai called back in compliance. Though they were on opposite sides of the room now, they both took a deep breath and both men made there way to Don. Gai and Marvelous did there best avoid the red diamonds on the floor but it wasn't easy. The mirrors were spinning much faster now and if they staled for a second too long, the mirror would hit them in the back and they would stumble forward a bit. Some of the time they nearly stepped on a diamond but were able to save themselves and Don by stepping over them. If they didn't almost step on a diamond the mirrors would spin them around and send them to a different part of the maze and they would get lost. Needless to say, both Gai and Marvelous were getting frustrated with all of this. Marvelous having enough, dropped one of the tissues in his hand and began to pat the mirrors, using his blood as markers to indicate where he had been and hopeful help him navigate through the maze.

"That's cheating captain." The Quest Master stated in a disgusted voice.

"I'm a pirate." Marvelous called out in response. "I play by no ones rules but my own. And I especially don't play by the bogus rules of a smug, spineless, egotistical coward."

All of a sudden, Don yelled out again in pain. He was being electrocuted again, but neither Marvelous nor Gai had stepped on a diamond.

"Consider that strike two." The Quest Master said angrily. He was not going to take anyone's lip. "If I hear one more word out of out you, the rest of your crew dies along with Donny-boy."

As much as Marvelous wanted to curse out the Quest Master, he knew that he couldn't afford to take any unnecessary risks and the Quest Master just proved twice that he is the calling the shots. As much as he hated to, Marvelous complied too the Quest Master's rules and stopped using his blood to mark the mirrors. Eventually, Marvelous quite literal, bumped into Gai. The impact nearly caused Gai to sit on a diamond but Marvelous quickly grabbed his apprentice and pulled him up just in time. They continued through the spinning mirror maze for about twenty minutes before finally making it to the center. All their running through the maze had left them exhausted. Marvelous was more tired then Gai as he has yet to recover from the prier tasks. Catching their breath the two looked up and true to his word, there was Don, strapped down to the chair some fifty yards away. There was something different about the floor, something that the two pirates found disheartening. The floor was made up of neon square light like a dance floor so there were no more diamonds to step on. What was so disheartening to Gai and Marvelous was that the lights were flashing green and red in random patterns.

The Quest Master then chimed in again sounding very unimpressed. "So you finally made it to the center. Luck in its purest form."

"Luck?!" Marvelous said in between breaths.

"Yes, luck. Other then your cheating luck is the only explanation to how two shaved monkeys like yourselves made it out of my maze." The Quest Master said very smugly. "To free your friend just cross the floor and hit the little red button behind Donny-boy." A red button rose from behind the blindfolded pirate. "Now I take it that the two of you have figured out how this portion of the challenge works. Of course you did, a child could have figured this out. Step on the green lights and your friend will stay live just that much longer. Step on any of the red lights and Strike Three. Donny-boy gets cooked with the rest of your crew."

With gritted teeth and clenched fists, Marvelous and Gai looked at each other and nodded as they composed themselves. They stepped onto the floor at the same time, minding their steps. Both men kept their eyes on the floor while minding their progress towards Don. As they drew closer, the light patterns began to change much faster and the red lights were now clumping together. Several times they nearly stepped or fell on a red light but were both able to recover. They were just eight feet away from Don when Marvelous was trapped. He fond himself completely surrounded by red standing on one foot on a single green light. Just as the light underneath him was about to turn red, Marvelous dove for a single green light and was about to cart wheel to another but when he placed his hand down he was reminded that his hand was wounded and that his arms were completely worn out. His arm buckled under him and Marvelous fell. Fortunately, Gai had made a mad leap for the button and slammed it down before Marvelous hit the floor. When the button was pressed, the lights on the floor shut off and Don was saved.

**Didn't want to brake this into 2 parts but this long enough. Hope you enjoy, part 2 will be coming soon. And of course, leave a review. I'd like to know what you think.**


	8. The Pirate Trap Part 2

**Here is Part 2. Now not all of this are going to be multi part chapters but just to let you know, it my happen for the end. **

**Chapter 8: The Pirate Trap Part 2**

Gai removed the blindfold from Don's head. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. Once he could see clearly, Don was never happier to be around friends.

"Gai!" Don said happily. "Your alright." He then looked around for the others. "Where is everyone else?"

"We still have to save them." Gai answered as he started loosening the straps around Don's wrists.

Don then looked over to Marvelous who was on his knees facing him, his arms dangling at his sides. Once Gai had freed Don's feet, the green pirate rose from the chair and walked over to the captain. "Marvelous-san." Don began and then saw the condition of the captain's hands. His eyes widen at the site. "What happened?"

"Let's just say… that your captor… has been keeping me… busy." The out of breath captain answered. Aside from his fatigue, Marvelous was also felling embarrassed. His little stunt not only caused his hand more pain but it nearly got Don killed. He would have apologized for his recklessness, but Marvelous as you know is too proud to admit that he had made a mistake, so he kept quite as he tried to steady his breathing.

Don started searching in his pockets for something. Once he found it, he took it out and revealed that he had been carrying an on the go first aid kit. Don started carrying the kit around as one would never when something like will come in handy. And considering the Gokaigers lifestyle, doing something like that was very smart thinking on Don's part. The green pirate started by cleaning Marvelous' wounds with a cotton swab damp with alcohol. Then he covered the captain's injuries with gauzes and wrapped up his hands with some white tap.

Then the voice of the Quest Master came in from over head. He was very annoyed. "I could have sworn that I told my men to check your pockets thoroughly."

"What, are you going to panelize us for this too?" Gai asked talking to the ceiling.

"No, no, this was all the doing of my men's incompetence. Combined with your own dumb luck of course." The Quest Master said.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Marvelous answered back.

"That stunt you tried to pull nearly cost you Captain. If is wasn't for GokaiSilver's above average leaping ability, you wouldn't be getting medical attention right now, would you?" The Quest Master said matter of factly.

Marvelous gritted his teeth and lowered his head. Needless to say, the red pirate hated the Quest Master's guts for various reasons, but couldn't argue with what he said. Lives were on the line and Marvelous acted far too reckless this time. He now has three more live to save and from here on out there is no more for error.

A sound then came from above them. Looking up, the three pirates saw a large metal circle was lowering to the floor. The three stepped back to the furthest part of the maze's center to avoid being crushed. As the circle came closer to the floor, the pirates could see that is metal mesh was very big and that parts of the top of the structure was lifting up forming a spiral. When the circle touched ground, the pirates could see that it was a staircase to lead them to one of their friends. Marvelous, Don and Gai climbed the stairs. Higher and higher they climbed the stairs till they came to a doorway.

When they passed through the doorway, the three pirates found themselves standing on a thick metal platform that went out five feet and went across the entire perimeter of the room. The room was an even square, measuring forty feet all around. The platform the three pirates were standing on was twenty feet above the floor that was made up of 5' by 5' metal squares. In front of them was a jungle of chains, dangling from the ceiling. Looking pass the chains the three could see something dangling in the center of the room. It was Luka. Her hands and wrist were tied over her head by a rope and she was kicking her legs wildly.

Once he had recognized her, Don called out to the yellow pirate. "Luka!"

Luka stopped kick when she heard her name. It took her a moment but she finally recognized the voice. "Doc?" she called out with hope in her voice.

"Not just Don-san!" Gai called out to her.

"Gai!" Luka called back now with a smile on her face. "Is it only you two."

"No, there's one more with them." Marvelous responded.

Relief came over Luka as she now waited anxiously to be rescued by her friends. Then there was the sound of turbines turning on. The floor underneath them was now surging with electricity. If that wasn't bad enough, something else turned on that sounded like a blender. Luka looked below her and saw a large pit with three rotating bladed rings directly below her. Then the Quest Masters chimed in.

"Do you boys feel like a smoothy?" He asked the trio with a sinister glee. "I feel like a smoothy with a hint of pirate." Then from above Luka, a small flame ignited and was now burning the rope. The Quest Master continued to explain the challenge. "Above the three of you is another rope. Use the chains to climb to the rope and swing across to your lookout. That's if you can reach her before the fire burns through the rope holding her up."

"Hold on Luka-san! I'm coming." Gai yelled out as he dove for the nearest chain. He was able to grabbed hold of the chain but when he did, the chain immediately dropped down. Gai jumped off of the chain almost as soon as it dropped, turning back and grabbing hold of the edge of the platform. Don helped Gai pull himself up. Once Gai was safely back on the platform, he looked down and saw the chain sparking on the electric floor and dancing like an out of control fire hose.

"Well surprise, surprise." Marvelous said in a sarcastic tone. "You forgot to tell us something extra about this challenge. Again!"

"It's a bad habit." The Quest Master said trying to sound cute.

"What's going on?" Luka asked with a small ounce of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry Luka," Marvelous called, "we won't let you fall!"

"Can you do this Marvelous?" Don asked.

"I'll be fine." The captain said reassuringly.

"Will you?" Gai asked staring down Marvelous searching for the truth.

Marvelous tried to sound and look like everything was fine with him but he wasn't. His arms were still burning from pulling himself across that man made current on a raft and his hands were still stinging from the glass wounds. Marvelous had no idea how long he would last on those chains. If he tries, he will only become one more person Don and Gai would have to try to safe. Swallowing his pride, Marvelous chose to hang back and hope for the best for Gai and Don.

Gai and Don looked at each other and nodded. Don stayed on where the doorway was as Gai ran to the other side of the platform. The two pirates then jumped for the chains and began their attempt for the rope. There were a few chains that didn't do anything so they were able to climb them only to find that the rope was too far out of their reach. Most of the other chains were faulty. There were the ones that dropped down like the first chain. Others of course, did different actions. Some of the chains withdrew into the ceiling and others sent the two pirates sailing across to the other side of the room. On the times they passed by Luka, Gai and Don could see that there was a clearing around Luka about fifteen feet wide all around her so trying to get to her without the rope was impossible. So Don and Gai continued their efforts, jumping from chain to chain taking their chances with what they were grabbing onto. All the while the small flame was burning through the rope holding up Luka, strand by strand. Marvelous was also moving around the platform pointing out the steady chains they had used before.

Eventually both Don and Gai were getting close enough to the rope. Don was almost to the rope when the chain he was on suddenly shot up to the ceiling. The green pirate didn't react fast enough and his index finger got jammed as his hand hit the ceiling. Don plummeted to the floor failing to grab at any of the chains. Gai could only look on helplessly as Don fell. Before Don passed the platform, he was suddenly stopped. Marvelous had jumped from the platform, grabbed Don by his right foot with one hand and grabbed a steady chain with the other. Under normal circumstances, holding someone up would be child's play for Marvelous, but with the stinging sensation in his causing his arms to go numb, it was taking Marvelous everything he could muster not to drop Don. Don seeing the strain on Marvelous' face, started rocking himself back and forth, causing the two pirates to swing. Once they had enough momentum going Marvelous let go of the chain and the two pirates landed back on the platform.

Now that Don was safe, Gai used what was left of his strength to leap for the rope. Again, his jumping skills paid off as he grabbed the rope and instantly swung for Luka. He grabbed the rope just in time as the small flame had completely burned through the rope. Just as she was about to fall, Gai scooped Luka up with one arm and landed on the platform on the other side.

"You saved her?" The Quest Master's voice rang out in disbelief. "How could you…never mind! You may have saved GokaiYellow, but I guarantee that your luck has run out." The Quest Master signed out, frustration clearly beginning to set in. A doorway then opened up from behind Luka and Gai.

Marvelous and Don walked across the perimeter to meet up with Gai and Luka. When they got there, they saw something they didn't expect. Gai had removed Luka's bonds and the two were now holding each other tightly pressing their foreheads against one another's. Gai then took his index and middle finger and brushed one of Luka's bangs behind her head. The tender moment between the yellow and silver pirates was interrupted when Marvelous cleared his throat. Luka turned around as Gai looked up. Seeing Don with his eyes wide open and Marvelous with a grin of realization on his face, the two quickly leaped to their feet and tried to explain themselves.

"So THAT"S what the two of you been doing when you've been alone." Marvelous said still grinning. The Gokaigers have grown closer with each and every adventure they shared and apparently Gai and Luka have grown especially close to each other.

"Well you remember what the engines said," Luka said referring to Speedor and BearRV "when a man and a woman are around each other for a long time, feelings will begin to reveal themselves."

"We were going to tell you all eventually." Gai added. "The right time just didn't seem to come."

"Well the two of you can explain all of this later, right now we need to save Ahim." Marvelous stated.

Marvelous walked passed the newly discovered couple and into the doorway. Gai let Luka go in front him. Before she passed through she gave him a small peck on the lips. Once she was though, Gai followed her closely. Don brought up the rear still in shock over the revelation of what he just saw. The four pirates were now walking down a long dark passage. All the while they kept their guard up as they continued onward.

"How do you know that Ahim is the next one we have to save?" Luka asked Marvelous.

"Before I found the three of you, I was taken to a room where Joe was strapped to a chair." Marvelous began. "The Quest Master led me to believe that if I completed a simple task, I would then free him."

"But you didn't trust him." Don stated.

"Yeah," Marvelous responded "I didn't want to leave him there but there was nothing I could do. So I set out to find and rescue all of you first. And since I saved you three and Joe is the last to be rescued, Ahim is the next one we need to save."

Finally the four came to a closed door. Marvelous was going to open the door when Gai suggested the he should do it with Marvelous' hands being in the condition that they are in. Gai at first taped the doorknob a few time to see if it was rigged. Once he was comfortable enough, he turned the knob and opened the door. Gai walked into the room as he opened the door the others following no long after.

This new room was a dome with various lights beaming through out the room. In the center of the room with metal clamps bracing her to a thick pole was Ahim. The princess looked up and her spirits lifted when she saw her friends. Luka went running for Ahim but was quickly pulled back by Gai. It was a good thing that he did, because Luka had unwittingly triggers a booby-trap that sent an arrow flying at her. The arrow just barely grazed her noise as she fall back into Gai's arms.

"That was a close one." The Quest Master's voice came echoing through the room. "That's what will happen if you try to go for the fair princess. But I will give you a chance to save her without any need for physical activity on your part." A small hole opened up from in between them. A small silver cube on a pike rose from the floor with a big red button on the top. Then all the lights were pointing directly at Ahim and a red switch then appeared ten feet above her head. "Each of these lights show the direction of where an arrow that will be launched by you when the little red button is pushed. Some arrows will miss completely while others with either graze her or hit her in a part of her anatomy. But there are two arrows I want you too keep in the back of your minds. One is aimed for the red light. Hit the red switch and you will have saved her. The other…is aimed for her heart. Good luck." The Quest Master's voice vanished with it's normal sound of evil glee. Then all of a sudden, the lights in the room began flashing rapidly. Try as they might Marvelous, Don and Gai couldn't follow the patterns of the flashes. But there was one among them who could. Luka stepped up to the switch and placed her hand over the button ready. All of her watching shooting stars really paid off, as the flashes seem to go in slow motion when she concentrated on them. She waited and waited, until finally a light was beaming onto the switch. Luka slammed the button down and an arrow went flying. It was a perfect hit. The lights stopped flashing and clamps opened up, freeing Ahim.

After checking that the coast was clear, Marvelous and Don ran over to Ahim to make see if she was okay. Gai walked up behind Luka, wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him and gave the lookout a kiss on the check to signify a job well done. A triangle shaped door opened up from behind were Ahim was once held and another doorway opened up from beyond that.

The five pirates walked through both doors taking caution as they passed through. They found themselves in a room with moss covered brick walls. Sitting strapped to a chair with his back to them directly was Joe. This was it, the final challenge. The five pirates advanced to the last member of their group with extreme caution. They made it to Joe and nothing happened.

"This is odd." Don stated.

"Yeah," Luka added, "you'd think there'd be traps in this room too."

"Well in any case get me out of here." Joe demanded.

Gai and Don both went to undo the straps holding his wrist. "Wait." Marvelous said. "The straps might be rigged. Go slowly." Don and Gai complied too their captain's order and took their time undoing the first straps. It took about five minutes for the green and silver pirates to free the arms and legs of the blue and remove the wires that were taped to him. Once he was free, Joe slowly lifted himself from the chair, taking the wariness of his comrades. Joe was half way up when two loud noises broke the gathered silence of the Gokaigers. All six pirates held their breaths, waiting for what ever was about to happen.

"Look." Ahim said pointing towards the other side of the room. A center portion of the bricks had moved aside revealing a doorway. Then Marvelous replayed the other sound in his head. The second noise wasn't one of something turning on. It was the sound of something being turned off. Marvelous then remembered the invisible barrier. He walked right to the edge of where the barrier was. Marvelous lifted his bandaged hand, wincing in pain from the lingering burning feeling still in his arm. He extended his arm through and nothing happened. The chair was pressurized and Joe's weight is what kept both the door shut and the invisible barrier activated.

"Well this is anti-climactic." Marvelous stated with a puzzled look on his face.

"How is this bad?" Joe asked now standing fully erect. "Isn't nothing happening and all of us leaving here in one piece a good thing?"

"Yes," Gai began "but with everything we went through, especially Marvelous-san, it just seems too good to be true."

"And considering the level of difficulty of each challenge and the fact that we had to be rescued one by one," Ahim added, "perhaps our capture didn't expect any of us to make it this far."

Though today's prior experience told half of the Gokaigers better, all six pirates felt that it was best to take this opportunity leave while the getting was good. After the pirates walked around the large hole that Marvelous had created earlier, the projection of the Quest Master appeared before then over the doorway. The expression on his face confirmed what Ahim had said. The Quest Master was completely shocked to see all of the Gokaigers together. He even took a good look at Ahim and was stunned to see that there wasn't even a scratch on her. "How did…" he began brushing his hair back with his hand. "There's no way…you…you couldn't have. You couldn't have…"

"I did and here we are, all six of us." Marvelous stated. "And if you don't mind, we're getting the hell outta here."

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" The Quest Master yelled. "What you did…" he started through his teeth, "everything you did…was nothing but luck. It is the only explanation to how you could have completed all of my challenges."

"Luck had nothing to do it." Said the captain. "Now if you don't mind, we were just on our way out. Unless of course you're going to grow a spine and confront us face to face."

"I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING I DON'T WISH TO DO! AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE EVEN WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE IN MY PRESENCE!" The Quest Master yelled out. "You six, are not, going, anywhere. There is one more challenge you need to complete before you can even think of leaving. I didn't think that I would need him, but here he is."

There was a loud explosion from behind the pirates. The six turned to face what caused the explosion and saw the gargoyle that Marvelous used to pull himself through the man made current from below. The gargoyle began to crack and then a much bigger version of the statue exploded out from the stone. This monster stood about eight feet tall. Its skin was a deep purple and had the face of an Oni. It had huge black wings like that of a bat and had the horns that resembled a devil's. And much like the Kobras, the gargoyle was very muscular.

"Please tell me that the five of you still have your Mobirates." Marvelous said in shock of what they would be facing.

"We were hoping that you had yours." Joe answered.

The Gargoyle's wings rose above it's head and flapped down lifting the monster off the ground. After rising almost to the lights, the monster then swooped down for the Gokaigers. The pirates dove out of the way in different directions avoiding the monster as it landed. This was the worst-case scenario for the Gokaigers. Facing a monster with immense brut strength and unable to henshin was their worst nightmare come true.

The Gokaigers were completely helpless against the Gargoyle. Joe and Gai hit the beast with a pair a flying kicks but the monster was too strong and laughed off the blows. All the six could do dodge every claw swipe and kick the Gargoyle attempted. To make matters worse, Marvelous dropped to his knees in exhaustion. Though he did rest himself during the challenges to save Luka and Ahim, he was too concerned for their well being to fully relax himself. It also didn't help that his arms were now going numb from all the dodging he has been doing recently. Spotting this, the Gargoyle swooped over to Marvelous and prepared to kick him when Gai shoved Marvelous out of the way. Gai took the full force of the blow and went flying into the air. The Gargoyle, not caring whom he delivered punishment to, grabbed Gai in midair and slammed him to the ground. The other four pirates, especially Luka, rushed to Gai's aid only to be swept away by the monsters massive wings. The Gargoyle landed five punches to Gai's ribs before flying up to the highest reach of the room to deliver the final blow. The silver pirate was completely helpless, the Gargoyles punches had broken his ribs and he was in too much pain to move. As the Gargoyle dived down to deliver the killing blow, Marvelous summoned his last bit of strength and was able to roll forward and pull Gai into the roll with him. The Gargoyle broke through the wood floor and landed in the water blow. The beast cried out in anger and distress as it tried to pull itself out of the water. The Gargoyle's inability to swim was just the opening the Gokaigers needed. Picking up and their injured friends and supporting their weight on their shoulders, the six made their way through the doorway and into the passage.

The passage was relatively short and the pirates came to a large metal door in a matter of seconds. Joe momentarily placed all of Marvelous' weight on Ahim so he could open the door. Pulling on the hatch, the door opened with ease for the pirates and the six passed through. Once they were all on the other side, Joe closed and locked the door.

When he turned around, he joined Ahim in surprise as he not only saw Luka gingerly hugging Gai, but also the two exchanging some tender kisses.

"Yeah, their an item now." Said Marvelous.

"Everyone look," Don started, "there's a staircase." Everyone looked to where Don was pointing. He was right. There was a staircase leading up, just a few feet away from where they were standing.

The Gokaigers were just about to ascend the stairs when Marvelous all of a sudden remembered something. "The Goseigers!" He said aloud. This made the other five pirates remember what had happened earlier that day.

"I completely forgot about them." Ahim said putting her hand to her mouth.

"Marvelous-san," Gai started, "were they captured as well?"

"No, only GoseiKnight was captured. I went to this amusement park with them to try to find you guys and we got separated."

"I hope they're alright." Said Joe

For the time being, there was nothing the Gokaigers could do but hope for the best for the five angels and GoseiKnight. The reunited Gokai Gallon crew turned back to the stairs and began their long climb back to the surface.

**For those of you who do not know what an Oni is, an Oni is the Japanese word for demon. I know the previous chapter has you all wondering about the Goseigers and your all probably thinking the next chapter will explain what happened to them. It won't. The next chapter is going to focus on part 1 of the Go-Onge's journey to save Saki and Miu. Stay tuned.**


	9. Looking for a Smile

**Chapter 9: The Missing Smile**

High up in Nagano's Hida Mountains, Sosuke, Hanto, Gunpei, Renn and Hiroto had finally reached the cave entrance to the Quest Master's challenge. When they figured out that they would have to go underground to find their lost girls, Renn and Gunpei each took bags that had flashlights and other equipment. The Go-Ongers bought the equipment during their battles with the Gaiark and kept it stored in the Ginjiro, just in case they my have needed them. Little do they know, the Shinkengers were neck deep into their own challenge and Captain Marvelous had just been thrown into the shoot taking him to his challenge leaving the Goseigers in a cloud of smoke.

"What time is it?" Hiroto asked.

Renn looked down at his watch. "3:24pm" he answered.

"We don't have much time." Said Sosuke. He looked down clenching his fists. Sosuke's thoughts were solely on Miu. He was equally concerned for Saki but Miu was the love of his life and he couldn't bare the thought of her in danger. Gunpei placed his hand on Sosuke's shoulder.

"Don't worry," Gunpei began "we'll get them back."

Sosuke nodded and pulled himself together. He wouldn't be able to save his wife if he was focused on the task at hand. "Alright, there is no more time to waste. Let's Go!" Sosuke said running at Mach Speed into the cave. With that burst of confidence and energy from Sosuke, the other four Go-Ongers followed their leader to rescue Saki and Miu.

Meanwhile, the two inter-dimensional travelers have followed the tracker to the park where the Go-Ongers did battle against the Vipers. The battlefield was still littered with the bodies of the fallen Vipers, as they did not always explode upon death. Their bodies instead lingered for a few hours before deteriorating. The robed man picked up the head of the Viper Hanto had cut off.

"Which team do you think did this?" The robed man asked.

"Hard to tell." The second man answered. Freshly fallen snow had covered defeated villains and most of the tracks that was made during the fight. The second man looked down at the tracking device again. "From the looks of it the Vipers have been fighting four different groups." The device had picked up the lingering energy signature of the four groups of heroes. The men were scanning on a wide range that covered all of Japan, so that is why they were picking up energy signatures of the of three hero teams.

"Do you know who?" The robed man asked.

"Three of the group signals I recognize. But this forth one I haven't seen before."

"Are they a new team?"

"From the looks of it they've been around for a while in this universe."

"This is very interesting." Said the robed man. "Why would Shandor to go after any of these teams? None of them have anything to do with what happened last time."

"Maybe our friend Shandor has been making a few more deals." The second man replied.

"Well, we better start finding this guys." The robed man said. "They're going to need our help."

"Right." Answered the second man. He looked down at the tracking device. "The closest ones are at the Hida Mountains in Nagano."

"How many of them are there?"

"Five of them from the looks of it. They're heading underground from the looks of it."

"Better get a move on it then." The robed man took out what looked out a toy air ship from a hidden pocket in his robes and placed the item on the ground. The two men took several steps back. When they were far enough back, the robed man then took out what looked to be a remote control and pointed it at the toy air ship. After flipping the switch forward on the remote, blue waves of light came shooting from the little antenna. Within seconds, the toy grow to the size of a full-grown ship. A ramp lowered and the two men entered the ship. Once seated in the cockpit, the two men ignited the engines and took off to find the Go-Ongers.

Meanwhile back in the Hida Mountains, the Go-On men found that the cave was as they expected it to be. The underground caverns of the mountain were pitch black. Each man took and lit a flashlight and began searching for signs of either the Quest Master's men or the girls. The cave at the moment was going in a straight path leading downward towards the heart of the mountain. All the five could see as they advanced further in were their stone surroundings. In the distance, the sound of a drop of water hitting what my have been a puddle or an underground lake echoed all throughout the cave. All of a sudden Hanto found some marks on the wall by a new passage way. He called over the others to investigate the marks. When all five of their flashlights were on the marks, the Go-Ongers could see that it was a message written in English.

"Hiroto," Sosuke said turning to his brother-in-law "can you translate it?"

"I thought Miu taught you how to read English." Said Hiroto.

"We don't have time for that right now." Sosuke snapped. "Are you going to translate it or not."

"Hey, watch the attitude!" Hiroto snapped back.

"Guys, guys." Renn intervened. "I know the both of you are concerned for Miu and you want her back safe and sound. But the only way we're going to do that is if we are all on the same page. So stop acting like children and kept focus on why we are down here."

The brother in-laws both exhaled their frustrations knowing that Renn was right. Hiroto then told the others that the message said to follow the passageway. They all nodded and without a second thought entered this new part of the cave. As the others went ahead, Sosuke and Hiroto hung back a few paces.

"Look," Sosuke began "I'm sorry I lost my patients back there. It's just that I want Miu back in the worst way. When that snake bit into her…"

"Yes I know. I didn't mean to start anything back there. Renn is right, our top priority is to find the girls and get out here. But I thought Miu had taught you how to read English."

"She taught me to read some English but not a whole lot." Sosuke admitted. "Besides, we have till sundown to save both Miu and Saki, so me taking my time and sounding out the words is not an option right now." Hiroto nodded in understanding. As they walked along Sosuke noticed that Hiroto was deep into thought. "Something on your mind?" He asked in concern.

At first Hiroto didn't answer because he was so deep in thought. After a few seconds he realized that Sosuke had asked him a question. "I'm sorry, it's just there was something that's been bothering since we fought those snakes."

"What is it?" Sosuke asked.

"As you know Miu and I are able to sense when danger is near. Though that ability mostly acts up when there are Gairk around, but still. When Renn, Gunpei and Saki started fighting the Vipers, we didn't detect a thing until the rest of us heard that explosion. I'm just saying that maybe if we did pick up their presence, we wouldn't be doing this right now."

"Hiroto, don't beat yourself over this." Said Sosuke. "You can't predict everything. If you haven't noticed yet, this Quest Master guy has a plan. He was probably planning all of this for a long time. Maybe… he found out that you and Miu have psychic powers that tell you when danger is near and found a way around it."

"I hope your right." Said Hiroto. "Because it would be bad if it turns out that Miu and I are losing our ability to sense enemies."

The five continued down the stone tunnel, going deeper and deeper into the Earth. After walking for what felt like miles, the Go-Ongers reached the end of the cavern. They didn't hit a dead end. Instead, they came across a large metal door. Lights then beamed down from the top of the door and the hologram of a familiar figure stood in between the Go-Ongers and the door.

"Well done boys, you made it hear in good time. Are you ready for your challenge?"

"We'll do whatever it takes to save our girls." Renn stated.

"Good." The Quest Master responded. "Walk through the door and your quest shall begin." The door metal door opened from the middle and the five advanced into a dark chamber. Once they were all inside, the doors slammed shut and locked the five warriors in. The Quest Master's voice then rang in from a loud speaker in some unknown part of the chamber. "Pass through this way gentlemen and you will be one step closer to reaching your yellow companion." A beam of light then came from an opening in the stone wall in front of them. The light illuminated the small chamber that the five were standing in.

"Wait," Sosuke began, "what about Miu? What have you done with my wife."

"Patients Mr. Esumi." The Quest Master replied. "Your beautiful bride is in good hands. Once you save Go-On Yellow, you are free to rescue your wife. But first you must complete this challenge. Single file if you please."

As much as Sosuke and Hiroto didn't believe that there was anything "good" as far as the Quest Master was concerned, they had no choose in the matter and with the rest of their party, entered the jagged opening in the rock base. Gunpei was the first to enter the passageway and was followed by Renn. Sosuke was the next to enter and Hanto went in after him. Hiroto was the last to pass through the small entrance and with the others, found himself in a narrow metal hallway. The hallway wasn't that long, as Gunpei had reached the end of the passage when Hiroto entered, though the five weren't completely on top of each other. All of a sudden, twenty claws came from out the sides of the walls. Ten of the claws strapped bracelets to each of the five's arms and the other ten strapped bracelets to their ankles. When the claws retreated back into the wall, several streams of green lasers shot out of the bracelets and connected the five. A doorway then opened up in front of Gunpei. The floor they were standing on shot the five forward ejecting them from the room. Falling face first, they all formed a dog pile on Gunpei.

"Get off of me." Gunpei said from the bottom of the pile. As Hiroto stood up, he moved to the left of the pile. Then for no apparent reason, the bracelets began to electrocute entire group. They flopped about in pain breaking up the pile in the process.

"Try…to…get back…into…formation!" Hiroto yelled out in between shocks. The five managed to get back into their straight line but it wasn't easy. The electric shocks the bracelets sent out made moving unbearable but the five Go-Ongers toughed it out and were able to get back into the correct order in which they entered the previous passageway. When the bracelets stopped electrocuting the five, a hologram of the Quest Master appeared before them.

"So you figured out how the bracelets work. Go for you Go-On Gold." The Quest Master said with a smug smile.

"You." Sosuke said between his teeth. "What's the big idea?"

"It's part of your challenge." Answered the Quest Master. "For this portion of your task, the five of you must march and do everything in one straight line. Every move you make must be in sync. From your first step to even the way the five of you swing your arms. And as you found out for yourselves, if one of you breakout of the line for any reason, the bracelets will electrocute all of you. Of course I don't have to tell you that too much electricity surging through your body is bad for your health." He said exposing his teeth with an evil smile. "Kindly make your to the passage just ahead of you. Ta ta for now." And the hologram disappeared.

"I hate that guy." Said Renn

"Not as much as I do." Sosuke replied.

"We'll talk about how much we hate him later." Hiroto stated. "Right now let's figure out how to walk as one and save Saki."

The five men all got to their feet but with some difficulty. At first they rose as individuals, which caused the bracelets to send a few waves of electricity through them. They didn't get electrocuted as badly as before as the five would quickly get back in alignment as soon as they felt the shock coming. It took a few minutes but the five Go-On warriors finally rose as one. Then, after agreeing to start on the right foot, the newly assembled chain gang marched forward into the next area of the cave.

The tunnel was dimly lit and had several twists and turns. When the quintet of heroes came to a turn, they had Gunpei walk as far as he could lead the group to the wall and the five had to side step and rotated the line to stay perfectly straight. There were a few times where one of them stumbled activating the bracelets. But almost as soon as that man stumbled, he would quickly recover, reducing the electric surge to a tiny shock wave. They marched and marched, side stepping and rotating at every turn, until they came to a light that lit up the last bit of the passage. With one last rotation, the five chained warriors marched right into to light. When they emerged from the passage, the Go-On men found themselves on a stone bridge arching over a pool of lava. This lava was red hot, making the large cavern an oven. As the five marched across the bridge, they found the extreme heat made breathing very difficult for them. Looking out across the cavern, the Go-Ongers could see that the bridge connected to a stone pillar rising out of the lava as a landing and that there were dozens of smaller pillars that were big enough for only there feet. The smaller pillars formed a path that lead to the other side of the cave. They came to a stop at the highest part of the arch. Then Quest Master's voice came echoing through the ceiling of the underground cavern.

"Not bad gentlemen." The Quest Master said. "The five of you made it in here in good time. Now for your next challenge. I take it that you want those bracelets off, correct."

"You think!" Hanto said sarcastically.

"Very well then." Said the Quest Master. "There's a button five hundred yards ahead of you. Press it and the bracelets will come off. Oh, you better hurry cause the bridge is going to start blowing up behind you in 3…2…" Before he got to one, the five Go-Ongers began to run. They didn't have to deliberate on what foot to start with as they were running perfectly in sync with each other. As they ran, small explosives from the below detonated and the bridge collapsed from where the five entered. The bridge was collapsing fast and Hiroto almost fell with the stones into the lava below. Fortunately, the five were almost entirely on the stone pillar so when the stones fell below Hiroto's feet, they were all on the pillar when Hiroto fell he fell forward onto the pillar. As Hiroto fell he took the other four down like a stack of dominos. As they hit the ground, the bracelets activated and began to electrocute them. The surges were even more powerful then before, now it was even harder for them to move. But they could give up, the fates of Saki and Miu depended on their success. Giving everything they had, the five fought through the pain and rose to their feet. Once they were all standing upright, the bracelets stopped shocking the five and they all to a minute to compose themselves.

Gunpei, being the only one who could properly look at the thinner pillars, started to figure out how they were going to get to the other side.

"How's it looking Gunpei?" asked Hanto.

"A little difficult but I think we can manage it." Answered Gunpei. "If we're careful we'll be able to walk across this pillars easily."

But nothing the Quest Master throws at people is easy. When the five heroes started, walking across the small pillars was relatively easy but about halfway across, BOOM, bombs that were planted on the base of the pillars began to detonate. The bombs were planted on random pillars, which needless to say, increased the danger level of the challenge. The five heroes were now jogging across the pillars. The five brave young men were in fine physical conditioning but when you factor in the heat of the lava making it hard for anyone to breath, fatigue was setting in fast. But they weren't going to let anything stop them from reaching the other side of the cavern. Not the bracelets, not the quickly collapsing pillars beneath them and certainly not the Quest Master. Miu and Saki needed them and they weren't about to let them down. They hadn't before, and they won't now. They were going to save their girls no matter what. The five went forth, taking side steps to the left and to the right when it was necessary and amazingly keeping in perfect synchronization with one another. At one point, the five performed a five-man cartwheel, again keeping perfectly in sync with each other. They burnt their hands of course on the heated pillars but they paid it little mind and kept on trucking. At the final stretch, the five bolted for the edge. But all of a sudden, bombs on the last line of pillars detonated creating a huge gape in between the remaining pillars and the cliff that was the other side of the cavern. Using the last of their strength, the five preformed an unbelievable five-man summersault. Using each other's momentum they were able to not only elevate each member behind one another over themselves, but they cleared the jump and were all going to land on the stone floor. Of course the bracelets activated again giving the heroes a nasty shock. But as luck would have it, when Hiroto was about to land on the floor, his heel hit button deactivating the bracelets and setting the heroes free.

"That…" the Quest Master's came ringing in "That was an impressive feet gentlemen. I'll give you that." A hidden doorway opened from the rock wall in front of the heroes. "Go-On Yellow is just beyond that passage. And don't worry, she is in good health."

Taking a few minutes to recover from their ordeal, the five heroes got to their feet and passed through the doorway that will take them to Saki. Once inside the much cooler stone chamber, the five saw a steel cocoon in the center of the room.

"Saki!" Hanto said aloud, running to the cocoon.

Before he could reach the cocoon, the ground exploded from underneath Hanto and set the Green hero falling back to his friends. As the dust settled, a mechanical Minotaur came walking out of the freshly made hole. The Minotaur was made of iron and had bolts running up and down its body. It had glowing read eyes and blew smoke from its nose and ears. One feature that was most notable about this metal monster was that a blue light was beaming out from a circular opening on its chest. The opening was guarded by a thick piece of glass.

"Say hello to your final task boys." The Quest Master said with evil glee. "Defeat my Minotaur and Go-On Yellow goes free."

The Minotaur pounded its metal huff on the stone floor. Lowering its head, the Minotaur readied itself to charge the heroes. When the mechanical beast charged, the heroes scattered about the room. The five did not dare to engage the metal monster head on, as physical attacks would not only be ineffective they would only end up hurting themselves. Instead they stayed separated and would want until the machine targeted one of them. Once the Minotaur locked on to one of them, it would blow its stack, quite literally, and charge at the nearest Go-Onger head on. The individual that was targeted would dodge the on coming beast and let it ram into the stone surroundings and hoped that the force of the impact would knock the Minotaur out. However, the Minotaur would only create huge cracks into the walls. This plan didn't last very long as the Minotaur would no longer charge at the taunting heroes, but instead leaped into the air and would try and squash them. The Minotaur would come down with such force that it caused a mini-earthquake and the five heroes were caught stumbling about form the force. At one point the Minotaur came down with such force that all five Go-Ongers fell to the ground. Of the fallen Go-Ongers, the Minotaur targeted Hanto. As the Minotaur charged at the green hero, Sosuke pushed Hanto out of harms way only to find himself in the path of the rage mechanical bull. As the Minotaur made it's was at full speed to Sosuke, the red warrior ducked under the bull's great body as its horns became lodged in the stonewall.

Looking up inside the chest of the mechanical monster, Sosuke saw what looked to be an Engine Soul inside of the Minotaur. Looking harder, Sosuke saw that it was indeed an Engine Soul and not just any Engine Soul. This Engine Soul was crimson red and had the number 13 on its decal. "Machalcon!" Sosuke said aloud in total shock. As Sosuke looked into the lit chest of the metal menace, the Minotaur freed itself from the wall and grabbed Sosuke by the arms. After taking a few steps backward, the Minotaur began spinning around. Its feet remained planted to the ground and only the upper body was spinning the red hero around. After a few dozen rotations, the Minotaur released Sosuke's arms and the F1 racer went flying across the cave at Mach Speed. Fortunately and unfortunately, Sosuke ended up flying into the others. On the upside they saved Sosuke from becoming a wall ornament. The downside, they were all completely wiped out and were now at the mercy of the Minotaur. As the Minotaur turned its feet around and prepared to steamroll the five heroes, a part of the wall exploded.

From the dust, a blue electronic wave swept the cave. When the wave vanished, the two men from another dimension emerged from the hole they had created. The two men had arrived at the cave entrance at the same time the five men had completely crossed the lava pit. After scanning the first area of the cave, the two men found a hidden passage that lead them to the Minotaur's chamber. The passage was the exit from the chamber. The two men, with laser guns in hand, began firing at the Minotaur. The lasers had a big effect on the Minotaur as the metal monster was trying to shield itself with its arms.

After getting his wits about him, Sosuke turned to the two men. "The chest!" He yelled out. "Aim for the blue light on his chest! There's an Engine Soul in the chest! Break the glass and take it out, it's the only way to stop it!"

The two men nodded at the red warrior and took aim for the Minotaur's chest. Firing their guns at the same time, the lasers broke that kept Machalcon imprisoned in the metal beast. Once the glass shattered, the robed man made a mad dash across the cave and in a mere matter of seconds, was face to face with the Minotaur. The robbed man reached into the Minotaur's chest and took Machalcon out of the metal monster. Without Machalcon to power it, the Minotaur powered down and fell backwards to the floor.

The Minotaur wasn't the only think that fell backwards to the floor. After the Minotaur hit the ground with a huge bang, there was another huge bang that followed it. The seven men all turned to the source of the bang and saw that the cocoon had fallen backwards as well. Two doors opened in a triangular formation and what looked like steam came hissing out. All seven men circled the metal container to observe its contents. A smile of relief came across the faces of the Go-Ongers as they looked upon Saki. She was lying in the metal cocoon with her hands resting on her stomach in what looked to be a peaceful slumber. Hiroto picked up one of her hands and pressed his index and middle fingers to her wrist. It was cold but he did feel a pulse.

"She's alive." Hiroto stated.

This made Hanto break out into a big smile. The green hero then turned to the men that had saved them and thanked them gracefully. Then the others turned to them with questions, like who they are and where did they come from. But the Quest Master interrupted any chance of that happening for the time being.

"What happened down there?" the Quest Master yelled out. The blue electric wave had knocked out the Quest Master hidden cameras in the room. He had no idea that the two mystery men had just saved the Go-Ongers from the Minotaur. The two men signaled to the Go-Ongers to not tell the Quest Master of their involvement and the five complied.

"We beat your Minotaur." Renn called out.

"YOU WHAT?!" The Quest Master yelled.

"He said we beat your Minotaur." Hanto called back.

"How?" asked the Quest Master. "You were all…You couldn't have…Damn it what the hell just happened?"

"We beat your challenge." Answered Sosuke. "Now tell us where Miu is!"

The sound of the Quest Master exhaling could be heard over the hidden loud speaker. "Very well." A hidden doorway opened up. The passage was pitch black and there was a bar dangling at the top of the doorway. "Take the zip line down to the next landing. It will take you straight to Go-On Silver. But keep in mind that only one with the same name as her can pass."

"Alright then." Hiroto said as he made his way to the zip line.

"Hiroto wait." Sosuke called out. Hiroto was just about to take hold of the bar when Sosuke called out to him. "You're not the one who has to save Miu."

"What do you mean."

"The only person who can use this zip line is the one with the same name as Miu." Sosuke said running over to his brother-in-law.

"Yes, and that person would be me. She is my sister after all"

"Yes, but she isn't Sutou Miu anymore. She is Esumi Miu." Sosuke stated.

After thinking it over, Hiroto saw that Sosuke was right. He and Miu will always be of the same blood but ever since she married Sosuke, they no longer shared the same name. So Hiroto stepped back and let Sosuke take hold of the handle.

"Wait!" the robbed man cried out. "You shouldn't go alone. There no way of knowing what has been set up for you."

"I have to go." Sosuke replied turning to face the robbed man. "Miu is my wife. She's my whole world. I can't just stay here and do nothing. Thank you for helping us." he turned back to the doorway "Hold on honey. I'm coming at Mach Speed." Once Sosuke had a good grip on the bar, he pushed off and went souring into the darkness. About halfway down the zip line, Sosuke had unknowingly passed through an invisible gridline that scanned him. The scanners recognized that it was Sosuke and let him reach the end of the line. Had Hiroto attempted the zip line, the bar would have dropped from the line and Hiroto would had fallen to his death. Once he touched ground, a doorway opened up in front of Sosuke and a hallway with lanterns revealed itself to him. After calling back to the other to let them know that he had made it safely, Sosuke ran head on into the hallway on his way to rescue Miu.

**Chapter 9 is done my friends. Who are the two men from another dimension and what is there past with the Quest Master? Will Sosuke save his beloved Miu? What dangers must he face in order to do so? All these questions will be answered at a different time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter guy. Peace.**


	10. The Fallen Warriors

**And now to answer that has probably been nagging you since Chapter 7. Just what in the world happened to the Goseigers?**

**Chapter 10: The Fallen Warriors**

Alata woke up groaning under his breath. He opened his eyes but for some reason he was surrounded by darkness. All of a sudden he was hit with extreme brightness. At first he squinted in the brightness until his eyes adjusted and when they did, he found that he was on his knees, in the middle a giant circular arena and he was in the middle of what looked to be a gladiator pit. Alata was confused at first but then he remembered the funhouse. If you recall, once the Gosei Angels entered the funhouse with Captain Marvelous, the red pirate had fallen throw the trap hole and the room the five angels were in began to fill with smoke. When the smoke had fully covered the room, Alata and the others were each knocked out from behind by a Viper. The reason Alata couldn't see at first when he woke up was because the Vipers had placed a cloth sack over his head.

Looking around, the red angle saw that the pit was twenty feet deep and the walls surrounding it was slick so climbing out was impossible. He could hear the roars and hisses of the Vipers and Kobras echoing from above. There were legions of them, looking down into the pit waiting in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Alata tried to move his arms but he quickly found that his hands were cuffed behind his back. He tried to get to his feet but his ankles were also in cuffs. Looking over to his left and saw Eri next to him and Agri was next to her. Alata then turned to his right and saw Moune next to him and Hyde next to her. The Goseigers were all on their knees in the center of the gladiator pit. It wasn't long before the other angels opened there eyes and realize where they were.

"Where are we?" asked Moune.

"We're in a lot of trouble that's where we are." Stated Hyde

Agri turned to Alata, "What do think is going to happen to us?" he asked the red angel.

"I don't know." Alata answered. "But no matter what happens, we will face it together."

Then the Vipers and the Kobras began to roar louder then ever. As it turned out, the serpents were cheering. Looking straight ahead and looking up at a box seat, the angels could see why they were cheering. In the box with his hands raised to claim the snakes down, was the Quest Master, live and in person. "Thank you, thank you, please be seated." He then turned his attention to the Goseigers. "Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Welcome to my little shindig." He then reached into his pants pocket and took a small device and pointed it at the angles. "You no longer need those." The Quest Master stated as he pressed his thumb down on the top button. With in seconds the Goseigers bonds had opened up and the angels were quick in getting to their feet. Once situated, the five angels brought their attention back to the Quest Master.

"Why have you brought use here?" Alata demanded. "Where is GoseiKnight and what have you done to Captain Marvelous?"

"GoseiKnight in indisposed for right now. And I wouldn't worry about Captain Marvelous if I were you. The Quest Master answered. "Let's just say he and the other Gokaigers are being taken care of." Indeed the Quest Master was taking care of the Gokaigers. He had unleashed the Gargoyle on them. But little did the Quest Master know, the Gargoyle had just broken through the wooded floor and had fallen into the water beneath it allowing the Gokaigers to escape.

"Okay then," began Agri "I take it you're going to put us on some kind of quest."

"No." the Quest Master replied. "I'm going to dispose of you immediately."

The angels eyes all widened at this revelation. "Why?" Eri said. "Why are doing this to us. We have never met you before. What could we have possibly done to you to make you want us dead?"

"It wasn't the five of you in particular that did me wrong." The Quest Master answered. "Let's just say you're the closest thing to the people that did me wrong and that's why I have chosen to take my frustrations on you."

"That makes no sense at all!" cried Hyde. "How could we possibly be the closest thing to whoever wronged you?"

"It really is an interesting story to tell but I'm afraid now isn't the time for that." The Quest Master said with a sinister grin. "However," he continued, "there are a few aspects about myself that I will let you know. For starters, I'm not exactly from around here." The Goseigers looked on with interest, forgetting the current predicament they were in. "What I mean from not around here doesn't mean I'm not from Earth. I am most defiantly an Earthling, I just don't come from this universe." The eyes of the angels widened at this news. Was that even possible? Was there such a thing as an alternate universe? And if so, was it really possible for someone to cross over from one to another? The Quest Master continues his story. "Other then being a marvel at technology," he reached into his vest and pulled out a rolled peace of paper, "I am also a very powerful alchemist."

"Alchemist!" Said all the angels in shock.

"Is that how one came into our world?" asked Moune

"Inadvertently yes." The Quest Master answered. "I was on the verge of greatness. I had a plan that would have made the entire world take notice of my genius. Then those meddlesome little punks interfered and banished me to these universe. You see this paper here used to be a page in a book of spells and because of those meddlers most of that book was destroyed. Among the pages was the incantation that could take me to other dimensions and universes."

"So you're stranded here." Stated Agri.

"Indeed I am. It took some time but I have finally built up my forces again. And where I failed in my universe, I promise you that I will succeed in yours. And by midnight of the New Year, all of Japan shall feel my wrath." An evil grin appeared on his face as he said it.

"And what is your plan?" Alata asked as a chill ran though all five of the Goseigers spines.

"I could tell you, but you're all about to die anyway." The Quest Master said with sinister glee. "Now then, let's introduce the warriors that will seal your doom." The floor of the pit opened up around the Goseigers. The opening made the gladiator pit look like a giant bull's eyes and the Goseigers where stand directly in the middle. Ten metal containers came rising from the opening, each thirty yards away from the angels. The Quest Master then unrolled the paper and read the ancient writings aloud. All of a sudden a green light filled the arena. The Vipers and the Kobras were all silent and the Goseigers, though scared, put on a strong face and prepared themselves for whatever was going to come their way.

Storm clouds began to form above the arena and then came a horrible whaling sound. It was a most dreadful sound. The sound was the voices of several souls being forcibly pulled away from their eternal peace. Streams of lights then rained down and struck the metal containers. As the lights continued to rain down, the containers opened and several lights came flashing out. Two of the lights were yellow and one of the lights was white. There was also one orange light, one red light, two black lights and three green lights. The containers were fully opened by the time the ritual ended and one by one the contents of the containers emerged.

The Gosei angels circled up and ready themselves for battle. From were the Quest Master was going counter clockwise stood Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune and Hyde. When all ten of the warriors were emerged from their containers, the five angels were in total shock from what they saw. The warriors in the containers were Sentai Heroes. The Quest Master had revived all the Sentai warriors that were dead. But of the five, Hyde was the most stunned by the warrior that was standing in front of him. From were that warrior stood, going counter clockwise again, was Battle Cossack of Battle Fever J. Next to him was Abaranger's AbareKiller and next to him was Kirenger of the Gorengers. Going onward was Timeranger's TimeFire, Bioman's Yellow Four, DragonRanger of the Zyuranger, Rio and Mele of the Gekirangers and Black Condor of the Jetman. Finally there was the one Hyde was fixated on. When Moune and Alata looked over to that warrior they both joined the blue angel in surprise. It wasn't long until their partners realized what was going on and were also in complete shock at the revelation of the tenth resurrected Sentai. Standing among the revived Sentai was a Goseiger. A green Goseiger bearing the crest of the Seaick Tribe on his chest.

"Hyde," Alata said breaking the silence between the angels, "is that…"

"Magis." Answered Hyde. Yes, Magis, the lost Angel, GoseiGreen has been brought back to life and along with the rest of the resurrected heroes, was completely under the Quest Master's control.

"Well it's nice to see that you all know each other." Said the Quest Master. "Now, without further ado, LET THE SLAYING BEGIN!"

The ten resurrected warriors charged at the five angels enclosing the circle. The Goseigers flipped over there chargers and scattered across the pit. It wasn't long before each angel found him or herself in a 2 on 1 situation. Alata engaged TimeFire and Black Condor while Eri found herself mixing it up with AbareKiller and Battle Cossack. Agri was fighting Rio and Mele trying to get over to Moune who was fighting Kirenger and Yellow Four. Hyde in the mean time was trying to reach out to Magis while fending off DragonRanger. Magis of course was not listening as he and the other nine henshinned warriors were not conscious to what they were doing. All they could hear was the Quest Masters voice telling them to "kill the Goseigers." But Hyde would not give up. He was going to find someway to bring his partner to his senses.

"Magis please," cried the blue angel avoiding the green angel's flurry of punches and kicks "snap out of it. It's me, Hyde!" He continued after dodging a kick from DragonRanger. "We're partners! We were best friends!" Hyde grabbed hold of Magis' shoulders. "You gave your life to protect mine! Please Magis, try to remember!" But it was to no avail, Magis broke free of Hyde's grip and punched him in the chest. Magis then took out his Seaick Sabers. The Seaick Sabers are a pair of twin two in a half foot swords that Magis could wield either separately or as one double edged weapon. The blades resembled eels as that was Magis' mecha. As Magis readied himself to attack, DragonRanger fired an energy stream from his Zyusouken. Hyde dodged the blast and barely avoided being sliced into ribbons by Magis.

On the other side of the arena, Alata had managed to make his way over to Eri who was cornered by Battle Cossack. Alata kicked the orange warrior in the chest freeing his partner. He took Eri by the hand and the two started to run for the others. They didn't get far as AbareKiller used his super speed to trip them up, causing them to face plant on the metal surface. The Skick pair rolled to the backs to find TimeFire leaping into the air and firing his DV Defender at them. Alata and Eri rolled out of the way in opposite directions to avoid the beams. Once they were on the feet, Alata was tackled and rammed into the floor by Black Condor who dive-bombed him. Eri ran to help her secret crush when she was intercepted by AbareKiller. He slashed at her head with his Wing Pentact. Eri ducked and rolled forward still trying to reach Alata. She was intercepted again, this time by TimeFire. Eri spun to TimeFire's left to avoid his downward swinging blade and continued her way to Alata. Alata at this time was rolling on the ground with Black Condor trying to wrestle his Bird Blaster from the black Sentai. Eri had just reached the two when Battle Cossack grabbed her from behind and placed her in a Full Nelson. TimeFire and AbareKiller readied themselves to stab the pink angel. Alata for a moment looked up and saw what was to become of his beloved friend. Without even thinking, Alata got to his knees forcing Black Condor to point his cannon at Battle Cossack's back. Forcing his finger to pull the trigger, Black Condor fired a stream of energy that hit Cossack's right shoulder blade. This was enough for Eri to break lose and Judo through Cossack to the floor. After she rolled out of the way, Alata then forced Condor to fire upon TimeFire and AbareKiller. With sparks flying from their chests, the two sixth warriors flopped to their backs hitting the floor hard. With a forearm blow to the back of the neck, Alata temporarily dazed Black Condor and joined up with Eri. The Skick partners then made their way to help the Landick siblings.

While Alata and Eri had their scuffle, Agri and Moune had their hands full as well. It took some time but Agri was able to fight off Rio and Mele long enough to assist his little sister. Moune had just blocked a pair of roundhouse kicks from her predecessors when Agri spun Kirenger around and gave him a few punches and a kick to the sternum. With the opening Agri gave her, Moune jumped into the air and performed a Hurricanrana on Four Yellow. As the siblings bumped wrists, Rio and Mele appeared and fired a pair of energy orbs at the brother and sister angels. Though the beams did not make a direct hit, the explosion it caused from behind sent the two flying face first into the ground. As the RinJyuKen Warriors advanced on the downed angels, Alata and Eri jumped Rio and Mele from behind and engaged the Lion and Chameleon in hand to hand combat. This didn't last long though as TimeFire, Battle Cossack, Black Condor and AbareKiller joined the fight. Agri and Moune were able to help out once they got to their feet but they were still outnumbered and over powered. To make things worse, DragonRanger joined the fray along with Yellow Four and Kirenger.

Fourteen of the sixteen Sentai warriors were all in a nine on four beat down in the center of the pit. As for the other two, Hyde was still trying snap Magis out of whatever trance he was under. But it was to no avail. All around the arena the cheerful roars of the Vipers and Kobras rang out as the five angles took one blow after the next. The one being in the arena that was enjoying himself the most was the Quest Master. He looked down upon the gladiator pit and saw the pain that went across the faces of each Goseiger as they were being tossed back and forth between each punch and kick by the warriors he had resurrected. A smile of pure malice crossed his face. The more punishment the angles absorbed the more the Quest Master was enjoying himself. Just who were the people that stopped him in his universe and how are they connected to the Goseigers? I'm afraid the answer must come at a later time, as the events that are about to unfold will not only save the Goseigers, but another Sentai team as well.

On the outside of the fourteen brawling heroes, Hyde had wrestled away one of Magis' Seaick Sabers. The two Seaick angels were in the middle of a heated duel as they crossed swords. Despite not being able to henshin, Hyde proved himself to still be a formidable opponent for GoseiGreen. Hyde knew Magis very well and remembered every bit of his partner's technique. Every attacking strike Magis attempted was parried off by Hyde. No matter how fast or how hard Magis swung his blade, Hyde would block it with just the same speed and precision. At one point, Hyde and Magis were in a dead lock and neither would budge. "Magis…" Hyde said looking into the green angel's visor. Magis then broke the lock and kicked Hyde in the sternum. Hyde went flying back and landed on his back. Once he stood up, the blue angel saw that Magis had taken a familiar fighting stance. Magis held his index and middle fingers on the hilt of his blade and slid them across to the tip. All the while, a green light followed his fingers and engulfed the entire sword once it reached the end. Magis then raised the blade over his head. He held his weapon with both hands on the handle as he lowered the blade pointing the tip at Hyde. Hyde remembered this attack. Thinking back to his training days, Hyde remembered that this was the ready stance of the Seaick Full Force Strike. An attack where a Seaick Tribe angel places a good deal of his Tensou into his sword and stabs at the intended target. After focusing on his target, Magis lunged forward and was ready to stab Hyde in the heart. Fortunately, Hyde remembered that there was a counter to the attack. By use of a sword, a Seaick angel could parry the attack and send the Tensou back through the attacker temporarily subduing them. As Magis approached, Hyde took the stance to reverse the attack. When Magis made for the killing strike, Hyde intercepted the blade rolling it around in a counter clockwise motion forming a cross between the two as they brought the swords to the level of their chests. With all his might, Hyde pushed Magis back sending the green angel's Tensou surging through his body. As Magis fell backward, a dark energy came out of his body. All the energy left Magis by the time he hit the floor and rolled to his stomach. With Magis subdued for the time being, Hyde turned his attention to the ring of heroes in the center and rushed in to help his friends.

In the ring things were going terribly for the Goseigers. They fought honorable and bravely, but they were no match for this warriors while they where transformed. Had the angel been able to transform as well they would not be losing as badly as they are now. Hyde entered the fray with the Seaick Saber he took from Magis but even with a weapon in hand the he was just as overwhelmed by the nine like the other Goseigers. At one point, DragonRanger disarmed Hyde with his Zyusouken and the blade landed in front of the still downed Magis. But Magis won't be down for much longer as he began to stir. Back in the center the nine warriors opened fire upon the hapless angels. Sparks flew everywhere and even though none of the shots connected, the damage was done and the five fell to the ground.

The Quest Master looked down at the fallen angels and was very pleased with the outcome of the battle. "You fought very admirably Goseigers," he announces "but I'm afraid that it just wasn't good enough. My warriors! Kill them!"

The nine warriors readied themselves to deliver the final blow. On the ground, bloodied and battered, the angel braced themselves for the end. Agri placed a hand on Moune's shoulder to give her some reassurance. Hyde looked up at the nine in defiance. And though they weren't aware of it, Alata and Eri were both at this time, going to confess their love for each other.

"Eri," Alata began "there is something I need to tell you."

"And I have something to tell you, Alata."

As the Skick angels were about to tell the other how they felt, Magis lifted his head and looked forward. He was dazed and had little recollection to what was going on. But what caught his attention, was the five people lying on the flood in front of the nine warriors. All of a sudden he recognized one of the fallen people. "Hyde?" he said in shock. Then he suddenly remembered what had transpired. Magis then rose from the ground, grabbed his Seaick Sabers and leaped into the air. "HYDE!" Magis cried out catching the attention of all that were in the arena. When he landed, Magis stood in between his fellow Gosei angels and the nine warriors. Magis then turned around and sent out two streams of energy from his blades, taking down the nine. Everyone was in total shock. The Quest Master's eyes were bugging out of his head at this sudden turn of events.

"Hyde." Magis said turning to his partner. "Are you okay?"

"Magis." Hyde said hardly believing that his friend had returned to normal.

The reunion of Seaick partners had to be put on hold as the nine warriors rose to their feet and charged at the green angel. Taking notice of this, Magis prepared himself for his attackers. Once the resurrected warriors engaged the freed angel, Magis revealed that he did not use all of his powers while fighting Hyde. Magis was able to overwhelm the nine, slashing and cutting his attackers at every turn. Black Condor tried to attack from above, but Magis merely rolled back and double kicked the Jetman in the stomach sending him into Rio. Mele tried to disarm him with her Sais, but Magis reversed her attempt and ended up disarming her. The other seven warriors tried to circle Magis but he was able to get the better of them performing a break dancing like counter attack. By spinning on his hips and shoulders. Magis through kicks and swung his blades and the attackers and fended them all off.

"Whoa," Eri exclaimed "Magis is amazing."

"His technique is impressive." commented Alata.

"Could you imagine what it could have been like if he fought the Warstar with us." Added Agri.

"I can." Said Hyde. "Magis is a very skilled warrior. And he has extraordinary Tensou abilities. When he sacrificed himself to save me from Kurasunigo of 5000 degrease C, I didn't understand why he would do it because he was such an excellent fighter."

"Perhaps it is as you said," Moune started "at the time he had no other choose and he did what he had to do to save you."

"Maybe…" Hyde responded.

All the time Magis was taking the fight to the nine warriors, the Quest Master was standing in shock and wonder of how this could have happened. Every time he had brought a deceased warrior back to life, they were completely under his control and there was absolutely now why they could break free of it. At the time, the Quest Master did not see what was happening between Hyde and Magis as he was enjoying the site of the other angels getting pummeled by the nine. Had he seen what had what had transpired between the two Seaick angels, he still wouldn't have understood what happened. As you my have guessed, when Hyde sent Magis' Tensou back through him, it expelled all the evil influence within him and when Magis woke up he was no long under the influence of the Quest Master.

Once he had everything under control, Magis looked back at the other angels. He knew he had to get them out of there and he wasn't going to waste anymore time. "Connect Sabers!" Magi said combining his Seaick Sabers into one double-edged weapon. He began spinning the blades around and both began to glow green. "Seaick Whirlpool Slash!" cried the green angel as had lunged toward the nine warriors. One by one he cut them with both sides of his blades. Sparks flew and electricity surged around the nine as they collapsed to the floor.

"No!" the Quest Master yelled out in anger. "Vipers! Kobras! GET THEM!"

Magis then ran back to the others as the serpents descended into the pit. "Hang on everyone, I'm going to get us out of here." He pulled out his Tensouder and a Gosei Card from his belt. "Gotcha." the Tensouder said as Magis opened the mouth. "Seaick Fog Card." stated Magis. After placing the card in, Magis quickly closed the device wit a "Tensou" activating the card. A thick white mist came jetting out of the Tensouder. The fog spread throughout the whole arena. No one, not even the Quest Master could see what was going on. After a few seconds, the fog lifted all could be seen again. Looking down at the pit, the Quest Master could see the nine warriors, his serpents but no Goseigers. Enraged, the Quest Master yelled out on the top of his lungs. He had them, his vengeance was going to be carried out and they just slipped through his fingers. He then ordered his snakes to find the angels knowing that they could not have gone far.

Indeed the angels didn't go too far, but they were safe and out of danger for the time being. They were currently in some sort of tunnel in some unknown area. Magis demorphed and smiled back at Hyde who still couldn't believe that his partner was back from the dead. He then took out another Gosei Card and used its power to heal the injured angels. You see, Magis was very gifted when it came to healing others and most likely would have become a doctor had he lived to travel to Earth.

"Magis," said Hyde standing up and hugging his partner "you're really here. Please tell me that this isn't a dream."

"It's the real thing Hyde." Magis answered. "I missed you too." Magis then turned to the other angles. "I don't believe that we have properly been introduced. I am Magis of the Seaick Tribe, GoseiGreen." The four angels responded by bowing.

"I'm GoseiBlack, Agri of the Landick Tribe and this is my little sister Moune."

"GoseiYellow." Moune added.

"And we are from the Skick Tribe. I'm Alata, GoseiRed."

"And I'm GoseiPink, Eri."

After the introductions, a voice came echoing from the tunnel. "Tono!" said the voice. "Hang on, Tono!"

"What was that?" Moune asked.

"I don't know but from the sounds of it, someone must be in trouble." Answered Hyde.

"Then let's go find out who it is." Said Alata. The others all nodded and followed the red angel in the journey to help whoever it was that needed it.

**For those of you that are wondering, Magis is not my own original character. He is 100% Super Sentai's. You my not have known or even remember but Toei dose explain in Goseiger why Hyde was the only one to represent the Seaick Tribe on the team. As stated in the story, Magis gave his life to save Hyde. This happened before episode one and is touched on in episode ten. The monster I mentioned was also Monster of the Day in episode 10. Also, Magis was protryed by Yousuke Itou, the man who protrayed Sen-chan from Dekaranger. And for those of you wondering about GoseiKnight, he will not be rejoining the others until the near end. I'm sorry to all of you that are fans of GosieKnight but for me, I don't like the fact that Toei made him the Sixth Ranger of the Goseigers. I like it better when the Sixth hero tends to look like the rest of the team and under normal circumstances, a character like GoseiKnight is put into the extra hero category. But that is just me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a comment if you so please.**


	11. The Sleeping Samurai

**Now I understand that I crossed the "jumped the shark" line last chapter by giving the Quest Master the power to bring people back from the dead. But I wanted to have Magis join up with the other Goseigers and having him return via Master Head just sending him down would have been the predictable way of doing it. Any who, I hope you guys are still enjoying my little tail. So sit back and relax, cause this is a Shinkger focus chapter and you will finally know what happened to Kotoha.**

**Chapter 11: The Sleeping Samurai**

While Captain Marvelous, Don and Gai were entering the room where Luka was dangling helplessly and the Go-Ongers were running across the exploding pillars in the heart of the Hida Mountain caves, the Shinkengers were deep into Toyko's sewer network looking for their captured comrade. Passing through the large pillar that held up the Japan's capital, the five samurai took each step with caution and rightfully so. Keeping a good distance from the samurai, was none other then Jaguarriar. He kept silent, moving in time with his prey. The villainous cat was focused on taking revenge upon Takeru and Mako for his humiliation back at the mansion. He would have attacked them sooner, had he not received orders from the Quest Master not to do anything until the Shinkengers came to their first challenge. And so Jaguarriar hung back with a horde of serpents waiting for the moment when he could sink his claws into the lord and lady.

The Shinkengers where following a series of arrows that were painted on the pillars. The Quest Master left a note on the map the said that the arrows would direct them to Kotoha. Takeru lead the group with a flashlight in hand with Mako at his side and the other three following suit. Chiaki whose concern for Kotoha increased the deeper he and the other samurai went was behind Takeru. Genta walked behind Mako carrying the spare Shinkenmaru he used during the raid on the Shiba mansion. Ryunosuke stood between the two very tense and very uncomfortable. Mako hung close by her husband all throughout their journey in the sewers. She wasn't afraid of what they might possibly face, but being near Takeru helped ease her concern for Kotoha. The newly weds were having a wonderful time in Hawaii during the time all of this began.

(flashback)

While it was 12:30pm in Tokyo, it was 7:30pm in Honolulu. Takeru and Mako were having a nice romantic evening on the beach near the home of Mako's parents. They had a nice dinner and were dancing to a slow song when Takeru's Shodophone rang. Takeru took the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open to answer it.

"Mmmmm," Mako pouted, "Do you have to answer it?"

"It must be important if Jii is calling me on this." Takeru replied. "Don't worry, I'll try to make it brief." He then leaned in and kissed his bride on the lips.

Mako smiled and laid her head on Takeru's collarbone closing her eyes as Takeru answered the call. As the two held each other, Mako could help but smile. Her dream was half fulfilled. Now all that was left was to start a family. Her daydream came to a screeching halt when she felt Takeru tighten in her grip. Mako opened her eyes and stood back to see what was the matter and just by the look on Takeru's face she knew that whatever it was Hikoma had told him was bad news. He exhaled and flipped the phone off.

"What's wrong?"

"It's mother." Takeru said with concern in his voice. "She was attacked." Mako's eyes widen in disbelief. "We have to go back to Tokyo, immediately." Mako did not argue with him. They made there way back to her parents house. They informed them and apologized for having to leave so abruptly. Once everything was in order, the Shibas bored the Kame Origami and took off for Tokyo.

(End flashback)

And as you know, once Takeru and Mako made it back, they found the mansion under sedge and three of their four comrades surrounded by enemies. But that was then and this is now. Now the samurai lord and lady are looking for any sign of their missing yellow samurai.

"Genta…" stated Ryunosuke with a shiver in his voice "why didn't you bring Daigoyou with us. It's dark down here and a lantern lighting the way would be very nice right now."

"I had to leave him with Keade and the others." Responded Genta. "They need someone protecting them with us down here looking for Kotoha-chan."

"Stop being a chicken Ryunosuke." Chiaki said sternly. "Keep focus on why we are down here."

"What was that?!" Ryunosuke responded forgetting his anxiety. "It just so happens to be a well known fact that rats live in sewers and I don't like rats. And you have no place criticizing my focus Chiaki."

""That's enough you two." Mako ordered turning to the pair. "The both of you knock it off right now. Things are bad enough as they are now and the last thing we need is to start fighting with each other."

"Sorry Nee-san." Chiaki said after letting out a sigh."

"Forgive me, Milady." Said Ryunosuke.

"Ryunosuke, you don't have to do that." Said Mako.

"Do what, Milady?"

"Call me, Milady, Mako will do nicely."

"But Milady that would be so improper."

"Ryunosuke-"

"Mako," Takeru said putting his arm around his wife. Mako turned to see a small smile on her husband's face "you're not going to win this argument. You might as well just let Ryunosuke have his way. Besides," his expression becoming serious again "I have a feeling that rats are going be the least of worries." Takeru didn't know just how right he was.

As the five advanced further in the sewer, they eventually came across something out of the ordinary. One of the tunnels was decorated with white lights that were flashing in a clockwise rotation. There was also a big flat-screen television with a golden kanji for light filling up the entire screen hanging overhead. When the five samurai approached the tunnel, the Quest Master's voice came echoing in through the sewers.

"Greetings Shinkengers!" he said joyously. "So you finally made it to your challenge."

"What are you so happy about?" asked Chiaki.

"Oh because this is going to be fun." The Quest Master answered. The samurai took great discomfort in the Quest Master's glee.

"Fun for who?" mumbled Takeru to Mako.

"Now then," continues the Quest Master "I would imagine that ShinkenGold would like his Sushi Changer back. Correct."

"Yes, returning my Sushi Changer would be nice among other things. Like giving us back Kotoha-chan!" Said Genta.

"One step at a time." Answered the Quest Master. "You'll be with ShinkenYellow as soon as you complete this small challenge." Of course WE know none of the Quest Master's challenges are small. "If you take this passage, you will eventually come to where I have stored your Sushi Charger."

"And if we retrieve the Sushi Changer, will you then tell us where you have Kotoha?" inquired Mako.

"But of course." Replied the Quest Master. "Just kindly make your way through the tunnel and you will be one step closer to finding your friend."

"Then let's get this over with." Chiaki said in heist. But as the green samurai was about to pass through the tunnel's threshold, he was brought to a sudden stop as he walked into one of the Quest Master's invisible barriers. Chiaki stumbled backwards after he received the unexpected shock. The others rushed to his side. "What the hell was that?" the bewildered gamer said while being helped to his feet by Takeru and Ryunosuke.

"Oops." The Quest Master's voice said. "I forgot to mention that there's an invisible barrier that prevents the wrong person from going in at the wrong time."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryunosuke asked.

"What I mean is that you can only enter this tunnel one at a time. See the screen up top? That will indicate which one of you is allowed to enter."

It was then that the Shinkengers understood why there was a large golden light kanji on the screen. Thought reluctant to trust the Quest Master, Genta took a deep breath and made his way to the tunnel's entrance. He passed through the barrier with out a problem but once he was through, the screen shut off and two large steel doors clamped down like a large metal mouth cutting Genta off from the others. Genta turned around and began pounding on the metal door and on the other side Takeru and the others were doing the same.

"I won't worry about him if I were you." A voice said from behind the four. Ryunosuke and Chiaki recognized it. When the four turned around, they found themselves surrounded by Vipers and Kobras and standing front and center was Jaguarriar. The cat glared at the lord and lady who had humiliated him gritting his teeth at the pair. "FIRE!" Jaguarriar yelled out unable to hide the rage in his voice. The Vipers took out the riffles and opened fire upon the Shinkengers.

The four warriors rolled out the line of fire with Mako and Takeru going to the left and Ryunosuke and Chiaki going to the right. As they rolled, the four samurai let out an "Ippitsu sojo" and henshinned. Genta could hear the laser hit the door from the other side. He wanted so badly to help his friends but there was no way that he could cut through solid steel. Tightening his grip on the Shinkenmaru, Genta turned around and made his way down the tunnel to find his Sushi Changer.

As Genta began to his journey for his phone, Takeru and the others were fending off the opposition to the best of their abilities. Ryunosuke and Chiaki were fighting all the serpents as Jaguarriar want Takeru and Mako all to himself. After the lord and lady had transformed, he drew there Shinkenmaurs a tossed them aside. Takeru and Mako both had training in hand to hand combat but they weren't very experienced at it. They fought and held their own admirably but they still had trouble keeping up with the sinister cat's speed. Ryunosuke and Chiaki on the other hand had learned from their previous battle with the snakes that afternoon. Using the Kajiki and Kabuto disks respectively, they powered up their blades and were able to cut the Kobras much more effectively.

At one point during their skirmish with Jaguarriar, Takeru had the feline fiend wrapped up and told Mako to go for their swords. About half way to the Shinkenmarus, Mako was cut off by a new combatant. The figure standing in front of the pink warrior looked as if he had walked out of a spaghetti western. He was wearing a light grey poncho with large, small and medium sized brown stripes going across. The cowboy hat he wore was also light grey and the leather strap with bullets looped in. Taking his index finger and lifting the brim of his hat up, it revealed it's catfish like face. This creature was Ozora Tenkaru, the Gedoshu the Quest Master had cut a deal with.

Mako was totally stunned by this revelation. "You're…"

"Gedoshu, bitch!" Tenkaru said flipping his poncho back revealing his all dark bluish black body. He had two guns in holsters at his sides and he drew them out as quick as a flash and began firing upon the lady Shiba. Mako rolled out of the line of fire and Tenkaru kept firing at were ever she would go.

"Mako…" Takeru called out breaking his concentration on Jaguarriar out of concern for his wife. This was the opening Jaguarriar needed to break loose and slash Takeru twice. The samurai lord fell to the ground with the cat monster pouncing on top of him. Mako seeing this, tried to head back to her husband but Tenkaru's heavy barrage stopped her dead in her tracks and the gun slinging catfish began chasing after Mako. So for the time being neither lord or lady Shiba could help the other.

Meanwhile, Genta was making good head way down the tunnel. After a few minutes of running, he finally came to an opening. The tunnel opened up into a large cylinder shaped area of the sewer where the water flows to when it rains. The tunnel also ended fifty feet above the bottom and Genta nearly ran into the open air. He was, however, able to catch himself and come to a sudden stop, though he had one foot half on the edge before the drop. After nearly dropping the Shinkenmaru and wobbling back and forth a bit flailing his arms wildly, Genta was able to shift his weight back towards the tunnel and fell on his butt. Once he composed himself, Genta looked down into the concrete pit. In the center, there was a stone circle serving a small island and in the center on a pedestal the Sushi Changer and Sushi disc. Genta was overjoyed to see his Henshin device but at the same time curious on how to get down and retrieve it. Then a gigantic hologram of the Quest Master' head appeared in front of him.

"So you finally made it ShinkenGold. Are you up to the challenge?"

"I'm you to any challenge you can through at me." Genta said proudly.

"Very good, I like the enthusiasm." Said the Quest Master. "Observer the ropes that hanging all around this area of the sewers." It was a t this time that Genta had noticed that the walls of the pit had ropes of various different lengths draping down from the roof all the way to the water. In fact there were several rings of rope that ran down the circular walls of the pit and each strand was three feet apart from one another. Were one strand ended another began. "Use the ropes to climb down to that small landing you see in the middle. Oh and do try not to touch the water, there's a little something waiting for you if you do." The head disappeared and Genta was left to imagine what's in store for him if he is to fall into the water.

After placing the Shinkenmaru under his arm Genta grabbed one of ropes and began his decent. All the while Genta was wondering just how exactly he was going to get to that landing with out touching the water. He could calculate a jump where he would land directly on the landing, however, from the height the jump would require Genta would only end up breaking his legs on the solid stone. Besides, he had to get back to the others and his instincts were telling him that they would need him as soon as possible. His line of thought was cut off when a circular saw came flying overhead and cut his rope. Genta fell about fifteen feet before grabbing hold of another rope. After looking up to see where the saw came from, Genta was shocked to see that the saw came from the opening of a hovering lantern that looked exactly like Daigoyou. But it wasn't Daigoyou, this lantern was black and the area of its body that was red on Daigoyou was green on this one. What more, was that this lantern had the kanji for death written on it where Daigoyou had the kanji for samurai on him. And what's more is that there were a dozen of these lanterns.

"Do you like them?" The Quest Master's voice chimed in. "I modeled them after your lantern and as you can see, instead of discs, they fire buzz saws. What do you think?"

"I think you just committed copy right infringement." Said Genta angrily.

"Copy right infringement? You have legal documentation stating that you own your lantern's design."

"Oh yeah." Genta answered. "I did it so no one would try to use Daigoyou's likeness as a mascot. In fact, once we save Kotoha-chan and bring you to justice, you'll be looking at a 5,000 yen fine."

"Unless of course I kill you first." Replied the Quest Master.

A confused look appeared on Genta's face before he remembered that he was in a precarious situation. He jumped to another rope just as the lanterns began firing more saws. He jumped from rope to rope with saws of the lanterns cutting each one. After a while a mechanical great white shark jumped halfway out of the water. Just like a real shark, the vibration of the rope hitting the water brought it up. Genta couldn't believe it. He was jumping around in a circle from one rope to another with lantern robots that resembled Daigoyou firing circular buzz saws at him with a mechanical shark waiting to shred him into little Genta bits in the water below. Clearly the Quest Master has never heard of overkill.

Genta took the Shinkenmaru out from under his arm and used it to deflect some of the saws as they flew by. Needless to say Genta was working up quite the sweat. He did manage able to cut two lanterns and was able to kick one around which made it slice another one. At one point, Genta did not get a good grip on one of the ropes and he fell backwards. Reaching out with his free hand, Genta grabbed the top of the lantern he kicked and once he was able to get his other hand on it he pulled himself on top of the lantern. Naturally the lantern dropped with the added weight of a full-grown man on top of it but it soon recovered and kept hovering just ten feet above the water. It was here that Genta saw his chance and jumped for the island and his Sushi Changer. The lanterns fired a borage of saws at the sushi seller as he reached for his henshin device.

Back with the other Shinkengers, Chiaki and Ryunosuke had been doing their best to reach their lord and lady. Takeru was still tied up with Jaguarriar and Mako was pinned down by a far corner by Tenkaru. At one point, one of Jaguarriar's slashed cut away a bit of a stone pillar when he aimed for Takeru. Takeru, after taking Jaguarriar by the collar and ramming his head into the pillar kick the falling bit right into the back of Tenkaru's head. The brief distraction allowed Mako to make a break for the Shinkenmarus. Before she could get to the swords, Tenkaru recovered and shot her in the back of the thigh. As Mako fell forward, Tenkaru pulled out a gatling gun and aimed it at the downed samurai. Seeing this. Takeru kneed Jaguarriar in the stomach, wrapped his arm around his neck and once again, rammed his head against the stone pillar. With Jaguarriar dazed for the time being, Takeru ran for his wife. Just when Tenkaru opened fire, Takeru jumped between the fire and Mako, using his body as a shield. The Shiba lord stood there taking one bolt after the other. He didn't budge, with outstretched arms and legs, Takeru protected his wife every shot that was fired. After a while Tenkaru stopped firing at Takeru and the red samurai staggered a little when the borage ended. But that wasn't the end of the abuse that he would endure as Jaguarriar leaped forward, furious over having his head rammed into stone twice, slashed the Shiba head a few dozen times forcing him to demorph and fall back next to Mako. Tenkaru and Jaguarriar hovered over the pair.

As Mako placed herself over Takeru, the sound of metal being cut brought everyone's attention to the metal door that had cut the others off from Genta. Several golden lights dashed all around the door. When the lights vanished, the door exploded and a henshinned Genta came running through the hole he created.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Genta exclaimed as he began cutting down Vipers. Mako used the distraction and grabbed one of the Shinkenmarus, jumped up and cut the two villains.

"Genta!" Mako called out throwing him the Inromaru. Genta tossed the Sakanamaru in the air so he could catch the Inromaru. After pressing the button on top of the case, the white long coat appeared on Genta and for the second time, the sushi samurai used Super Mode. Genta then placed his Ebi Origami Disc inside the case. When Genta closed the lid on the disc, he sudden understood what the Quest Master was implying back at the mansion he would have to save it for later. Right now, there was work to do.

"Super ShinkenGold, Going Forth!" Genta exclaimed as he caught the Sakanamaru.

Tenkaru and Jaguarriar had gotten to their feet when Mako pulled out the Kyoryu Disc and placed it on the hilt of her Shinkenmaru. She spun the disc and the red long coat appeared on her. "Hyper ShinkenPink, Going Forth!" she exclaimed as her sword became the Kyoryumaru. Tenkaru raised his gatling gun to her but Mako used the blade's extendible powers to cut the gun in half. With another stroke of the Kyoryumaru, Mako took both Tenkaru and Jaguarriar down with one blow.

As Mako continued to battle the two monsters, Genta, Chiaki and Ryunosuke were cleaning house. Ryunosuke and Chiaki converted their Shinkenmarus into their personal weapons and bulldozed through the Vipers. Genta made the best with the two blades and Super Mode as he was slicing and dicing Kobras left and right. When there was a few left, Genta lunged at the serpents creating the 10,000 Fillets in the process. When he finished, the remaining Vipers and Kobras exploded in a magnificent blaze. The three samurai then turned and ran to their lady aid but found that she didn't need it.

Mako was taking the fight to Tenkaru and Jaguarriar. She had knocked the gun slinging Gedoshu to the side and had planted the butt end of Kyoryumaru's hilt in between Jaguarriar's eyes. Jaguarriar retaliated by swiping at Mako wildly and every swipe was parried by pink lady. Behind Mako, Tenkaru rose to one knee and whipped out his guns and took aim. "Mako!" Genta yelled out as he ran to her aid. But Tenkaru opened fire upon Mako. Mako however heard Genta's cry and jumped into the air leaving Jaguarriar to take the shots from Tenkaru. Mako then spun around in midair and swung her blade at the gunman. The blade extended and cut Tenkaru's hands. With Tenkaru momentarily distracted from the pain, Genta took advantage and slashed the Gedoshu twice. Once with a backhanded slash with the Sakanamaru and then once with an with an overhead strike with the Shinkenmaru. Mako in the mean while, turned back around to Jaguarriar and cut the sinister cat with an overhead slash. Jaguarriar fell backward with sparks flying out of his torso. Once again, this situation was not the out come Jaguarriar desired. He hadn't fully recovered from the laser blast Mako hit him with back at the mansion and this latest blow she delivered to him had made the pain worse. Ozora Tenkaru was also reeling from the two cuts Genta gave him. To make matters worse for the Gedoshu, he was also running out of Sanzu River water and was drying out. With both monsters having to swallow his pride, Tenkaru crawled back away through a near by crack back to the nether world and smoke began to envelop Jaguarriar. The four still henshinned samurai rallied to the still downed Takeru, just in case the cat creator tried anything. When the smoke cleared, Jaguarriar was gone and four eased their stances and brought their attention to their injured lord.

"Are you okay Take-chan?" Genta asked.

"I'm okay." Takeru answered as he tried to sit up n his own. He had assistance from Chiaki and Ryunosuke. Mako powered down to her normal ShinkenPink form as she brushed Takeru's bangs aside and cradled his face in her hands.

As Genta stood he powered down to his normal ShinkenGold form. "Take-chan. Do you think you can make it down that tunnel?"

The others looked at him confused. "Gen-chan, I thought the only thing down that tunnel was your Sushi Changer." Said Chiaki.

"That wasn't the only thing I found." Replied Genta. He then told the story of his challenge to the others. The first half you already know so I'll just fill you in on what you missed.

(a few moments earlier)

When Genta jumped off the lantern he landed on his feet right in front of his phone. He grabbed both items and flipped over the pillar and dove into the water to avoid the saws that were raining down on him transforming while he did this. The mechanical shark jumped out of the water with the Shinkenmaru bracing its mouth open from top to the bottom of its jaws. Genta road on the back of the mechanical monster and slash the remaining lanterns to peaces with his Sakanamaru. Once the lanterns were taken care of, Genta rolled to the shark's underside. After retrieving the Shinkenmaru from the shark's mouth, he took his Sakanamaru and slashed the shark from mouth to tail. Genta jumped off the shark to the circular wall of the pit back to the island just as the shark exploded in midair.

After the shark exploded, a secret door opened in front of him. Once the door was fully opened, Genta saw a person lying on a metal slab. Not just any person, but the one he and the others had been looking for. "Kotoha-chan!" Genta shouted out with joy. He jumped over the water and into the area Kotoha was being held in. Genta was going to rescue Kotoha but there was an invisible barrier around the slab making it impossible for Genta to reach Kotoha. After circling Kotoha for a few seconds, Genta noticed that there were five kanjis written around the room he was in. After reading each one, Genta realized that they were the symbols of the Shinkengers, all save for Kotoha's. Genta then realized that he would have to get the others.

(end flashback)

"For real." Chiaki said unable to hide his joy.

"Yes." Genta replied. "From the looks of it she is resting comfortable."

Chiaki sighed in relief at the good news. For the time being she was safe and out of danger. But Genta had left Kotoha all alone. Chiaki called Genta out on this and the sushi seller assured him that Kotoha was fine and that he had figured out the meaning behind what the Quest Master said back at the mansion.

"You did. How?" asked Ryunosuke.

"Do you remember when that Ayakashi took Kotoha-chan's soul and was hiding in the nether world?" asked Genta. The others nodded. "How did we draw him back out?"

"We were able to draw it back out because you connected it to Ebi Ori-" Takeru said until he realized the meaning behind what the Quest Master said and soon everyone else caught on. "Life helped Ebizo grow." Ebizo was Genta's name for Ebi Origami and life made him grow when these five samurai filled it with their Modikara telling it to "live." And the "same action" means that they have to infuse Kotoha with their Modikara to wake her from her sleep. So after the four still transformed heroes helped Takeru to his feet, the five samurai made their way to the tunnel Genta had previously used. Takeru wasn't too badly hurt but still need some assistance with walking which Ryunosuke gladly served as Takeru's crutch.

When they made it to the pit, the Shinkengers helped Takeru claim on Ryunosuke's back. Once the lord was secure on the blue warrior's back the four jumped down to the stone island and then jumped straight into the room Kotoha was being held. Kotoha was still there and still asleep. Chiaki, upon seeing her went to run right towards the sleeping Yellow samurai but was stopped by Genta who reminded him about the invisible barrier. The four warriors then demorphed and readied themselves with Takeru to awaken Kotoha. Takeru, Mako, Ryunosuke and Chiaki took out there Shinkenmarus and spun the secret discs making the blades glow. Genta took out his Sushi Changer and texted the word life. The five sent their Modikara to Kotoha but the barrier cut the wave off. The five tried again and yet again the barrier prevented the Modikara from reaching their sleeping comrade. Before they gave it another try, Takeru advised them to examine the room further. As the five began look around, Chiaki stepped on a device on the ground that the others didn't noticed before. Several lasers surrounded Chiaki and when they disappeared, the kanji above him (which was right over the doorway) lit up. It also happened to be the wood kanji. At that moment, the Shinkengers knew what they had to do. They had to stand by there respective kanjis and then send their Modikara to Kotoha. It wasn't long before all the Shinkengers were in the right position in front of their respective kanjis. From Kotoha's head going clockwise stood Genta, Takeru, Mako, Ryunosuke and finally right back to Chiaki. Genta and Mako helped Takeru walk over to his kanji before walking to theirs. As with Chiaki, once the others had found and stepped on the devices on the floor, they were scanned and their kanjis lit up. This deactivated the barrier and the five could now send their Modikara to Kotoha without interference this time. After readying themselves and simultaneously calling out "live," the samurai sent the Modikara to Kotoha and this time made contact.

Light enveloped Kotoha when the Modikara reached her. When the light vanished, Kotoha began to stir which caused Chiaki to immediately run to her. Once he was at her side, Chiaki gently placed his hand behind Kotoha's head and just as gently lifted her head up from the slab. Slowly Kotoha opened her eyes and drowsily looked around until she looked up at Chiaki. "Chiaki…" she said finally.

Chiaki smiled at her and was fighting the tears from forming in his eyes. "Hey there sweet thing. Did you have a good sleep."

Kotoha was still unsure of where she was and what was happening. "What happened? Where are we?" then she remembered what happened back at her house and what happened to Mitsuba. "Onee-chan! Chiaki, what happened to Onee-chan?"

"She's safe." Genta said walking over to the couple with the others. Kotoha was stunned to find her comrades standing around her.

"Gen-san, Ryu-san, Tono-sama, Mako-chan. What are you all doing here?

"We came to rescue you." Answered Mako.

Kotoha looked up and smiled at Mako until she saw the condition Takeru was in. "Tono-sama," her eyes widening, "you are hurt!"

"It's nothing." Takeru assured. "The important thing is that we found you and that you are safe."

The door they all entered from closed behind them. Once the door was shut, another door opened from under the light kanji. The Shinkengers were reluctant to take this passage but seeing as there was no other way out, they had no choice. Mako placed Takeru's arm over her shoulders and helped him walk to the new entrance with Genta taking Takeru's other arm and doing the same. Chiaki picked Kotoha up from the slab and carried her to the doorway.

"You don't have to do this Chiaki." Kotoha protested.

"Kotoha, you've been sleeping for the most of the afternoon." Stated Chiaki. "I can tell by just holding you that your body is too stiff to properly move. So I'll carry you until you're able to walk on your own." Chiaki looked into his girlfriend's eyes and gave her a soft smile. Kotoha smiled back at him feeling safe not only being in Chiaki's arms but also knowing that she was with her dearest friends.

The samurai past through the doorway and entered another part of the sewer. They were standing in a empty reservoir that was ten feet deep. There were no ladders near by for them to climb up so they would have to walk a little further. From what they could tell, they would have to go to the right of where they had entered as there was no clear exit from what they saw on the left as there were nothing but vents. As soon as they began moving forward the door closed and the sound of it locking could be heard. Then a thunderous sound came from behind them and began to grow. The six looked back to the vents. All of a sudden, water came rushing through the vents. This was a contingency plan the Quest Master had if the Shinkengers had managed to rescue Kotoha. If his snakes and various machines failed to kill them, then he would drown them. The Shinkengers ran as fast as they could but were eventually overtaken by the on coming flood.

Though they were tossed about and disoriented by the newly created river, the Shinkengers did manage to reach the surface made it to the sides to the reservoir. Chiaki pulled himself and Kotoha up out of the water and onto the concrete path. Ryunosuke also was able to pull himself up and went to help Genta was pulling up Takeru. But there was something wrong here. Where was Mako? Takeru looked over to his right and saw Mako struggling to pull herself up out of the river. She had both hands on the side but the current was too strong and she was losing her grip fast. Takeru then broke free of Genta's grip and began to swim for his wife.

"Take-chan!" Genta cried out as Takeru made his way to Mako. Takeru was still hurting from what Jaguarriar and Tenkaru did to him but he wasn't going to let that stop him from saving Mako. Once he had reached her, Takeru used the last of his strength to pull Mako up and out of the water. With his strength depleted, Takeru laid back and began to float away.

"Tono!" Ryunosuke cried out. "Hang on Tono!" Little did Ryunosuke know, but his words had echoed through the near by tunnels and had reached the ears of the Goseigers.

After catching his breath Chiaki dove into river and began to swim after Takeru. Ryunosuke helped Mako to her feet and Genta picked up Kotoha and began carrying her piggyback style. The four ran down the sidewalk as Chiaki swam with all his might to reach Takeru.

**I know this is a dick move but I ending the chapter here. Will Chiaki make it to Takeru and will the Goseigers help them out in time? Many more answers still to come. The next chapter should be coming much sooner, hopefully.**


	12. The Zero G Grand Prix

**Chapter 12: The Zero G Grand Prix**

Sosuke had been running non-stop ever since he came off the zip line and entered the tunnel. With Saki safe with the others and the two mysterious men that helped them free the brainwashed Machalcon, Sosuke was now able to fully focus on rescuing Miu. As he progressed, Go-On Red could feel his ears pop as he went deeper into the Earth. Sosuke had ran for a good ten minutes before he started to feel fatigue setting in. Though his breathing became heavier and his legs started to burn with each step, Sosuke was not going to stop until he had reached the end of the tunnel and found Miu. All this time Sosuke's thoughts had never left his wife. From claiming the mountain to dealing with the Machalcon powered Minotaur, Sosuke's prime objective was to recover what the Quest Master had stolen from him.

After several more minutes of running, a bright light appeared in front of Sosuke. This was it, the end of the tunnel. No matter what happens, Sosuke swore to himself that he would not quit until Miu is safe and in his arms again. Once Sosuke passed through the light, he found himself in an incredibly large cave. The red warrior couldn't believe what he was looking at. Sitting right in front of him was a modified red formula one race car. What more is that the car was sitting on a racetrack. That was when that Sosuke took notice of his surroundings. The track went up and around the entire cave and there were even parts of the track went across from one end of the cave to another. Sosuke was completely dumbstruck by this site. It was like something out of his wildest dreams. For the moment he had forgotten why he was there in the first place. Then his attention was drawn to something coming down from the ceiling of the race way. Whatever this thing was it was shrouded in a bright light. When looking at it, one might say that it was sparkling. Just before it touched ground, the light faded reveling metal cocoon similar to the one Saki was in. Once the cocoon hit the floor, Sosuke ran right to it. Upon reaching the cocoon, Sosuke looked throw the circular window and saw his wife's sleeping face.

"Miu," Sosuke said pounding on the glass hoping to wake up his bride "MIU!" He stopped once a familiar voice chimed in from an overhead speaker.

"Your wife is a very beautiful woman Mr. Esumi. You must feel very lucky." Complemented the Quest Master.

"You…" Sosuke began. Though Sosuke would agree that he was a very lucky man to have a woman like Miu in his life, he was in no mood for conversations, especially with the man that kidnapped his wife. "Where are you, you chicken shit bastard?! Let my wife out of this thing now!"

"Now, now, now. Did you forget that you must first complete a challenge?"

"The hell with your challenges!" yelled Sosuke. "Release my wife, NOW!"

"I'm sorry, maybe I didn't make myself clear," began the Quest Master "if you don't participate in my challenge then I'll kill your wife now."

A cold chill ran down Sosuke's spine. He lowered his head and looked back at container. Sosuke was so close to rescuing Miu that he could feel the warmth of her touch and he wasn't about to sabotage his only chance. "Alright." Sosuke said angrily. "We'll do it your way. So I take it," looking around the track "that the challenge is to run this race course you set up."

"Now what gave that away?" The Quest Master said sarcastically. "Welcome to the Zero G Grand Prix. You will hop into the car I have provided for you and compete in a race in an environment with no gravity what so ever. Not a race for first place, but a race against time. You have a half hour to go through the entire track three times. Succeed and I will free you're wife, fail and she dies. And not to worry so long as you keep the car on the track, it won't float away, or fall to the ground."

"Why should I jump into anything you provide?" asked Go-On Red. "You tried to kill me and my friends twice today. How do I know that the car won't explode once I sit down?"

"Because that would be too predictable." Answered the Quest Master. "Besides, if I'm going to see you blow up in a molten heap of metal I would rather see it happen as you crash at a high speed."

Sosuke responded to this by wiping the tip of his noise with his index finger and grinning his signature half grin. "Well then you already made two mistakes." Stated the Speed King.

"Really." replied the Quest Master in an undermining tone "And just how did I do that?"

"First off, you're giving me a fighting chance. Secondly, you choose me to instead of the others."

"And how is choosing you a mistake?"

"Because going at Mach Speed is my specialty." Sosuke said looking up and pointing his finger in the air.

"Of course you are the most qualified to do this challenge." Stated the Quest Master. "That's why I chose you. Defeating you at your specialty will only sweeten my victory."

"We'll just see about that." Said Sosuke.

"Indeed we will." Oh and to give you fair warning, I have placed several obstacle on the track so, do your wife a favor and drive safely." The Quest Master said sarcastically.

Sosuke turned to the metal cocoon. He looked back into window and onto Miu's sleeping face. "Don't worry Miu, I'll get out of there." He whispered to his bride. After kissing his hand and placing it on the window, Sosuke turned and ran toward the racecar, jumping into the vehicle and readied himself for what was to come on this track.

Once he was seated, Sosuke noticed that the vehicle was like a standard formula one racecar, but was a little more high tech. Looking to his right, Sosuke saw a blinking red button that had the word "ignition" on it.

"When you're ready Go-On Red. Press the ignition button and start your engine." Said the Quest Master. A helmet then fell into Sosuke's lap. "Almost forgot to give that to you. Your wife won't like it if I let you splatter what little brains you have all over my racetrack."

Sosuke grumbled at the Quest Master's remark and placed the Helmet over his head. He then placed the safety straps around his shoulders, clipped them together and tightened them securely. Sosuke gripped the steering wheel and pressed the ignition button. The engine started up with a thunderous roar. A count down clock lowered from the ceiling with four lights on each of its corners. The two upper lights were lit and red. The bottom two, which were unlit, were green. A deep beeping noise rang out to count down the start of the time trial. Thirty minutes was on the clock. There was also a clock on the car's dashboard so that Sosuke would know how much time he had left. That was all Sosuke needed to do. Finish the race in thirty minutes or less and Miu will be back in his arms. Sosuke revved the engine and readied himself. Once the high pitch beep sounded and the lights turned green, Sosuke shifted the car into first gear and floored the gas petal.

The racecar took off like a rocket and zoomed straight up. As Sosuke shifted from one gear to the next, he zoomed through on turn after the other. The track was arched so if Sosuke wanted, he could go up the walls and make wide turns if he needed to. Nothing happened after the first three turns but once Sosuke made the forth turn, something went wrong. The Quest Master had placed a thick layer of black ice on this section of the track and Sosuke was now spinning out of control. Naturally, Sosuke was taken back by this turn of events but he quickly regained his cool and turned the wheels into the spin. The racer had spun around five times before Sosuke regained control and sped onward.

As Sosuke continued going up and around the track, he faced several other obstacles. On one stretch, the arch had buzz saws stationed in random intervals and Sosuke had to drive up and around to avoid them. Some of them were so close together that Sosuke had to make hard turns. Once he nearly flipped the car into a set of saws but was able to make the necessary adjustments to save himself and the car. As taxing as it was Sosuke managed to clear this part of the track and sped on to next obstacle.

Things only got harder for the Speed King. There was a part of the track were walls rose from the floor and Sosuke had to drive up and all around to avoid crashing head first into them. One portion of the track was a tunnel that had random gaps that blazed with fire and Sosuke had to drive up and around in various different was to avoid the flames. The Quest Master had thrown everything he could think of in this track. Lasers that could cut the car in half, cannons that fired boulders from above or whatever angle it was Sosuke was currently on the track, beds of nails that stretched out for yards and a long part of track that rotated a full three hundred and sixty degrees with various other obstacles in the way that Sosuke had to drive around. All of these were put in place with the intent of making sure Sosuke didn't finish all three laps. At one point, Sosuke had to make a thirty-five foot jump while upside down.

Despite all the distractions and various other obstacles, Sosuke successfully finished the first lap. He did it in ten minutes fifty-two seconds. '_Damn!_' Sosuke thought to himself. '_Got to do better then that. Miu's counting on me._' Sosuke pushed the gas pedal as far down as it could go and zoomed through the course. He passed through the black ice with ease this time around as Sosuke was able to make the car drift by turning the wheels right and making the car go left. Once Sosuke turned out of the drift, several white formula one racecars came speeding from an opening underneath the track. These cars were driven by the Vipers and they were ready to do whatever they could to stop Sosuke from completing the second lap.

The Viper's cars were armed with machine guns and three of the front-runners opened fire on the Speed King. Sosuke was naturally startled by the bullets as a few of them hit his car but he quickly regained his composure and put his focus back on the track. Sosuke passed though the walls with all the Vipers still on his tail. One of the Vipers pulled up alongside Sosuke on the right and rammed him on the side. Sosuke paid him little mind and kept driving. The Viper rammed Sosuke again and again the Red Go-Onger didn't pay him any mind. On the Viper's third attempt to ram the racecar driver, Sosuke pulled to the left of the arch and the Viper drove straight into one of the buzz saws. Two more Vipers perished on this obstacle as Sosuke drove onward at Mach Speed.

The Vipers followed Sosuke all throughout the track. Even with the Viper ramming into him and firing upon him, Sosuke was able to navigate his way through the track. The Vipers weren't so lucky however. One Viper hit the side of one of the rising walls and flipped over. A following Viper drove up over the wreckage and out of the track. One that Viper was out of zero gravity environment, it started spiraling on its right and nearly hit the metal cocoon Miu was in as it crashed to the ground. Three of the snakes drove into the fire pits, a half dozen more were sliced in half by the lasers and some were crushed by the boulders. The Vipers that drove over the nails didn't wined up with flat tires. No. The tires exploded and the Vipers and their vehicles went flying into the air, twisting, turning and going up in a blaze. Coming up on the up, two Vipers got up along side Sosuke to and tried to sandwich him. Sosuke however, slammed the brakes as soon as the two tried it and the Vipers slammed into each other. The force of the impact caused the two to ricochet off each other and spiral in the air in opposite directions. Sosuke used this opening to shift into the top gear. He then slammed down the gas petal and successfully made the jump. A good number of the Vipers were not so lucky.

Sosuke went roaring through the finish line with a few Vipers still on his tail. The Speed King looked down at his timer. He completed the second lap in a faster time but it wasn't by that much. Ten minutes thirty-four seconds. Now Sosuke was really serious. He shifted the car into high gear and pressed down on the gas petal and didn't let off of it for one second. At this point, Sosuke was now fully familiar with the track. He was making his moves without even thinking of them. Driving pass the buzz saws, the walls, the fire pits, everything. Nothing was going to stop him from saving his wife. The cars of the Vipers had turbo boosters to help them keep up Sosuke but they didn't have Go-On Red's instincts or high-speed endurance. Though the Vipers did catch up and even past Sosuke, they were unable to handle the pressure going that fast puts on the body. The Vipers were crashing and flipping all around Sosuke but that had little effect on him. Sosuke kept his focus on the task at hand and artfully avoided each and ever obstacle and car part that came his way.

It wasn't long before there was only one Viper left and he was going move for move with Sosuke. The Viper had taken the lead on Sosuke after they cleared the jump. When they were coming up to the final turn, the Viper was about to force Sosuke into a wide turn. It was just like the day before when Sosuke was racing the veteran. Making the wide turn would ensure that he would finish safely, but Sosuke had no other choice in the matter. He was short on time and Sosuke didn't care about his own wellbeing. Sosuke would do anything for Miu's safety, even if it means he had to put his own safety at risk. Putting his life in God's hands, Sosuke made a sharp turn and drove right into the Viper. The left front wheel of Sosuke's car went up and on the Viper's car and on the Viper itself. This caused the Viper to turn its steering wheel hard and right and flipped its car. As the Viper's car flipped, Sosuke's car shot straight up and did a full 360 degree spiral. As Sosuke was in mid-spiral he closed his eyes, unsure of what was to happen and said to himself, '_For you, Miu._' When Sosuke opened his eyes, the car landed upright and soared across the finish line with the Viper's car flipping and rolling stopping sort of the finish.

Sosuke slammed the breaks causing the car to skid until it fully stopped. Once the car stopped, Sosuke took off the helmet, undid the safety straps and jumped out of the car and made a B-Line for the metal cocoon. As soon as Sosuke had gotten out of the car, the vehicle disintegrated. The strain Sosuke had put on it during the final lap was so great that it literally fell apart. The tires fell rolled off in different directions, the engine was smoking and even caught on fire. But that didn't matter to Sosuke. Did he finish the race within the thirty minutes? Will Miu emerge from the cocoon alive? Sosuke got his answer as soon as he reached the cocoon.

The cocoon released a cloud of smoke as it prepared to open up. Once it opened, Sosuke walked up to his bride waving the smoke away from his face. Miu was laid out exactly like Saki was, with her hands resting on her stomach. Sosuke bent over and grabbed one of her hands. After feeling that it was cold, Sosuke began to panic. Was he too late? Did he fail her? Was he never again to feel Miu's warmth and love in the living world? He then placed his ear over her chest. Bom-bom, bom-bom. Sosuke could hear her heart beating. The Speed King sighed in relief. Sosuke then raised his head and looked back to the clock. It showed that Sosuke had finish with two seconds to spare. He did it. Sosuke had ran the Zero G Grand Prix and won his wife's right to live. A big smile spread across Sosuke's face. To make things better for them, a doorway opened up just head of the cocoon giving the pair their way out. With tears of joy running down his face, Sosuke parted Miu's bangs and kissed her fore head. After hugging Miu and pressing his forehead to hers, Sosuke picked up his bride and began to carry her to the exit cradling her ever so gently.

The Quest Master would have appeared in front of Sosuke via hologram but he was to busy sending his forces out to find the Goseigers. While Sosuke was making the upside down jump on the last lap, Magis had summoned his fog took the other Gosei angles to safety. But even if the Quest Master's hologram appeared before him, Sosuke would just have ignored him and kept walking. And that's just what he did. Sosuke walked through the doorway and right all throughout the path that took him back to the surface all the while making sure that he supported Miu's head and neck.

After walking for nearly a half hour, Sosuke finally emerged from the tunnel and was at the base of the Hida Mountains. It was night now stars were shining brightly.

"Sosuke." A familiar voice called out to the Red Go-Onger. Sosuke turned and saw Hiroto running up to him. "You made it." He then looked down at his little sister. "Is she okay?"

"Just fine." Sosuke said reassuringly. "Miu's just taking a little nap like Saki."

"Saki is awake now," said Hiroto "and she's just fine. Those two guys that helped us out brought an air ship with them. Everyone's onboard waiting."

Hiroto lead Sosuke to the air ship ware he was greeted by the dark haired man. Before they boarded the air ship, Miu began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and began to look around until her eyes landed on her husband.

"Sosuke?" she said still a little drowsy.

"Hey beautiful." Sosuke said softly. "Did you have a nice rest?"

Hiroto placed his hand on the side of Miu's head. Miu turned her attention to her brother. "Ani?" Miu said. "What happened? Where are we?" Miu then remembered what had happened earlier that day. "Those snakes. What happened to those snake? How did you guys get away from them?"

"It's a long story." Sosuke answered. "I'll explain to you what happened inside."

"Yeah," started the dark haired man "we need to get going right now. There are other heroes that need our help."

"Other heroes?" Sosuke said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'll fill you once we are inside." Said Hiroto.

With Miu still in his arms, Sosuke followed Hiroto and the dark haired man inside the air ship. Once everyone was situated, the two men turned the engines to the air ship on and took it off the ground. When all the other preparations where set, the two men steered the ship towards Tokyo. There they will find the other three Sentai that the Quest Master had also been harassing.

**Chapter 12 is in the bag baby. After all these chapters of people being kidnapped, splitting up and going through Hell to save their comrades, it is now time to bring the heroes together. What's going to happen next? Well, you're just going to have to keep reading to find out.**


	13. Unexpected Meetings Part 1

**Chapter 13: Unexpected Meetings Part 1**

"What?! What do you mean Go-On Red finished all three laps?!" The Quest Master yelled out. He had returned to his space station after he had deployed his serpents to find the Goseigers. He returned to his chamber when Calculeschimedes informed him that Sosuke had successfully rescued Miu.

"What I mean is what I mean, guru." Answered the Gaiark executive. "Go-On Red completed the race in the required amount of time and rescued Go-On Silver."

"He finished all three laps within thirty minutes." Said the Quest Master

"Yes." Replied Calculeschimedes.

"Even with all the obstacles I put on that damn track."

"Yes."

The Quest Master then turned around, picked up an object and through it across the chamber. "No wonder he's called Miracle Esmui." The Quest Master stated.

"That was no miracle." Began the Gaiark. "Go-On Red is a professional racecar driver and the most likely of the five men to succeed in a racing based challenge, guru. His success is all do to your continuing underestimations of the Sentai. Not just the skills of the Go-Ongers but also the skills the Gokaigers and the Shinkengers as well, guru."

"What are you talking about?" said the Quest Master turning to face Calculeschimedes. "The Gokaigers have been taken care of."

"You are referring to your gargoyle, guru. When the Vipers went to retrieve their bodies all they found was a second huge hole in the floor, guru, and what they found was your gargoyle in the water trying not to drown, guru."

"What?" said the Quest Master in shock.

"And guess who they couldn't find, guru."

"The Gokaigers escaped!" shouted the Quest Master. "How could they? They couldn't transform. They had no weapons. How could they have gotten past him?"

"I saw the footage of what happen, guru. The gargoyle flew up into the air and was about to kill GokaiSilver when Captain Marvelous pulled him out of the way. Gargoyle then presided to crash through floor and into the water."

"DAMN IT!" the Quest Master yelled out as he began banging his fist down on his desk. When he was done, he took time to claim himself down and turned back to Calculeschimedes. "And the Shinkengers rescued their yellow comrade."

"Yes." Answered the Gaiark.

"Where is Jaguarriar?"

"Here master." The cat answered entering the chamber. He was still nursing the wound he received from Mako.

"What happened?" asked the Quest Master.

"ShinkenGold." Replied Jaguarriar.

"ShinkenGold recovered his phone." The Quest Master said completely stunned by this revelation.

"Yes." Answered Jaguarriar. The cat then lowered his head and looked at his claws. "We had them." Jaguarriar said between his teeth. He then turned around and slashed a passing Viper. "WE HAD THEM!" The cat yelled out.

"Calm down Jaguarriar." Ordered the Quest Master.

"I'm sorry master." Said the cat. "It's just…" took a deep breath, "It's just that the plan was working to perfection. Blue and Green were tied up with the snakes and Ozora Tenkaru and I had the Shibas at our mercy. And then ShinkenGold comes busting through the wall and…" Jaguarriar couldn't finished he was so mad.

The Quest Master just stood and nodded. "Yes, those samurai are proving to be more trouble then we estimated."

"What YOU estimated, guru." Stated Calculeschimedes. "I warned you about taking these people too lightly."

"Now is not the time to say 'I told you so' Calculeschimedes." Replied the Quest Master. "Besides, I had a plan to take care of the Shinkengers, even if they did succeed in rescuing ShinkenYellow."

"What plan is that, guru?"

"Originally, I had challenges set up for Lord and Lady Shiba that required them to try and rescue all four of their retainers, but because they returned sooner then expected I had to make a few changes. Among those changes was taking ShinkenYellow and placing her in Toyko's sewer network. I also made sure that even if they got as far as saving ShinkenYellow, that they would be taken care of." The Quest Master would go on to explain that he set up the Shinkengers to be drowned.

"Good planning." Commended Calculeschimedes. "But what about the other Sentai, guru?"

"I think I'll throw them a little curve ball." Said the Quest Master as he walked over to his desk. He pressed a button located at the underside of the desk and a cabinet with four glass doors appeared on the right hand side. It was a wide cabinet with five shelves. And behind the glass, there were one hundred and twenty-five little figurines that filled up all the shelves. As he was walking to the cabinet, the Quest Master was stopped by the sound of glass hitting the floor. A commotion of several voices then broke out from the wall to the right of the cabinet.

"Let us out of here, On, On!" demanded one of the voices.

"You'll pay for this Shandor, Geta, Geta!" yelled another.

"Wait till I get you in my scope, Ganga Gan!" this voices all belong to the various engine partners of the Go-Ongers. When the Quest Master went to Engine World to capture Machalcon, he also captured the other Engines as well. He kept their casts in a separate chamber and took the Engine Souls and made a clock out of them and hung it on his wall. He put a soundproof piece of glass to silence their chatter and now the twelve souls have shuck the glass lose and caused it to drop. They were magnetically latched to the clock's face so they couldn't fly away.

"Aniki's going to kick your ass, Bata, Bata!" yelled Toripter.

"When I get you in my fangs…" threatened Jetras.

"Our amigos are going to give you the biggest beating of your life." Said Birca.

"You'll pay for whatever you did to my son." Said Bear RV.

The Quest Master smirked at them. "Without their powers, your friends the Go-Ongers are not going to be a problem to me."

"You haven't learned, Boe." Said Jumbowhale. "All who have served as Super Sentai have a power that can not be measured, and the Go-Ongers are no exception, Boe."

"Sosuke-tachi will come," began Speedor "and you'll learn that justice will always find a way to prevail."

"Cute." The Quest Master said as he motioned to a few Vipers to take the clock. Two Vipers came and removed the clock from the wall. They had a difficult time carrying the clock across as the Engines continued to fight for their freedom. When the Vipers left, Shandor opened the cabinet doors and took out eleven figurines. "Is it repaired?" The Quest Master asked turning to Jaguarriar.

"Yes master." Answered Jaguarriar.

As the Quest Master makes his way out of the room, we now return to the sewers of Tokyo. When last we were underneath Japan's capital, the Shinkengers had just rescued Kotoha when the Quest Master flooded the empty reservoir they were in. Though they were able to surface and swim over to one of the concrete pathway, only five of them were able to escape. And now we return to where we left off, with Takeru drifting away in the river and the other frantically running after him on the walkway.

The river had been carrying Takeru down the reservoir for a good ten minutes at this point. The injuries he sustained at the hands of Jaguarriar and Tenkaru were to great for him to try to swim so all he could do was layback and float. It wasn't much but for the time being he was a least keeping his head above the water. Four of the five Shinkengers that made it out of the water were running along the pathway trying not only figure out how to get Takeru out of the water but also trying to keep up with him. Ryunosuke would have used his water Mojikara to get Takeru out of there but he had never used it on running water before and didn't want to risk drowning his lord. Mako was running right beside Ryunosuke. The further Takeru began to drift away from them the more scared she became. This was a fear she had never experienced before and this fear was preventing Mako from thinking clearly. And Genta, who was bringing up the rear, was still carrying Kotoha on his back. The two were going back and forth on ways to rescue Takeru however the only samurai that was making any real progress in that department was Chiaki. Chiaki had been swimming for everything he's worth since he dove into the water a while back. For most of that time Chiaki was barely making any headway but was finally almost within arm's reach of Takeru. After diving down and with one great leap, Chiaki was able to grab hold to the back of Takeru's jacket and pulled the lord into himself.

Chiaki succeeded in reaching Takeru, however he had completely exhausted all his strength. He was so concerned with getting to Takeru that Chiaki didn't think about on how he would get out of the water. To make matters worse, the two were now heading to a waterfall. It was a forty-foot drop from where the waterfall begins and the water lead to a drainage system that will take them out to see if they were to fall in. When the others realized this, they quickened their pace to the fastest they could go. Just as they were fifteen meters away from the fall, Chiaki and Takeru were carried over to the side of the walkway the others were on and Chiaki grabbed hold of the edge. Chiaki didn't get a good grip on the edge as he was only holding on by his fingers. Takeru tried to reach out and grab onto the edge himself but the pain was too great for him to reach all the way. But he tried nonetheless and was only able to reach the edge with only his fingers latching on. As the two dangled helplessly onto the edge of the walkway, Mako and the others had finally reached them. They needed to hurry as their fingers were slipping off the edge fast. Ryunosuke made a mad dive, reaching out for their hands but just as he was coming down, Chiaki and Takeru lost their grip and the two were taken away by the current once more. All the four Shinkengers on the walkway could do was look on in terror as Takeru and Chiaki went over the fall.

Is this it? Is this the end of the Tani line? Is the pillar of the Shinkengers about to be sent to an early grave?

"Tensou!" A man's voice cried out. As the two samurai were half way down the fall, a green light hit the waterfall causing it to arch upward taking Chiaki and Takeru with it. Mako and the others ran over to the edge of where the waterfall begins and stood in total shock at what they were seeing. The water carried the two over to the side of where the water originally landed and the pair found themselves landing softly on a concrete landing. After rolling to their backs Takeru and Chiaki realized that they surrounded by a group of six young people. What really surprised them was the fact that they knew five of them.

"Takeru. Chiaki" Said Alata upon seeing their faces. Takeru and Chiaki looked up and smiled at the Goseigers.

"Is this for real?" asked Chiaki looking at his fellow Sentai.

"It's for real, Chiaki." Replied Agri helping the green samurai to his feet.

"What brings you dow…ow, ow." Takeru said while trying to sit up.

"Tono-sama," began Eri "your hurt!"

"Here, let me take care of those wounds." Said Magis as pulled out a Tensou card. He placed it into his Tensouder and used its healing rays restored Takeru to full health. With help from Alata and Hyde, Takeru rose to his feet feeling refreshed and renewed.

"Takeru!" A voice called out from behind him. Turning around, Takeru, Chiaki and the Goseigers saw that Mako was running straight towards them. She and the other Shinkengers had climbed down on a service ladder that was next to the waterfall. Kotoha's body at this point was now fully awake and she was not only able to climb down by herself but was also running towards Chiaki. Takeru met Mako part of the way and swept her up in his arms. Mako was a whirlwind of emotion. She was relieved that Takeru was safe and sound but then got angry, backed away from him and punched his pectoral. "You reckless jerk!" Mako scolded. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry." Takeru said softly placing his hands Mako's shoulders. Tears weld up in Mako's eyes and she once again embraced her husband now burying her face into his shirt. Kotoha and Chiaki had a similar reunion minus the punching. Once the Shinkengers were all happily reunited they turned to the Goseigers and thanked them for their help. Before the two teams could asked each other what they were doing down in the sewers, the sound of a large metal door being opened was heard a few feet away from where the twelve were standing.

Over by where the sound originated from, there was no door, only a large concrete wall. But indeed a door was opening, a hidden door that is. When a part of the wall was opening in front of the twelve, they all took to fighting stances. Both teams were expecting Vipers to appear through the door however when the people that opened the door emerged, the Goseigers save for Magis, immediately eased their stances and encouraged the others to do the same. Joe was the first of the pirates to pass through the door. He and Ahim were assisting Marvelous through door as he was still in an incredible amount of pain from his ordeal. Not far behind was Don and Luka helping Gai pass through the doorway.

"Mavelous." Alata called out as he and the other core members of the Goseigers ran over to them. The Gokaigers looked up and smiled at the bright faces of the Goseigers. However they were wary of the situation. Though it was a nice coincidence to have ran into allies on their way back to the surface, the Gokaigers were keeping their eyes open for anything suspicious.

When the five angels reached the pirates, their expressions changed from happy to concerned once they saw the state that Marvelous and Gai were in. "What happened to you two?" asked Moune.

"We went a few rounds with one of the Quest Master's minions." Answered Marvelous.

When the Shinkengers heard 'Quest Master' they immediately ran over to the Gokaigers with Magis following suit.

"Quest Master?" Genta half yelled when the samurai came up to the pirates.

The Gokaigers were startled by the sudden appearance of the samurai, as they didn't noticed that anyone else was there. Gai of course recognized the six upon laying eyes on them and became very excited, which caused him to add further pain to his ribs. This also caused Luka and Don to lose their balance somewhat.

"Are you okay?" asked Kotoha.

"Yes." Gai said with Luka and Don helping to steady him. "It's just an honor to meet you. All of you."

The Shinkengers were confused at first but then realized what he meant. "You know who we are?" asked Ryunosuke.

"Yes." Answered Gai with a nod. "You're Samurai Sentai Shinkenger."

The samurai's eyes widened in response. Who was this young man and how did he know who they were. But they didn't get a chance to ask Gai as Agri interrupted the conversation.

"Wait." He began. "You guys know about the Quest Master."

"Yes." Replied Takeru. Then it dawned on the samurai lord. "You all have been dealing with the Quest Master too!"

Everyone in the newly formed mob of Sentai was stunned by this revelation. "The Quest Master was been attacking three Super Sentai." Ahim said breaking the silence. Little did they all know that the Quest Master had been attacking four team of Sentai heroes today. Gai came close to that conclusion upon taking notice of Magis.

"OOOH!" Gai began pointing at the green angel. "The Quest Master has been attacking Dekaranger too?!"

It was at this time that the Shinkengers and other Gokaigers realized that there was an unfamiliar face among them. Magis turned around to see if there was anyone else around them that he had missed. Once he turned back around, Magis was surprised to see that everyone's eyes were on him. "Me?" Magis said pointing to himself.

Gai looked at him confused. "Aren't you Dekaranger's DekaGreen?"

"Oh, you have me confused with someone else." Magis said with a smile. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Magis of the Seaick Tribe. Goseiger's GoseiGreen."

"GoseiGreen?" The pirates and the samurai said together.

Magis nodded in response and then took out his Tensouder again. "Here, let me help you two with those injuries." He said talking to Gai and Marvelous. After the two pirates were healed, the Shinkengers had realized that Takeru was all healed up himself. With all the excitement and running into everyone, they had completely forgotten that Takeru had been injured in battle. And like the Gokaigers, they were completely surprise to find that there was a Goseiger that they didn't know about.

Gai in particular was sadden by this because he prided himself on knowing everything Super Sentai related and he knew absolutely nothing about Magis. "I had no idea that there was a GoseiGreen." He admitted. Luka turned to her boyfriend and gave him a consoling hug.

"Is he a new member or was he just wasn't around for when we teamed up?" asked Chiaki.

"Um, maybe we should discuss all of this else where." Said Alata.

"Your right." Agreed Mavelous. "We shouldn't linger in one place for too long." Everyone agreed to that notion as they understood that the Quest Master would most likely send several of his serpents after them and there best chance is to get out of the sewer and get back up to the surface. At lease then if they did encounter any Vipers, there would be plenty of room for them to spread out in try to think out there numbers.

There was a service door not far from where the eighteen heroes were standing and with no debate the heroes began their journey back to the surface. As the three Sentai teams ventured onward into the sewer, they started to share their stories of what brought them to where they are now. They did there best to quietly tale their stories as they did not want to draw any unwanted attention to themselves. The Shinkengers talked about Kaoru's poisoning, Genta and Kotoha's abductions, the attack on the Shiba mansion and the sckrmish they had with Jaguarriar and Ozora Tenkaru. Marvelous told the story of how he and the other pirates met up with the Goseigers and how his crew and GoseiKnight were taken and the adventure he went through to rescue his crew after he was separated from the Goseigers. When the Goseigers told their tale, the pirates and the samurai were left frozen in complete surprise of what they had heard. The fact that the Quest Master was actually from another universe was stunning revelation but what really floored them was the fact that the Quest Master was able to resurrect the dead Sentai warriors and that Magis was among those heroes that was brought back by the Quest Master's power. This immediately made the Gokaigers and Shinkengers rethink their trust in Magis. When the two Sentai groups called the Goseigers out on this, they were met with heavy protests from the angels. Hyde in particular took a very defensive stance on his partner's behalf.

"I freed Magis of the Quest Master control." Stated Hyde. "He has been acting on his own will every since he fought off the other resurrected Sentai."

"But still you don't know if the Quest Master planned to have Magis join you." Debated Ryunosuke.

"True," began Agri "but you can't ignore the facts. We were unable to henshin. We were outnumbered and overpowered. The resurrected Sentai had us beaten down and were going in for the kill when Magis intervened. If that fight was all an act then everyone did a convincing job."

"You do have a point." Don said joining the conversation. "Though strategically it would be a good move to have Magis gain our trust and then get us while we are not looking, but as your story goes the Quest Master wasn't fooling around with you angles."

"Right." Added Mako. "Even though "you are the closest thing to the people that wronged me" makes no sense. But so far that is the closest thing to a reason for why he is going after any of us."

"Yes, but-"

"Alright look," Magis began cutting Chiaki off "I don't blame for not trusting me considering the circumstances surrounding my rebirth. But I swear to all of you on my life that I will fight tooth and nail by your side against the Quest Master to the bitter end."

"And if you still don't trust Magis then trust me." Said Hyde. "I know Magis like the back of my hand. If I feel that there is anything wrong with him, I will let you know immediately."

Though the Shinkenger's and Gokaiger's are still unsure on weather or not to trust Magis, both teams knew Hyde pretty well and knew that his word was as good as gold. And so the eighteen heroes continued down the path they were on until they came to a ladder right underneath a manhole. After a little debate, the Sentai warriors agreed to go up the ladder and figure out where to go from there.

**I know that this is a crappy place to end a chapter but don't worry, the action and a few more revelations are to come in the next one. So please continue to be patient and continue to enjoy this story.**


	14. Unexpected Meetings Part 2

**Chapter 14: Unexpected Meetings Part 2**

Joe pushed the manhole cover up and over to the side and pocked his head up to see if there was any on coming traffic. Seeing that the coast was clear, he climbed all the way out of the manhole and into the cold night air. One by one the eighteen Sentai ascended the ladder and rejoined the surface world. Once everybody was up and out of the sewer, Chiaki and Gai hoisted the cover up and placed back over the manhole. The Sentai quickly found out that they were in Tokyo's business district. The streets were empty do to business being done for the day, which was more then convenient for the young warriors.

"Okay, so what should we do now." Asked Marvelous.

"We will return to the Shiba house." Said Takeru. "I want to see if mother is doing any better."

"Ooooh, we get to go to Shinkenger's home base." Gai said estatically.

"Gai-san this isn't a social visit." Ahim pointed out.

"I know" Gai answered "but still, I never thought that we would have the honor to go to the Shiba clans grand home."

"Indeed it is a grand home." Ryunosuke said boastfully putting his arm around Gai's shoulder. The blue samurai continued to brag about the Shinkenger's home as he and Gai began to walk.

"That guy." Chiaki said rolling his eyes.

"It isn't everyday that we get someone who shows us such admiration." Said Mako. "You have to admit that it is nice to have someone who looks up to you."

"Gai looks up to all of his senpai." Said Luka.

"That doesn't annoy you though Luka?" Asked Don

"Come Doc, you know Gai has his good qualities." Luka said defending her boyfriend. "His hero worship of all our predecessors is just a quirk and I just take it with a grain of salt."

As the Sentai warriors began their journey to the Shiba house, Ryunosuke suddenly fall backwards. As he sat up, Ryunosuke began rubbing his jaw as if he was just punched. Gai looked down at the blue samurai in confusion. All of a sudden, Gai keeled over as if someone had just kicked him. Then he fell face forward as if he was hit again. Genta, Agri and Hyde started to run over to them but were stopped short by several black laser blasts. Sparks flow as the laser streams stroke the ground causing the three to fall to the ground themselves. Everyone else surrounded the three, completely baffled by what they were witnessing.

"Where did those come from?" Don asked unable to contain the nervousness in his voice.

"Is this for real?" Chiaki asked. "The Quest Master sent an invisible man after us."

"Invisible?" Eri said turning to Chiaki.

"Laser fire just doesn't come from out of nowhere." Stated the green samurai. "There's someone hear."

"An invisible warrior, great." Agri said sarcastically as he rose to his feet.

Whoever was responsible for the laser fire decided to open fire upon the Sentai heroes again. The sixteen heroes rolled out of the beams trajectory and over to the sides. Gai and Ryunosuke even rolled to the sides to regroup with the others. Once again the invisible attacker fired upon the Sentai Heroes who were now becoming more and more frustrated by this turn of events. Magis eventually rolled in front of a puddle and saw something in the puddle that was not in front of him and everyone else. In the puddle, he saw a man in black armor, wearing what looked to be a motorcycle helmet wielding a wrist gun. Obviously this was the invisible attacker and apparently his invisibility powers couldn't hide his reflection. Right now Magis is about to show off another one of his specialties. You see Magis was so gifted with Tensou , that he was able to master the Seaick freezing techniques. The freezing techniques are the most difficult techniques to learn in the Seaick Tribe and Magis is among the very few who was able to master that power.

"Seaick Flurry Card! Tensou!" Magis said closing his Tensouder. A wind tunnel of snow flew right at the invisible attacker. The attacker, who was trying shield himself from the snow, was almost entirely covered by it. Hyde took advantage of the distracted attack and hit him with a flying trust kick. Now that his greatest weapon wasn't working anymore, the invisible attacker became visible. Gai's jaw dropped upon seeing who had been attacking them.

"V, VRV…Master-san?" the silver pirate said unable to believe his eyes.

"VRV Master?" parroted Genta.

"Yes," Gai began "he is an ally of the CarRangers."

"Ally or Enemy?" asked Marvelous.

"Ally." Answered Gai. "But I don't-"

"LOOK OUT!" cried Alata as he tackled Gai to the ground. Good thing that Alata did so as a golden laser blaster barely missed Gai's head. Everyone turned to see where this blast came from. Walking out of the shadows, blaster in hand, was what looked to be a Sentai warrior. But he was not one of the resurrected warriors. His suit and helmet was metallic silver with golden lines going across the torso. He resembled a TurboRanger but his belt buckle bore the symbol of the GoGo V. Also, like the GoGo V's helmets, his visor covered the whole face and was ironically shaped like a 'V.'

"Now who's this guy?" asked Chiaki aloud.

"Is he a Sentai warrior?" asked Joe.

"Looks like it." Added Gai. "But, I've never seen him before. I-" Gai was cut off by a thunderous sound. From up above, someone had dropped a metal ball in the middle of the street. The shock wave it sent out not only broke the pavement but it also sent Chiaki, Marvelous, Ahim, Kotoha, Mako, Genta, Moune and Luka flying backwards. Next, a white blur swooped down and took out Takeru, Don and Alata. And if that wasn't enough, two streams of blue lights landed behind and in front of Hyde, Agri, Gai, Ryunosuke, Eri, Joe and Magis. The explosions that followed knocked them all to the ground. When the eighteen got their wits about them, they all looked up and saw three figures land in front of them. Like the man in the dark silver, they looked like Sentai warriors, except their suits were primarily white, though they had different colored features. The one on the left had green features, his helmet resembled that of an elephant and he was wielding the GekiHammer. The one on the right had black features, his helmet resembled a bat and he was holding the GekiFan. And the on in the center had cyan features, was wielding the Twin GekiSabers and had a helmet that resembled a shark. Not only did the three have Geki weapons, they also had the three-clawed symbol of the GekiRangers in their individual colors on their sternums.

"More of them!" cried Joe.

"Alright. That's it." Said Takeru standing up and taking out his Shodo Phone. "Shinkengers, henshin!"

Mako, Ryunosuke, Chiaki and Genta all rose to their feet and took out their phones. Kotoha didn't for her Shodo Phone was taken by the Quest Master. They discovered this when the Goseigers (save for Magis) and Gokaigers mentioned that they had their henshin devices taken during their journey together back to the service. Just as the Shinkengers were about to transform, several more blurs appeared before them and grabbed the phones right out of their hands. The blurs landed behind the eighteen heroes revealing five multicolored ninjas. From head to toe the ninja were covered in cloth. Not one ounce of flash could be seen. Only the eyes of the ninjas could be seen as there faces were covers by hoods and cloth masks. They had bandanas on there foreheads with a white diamond in the center. There was also a golden medallion in the center of their chests along with other assorted diamonds on their wrists, ankles and shoulders. They also had a white sash that wrapped around their waists. Though they didn't look like a Sentai team, their color scheme matched that of several Sentai teams including the Goseigers. They were dressed in red, black, blue, pink and yellow. This wasn't however, all of the ninjas as a white ninja would drop down and land in between the red and pink ninjas. He was like the others except his sash and diamonds were black.

The eleven warriors encircled the eighteen heroes. The Sentai prepared themselves for whatever was to happen next. Then without warning, the silver warrior charged forward and in the blink of an eye, turned his gun into an axe. He swung the axe downward at Genta but the gold samurai quickly blocked the blade with his Sakanamaru. The Shinkengers may no longer be able to transform but they still had their swords on them. When they heard from the Goseigers and Gokaigers that the Quest Master took away their henshin devices, the Shinkengers decided to keep their phones and their sword separate just in case such a thing were to happen to them. Genta pushed the silver warrior back with all his might and slashed at him once he was fully erect. Sparks flew from the silver warriors chest from when the Sakanamaru. As Genta and the silver warrior engaged each other, the other mystery warriors moved in to attack the other Sentai only to meet and engage the heroes.

The Shinkengers engaged the ninjas with Kotoha using the spare Shinkenmaru Genta had been using. Magis transformed and entered a sword duel with the Shark warrior. The Landick siblings went after the black warrior as the other Goseigers went after the Bat Warrior. As for the Gokaigers, Marvelous, Joe and Gai took on the Elephant warrior as Luka, Don and Ahim looked through out the streets for whatever they could use as weapons.

As the battle raged on, the Sentai heroes found that their opponents were much stronger then they appeared. As the five samurai fought the ninjas, they learned that not only were the six ninjas fast but they had an assortment of other tricks up their sleeves. Chiaki at one point caught the black ninja in the ribs with his Shinkenmaru but as he followed through with his slash we saw that the ninja's clothes were hang off of his blade. Chiaki pulled his sword back and examined it and found that somehow, the ninja had slipped out of his clothes completely. Then without warning two hands popped out of the pavement, grabbed Chiaki and pushed him forward by his ankles. As the green samurai fell face forward a foot pooped up and kicked him in the forehead. As Chiaki rolled to his back, the black ninja came up through pavement, fully clothed and aimed to punch Chiaki in the face. The green samurai rolled out of the way and a good thing too as the Black ninja smashed that bit of the street with his fist.

Over on the sidewalk, Mako was going move for move with the pink ninja. Mako had been on the defensive for the most part but is now taking the fight to the ninja. So far the ninja has artfully dodged every swing of the lady's blade but it finally seemed as if Mako had her cornered by a lamp post. Mako went for a killing slash for the ninja's abdomen but the ninja jumped over Mako and the Shiba clan's lady ended up slicing the lamp post. As the post fell into the street, Mako turned to face her enemy only to find no one behind her. After looking all around for the ninja, the pink ninja's fist came flying out of the window right in front of her. The window didn't break mind you, the ninja did a merging technique and hid inside of the window. Mako quickly recomposed herself and continued her scuffle with the ninja.

Back on the street, Ryunosuke and Kotoha have been dueling the blue and yellow ninjas. Kotoha stabbed at the yellow ninja nicking her medallion. Before youngest samurai could follow through on her attack, the yellow ninja through her right hand down and smoke engulfed her. Kotoha swung her blade at the smoke to find that the ninja had disappeared. As she turned to look for the ninja, Kotoha saw Ryunosuke was now surrounded by blue ninjas. This happened when Ryunosuke went to cut the ninja with a downward slash. As the Ryunosuke's sword was coming down, the blue ninja preformed a technique in which he split into two ninjas. The blue ninja then divided himself by two and the new clones appeared behind the blue samurai. Before he could properly defend himself, the ninjas pounced Ryunosuke and the samurai was now trying to cover up. Kotoha ran over and helped her comrade by chasing off two of the ninjas. Ryunosuke took advantage of Kotoha's intervention and took down the other two clones with one powerful slash. Neither of these ninjas were the original as the burst into smoke as they hit the ground. With those two out of the way, Ryunosuke was free to help Kotoha with the other blue ninjas. Kotoha had dodged a pair of kicks when Ryunosuke joined her. Ryunosuke backed the two away with a few swipes of his sword. He then spun to his left to allow Kotoha to surprise and stab the ninja on their right hand side in the stomach. She tossed the ninja over head and he vanished in a puff of smoke just before he hit the ground. Now only the original was left and the two samurai prepared themselves to attack. But just as they took a ready stance, the ninja dropped down into the pavement. This was a complete surprise to the samurai, a surprise that the yellow ninja took advantage of. The yellow ninja came flying in and preformed a split kick that nearly floored the two. Then the blue ninja popped back up from the pavement with a pair of uppercuts and sent Kotoha and Ryunosuke flying backward. The samurai landed hard on the street. After sitting up, they rubbed their chins and took up their swords, ready for the next round.

With Genta fighting the silver warrior, Takeru was left to fight both the red and white ninjas by himself. Even though he was at a disadvantage, the Shiba lord proved to be a formidable match for the two. To create breathing room for himself, Takeru did a couple of three hundred and sixty degree spinning slashes. The ninjas rolled backward to avoid the Takeru's blade. Once they composed themselves, the ninjas jumped into the air flipping over Takeru. Just as the two were about to crisscross in midair, their hands began to glow. Once they were right above Takeru, the ninjas flipped upside down, out stretched their hands and lasers came shooting out of their palms. Takeru rolled out of the way as sparks flew up from the pavement from when the lasers struck the ground. When the ninjas landed, Takeru turned to them and readied himself for what was about to happen next. Then from out of nowhere, BANG, Luka and Ahim bashed the white ninja upside the head with a trash can. After the ninja fell on his face, the two pirates proceeded to lift the trash can over their heads and dropped it on the ninja's back. While the ladies gave each other a high ten, Takeru took the initiative and charged the red ninja. Luka and Ahim didn't celebrate for to long as they knew that the others need help, so they left the trash can up again and started to choose their next target. Before they could pick their next victim, the white ninja, though still dazed from the two trash can shots, jumped back up and sliced the garbage container in half with one mighty chop. The princess and the lookout looked at the ninja, then down at the destroyed can and then at each other. After letting out a shaky 'whoa,' the two turned and ran to the sidewalk where Mako and the pink ninja were with a very angry white ninja in hot pursuit. When the two made it to the sidewalk, Mako momentarily disengaged from the pink ninja and took a swing at the white ninja. The white ninja stopped himself just as the tip of Mako's sword grazed his nose. Ahim used the opening to her advantage and jumped on the white ninja's back. As the princess took the ninja's bandana and lowered it over his eyes, Luka started to punch and kick the ninja with Ahim still on his back.

Oddly enough, the Landick siblings had employed the same tactic on the black warrior. Instead of trying to blind the warrior, Moune had applied a rear naked choke on him while Agri was working on his body. As she tightened her forearm around the warrior, the yellow angel found something alittle off about the warrior.

"Onii-chan, I don't think he's breathing." Said Moune.

"That's not possible." Replied Agri. "All living things need to breath. Are you sure?"

"I'm squeezing down on his neck as hard as I can. He should have been out cold a while ago."

"Keep at it." Agri encouraged. "It's got to have some effect on him."

The black warrior wasn't effected by Moune's attempts in the least. Whoever he is or whatever he is, it has become apparent to Moune that he doesn't need air at all. The black warrior did finally break free of Moune's grip with some accidental help from Agri. Agri went for a roundhouse kick to the warrior's chest but the warrior turned his back to Agri and the black angel ended up kicking Moune in the small of the back. Naturally, Agri was shocked by what he had done. Even though it was an accident, Agri would still never rise a hand or a foot to his little sister. The black warrior took advantage and kicked the black Goseiger in the sternum. He then proceeded to elbow Moune repeatedly in the thigh. Once he had broken the grip her legs had on his waste, the black warrior grabbed Moune by the back of the neck and other thigh, hoisted her on his shoulders, then over head and through her at Agri as the black angle stood up. Agri caught Moune bit he didn't fully brace himself and ended up falling backward once he had caught her. The black warrior took his blaster out again and opened fire upon the Landick sibling. Agri and Moune rolled in opposite directions out of the way to avoid lasers.

Just a couple feet away from this skirmish, the bat warrior had conducted a powerful gust was wind with his fan that blow Alata, Eri and Hyde back a few feet. The bat then flew into the air and began to sent a wave of energy at the three angels. As the bat warrior flew around the three sending wave after wave of energy upon them, Alata had an idea. He called over to Eri and told her to run towards him. The plan was that Alata will place his hands down and Eri will put one foot on his hands and Alata will through her into the air to intercept the bat warrior. The plan worked and Eri grabbed onto the bat's ankles pulling him down somewhat. Hyde took it upon himself to claim a near by lamppost and jump on the back of the bat warrior bringing him completely to the ground. Even though the bat was now grounded, he was still able to fight off the two angels and free himself from their grip. When the bat went to swing his fan, Alata caught his had right as the bat was about to lower it and placed the bat in an arm bar. While he had the bat under his control for the time being, Alata tried to disarm the bat but the black and white warrior was crafty and was not about to lose his weapon so easily. The bat flipped out of the arm bar and used the momentum to flip Alata to the pavement. The bat then positioned himself to stab Alata with his open fan. The warrior would have beheaded to red angel had he not received a pair of kicks from Hyde and Eri.

As for the only angel and Sentai hero that was transformed for this fight, Magis was in a complete dead lock with the shark warrior. He was able to parry every attack the shark made with his Seaick Sabers and the shark did the same with the Geki Sabers. To try and break the draw they were facing, the aquatic based warriors combined their weapons into one, the shark now having one sword and Magis having his dueled edged blade. Even with the shark having just one blade he was still parrying all of Magis' attacks. When the two came to yet another stand still, Magis saw in the corner of his eye that Marvelous, Joe and Gai were having difficulty time with the elephant warrior. The three pirates have for all this time been unable to even touch the elephant warrior as the green fighter had been keeping them at bay with the Geki Hammer. So Magis decided to give the three a hand by setting up the shark warrior to be disarmed. The green angel started by making the shark dodging a swipe to leg with the left blade. Then Magis did a 360 turn striking with the right blade, which the shark blocked with his sword. Magis spun with enough force that he was able to knock the Geki Saber aside and hit the shark with the left blade. The shark warrior spun with the strike and swung his blade at Magis for a counter attack. This was exactly what Magis wanted him to do. Once the shark swung his blade, Magis separated his sabers, formed a scissor and caught the Geki Saber. Magis then rotated the swords in a counter clockwise motion and kicked the shark warrior in the chest forcing him to relinquish the Geki Saber. The green angel then called out to Joe and through the Geki Saber to the blue pirate by flipping the sword around with his own sabers. The Geki Saber flew through the air and was successfully caught by Joe. And good timing too as the elephant throw the Geki Hammer at Joe. The former Zangyack soldier jumped to the side and cut slashed downward at the chain. The chain didn't break but it looped around the saber. A tug of war ensued with Marvelous and Gai taking hold of the chain and started pull along with Joe. Despite his best effort, the elephant warrior eventually lost his grip on the handle and it went flying right into Marvelous' hands. After unraveling the chain from the saber, the captain and the first mate went forward to continue their battle with the elephant warrior. Seeing that Marvelous and Joe had the matter under control, Gai looked back to see if any of the other Sentai need his help. Once he saw that the white ninja had thrown Ahim off his back and onto Luka, Gai made a B-line for the princess and his girlfriend.

As Gai ran to assist his female shipmates, he passed Genta and the silver warrior how in the middle of a very fierce duel. Even if he could become ShinkenGold, the sushi seller was going move for move with the silver Sentai wannabe. At one point, Genta slashed at the warrior but the warrior caught his blade with the top of his axe. The axe blade slid down the handle and the silver warrior adjusted to part of the handle he was holding so that the axe was now in laser mode again. The silver warrior took aim and fired at Genta's head but the samurai spun out of the way and took the silver fighter out by the leg with the sheath of his Sakanamaru. When the silver warrior fell to his back, went to stab his downed opponent but the silver warrior rolled out of the way. While he rolled, the silver warrior converted his laser back to axe mode and swung wildly at the sushi samurai once he was at a knee. Genta leaned back just in time as the axe missed his neck by an inch. The silver warrior then stood and kicked Genta hard in the chest sending the Gold Sentai stumbling backward. Before the silver man could follow up on his kick, Don came up from behind and nailed him in the back of the head with the lid of the trash can Ahim and Luka had used. Now as you now, most of the time when Don hits someone with something, it's generally a light but forceful tap and this was one of those times. Unfortunately the silver warrior was more annoyed then stunned by what Don did and though Don couldn't see his face, understood the expression the warrior made when he turned his head to him. Don gave an apologetic smile and held the lid up to shield himself for what was to happen next. The silver warrior, instead of punching Don, ripped the trash can lid out of the green pirate's hands, wound up and in a downward motion smacked Don in the head with the lid. The force was so great that it not only knocked Don out but an impression of Don's head was now left in the lid. As the silver pirate turned to face Genta again, the sushi seller surprised him by tackling him to the ground and the two began to wrestle each other for control.

**Hate to leave you guys hanging like this but this chapter was getting on the long side. The battle concludes in Chapter 15 which I will try to post ASAP.**


	15. Unexpected Meetings Part 3

**Chapter 15: Unexpected Meetings Part 3**

The battle between the Sentai heroes and the Quest Master's men raged on. The heroes fought honorable but the superior power and strength of the Quest Master's warriors were finally starting to get the better of the Sentai. Even though Captain Marvelous was a talented fighter, he had never used the Geki Hammer before and was completely out of his element, which made disarming him and taking the hammer back an easy task for the elephant. Once the hammer was back in his possession, the elephant swung the ball around a few times and slammed it down to the pavement. The shock wave it caused made Joe lose his balance, which provided an opening that allowed the elephant warrior to disarm the blue pirate. The elephant warrior throw the saber back over to the shark, who upon regaining his weapon, knocked away Magis' sabers and cut the green angel three times.

As for the other angels, the black warrior took Moune and through her shoulder first into Agri. Agri fell backward with Moune falling on top of him. After the Landick siblings hit the ground, the black warrior picked the both of them up throw them over to Alata, Hyde and Eri knocking the three down in the process. Once the core Goseigers rose from the pavement, the bat warrior jumped into the air and began to fly in circles above the angels. The bat created a small tornado by doing this and caused the five Goseigers to become disoriented. After flying around the five a few more times, the bat warrior went for a killing strike with his fan. Magis, upon seeing what was to happen to his fellow angels, disengaged from the shark warrior and put himself between the bat and the other Goseigers. Sparks flew as the fan cut the green angel. Though his suit protected the green angel from the fan's cutting power, Magis was still gravely hurt from strike. Then without warning, the elephant powered up his hammer and through it angels. Magis intercepted the hammer by taking it full force in the chest. Finally, the shark warrior powered up his blades and lunged at the angles. With Magis barely being able to stand, Hyde through himself between the shark and his partner ready to sacrifice himself the way Magis had done for him. But Magis would never forgive himself if he let anything bad happen to Hyde. So Magis used the last of his strength and pushed Hyde out of the way as well as the other angels so that he would take all of the shark's fury. And it was a terrific fury that the shark warrior unloaded on the angel's back. After taking all that he could withstand, Magis dropped to his knees and was forced to demorph. Before the other angels could circle their newest member, the white ninja came from behind, knocked the five angels down and stole Magis' Tensouder before knocking the green Goseiger down as well.

The samurai disengaged from their opponents and formed a ring around the angels who have now gathered around the wounded Magis. Marvelous, Joe, Ahim and Luka joined the circle not long after the samurai regrouped with the angels. Gai didn't regroup with others just yet as he took it upon himself to distract the ninjas while Ahim and Luka made their way to their fellow Sentai. The silver pirate put up a gallant fight but the ninjas were too strong for him to handle alone and they sent Gai spiraling to the ring of heroes. Once he hit the ground, Luka rushed forward and helped Gai to his feet. The only Sentai that didn't rejoin the group was Don who still laid out from the trash can lid shot from the silver warrior.

The eleven Sentai like warriors formed their own circle around the ring of heroes. They were right back to where they had started. The Shinkengers raised their blades, readying themselves for what was to happen next. The Goseigers stood and joined pirates and samurai, save for Hyde who was looking over Magis. The eleven soldiers of the Quest Master where about to charge the ring of heroes when something happened that neither side expected. A borage of laser fire came raining down targeting the Quest Master's men. The Sentai heroes looked to where the lasers originated and saw an airship flying down. Once the ship was over the ring of heroes, the pilot set the craft to hover mode and several zip lines shot out of its belly. The lines landed in between the two rings of warriors. Once the lines were secure, eight figures came whizzing down the lines. Once the figures landed, they turned to the heroes.

"Hey Takeru." Sosuke said with a grin "How's marriage treating you so far?"

"So…Sosuke?" Takeru said in bewilderment.

"How did…" Genta began.

"When did you…" Ryunosuke started looking up at the airship.

"Go…Go-Onger!" Gai said with his arm outstretched pointing at the newly arrived heroes. Then the silver pirate that someone was missing among the Engine Sentai. "Where's Go-On Silver-san?"

"Miu's still onboard the airship." Answered Hiroto. "We had a little run in with the Quest Master and let's just say she isn't ready to fight just yet."

"You guys too?" Exclaimed Chiaki.

"Yeah." Replied Saki. "I don't know about you guys but I'm ready for some pay back."

"Are you sure, Saki?" Hanto asked concerned for her wellbeing.

"I'm fine Hanto." Saki said giving Hanto a reassuring smile. "Besides, I owe the Quest Master one for putting me in that container."

"You'll get your chance Saki." Said the dark haired man. "You all will."

The other Sentai teams were taken by surprise once they realized that not everyone in this mob of heroes were Sentai warriors. "Who are these two?" asked Moune.

"They're with us." Replied Ren. "They are here to help us stop the Quest Master."

"That's nice," said Joe "but who are they?"

"We'll all get acquainted later." Said the robbed man. "For now let's take care of these guys." He then turned to the unarmed heroes. The dark haired man had carried down large round bag. After setting the bag down, the dark haired man opened and unrolled the bag revealing it's contents. The two men from another universe had brought with them an assortment of blades and blasters to battle the Quest Master with. "Are you guys handy with these?" he asked holding out a blaster to Captain Marvelous.

After taking the gun, Marvelous looked at the robbed man and smiled. "Now this is more like it." The pirate captain said as he took the blaster from his hand. Gai, Ahim and Luka took blasters as well. Even though Joe was good with a gun, he took a blade instead as that was his specialty. The Skick and Landick angels armed themselves with blades as well. Magis even took a blade after struggling to get to his feet.

"Magis," Hyde began "are you sure you are still up to this."

"I'll be fine Hyde." The green angel answered. "Do you have my back?"

"You know it." The blue angel responded taking a blaster from the robbed man.

"Well if everyone's armed and ready, let's get back to kicking some ass." Chiaki said with a confident smile.

"Chiaki, your language!" Kotoha said chiding her boyfriend. When they began dating, Kotoha had requested that Chiaki curve his profanity, which he complied to…mostly.

And so, once all the Sentai heroes were armed, it was with renewed spirits that they reengaged their enemies, now with the help of the two men and the Go-Ongers. The heroes broke off into small groups dividing the eleven attackers. Gai teamed up with Takeru and Genta to fight the silver warrior. The Skick partners and the Landick siblings fought the bat warrior as the Seaick partners battled the elephant. Mako and Ahim fought the pink ninja as Kotoha, Saki and Luka teamed up against the yellow ninja. Rynosuke, Chiaki, Ren, Gunpai and Hanto fought the black and blue ninjas as Marvelous and Joe battled the shark warrior. Hiroto and Sosuke tag teamed against the red and white ninjas, the two men took on the black warrior and Don was still out like a light.

As the battle raged on, Takeru's group made a startling discovery of the Quest Master's men. Takeru and Genta sandwiched the silver warrior in between themselves giving him next to no breathing room and ever now and again, Gai would fire a laser at the warrior when he had an opening. At the climax of this skirmish, the silver warrior countered Takeru's strike by rolling him forward and then he went for a downward strike to Genta with his axe. Genta blocked the axe with his sword's sheath. He then spun around, moving the axe out of the way with the sheath and stabbed the silver warrior in between his ribs. Sparks flew as the Sakanamaru entered the warrior's body. After Genta removed the blade from the warrior's ribs, Gai fired upon the open wound that sent the warrior reeling. Then Takeru finished the job by cutting the wounded area of the warrior with a running slash. As the warrior spiraled to the ground a silver light consumed him. He didn't demorph. Instead, he shrunk down to the size of a small figurine. A figurine of a familiar size and shape that left Gai speechless. Well…almost speechless.

"A Ra…Ranger Key!?" the young pirate cried out taking a better look at the figurine. After rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing anything, Gai was only then 100% positive that what was lying right in front of him was a genuine Ranger Key. "Everyone!" Gai then called out. "They're Ranger Key clones!"

"What?!" all the other Sentai heroes cried out after hearing the news.

"So these people really are, well were Super Sentai." Said Ren aloud.

"No." said the robbed man. "They aren't Sentai warriors. They're something else."

"But-"

"We'll explain everything later." Said the dark haired man cutting off Gunpei. "Right now just defeat them."

And that is what the heroes did. One by one the now revealed Ranger Key clones fell to the might of the four teams of Sentai. The ninjas were the easiest to fall. Gunpei's group, with his skills as a marksmen, Ryunosuke and Chiaki's sword skills added with Ren and Hanto's own abilities quickly took down the blue and black ninjas. Despite having no previous experience working together, Mako and Ahim amazingly were able to get on the same page very quickly. The princess's skill with a gun and the Shiba clan's lovely lady's sword techniques were more then enough to overwhelm the pink ninja and turn her back into a Ranger Key. Luka, Kotoha and Saki received some unexpected help in defeating the yellow ninja. After being out cold for a good several minutes, Don finally stirred and slowly sat up pressing his hand to the spot on his head where the silver warrior had hit him with the trash can lid. After then slowly getting to his feet and trying to get his bearings, the yellow ninja, while dodging Kotoha's blade, bumped into the green pirate. Don jumped from the sudden surprise, which caused him to become light headed. However, this distracted the yellow ninja enough for Kotoha to cut the ninja several times before she moved out of the way and let Luka and Saki finish her with a flurry of laser blasts. Don was again startled after seeing the ninja become a Ranger Key. This of course only worsened his already throbbing headache.

All that was left of the ninjas were the two fighting Sosuke and Hiroto. The brother in laws didn't take any weapons and were fighting the red and white ninjas with their bare fists. Naturally one would think that they were nuts for doing this considering the powers the ninjas have previously demonstrated but Hiroto's tactical thinking and Sousuke's unpredictability complemented each other beautifully and the Red and Gold warriors stud toe to toe with the ninjas switching opponents every few seconds. All of a sudden the ninjas disappeared into the ground. The two in-laws were completely caught off guard, which was exactly what the ninjas wanted as they reappeared behind the two. The ninjas leaped into the air with Sosuke and Hiroto completely unaware of where the ninjas had gone too. But then, right before the ninjas could strike the Sentai heroes, two laser beams came from above and struck the ninjas in the back of the head turning them back into Ranger Keys. Hiroto and Sosuke turned when they heard the gunfire and were taken by surprise by the keys as they landed on their heads. After the keys hit the pavement, the in-laws looked up once more in search of the source of the gunfire. They didn't look for very long because up in the opening where descended from the airship, was Miu with a laser riffle. The two smiled at Miu thanking her and she gladly smiled back at the two most important men in her life.

Now there were only four Ranger Key clones left. As the two men continued to battle the black warrior, Marvelous, Joe and the Goseigers defeated the animal warriors. Though it wasn't an easy task, the eight heroes pulled it off nonetheless. The first to fall was the bat who fell victim to a well choreographed and executed Land and Air attack from the Skick and Landick angels. The elephant warrior was the next to change back into a key. Even though it had been a while since they last teamed up, Magis and Hyde functioned like a well-oiled machine. In fact, they clicked the moment they engaged the elephant warrior. With Magis' sword skills and Hyde's prowls with a blaster, the Seakick angels quickly overwhelmed the elephant and the warrior returned to its key form in a matter of minutes. As with Marvelous and Joe, the blue pirate fought the shark warrior one on one, ducking every now and again once he provided an opening for Marvelous to shoot the warrior. Little by little the two pirates weakened the warrior until Joe was able to cut the shark down with one powerful slash.

And so it all came down to the two men and the black warrior. It was a fierce battle and the black warrior proved himself a formidable advisory. In a last ditch effort the warrior resorted to his invisible powers. But to the surprise to the Sentai warriors, the robbed man was able to counter every move the warrior made in his invisible state. After beating the warrior back into visibility, the robbed man grabbed at the black warrior's chest. On the black warrior's chest, were several silver straps connected to a silver plate with a small red jewel in the center. The rubbed man grabbed hold of the jewel and pulled it out in one swift motion. Almost immediately, the black warrior changed back into a Ranger Key.

The robbed man looked down at the jewel. Even though his face was completely covered, from the looks of it judging from his body's expression, he seem relieved as if a terrible grief had just left him. But then the grief returned in full force as the jewel disappeared in his hand. The robbed man was shocked by what had just happened. But then he remembered that the Ranger Key of the mysterious black warrior was still lying on the ground. However, before the robbed man could pick up the key, a green strand of light beamed down on the key and lifted it up. Several more light streams came beaming down picking up the other Ranger Keys. The eleven keys zoomed up into space as quick as a flash. What had happened was that the Quest Master was watching the whole battle and when he saw his clones be defeated, he quickly ordered his minions to retrieve them the fastest way they could. Just as the keys flew back to the Quest Master's base, a metal cube came dropping down in front of the two man and the Sentai heroes gathered around the two in anticipation of what was to happen next. The top of the cube opened and the Quest Master appeared to the mob of heroes via hologram.

"Well if it isn't my good friend the Phantom." The Quest Master said to the robbed man. "And Dr. Oliver, it's nice to see you again too."

"Cut the crap Shandor." Said Dr. Oliver. "Where are you?"

"In my space station. Where else?" Shandor replied.

"Space station, huh." said Marvelous already planning on what he was going to do next.

"Don't even think about it, captain." The Quest Master said turning to Marvelous. I had my men infiltrate and hijack your ship, so there won't be raids on my station."

The eyes of the Gokaigers widen at what Shandor had just said. "You're lying." Cried Gai.

The Quest Master then snapped his fingers and a Viper came walking into view carrying a birdcage.

"Everyone, Everyone!" Navi squawked in terror.

"Navi!" the Gokaigers cried out in one voice. The pirates didn't want to believe what the Quest Master told them but seeing Navi or what looked and sounded like Navi made Shandor's story very convincing. All the Gokaigers save for Ahim and Don glared at the Quest Master with utter disgust and hatred.

"You're doing it again, aren't you?" Asked Dr. Oliver. "You're planning on leveling Tokyo just as you tried to do to Angel Grove."

"Level Tokyo!?" said Ryunosuke as all the other Sentai turned to the doctor with widen eyes.

"Oh, come now Dr. Oliver," began the Quest Master "do you really think I would limit myself to only destroying one city?"

Horror gripped the Super Sentai after the words "destroying one city" crossed their ears.

"What do you mean by you not only going to destroy one city." Asked Takeru.

"Well, lord Shiba seeing as you and all comrades here have survived my challenges I guess that makes you all worthy of knowing my master plan." Said the Quest Master. "At midnight on New Year's Day, I'm going to fire a borage of missiles from and obliterate Japan."

"OBLITERATE!" The Sentai Heroes yelled out in absolute horror.

"But why?" asked Kotoha with a shiver running down her spine. "Why do you want to destroy our country?"

"Well to answer your question," began the Quest Master "let me introduce you to one of my collogues." With that Calculeschimedes' hologram appeared before the heroes.

"Hiramechimedes!" said Hiroto noting that the Gaiark Executive bares an uncanny resemblance to his old enemy.

"Incorrect but close." The executive answered. "I am Gaiark Pollution Executive Calculeschimedes. Hiramechimedes was my son."

"Okay." Said Gunpei. "Now we know why you're after us Go-Ongers. But what about everyone else?"

"Well," Began Shandor. "You can simply ask the Shinkengers themselves. They have already figured out why I would be after them."

"You mean that Gedoshu." Said Takeru. "Admittedly we didn't believe that he was an ally of yours."

"How so?" asked the Quest Master.

"Humans and Gedoshu have never been able to get along." Stated Mako. "We just assumed that he just picked a very opportunistic time to attack us."

"Well then you guessed wrong." Said the Quest Master. "Because I struck a deal with Ozora Tenkaru."

"What kind of deal?" asked Takeru.

"A deal that is mutually beneficial to the three of us." Said Calculeschimedes.

"Indeed." Said Shandor. "You see some of the missiles I have prepared to unleash on your country will not destroy everything. They will instead release a powerful sulfur gas that will create a great deal of suffering to the citizens of this nation. Can you imagine it? The grief and suffering on a level like that would be more then enough to raise the Sanzu River from the neather realm. And it will also create an environment worthy for the remaining Gaiark to call home."

"And what do you get out of this?" Gai said unable to contain the shiver in his voice.

"Once word gets out about Japan's destruction, I'm going to threaten the rest of the world."

"So that the entire world will recognize him as the greatest villain of them all." Stated the robbed phantom.

"Indeed." Replied the Quest Master.

"But you won't be able to bring the Sanzu River into this world." Said Chiaki.

"If you're referring to the seal you, your comrades and the Goseigers put over it then you've clearly forgotten that I removed the protection seals from around the Shiba manor. And I can just as easily do it to the seal you have on the Sanzu River."

"Yeah, but ever if you can break through their Majikara, you'll never be able to break through our Tensou seal." Said Agri.

"Oh, but I can and will break through your Tensou seal."

"How are you doing to do that?" asked Hyde.

"Your new allies can fill you in on that." Replied Shandor. "Once you tell them who you are, they'll understand how I'll be able to break your Tensou seal."

Needless to say, the Gosei angels were unnerved by what the Quest Master said. Could he really undo the Tensou seal? Could those two men really help them decode the meaning behind Shandor's statement? Well the answers will come. Just not now.

"Alright," Joe began "we know why your after the Go-Ongers and the Shinkengers. And you refuse to give a direct answer to why you are after the Goseigers."

"But the one thing that is puzzling you is why I'm after you Gokaigers."

The pirates nodded at the Quest Master's response. Then Shandor reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. After unfolding the paper, the Quest Master held it up for all the heroes to see that it was a wanted poster. It was Marvelous' wanted poster, with the word unlimited where the reward price would be.

"So you ARE in league with the Zangyack Empire." Said Ahim

"Oh no." answered Shandor. "The Zangyack are unaware of our interaction. I feel it unnecessary to inform them of anything until I have what I want."

"But you did have us." Said Luka. "Why would you go through the trouble of capturing us if you weren't going to collect our bounty?"

"Oh, I wasn't after all of you. Just Captain Marvelous."

"Just me?" Marvelous said confused. "Why would you only go after me?"

"Because it clearly says that your bounty is unlimited. And the Zangyack's fortune goes into the a few hundred octillion. So I could haggle you for whatever price I could demand. Also, when you consider the fact that your crews bounties don't come within a tenth of that price range, killing them won't hurt my pocket at all."

"But then why put me through the challenge. Hell, you had me helpless in that man made twister of yours. Why wouldn't you capture me then? Why make me run around like a rat in a maze?"

"Because we all need something to entertain ourselves. The world is a board game. I am the player and you are the pawns." All of the heroes were enraged by that comment. People's lives honestly did mean nothing to the Quest Master. The Sentai warriors truly found a new level of hatred for Shandor. Even Kotoha, Alata and Eri who are always so positive found that they had the capacity to loath someone. "Plus as you know I didn't expect you to fully succeed in rescuing your crew."

"Alright," began Gunpei. "so I take it that since you like to play games with people, the reason you told us your plan is because you want us to try and stop you."

"Precisely." Said Shandor. "I have planted several keys around Japan. Inside this cube is a component that will help you track them down. Once you have gathered all the keys, you will be teleported to my station. The keys will active at 6pm on New Year's Eve and will only active once they are all together. Happy hunting." On that note, the Quest Master's hologram vanished with a smug smile on his face along with Calculeschimedes'.

"That son of a bitch bastard." Chiaki said shaking furiously. Kotoha would have chided him but this time she full heartedly agreed with him.

"I can't believe it." Said Eri with a quiver. "I just can't believe that there actually exists is a human being the could have so little regard for life." Alata pulled his partner in for a comforting hug. He stroked he back gentle as she began to shake in both fear and rage.

"Come on," began Dr. Oliver "we don't have much time. If we're going to stop Shandor then we have to get going right away."

"But wait." Said Genta. "We appreciate your helping us and all but who are you two."

"We're heroes like you." Said the robbed man. "Only where we come from, we're called Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?" said Gai inquisitively.

"Yes. I am called the Phantom Ranger."

"And I am Dr. Thomas Oliver. You can call me Tommy."

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuun! And so the plot thickens. I don't know how many of you already guessed it but for those of you who didn't guess at it, I did leave you a few hints here and there since Chapter 7. Things like Tommy talking into his watch (the wrist communicators from MMPR-In Space) and talking to a man named Bill (who is of course Billy Carson the original Blue Ranger from the PR universe). And as you my have guessed, the Quest Master wants the Goseigers dead because he was defeated by the Mega Force defeated him. As for the Ranger Keys, that will all be explained in the next chapter. As always, leave a review cause I like to know what you think.**


	16. Power from another Universe

**This chapter will hopefully answer most of the questions that you guys have. There's no action in this one but I go into the back-story of the Quest Master and how he came to possess the Power Ranger Keys. **

**Chapter 16: Power from another Universe**

You know what's amazing? Everything that has happened to our two-dozen heroes has all happened in one day. After everything the four Sentai teams have gone through so far in this story, the kidnappings, the challenges and the various battles with that have been scatters all over Japan, it is still only the 27th of December. And to top off the insanity, the Go-Ongers, Shinkengers, Goseigers and Gokaigers were now standing in front of two men claiming to be the same kind of heroes as they are. Tommy, the dark haired man, had brought the airship to the ground and Miu has now joined up with everyone.

"Power Rangers." Said Hiroto. "So are you guys similar to Super Sentai?"

"We do have our similarities." Replied the Phantom Ranger as Tommy went to retrieve the component from the cube. "However we do have our differences."

"Would the Ranger Key clones we just fought be among those differences?" asked Joe.

"Yes." Answered the Phantom Ranger. "The three warriors that were mostly white were the Spirit Rangers. They are apart of the Power Rangers Jungle Fury."

"Jungle Fury?" said Genta raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and the warrior in the dark silver is known as the Titanium Ranger. He's apart of the Lightspeed Rescue unite."

"Titanium Ranger." Sosuke said rubbing his chin. "Cool name. But who's the guy in the black armor?"

"That was a… 'clone'" the Phantom said looking at the Gokaigers who nodded in response "of my powers."

This stunned the Sentai warriors. But none were more stunned then Gai. "That was you we were fight." Said Moune.

"Yes."

"And you have the power to become invisible." Added Agri.

"Well, while I have my powers, yes."

"But wait, Gai-chan." Mako said turning to the silver pirate. "Before we started fighting the clones you called the Phantom clone by a different name."

"Yes." said Gai.

"And what is my name in this universe?" asked the Phantom.

"VRV Master." Said Gai. Then he realized not just the Phantom Ranger's question but also the tone of his voice. It was completely claim. You would think that the revelation that there is someone else in a separate universe that looks exactly like you would be Earth shattering. But no, the Phantom Ranger was completely at ease. It was as if he already knew of VRV Master's existence. "W-wait…you already know about VRV Master."

"Yes." Said the Phantom Ranger rather bluntly.

"Eh!" most of the Sentai heroes said while turning their attention back to the Phantom Ranger.

"I think I'd be better if we continued this conversation onboard the ship." Said Tommy with the component in hand. The component was a computer chip about and inch long and a quarter of an inch wide.

"Right, there is a much easier way to explain all of this." Said the Phantom.

"Yeah, well before we clear all this up, can the two of you do us a favor?" Said Marvelous. "Us" was referring to him and the other pirates.

"Of course." Said Tommy.

"Can you fly us to where he had parked our ship? I just want to make sure the Quest Master wasn't lying about taking it."

"No problem." Said the Phantom. "We'll leave immediately."

With that said the four Sentai teams followed Tommy and the Phantom Ranger into the airship. Once everyone was secure, the airship took off for the location of where the Gokaigers had last left the Gokai Gallon.

Back onboard the Quest Master's space station, Calculeschimedes is now confronting the psychotic villain on giving our heroes a chance to stop at foiling their plans. The two were standing in a circular room with a small square panel with nine key slots in it. This was the device Shandor uses to turn the Ranger Keys into Ranger clones.

"Have you learned nothing from today!?" yelled the Gaiark Executive. "Every time that you give those people a chance to succeed, guess what happens? THEY SUCCEED!"

"I'm sensing some doubt from you Calculeschimedes." Said Shandor nonchalantly. "I know that I have underestimated the abilities of the Super Sentai but I assure you that I have made the necessary arrangements to take insure that they will not succeed this time."

"Really?" said Calculeschimedes. "And just how are you going to do that?"

"Well for starters, while we were conversing with the Sentai, I had a Viper plant a tracking device on the hull of their airship. So now, we are able to keep tabs on them."

"So then why not we attack them now?" asked the Gaiark.

"Calculeschimedes," said Shandor in a sarcastically disappointed tone "where would the fun be in that? I want them to try to get the first key. And even if they do succeed there, I have a backup plan that is fool proof."

"Fool proof, eh?" replied Calculeschimedes.

"Oh yes." Said Shandor confidently. "But for now, to prepare for tomorrow's challenge. Is Jaguarriar here yet?"

"Right here Master." Answered the cat. Jaguarriar entered the room with a small troop of Vipers carrying GoseiKnight over their shoulders. GoseiKnight was still wrapped up in the netting he was captured in. Once they were in the center of the room the Vipers placed GoseiKnight down in a standing position.

"Hello GoseiKnight." Shandor said with a smile. "How has your day been?"

"Release me at once!" GoseiKnight yelled struggling to break free from his bonds.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." Said the Quest Master calmly. "I'm going to use you as an experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" asked the silver robot angrily.

"You'll see in one moment." Shandor said taking a Ranger Key out of his pocket. He then placed the key into the bottom center key slot and turned it. The key dematerialized into the slot and then rematerialized from up through the floor right in front of GoseiKnight as a solid life sized clone. After looking over the clone head to toe, the robotic hero was stunned to complete silence. Not only could GoseiKnight not believe what he was seeing, he was convinced that this was impossible. GoseiKnight was looking at a Ranger Key clone…of himself.

"What…what is this?" GoseiKnight asked after a long pause.

"Do you like it?" asked Shandor in a smug tone. "Allow me to introduce you to your brother from an alternate universe. GoseiKnight meet RoboKnight. Or at least, the Ranger Key clone of RoboKnight."

"Alternate universe? RoboKnight?" said the Groundion robot trying to wrap his head around all that was being told to him.

"You see, I come from the same universe that RoboKnight comes from. And just like you there are people that are the equivalent to your friends the Goseigers. In fact, there are a good number of your fellow Sentai have counter parts in the universe I'm from. And just like you they had to fight a powerful invading force and sacrificed their powers for the good of the Earth."

"And so their powers took the form of Ranger Keys and you gathered them all up." Said GoseiKnight.

"Now you're catching on." Said Shandor with wicked glee. "You see, I have a glorious plan to erase Japan from the globe and hold the rest of the world for ransom."

"And if there is any resistance form the other countries you will send the Ranger clones to attack them." Said the robotic hero.

"Precisely."

GoseiKnight let out a small laugh. "I know that the powers of the Super Sentai are strong but I doubt that it could be able to conquer the Earth."

"You don't think so?" said the Quest Master. "Need I remind you that it was the combined power of thirty-four Sentai teams that eradicated an entire global invasion force from the Zangyack Empire. And even though had a little more then half the heroes yours does, they were still able to perform the same feet and like with this universe, there is no power on Earth that can surpass it."

"So did you just bring me up here to gloat?" asked GoseiKnight.

"Of course not." Said Shandor condescendingly. "As you recall I brought you in here for an experiment. You see, I gave your friends the Goseigers a challenge."

GoseiKnight's head jerked up at the mention of his comrades. "What kind of challenge?"

"I've challenged them to try and stop me. And you are going to help me in seeing them fail."

"NEVER!" yelled GoseiKnight now trying to rip through his bonds to get to the Quest Master.

"Now, now." Said Shandor calmly holding up his hands. "What I meant to say is that it won't be exactly helping me, it will by RoboKnight here. You're just going to loan him your power." GoseiKnight looked at the Shandor in confusion. "My friend Calculeschimedes here has mathematic based powers. With his Equation Shield he is capable of multiplying my serpents. He can send groups of people miles away from each other with his division ability. He can even increase a warrior's power. Of course, he must first subtract the power from another warrior before adding it to said warrior." It was then that GoseiKnight understood what the experiment was. "I'm guessing that you have figured out what the experiment is."

"You are going to transfer my power into the RoboKnight clone."

"Bingo." Said Shandor with an evil smile. "I want to see if RoboKnight can handle having his power doubled." He then turned to the Gaiark Executive. "Calculeschimedes."

"My pleasure." Said Calculeschimedes taking out the Equation Shield. It was black and was shaped like a standard shield. It had a screen at the very top. Below the screen were four large buttons. Going clockwise from the left were the signs for addition, subtraction, division and multiplication. The buttons below them were position like a regular calculator at the very bottom sandwiching the zero were the buttons for the percentage sign and the equals sign. Calculeschimedes first pressed the minus sign and typed down one hundred percent. After he pressed the equals sign, Calculeschimedes held the shield up to GoseiKnight. Almost immediately a silver light came rushing out of GoseiKnight's chest. Within a matter of seconds, the light left GoseiKnight completely and the robotic hero fell backwards onto the floor. After the Vipers that brought the knight in carried him away, Calculeschimedes turned to the RoboKnight clone. The Gairak then press plus one hundred percent equals and sent GoseiKnight's energy into the clone of RoboKnight.

Back on Earth, our heroes were nearing where the Gokaigers had anchored the Gokai Gallon. The Phantom Ranger piloted the airship as Tommy served as navigator. Captain Marvelous was in the cockpit with them giving the two directions. The rest of the heroes were sitting at a round table in a briefing room. There weren't enough seats around the table so some of the Sentai had to stand. Hiroto and Joe made no arguments about standing, as they both would have preferred to do so anyway. Ryunosuke gladly gave up a seat to allow his lord and lady to sit down. Kotoha was going to do the same but Chiaki insisted that she take his seat. Alata, Hanto and Gai did the same for Eri, Saki and Luka. Sosuke at first insisted that Miu sit down but she instead sat Sosuke down and sat on his lap.

The Go-Ongers told the other Sentai the challenges they had to endure to save Saki and Miu. After they finish their story, the other heroes brought the Go-Ongers up to speed with what has happened to them. When the Goseigers told them about their adventure, the Go-Ongers were taken aback by who their opponents were.

"The Quest Master brought all the dead Sentai back to life!" cried Gunpei.

"Yes." Answered Eri. "They would have killed us if Magis didn't intervene."

"But didn't you say that Magis-san was one of the dead warriors that the Quest Master resurrected?" asked Saki.

"I was." Answered Magis.

"And you were going to kill your fellow angels." Said Miu.

"Yes."

"So then what is he doing here?" asked Hiroto.

"We freed him from the from the Quest Master's power." Said Alata. "Well, Hyde did anyway."

"I don't understand though." Said Hanto. "How did you manage to free Magis-san without your powers?"

"Magis used a technique that required a great deal of Tensou and I sent it back to him." Said Hyde. "Whatever it was inside Magis that was controlling him, sending his Tensou back through him exercised it out of him."

There was a long moment of silence between the heroes. The Go-Ongers turned to each other and began discussing what to make of the green angel. Much like the samurai and the pirates, they were starting to question just how trust worthy Magis was. Once their deliberation was over, the Go-Ongers turned back to the others with a question for Magis. But their question would have to wait as Marvelous entered the briefing room in a huff. He didn't have to say anything, the other Sentai knew what he was mad about.

"It's true, isn't it?" asked Joe.

"Yes." Marvelous answered before pounding his fist to the nearest wall. "He took the Gokai Gallon." The spirits of the other Gokaigers fell at the news.

"What do we do now Marvelous-san?" asked Ahim.

"We go looking for those keys." Said Marvelous. "But right now our new friends would like to have a word with us." The others nodded and followed the pirate captain to a more opened area of the airship. As the Sentai walked into this new part of the ship, they found Tommy sitting in front of a large computer screen typing away. The Phantom Ranger was standing beside him. After the Sentai had filled the room, the Phantom Ranger turned to and acknowledged them.

"Hey guys, just give us one minute." Said the Phantom.

As Tommy was typing away on the panel, the hologram of Machalcon in soul form appeared next to the ranger's left.

"Hello everyone." The young engine said.

"Machalcon." Said Marvelous. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Answered the young engine. "I'm just fine thanks to the Go-Onger-san."

After Machalcon was introduced to the Shinkengers and Goseigers, Tommy had just finished what he was typing. After several seconds, a young man appeared on the computer screen. The young man was dark skinned with curly dark hair. He also wore thick black-framed glasses.

"Do we have a good signal Noah?" asked Tommy.

"You're coming in loud and clear on our end Dr. Oliver." Answered Noah. Noah then turned and called to a person off camera. The man Noah called to came into view and sat down next to Noah. This new person was fair skinned with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"How's everything going Tommy?" asked the man.

"It's going." replied Tommy. He then turned and introduced his friend to the Super Sentai behind him.

"Hello, it's nice to meet all of you. My name is Billy Carson." The man said introducing himself. "I was the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger."

"And I'm Noah Carver. The Blue Mega Force Ranger."

"Mighty Morphin? Mega Force?" said Sosuke scratching his head. Those were weird names for a team of heroes but then again, Go-Onger was a pretty strange name as well.

"Alright guys," Tommy began pressing a few buttons on the panel in front of him "you might want to brace yourselves for this." Tommy then pulled a lever down which brought a projector lens down from over the Sentai. After pressing a few more buttons, Tommy activated the projector. A white light came from the lens and the Sentai found themselves surrounded by a hologram of the Power Rangers. All the Power Rangers were gathered in a ring. The hologram had the Rangers standing in midair and were five inches tall.

The Sentai warriors were stunned by what they were looking at. But none of them were more stunned then Gai. With eyes wide open and a dropped jaw, Gai was looking holograms of eighteen teams of Super Sentai. The young pirate was struggling to find his voice but finally found it once he noticed something out of place.

"OOOOH" the silver pirate said pointing to one of the ranger teams. "The…the,"

"What is it Gai?" asked Marvelous.

"The Titanium Ranger!" Gai cried. "He's standing with the GoGo V!" After taking a few steps back, Gai then noticed something else that seemed a little out of place. "The Carrangers!" He cried out again pointing to the ranger team, three positions to the left of the Power Rangers version of the GoGo V. "Phantom Ranger-san. You ARE apart of the Carrangers in your universe."

"I did work almost exclusively with them in our universe." Answered the Phantom. "Only in our universe they are the Turbo Rangers."

"Turbo Rangers?" said Gai with a confused look on his face.

"You know that's funny," Don began recalling the time when the Gokaigers changed into Super Sentai's Turbo Rangers. But he didn't get the chance to tell it because Gai caught a glance at the Ranger team behind his fellow pirate. Gai ran around the other Sentai to get to that team.

"The Spirit Rangers are apart of the Gekirangers!"

As the other Sentai looked to where Gai was, the Go-Ongers, Shinkengers and Goseigers took notice of the teams standing to the right of the Power Ranger's version of the Gekirangers. With open mouths, the three teams walked over to the holograms. Now like Gai, their minds were blown by what they were looking at.

"These are us." Said Agri in disbelif.

"Wait a minute." Said Noah looking at the Goseigers looking at the holograms of themselves. "You guys are the counterparts to my team."

"Your team?" said Eri raising an eyebrow.

Then Alata suddenly understood what Noah meant. "Wait, you mean that the Mega Force Rangers…are the Goseigers in your universe."

"HUH!?" the other angels said turning to their leader.

"Exactly." Said Noah.

"And you said that you were the blue of your team." Said Moune.

"Yes." Replied Noah.

"So then," Agri said turning to Hyde. "You and Hyde are one in the same."

It was at this time that GoseiBlue was formally introduced to the Blue Mega Force Ranger.

"Wow." Said Hyde. "This is just…wow."

"I know." Said Noah.

"So wait," began Chiaki turning to the four Rangers "Power Rangers aren't like Super Sentai. Power Rangers are Super Sentai!"

"Like we said." Began Tommy walking passed the hologram of the Mighty Morphin team. "We have our differences and as you can see, our similarities."

As the Sentai turned to Tommy, Gai found something that was out of place. "What's this?" Gai said while half running to were Tommy was.

"What's the matter Gai?" Tommy asked noticing that Gai was pointing to the hologram behind him.

"This is all wrong." Said the bewildered Gai. "What is KibaRanger doing with the Zyurangers?" As the others looked on, the other Sentai noticed that Gai was right. Grouped with the Zyurangers, standing front and center, was the KibaRanger.

"Is that wrong?" asked Billy.

"Yes." Said Gai. "KibaRanger should be with…" as Gai was pointing over to his right, he was stunned to silence when he saw the hologram of the Ninja Rangers standing in between the Mighty Morphin Rangers and the Kakurangers.

"Is he okay?" asked Noah. In fact, that was a very good question. Gai was just standing there, eyes and mouth wide open, turning his head back and forth looking at the holograms in front of him. Needless to say, Gai's brain has come to a sudden stop.

"Gai?" Luka said giving his shoulder a gentle shake. "Gai?" she repeated shaking Gai's shoulder a little harder. Luka then took Gai by the face and turned his attention to her. "Gai, what's wrong?" concern now written all over her face. "Please talk to me."

"A…a…a" was all Gai was able to get out.

"Here, why don't we let Gai-chan sit down for a little while." Said Renn taking the young pirate by the arm. Go-On Blue lead Gai to a chair that Moune wheeled over from the opposite side of the room. "There you go." Said Renn helping Gai sit down. "Now you just sit right there and let Tommy-tachi explain everything." Gai was slow to respond but he nodded to signify that he understood what Renn had told him. Luka then walked behind Gai and began rubbing his temples.

"I think you all should sit down." Said Billy. "It's a long story. I mean, a LONG story."

The Super Sentai complied with Billy's suggestion and all found a place to sit. The four Power Rangers would go on and explain everything to the young heroes. Billy started the story with how he and his four friends were recruited by the interdimenional being Zordon to become Earth's first team of Power Rangers who they know a the Zyurangers. He then told the young warriors of how Tommy was kidnapped and brainwashed by their enemy Rita Repulsa and was sent to destroy the Mighty Morphin Rangers as the Green Ranger or as the Sentai know as Dragon Ranger and how he went on to join the Mighty Morphin Ranger after they broke the spell he was under. Then Tommy took over the story. Tommy told the tale of how he eventually lost his Green Ranger powers, temporarily got them back, lost them again and then became the White Ranger or KibaRanger as the Gai pointed out. Tommy and Billy would then tell of their adventure in finding Ninjor and the creation of the Ninja Powers and how the Kakurangers that appear in the hologram were alien creatures known as the Aquitian Rangers.

"So you guys used those ninja powers once your old ones were destroyed." Said Mako.

"Yes." Said Billy.

"Created by Ninjaman-san." Said Ahim. "Oh, excuse me, Ninjor-san." She said correcting herself.

"Yes." Billy answered again. "Think of them as a sub-ranger form. A transformed state between civilian and Ranger form."

"Okay so I think I get it now." Said Gai now out of his funk. "You guys were the Zyurangers originally."

"Yes." Said. Tommy

"Then when that Lord Zedd guy came, you upgraded your version of the Guardian Beast into the Dairanger's Chi Beast without becoming the Dairangers. But Tommy-san was the only one to become a Dairanger after losing the DragonRanger powers for good. However, the Dragon Ranger powers weren't gone for good as an evil clone of you that later became good came into existence."

"Yes." Replied Billy.

"And after your whole team had their powers destroyed, you went to your equivalent to Ninjaman-san, who created the ninja ranger powers and your version of the Three God Generals."

"Yes." Replied Tommy.

"So long story short, the original team of Power Rangers were at one point Zyuranger, Dairanger and Kakuranger rolled into one and the actual counter parts to the Kakurangers are aquatic aliens."

"So do you understand now." Asked Noah.

"Yes, that does clarify things." Said Gai. "Please continue."

As the Rangers continued, the Sentai were surprised to find out that Tommy was not just the counterpart to DragonRanger and KibaRanger, but also the counterpart to OhRad, Red Racer and AbareBlack. After several minutes had passed, the rangers came to a subject that the Sentai knew all too well, the Legend War. As the rangers talked about their war, the Sentai stopped them with several questions.

"Wait," began Don "if you didn't have enough people to be Power Rangers then how did you manage to use all of the ranger powers?"

"It was easier then you think." Said Tommy. "We only needed to fill a handful of spots and we had plenty of allies that were willing to step up. As you already know I had a clone to be the Green Ranger. My brother David Trueheart stepped up to become Zeo Ranger V. Devin Del Valle, a former student of mine volunteered to be the Black Ranger for the Dino Thunder team and Jack Landors, the former S.P.D. Red Ranger came back to be the Red Turbo Ranger."

"That's all well and good but what about the Ninja Rangers?" asked Hiroto. "Did people volunteered to take on those powers."

"No." answered Billy. "In fact, we originally didn't want to restore the Ninja Ranger Powers. The Sentinel Knight who you know better a Zubaan, restored the powers by accident. Instead of finding people to be the Ninja Rangers, Ninjor infused the Ninja Ranger coins with his own power creating Ranger Clones in the process."

"So you ended up getting six warriors at the price of one." Said Ryunosuke.

"That's correct." Said Noah.

"And so you all sacrificed your powers like we did to stop the invading forces." Said Takeru.

"No." said the Phantom Ranger. "Not all of us." The Sentai looked upon the Phantom with great interest. "I was unable to make it to Earth in time for the battle. The Empire's space forces held me up, by the time I made it to the Earth's atmosphere everyone had combined their powers into one attack and the powers scattered through out space. Or they would have had Shandor not gotten to them first."

"Shandor? Oh right that's the Quest Master's real name." said Chiaki.

"So we finally get to the real story." Said Marvelous. "What's the Quest Master's roll in all this? What is the real reason that he wants to old the Earth hostage?"

"Honestly we're as much in the dark as you guys are." Admitted Billy. "But there are a few things when did find out about him. First of all we found out that thirty years ago, he once belonged to a cult of alchemist."

"A cult, huh." Said Sosuke. "So what did they worship?"

"We don't know." Answered the Phantom. "The entire cult had long been wiped out when we first encountered Shandor. For all we now, Shandor was behind it."

"Speaking of his origins," began Genta "is Shandor his real name?"

"He has gone by many different alliances through out the years." Said Billy. "However, the name Shandor had been the one name he has used the most. Weather or not it's his real name is still a mystery."

"He mentioned have a spell book." Said Alata. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Answered Tommy. "And thanks to the Mega Force Rangers, that book is no longer a factor in this mission."

"I'm afraid not all of it is." Said Agri. "He still has one page left."

"He does!" cried Billy. "Which page is it?"

"Before we get to that there is one very important detail we need to know." Said Gunpei. "How did Shandor get from your universe from ours?"

"Well…" Tommy began looking at the other rangers. "It's better to pick up where we left off. Because it happened almost immediately after the Legend War." Tommy looked to Noah to tell this part of the story. Noah nodded in response.

"It wasn't even an hour after we had given up our powers that Shandor began his attack on the Earth. He started by sending his Vipers and Kobras down from his space station. Because we were now powerless, that battle against those snakes was even harder then the Legend War. Fortunately we received help from the military but even then the snakes were difficult to defeat. All the while, Shandor would appear via hologram to taunt us and make threats that if we didn't listen to his demands then he would destroy every major city in America and gave us five days to comply. On the third day of fighting his snakes, Phantom Ranger called us and gave us the location to Shandor's space station. Once we had the coordinates set, every ranger that fought in the Legend War took of into space to confront him. It wasn't easy getting into the station but my team, the Mega Force were able to infiltrate it. Once inside we not only learned about his powers as an alchemist, but we also learned that he turned our powers into Ranger Keys."

"Did he turn the keys into clones?" asked Luka.

"Yes." Answered Noah. "He also made look a likes of some old enemies of ours. It was far from easy, but with determination, teamwork and good old-fashioned human ingenuity, we were able to eventually defeat Shandor. Troy, our Red Ranger, was the one who destroyed Shandor's book. He did so by tricking the Wolf Warrior or Wolzard Fire to burn it." The Sentai listened intently as Noah was about to give them their answer. "Now as for how Shandor got to your universe, well that was all his own doing. As his book was burning, Shandor was able to rip out two pages. The page he was reading from was, I guess, supposed to be a spell that would destroy the entire station."

"He got that desperate?" said Miu in surprise.

"Yes." Said Noah. "Though I don't think he knew what the spell was capable of."

"Did you try to stop him?" asked Kotoha.

"We did." Said Noah. "But we were only able to take the page away from him after he finish the incantation. As you my have guessed we were all able to escape from the space station as it sucked into the portal. We spent several months studying the page and the portal and found out that instead of destroying himself and our powers with the station, Shandor had slipped into an alternate universe, your universe. And that pretty much bring us to where we are now."

The Sentai heroes took a moment to digest what they had just heard. After a long pause, the red warriors told the four rangers of their encounter with Shandor that day. One by one Marvelous, Sosuke, Takeru and Alata, in that order, spoke of their challenges, kidnappings and near death experiences. When they were finished, the rangers, much like the other Sentai were shocked to learn that Shandor could raise the dead, and were especially stunned to learn about who Magis was.

"So there is a Ranger that only excites in your universe." Said Noah. "Amazing."

"And you were also brought back from the dead." Said Tommy turning to Magis who nodded in response. "Now this is interesting."

"So what are you guys going to do?" asked Billy.

"We're going to have to play Shandor's little game." Said the Phantom. "But right now we should all try and get some sleep."

"Right." Said Tommy. "We have a busy few days ahead of us." He then turned to the panel preparing to turn off the screen. "Will you Kim that everything's alright for me?" Tommy asked Billy.

"No problem." Said Billy. "Good luck everyone. And let the power protect you." After everyone bid the Blue Rangers a good night, Tommy shut the screen off and then turned to the Sentai.

**I hope this answered some of your questions. BTW, the next chapter is going to be another exposition chapter and the chapter following will be their first group challenge. Hope you guys are still enjoying it.**


	17. Calm Before the Storm

**I know that I didn't explain everything last chapter but this one does explain the things I left out. And as stated at the end of the last chapter this one is purely exposition. The action will return in the next one.**

**Chapter 17: Calm before the Storm**

The twenty-five Sentai heroes were very quiet after Tommy had ended communications with Billy and Noah. Not that you can blame them, there entire day has been one topsy turby jumble of physical and emotional stress. If you were to step inside any one of their heads, you would find them to be a whirlwind of many thoughts. Thoughts of the challenges they were forced to endure, of the loved ones that are probably worried sick thinking about them but most of all, Shandor's ultimate plan to destroy Japan and threaten the rest of the world afterwards. And to top it all off, they had just learned that there was a completely different form of Super Sentai in another universe. Just trying to concentrate on one of those thoughts made them dizzy. But then, a question from Renn brought their thoughts back into focus.

"Phantom-san." Said Renn breaking the silence as the Phantom Ranger turned towards the blue warrior.

"Yes Renn."

"How did you lose your powers to the Quest Master?"

"I was wondering when one of you was going to ask that." Said the Phantom Ranger with a deep sigh. "Noah would have told you but it is my story to tell. While the Mega Force Rangers were fighting the resurrected generals, I was able to get onboard Shandor's station. Before I could get to him, Shandor blasted me with what was suppose to be a death ray but it didn't have the effect he desired."

"So that must be how he created those guns." Said Agri.

"Guns?" asked Tommy.

"Yes. The Quest Master used these guns on us that forced us to power down to normal." Said Alata.

"Did they turn into Ranger Keys?" asked the Phantom.

"No." answered Moune. "Did that happen to your powers?"

"Yes." Answered the Phantom. "You see, my suit… my powers are what keeps me alive. The other rangers helped to stabilize my condition, which is why I am still alive now." The Phantom reached up to his chest and pulled back some of his robes. The Sentai looked on in amazement as the Phantom Ranger reviled a replica of the silver brace that is on his suit's chest plate. "Trey of Triforia, the Zeo Gold Ranger or King Ranger as you know him as, created this brace and replica ruby to help me stay alive. Unfortunately the ruby only lasts one day, so I have to keep changing it."

"How many spares did you bring?" asked Miu.

"Enough to last a month." Said the Phantom.

"How long ago was your Legend War?" said Tommy changing the subject.

The Sentai all looked up at the ranger wondering what his question meant.

"What?" asked Alata.

"How long ago was your Legend War?" Tommy asked the Sentai once more.

"A little over two years by now." Answered Chiaki.

Tommy and the Phantom Ranger looked at each other. With the robs over the Phantom's face it was hard to tell what his facial expression was but it was plan to see on Tommy's. Tommy's face showed intensity, inquiry and a sense on uncertainty.

"What's the matter Tommy-san?" asked Kotoha, concern evident in her voice.

All of a sudden, Takeru realized what Tommy was alluding too. "Tommy!" He asked with the outmost seriousness.

"Yes Takeru."

"How long ago did you and Phantom Ranger fought in your Legend War?" asked the samurai lord.

Tommy took a moment to think of when the Power Rangers Legend War accrued in his universe. "About three, maybe four months ago." Tommy finally answered.

"Three or four months!" said Ryunosuke making sure he heard Tommy correctly.

The other Sentai were equally surprised by this news. But then it hit all them. Thinking back to the holograms of the Power Rangers, it was then that the heroes realized that they didn't see holograms of the Gokaigers. Naturally the heroes felt silly for not noticing it before, but with everything that had happened to them that afternoon, it is understandable.

"Wait, how could the events of our universes be separated by two years?" asked Hiroto.

"More importantly, how did we not notice that there weren't Power Rangers version of the Gokaigers?" said Hyde.

"So that's why you guys wanted to know everything about us." Said Marvelous. "I mean, us pirates."

"Yes." Answered the Phantom Ranger. While Marvelous was giving Tommy and the Phantom directions to where he and the other pirates left the Gokai Gallon, the two rangers began questioning the young captain about nearly everything there is to know about the Gokaigers. Not only did they learn about the Super Sentai Legend War but also both men were stunned when they learned that not only was the main source of their powers Ranger Keys but that they could also use the Ranger Keys of their predecessors and actually become them. "When we arrived here we started scanning the country for Shandor and his serpents and if possible, the energy signatures of the Ranger Keys. Even though we did pick up on the energy signatures of the Vipers, we also picked your energy signals as well. And as you may have already guessed, the only energy reading we didn't recognized were the Gokaigers."

"Because counterpart to us, don't exist in your universe." Said Joe with a grim expression on his face.

"Well, at least not yet they don't" said the Phantom.

Marvelous looked at the Phantom Ranger with glassy eyes. _'Phantom-san, were you suppose to be like AkaRed?' _Marvelous thought to himself remembering his mentor._ 'Were you suppose to search the deep reaches of space for the Ranger Keys and try to give them back to the other rangers?'_

There was another long pause. Now all twenty-seven heroes were lost in thought, all trying to figure out craziness of their two universes. "You know what's funny?" Tommy said breaking the silence. "Of all the gimmicks that certain ranger teams have had over the years, I never would have imagined that pirates would be one of them."

Gai let out a small laugh. "You know what, before becoming a Gokaiger myself, I also wouldn't have imagined that there would be a Super Sentai that was made up of pirates either."

The other Gokaigers silently agreed with the two as even they would have to admit that a group of pirates wouldn't be the first thing that came to mind when you think of heroes. Hell of the core five Marvelous, Joe and Luka more so then Don and Ahim had no intensions on being heroes. At least not until Gai came along and encouraged the thought.

"The twentieth form of Power Rangers are going to be pirates." Said the Phantom Ranger aloud. "That is crazy."

"Twentieth?" said Mako confusion written all over her face. "Don't you mean the nineteenth?" The two rangers didn't understand what she meant at first. Seeing the confusion on their faces, Mako went on to elaborate. "There were holograms of eighteen different teams, so when your version of the Gokaigers appear, they would be the nineteenth."

"Oh," began the Phantom as he and Tommy began nodding in understanding, "I see what you mean. I wasn't talking about the number teams, I was talking about the over all number of powers." Now all of the of the Sentai heroes were looking at the Phantom confused.

"You see," Tommy began trying to clarify things "even though we used the Ninja Ranger Powers under the Mighty Morphin banner, they were a completely different set of powers in themselves. So even though our universe has had eighteen different teams, there have been nineteen different ranger powers in over all."

"Well, if you consider the number of change ups that occurred from the Mighty Morphin through Space Ranger teams-"

"That's okay." A very tired Sosuke said cutting off the Phantom Ranger. "I'm sure it's an interesting story but we have a lot to do before the New Year, namely making sure Japan is around for it."

"You're right." Said the Phantom Ranger. "We've kept you up longer then you need to be. Why don't you guys go and rest up." And with that, the two Power Ranger bid the Sentai warriors a good evening.

Once they were inside the cockpit, Tommy and the Phantom Ranger pressed a few buttons on the wristwatches causing a blue energy stream to flow from their throats. You see, they weren't actually speaking Japanese to the other heroes. Before the Power Rangers ventured into the Sentai universe, they sent several probes into the wormhole to investigate the universe. After learning that the Quest Master had landed in an alternate Japan, instead of learning the language Billy, Noah and the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger Ethan James, created special translation devices in the forms of the watches and a couple of ear buds that the two still hand in their ears. What made these devices so special was that even though the were speaking in English, they looked and appeared to be speaking in Japanese to the Sentai.

"This has defiantly been an interesting day." Said Tommy.

"That's an understatement." Replied the Phantom. The Phantom Ranger exhaled deeply as he sat down in the pilot's seat.

"Don't worry," Tommy said putting his hand on the Phantom's shoulder "we'll get your powers back. We'll get their powers back and we'll all have a bright and happy New Year."

Though Tommy couldn't see it, the Phantom Ranger was smiling. At with that took the airship out of hover and the two rangers began look for a spot to land for the night.

As the two rangers piloted the ship, the over exhausted Sentai began their search for a place in the ship to sleep. In their search, they found that the airship housed three bedrooms with two twin-sized beds each. As they came to the common area, Hanto and Gunpei discovered a supply closet equipped with plenty of airbeds and blankets and pillows for all of who needed them. There was some debate on who would sleep where but the men universally agreed that the women should take the beds. Naturally, the Gosei and Gokai girls were going to bunk up together but with Mako and Miu protesting against sleeping without their husbands, it was decided that Saki and Kotoha would share the last room. With the debate over, Hiroto, Sosuke, Ryunosuke, Magis and Hyde began blowing up the airbeds and pretty soon, the twenty-five heroes were biding each other a good night.

As Sosuke and Miu were beginning to settle down, they noticed that right before Saki bid Hanto a final good night, she grabbed him by the face and kissed him passionately. After the kiss ended and the two parted, Hanto met the surprised expressions on his teammates faces.

"What?" Hanto said with a smile.

"When did the two of you…" began Sosuke.

"Right before you came back with Miu, I guess." Said Hanto. "When she woke up, I told her how I felt and she returned the sentiment."

As the three Go-Ongers quietly laughed, Alata look at Hanto's smile. Though his face didn't show it, the red angel was somewhat envious of the green warrior. Why couldn't he be like that with Eri? Why is it so hard for him to admit his feelings for her? _'That will be my resolution this year.'_ Alata said to himself looking at his partner as she and Moune entered their room. _'Come the New Year, I will make my true feelings for you known.'_

Before Renn could go to sleep, he had a question to Magis. He pulled the green angel over to the side so they could speak privately.

"What's on your mind?" asked Magis.

"There is just one thing I want to know." Renn said with all seriousness. "If you are truly Super Sentai and were among the dead ones, then why did you not return to fight in the Legend War with them?"

"I wanted too," answered Magis "but I wasn't allowed to join the battle. Only Sentai that had fought for the Earth for an extended period of time were given permission to return to the world of the living. Because I died on my first day, I was denied permission to fight. But I wanted too."

Renn looked deep into Magis' eyes. Seeing that there were no lies in them, the blue warrior was satisfied with the angel's response and bid his a good night. After parting from Magis, Renn went to Gai. The blue warrior had a question for the young pirate that needed answering.

"Gai-chan."

"Yes Renn-san" answered Gai.

"I have a Super Sentai related question I need you to answer."

"Me?" said Gai bewildered by what Renn said.

"Well you do seem to know everything about Super Sentai, so that would make you the most qualified to answer my question."

"Well, I wouldn't say that I know everything." Gai said sheepishly. "For one thing, I had no idea that Magis existed. But I'll try to answer your question to the best of my ability."

"Good." Said Renn. "I was just wondering about the dead Sentai that the Goseigers said the Quest Master brought back to life. After the Legend War, I saw the dead heroes return to Heaven and don't recall seeing any of the Gorengers, Biomen or Battle Fever members among them."

"Oh, well that's because not every Sentai member that fought in the war was the original holder of certain powers. You see, there has been a handful of Sentai heroes that were replaced over the years. Those members, like VulEagle and Miss America, were replaced when the original members had to leave the team. In the case of Four Yellow and Battle Cossack, the original people that had those powers were killed in action and were replaced shortly after their deaths."

Renn nodded in understanding. "But what about Kirenger?"

"Well this was only a rumor but I didn't believe it until I heard it from the Goseigers." Renn leaned in closer to hear what Gai had to say. "Apparently during the Gorenger's run, Ooiwa Daita-san had to step down from the Kirenger position for a time and was replaced by a man named Kumano Daigorou. It was said that Kumano was killed in combat around the time Ooiwa-san was making his return."

Renn nodded once again showing that he understood what Gai had said.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Renn-san?"

"No." said Renn. "Thank you Gai-chan. Now you better get some sleep, we're going to need everyone at full strength in the morning."

With his mind now at easy, Renn crawled into a an airbed and laid his head down. Even though he was tired Renn was having a hard time falling asleep. Who could blame him? Could you sleep knowing that a mad man was preparing the complete and utter destruction of your country? The same could be said for the other Sentai. It wasn't easy but just as the Tommy and the Phantom Ranger found a place to land the air ship, the twenty-five warriors were finally able to shut their eyes and rest somewhat peacefully.

**Sorry if this one is short but there is only so much exposition you can put in a chapter without anything else happening. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to leave a review.**


	18. Divided They Fall

**Chapter 18: Divided They Fall**

It is 8:00am on December 28, 2012. The Phantom Ranger and Tommy woke the Sentai heroes one by one. Despite the many unnerving thoughts that were racing through their collective heads, the Sentai warriors were able to rest somewhat comfortably. Before they made their plan of action, the twenty-seven heroes by Tommy's suggestion, all gathered to have breakfast. The table in the dinning area of the ship wasn't large enough to seat all of the heroes so a good number of them had to sit elsewhere. Renn, Don, Ahim, Mako and Genta all went into the kitchen and began cooking up some eggs and other breakfast foods. Of course with Mako in the kitchen, Chiaki and Ryunosuke had their concerns do to their past experience with Mako's cooking. But surprisingly, their worries were met with protests from, of all people, Takeru.

"Mako's cooking has improved greatly." Said the lord to his vassals. "She cooked for me several times in Hawaii…"

"And you didn't keel over." Said Chiaki who then received an elbow to ribs from Kotoha.

"Stop that Chiaki." scolded the yellow samurai. "Mako-chan, er, Lady-sama has always been a good cook."

"Now don't you start with that Lady stuff too, Kotoha." Said Mako entering with a frying pan full of bacon and setting it down on the table. "Just because I am Takeru's wife now doesn't mean that you should treat me an differently then before. So please, call me Mako."

"But Lady-sama-" Kotoha was cut off by Mako who just glared at her. Mako had never done that to Kotoha and the little samurai was taken back by the look. "Mako-chan." Kotoha then said meekly. Instantly, Mako's gaze soften and the lady once smiled at her petite friend.

As the heroes settled down to their meal, the Go-Ongers took Machalcon aside to talk about how the Quest Master was able to capture him. As the Go-Ongers spoke with Machalcon, Tommy struck up a conversation with the Goseigers. Agri got the idea of enlisting the help of the current team of Super Sentai the Go-Busters but he was met with some very strong arguments from the others.

"I don't see what's wrong with asking them to help us." Said the black angel. "They're heroes like us and protecting the Earth is the duty of all Super Sentai."

"It would be ideal Agri, "said Eri "but the Go-Busters have their own enemies to fight."

"Besides, we shouldn't get anyone else involved if we don't have too." Said Tommy. "It's a good idea and I understand that having some extra help would be nice but if the Busters stop what they're doing to help us then that leaves an opening for their enemies to attack. And that would make matters worse then they already are."

Before another word could be said, Alata saw Sosuke walking over to the rest of the heroes. Judging by the look on his face, whatever it was Machalcon told the Go-Ongers was very troubling.

"What's the matter Sosuke?" asked Alata. The other heroes all turned their attention to Go-On Red and began to wonder what had put the normally cheerful Sosuke in a melancholy mood.

"Machalcon just told us some troubling news. When the Quest Master captured Machalcon, he also captured the other Engine Partners."

"What?!" said Gai. Which was exactly on everyone else's minds.

"Apparently Shandor has a bigger version of those guns and used it to separated their souls from their bodies." Sosuke explained. "He has Bomper as well."

"So what," began Agri "are we going to have to fight your partners as mechanical Minotaurs now?"

"I don't know" answered Sosuke. "We'll just have to ready for anything."

"Who's Bomper?" asked Tommy.

"He's a small navigation robot that assisted us against the Gaiark." Said Gunpei.

"Navigation robot?" said the Phantom.

"Yes." Said Hiroto joining in on the conversation. "You see his name is actually an acronym. His full name is **B**orn-to **O**uterdimension and **M**echanic x **P**itcrew **E**NGINE-support **R**obot. He was created by Instructor-Jum-bowhale to…" Hiroto stopped when he saw the concerned look on Tommy's face and concerned vibe of the Phantom's body language. "What's wrong?"

"When we raided Shandor's space station in our universe, he used missiles as his primary defense." Said the Phantom. "He was firing the missiles wildly. At first we thought Shandor was just trying to be unpredictable but now…"

"Now we think there my have been something wrong with his targeting system." Finished Tommy.

"And you think that he's going to use Bomper to improve his missile guidance system?" asked Miu with a shiver in her voice.

"Yes." Answered the Phantom.

"What?" Marvelous said with a smile. "Your not thinking that Shandor's going to use that little…" Marvelous stopped when he saw the very serious expressions on everyone's faces. Once the gravity of the situation grabbed the captain, the smiled disappeared from his face.

"That son of a BITCH!" said Gunpei slamming his fist on the table while shaking uncontrollably.

"Poor Bom-chan." Saki as her lips began to quiver. Hanto embraced Saki as she started to cry.

"That's not going to happen." Said Sosuke turning to his team. The red warrior began to shake in anger. "We're going to get those keys, go to his space station and make everything right." Miu rose and walked over to her husband to try and calm him down.

"We all will." Said Alata standing up. "We'll all get our powers back, rescue GoseiKnight-tachi and put an end to all this madness." The other heroes all looked at the red angel and nodded. Once breakfast was finished, the twenty-seven heroes returned to the common area to discus their plan of attack.

"Alright guys," began Tommy "We activated the tracking chip Shandor gave us and so far it's only showing the location of one key."

"So we are going to have to get those keys one by one then." Said Takeru.

"That maybe for the better." Said the Phantom. "Chances are that if we all work together, we can collect the keys in no time."

"Where is the first key located?" asked Moune.

"It's at the base of Mount Tsukuba in the Ibaraki Prefecture." Said Tommy. "But before we start discussing strategy, there are a few things we want you guys to have." Tommy and the Phantom Ranger then brought out some sealed cases. After opening the cases, the Power Rangers revealed a few dozen wristwatches and hand held flat screen devises.

"Here," aid Tommy as he started handing out wristwatches "take these."

"What do we need watches for?" asked Joe after taking one.

"These aren't ordinary watches." Said Tommy after passing out the last watch. "These are communicators."

"Is this for real?" asked Chiaki as he and the other Sentai looked up at Tommy in amazement.

"It's for real." Said Tommy. "And these are GPS trackers." Tommy said holding up one of the flat screen devices. "Phantom Ranger and I updated these so that they will help you track the other cards once they activate."

"You mean if we get separated." Said Magis.

"There is no predicting what Shandor has up his sleeve." Said the Phantom. "This is just to make sure that if any of us get separated from the main group or get captured, we will be able to find each other."

"Amazing." Said Renn taking out his note pad and pen.

"This is not the time for that Renn." Said Miu

"Sorry." Said Renn as he sheepishly returned the items to his pocket. "Force of habit."

After every Sentai member had a communicator strapped onto their wrist and a GSP tracker in their pocket, the young heroes brought their attention to Tommy and the Phantom Ranger as the twenty-seven began to think up a battle plan.

Meanwhile, Shandor was going over his own plan with Calculeschimedes, Jaguarriar, Ozora Tenkaru and his resurrected slaves. When the meeting was over, everyone that was present nodded in agreement with the Quest Master. All except for the DragonRanger, who was looking off to the side lost in his own thoughts. As everyone else left the Quest Master's chamber, Shandor noticed that Burai was the only one still standing in his spot, lost in his own world.

"Is there something on your mind, Burai?" asked Shandor.

Burai turned his attention back to Shandor. "Yes." Said the Zyuranger. "It's that one with the Sentai. The one called Oliver."

"What about him?"

"You said that he once held my powers in your universe. Do you believe him to be better then me?" asked Burai.

Shandor couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What?!"

"Do you think Oliver is better then me?" asked Burai again now with anger in his voice.

"I don't think that now is the time for this Burai." Said Shandor authoritatively. "We can analyze the two of you after we have the world at my mercy. Right now we need to prepare for the Sentai."

Just as the Quest Master said that, Jaguarriar re-entered the chamber. "Master, the Sentai are a few miles away from Mt. Tsukuba."

"Very good." Said Shandor. He then turned back to Burai. "We will continue this later." As Shandor turned to leave, Burai turned his attention to the cabinet containing the Ranger Keys. Burai walked over to the cabinet, his attention drawn to one key.

Back on Earth at the base of Mt. Tsukuba, various Vipers and Kobras stood at the ready. They were eagerly waiting for our heroes to arrive. Some Vipers were sharpening their swords while others were cleaning out the barrels of their guns. The Kobras just stood, looking over the horizon. The larger snakes were cracking their knuckles as their fangs dripping with venom. Before any of the snakes knew it, the airship containing the heroes had come into view. The Kobras hissed at the Vipers but before the snakes could take a ready stance, the airship fired several blue laser beams upon the serpents. Those beams were aimed at the Kobras and once they connected, the Kobras fell to the ground and didn't get up. When the airship got closer to the base of the mountain the heroes opened the ships hatch and sent a small circular object. Once the object hit the ground it grow into a large wheel and sped its way to the serpents. The wheel mowed down several Vipers like a bowling ball before transforming into a robot. This, as you my have already guessed, is the GoRoader GT. The powerful wheel mecha the Go-Ongers used in their battle against the Gaiark. Before Sosuke returned with Miu, Hiroto went to the Ginjiro-Go and retrieved the GoRoader figuring it would be useful now that they had Machalcon with them. And with revenge for being used as a puppet on his mind, Machalcon was more then eager to enter the wheel, not caring that it will drain him of his power.

Machalcon was more then a match for the Kobras in the GoRoader, as he was clobbering the sliver serpents left and right. And with Tommy firing the lasers from the airship, nearly all of the Kobras were wiped out already. As the Vipers began to rally towards the Kobras, they were met with laser fire but not from the airship. No, this time the fire came from the Gokaigers. The pirates were the first of the heroes to descend from the airship and engage the snakes. The pirates were armed as they usually are for a battle, Don and Ahim armed with two guns, Joe and Luka wielding two swords and Marvelous armed with a sword/gun combination. The Power Rangers had packed a contractible staff weapon with them, which Gai happily took for himself. It my not have been his Gokai Spear but proved to still be very effective with it.

Once the Gokaigers engaged to Vipers, the Phantom Ranger brought the airship to o the other side of the snakes. As soon as the ship was behind the snakes, the Shinkengers descended to the battlefield and with their own swords in hand, attacked the serpents. The Phantom then brought the ship around to where the back of the ship was to the mountain. After a few more shots were fired from the ship, the Go-Onger descended and entered the fray. And after the Phantom brought the ship around to where it was facing the mountain, the Goseigers descended and engaged the Vipers.

The serpents were caught completely off guard by this tactic. With Tommy taking out the Kobras from the airship, the Vipers were left to try to think up a new strategy. Though the Vipers have shown intelligence during this time, they were no good at thinking on the fly, especially when they were taken by surprise. The Vipers did at least thought of dividing the Sentai warriors up and then gang up on them in hopes that there greater numbers would over whelm the heroes. However this what the heroes were planning on doing all along. The Super Sentai scattered throughout the rocky plain with the snakes spitting up to try and corner any of them. However the serpent's already dwindling numbers, plus the fact that they were broken up into even smaller numbers made it very difficult for the snakes to overwhelm the heroes.

The Sentai split up into pairs, though with there being twenty-five Sentai heroes there was one group of three. That group was comprised of Sosuke, Hiroto and Miu. The family of Go-Ongers worked as a well-oiled machine as Sosuke cut the Vipers down with his sword as Hiroto and Miu used their fighting skills and blasters to further thin out the remaining serpents. The other Sentai were also working well together. Ahim and Mako had destroyed a dozen Vipers and were still going. Ahim kept the snakes at a distance with the blasters and Mako cut down the ones that got near to the two. Saki and Kotoha proved to be a formidable force despite their small stature. Even though the two yellows were doing well, Hanto and Chiaki made sure to stay close by just incase their girlfriends needed them.

Over by the foot of the mountain, Don and Gunpei were having a shoot out with a dozen or so Vipers. The two were pinned down behind a boulder but they weren't pinned down for long as help came in the form of Joe and Ryunosuke. The two blue warriors cut down some of the Vipers while drawing in some of the snakes that they were fighting. As Joe and Ryunosuke were about to make a tactical retreat, Gunpei and Don sprang out from behind the boulder, and opened fire upon the snakes. By wielding two guns each, the cop and the mechanic made short work of the sinister serpents.

Towards the center of where this battle had begun, several Vipers had formed a ring around Genta and Gai. It seemed as if the snakes had the two at there mercy but the two sixth heroes found no difficulties in fighting them all off. Even though it was only the second time the gold and silver warriors had fought together, Gai and Genta worked as if they had been on the same Sentai team for years. They were working beautifully together, with Gai using his staff to create openings for Genta to cut the snakes down with his Sakanamaru. Though these two were working well together, they were not nearly as impressive as the Seaick partners. It may have been a few years but Hyde and Magis were firmly in control of their portion of the snakes. With Magis using a two bladed technique and Hyde using a blaster, the two angels had defeated all of their enemies in a matter of minutes. They were so fast, that they joined up with the other angels, Hyde joining the Skyick pair and Magis joining the Landick siblings.

Another team that effortlessly defeated their portion of snakes were Renn and Luka. These two decided to claim part way up the mountain so that Renn would take out a good deal of them with his blaster. The Vipers were unaware of the tactical advantage that the two had and foolishly tried to claim up after them. Renn had shot down half of the advancing Vipers by the time the snakes realized their mistake. Before they could turn back down to retreat however, Luka went charging down the mountain and with a little help from gravity, cut down the other half of the serpents.

Finally there was only a handful of Vipers left in which Takeru and Marvelous decided to take care of. Marvelous began by leaping into the air a firing upon the remaining Vipers with riffles. Once those snakes were dead, Takeru ran into that mob of Vipers decapitating one as Marvelous sliced another as he landed. After a few short moments, the samurai lord and the pirate captain had cut down all but two of the Vipers. With two simultaneous down slashes, Takeru and Marvelous finished off the last of the Vipers and with two more laser blasts from the airship, the last of the Kobras were killed off.

The heroes then gathered around the two red warriors. Before Machalcon could make it there however, the GoRoader converted back to wheel mode and shrunk down to hand held size. Gai ran over to he devise and received a small shock for trying to pick it up. After shaking it off, Gai picked up the GoRoader and took out Machalcon's Engine Soul.

"Are you alright Machalcon?" Gai asked the Pirate Engine.

"I'll be fine." Said Machalon. "It's just this GoRoader takes a lot out of you if you're an Engine."

Gai smiled at the Engine Soul as he turned to rejoin the others. Once they were all assembled, Sosuke used his communicator to call up to the Power Rangers.

"Okay, we've taken care of the welcoming committee. Do you see any caves or-" Sosuke was cut off by a small rumble. The Sentai turned to face the mountain. On the ground near the foot of Mt. Tsukuba, a small silver case came up from the gravel. After exchanging wary looks, the Sentai slowly approached the case. Once they reached the case, Sosuke knelt down and gently pick it up.

"Be careful Sosuke." Said Miu as Sosuke began to open the case. "You don't know what's inside of that thing."

"It'll be okay." Said Sosuke reassuringly. "I've got a pretty good feeling about this." The other heroes held their collective breath as Sosuke opened the case. "Eh?" said Sosuke examining the contents of the case. Go-On Red then reached in a picked up a small white key card. "Is this the key?"

The other heroes all exhaled in relief. But then a feeling of insecurity passed over the twenty-five. Was fighting the Vipers and Kobras really the challenge? With all they had endured the day before, this was far too easy. Just then, an alarm sounded in the airship's cockpit.

"What's going on?" asked the Phantom.

Tommy looked at one of the monitors. "There's a missile heading right for us!" Answered Tommy as pulled on a lever.

BOOM! The Sentai heroes ducked at the load explosion. After regaining their wits, the twenty-five turned to were the airship was and were horrified to see that there was nothing but the falling debris of what was left of it. That tracking devise Shandor had planted on the hull wasn't just for him to keep track of the heroes. It was also so he could destroy the ship when he had the chance. This was the Quest Master's plan all along and now the second part of his plan was about to unfold.

"Surprise." Said Calculeschimedes as he appeared on a small plateau above the heroes. Before the Sentai could react, Calculeschimedes punched in the number twenty-five on his shield. The Gaiark then pressed the division key before hitting the six button. The Executive Gaiark then pointed his shield at the Sentai and hit the equals button. With that, the equation flew out of the Equation Shield and passed through the Sentai and it touched the ground. Just then, the rocks and dirt began spinning around the heroes. Pretty soon afterwards the spiraling earth created a powerful vortex that lifted the twenty-five into the air. When the vortex got to a certain point in the sky, it broke off into six separate vortexes and soon the Sentai were being divided up among the vortexes. The Sentai warriors tried with all their might to hold on to one another but it was no use. The twenty-five Super Sentai were splitting up. For what purpose? Well, that is for another time.

**Stay tuned to find out what happens to everyone.**


	19. A Change in Plans

**Chapter 19: A Change in Plans**

The broken windshield of the airship's cockpit burst forward from its molding. After unstrapping themselves, Tommy and The Phantom Ranger crawled over the flight panel and somewhat stumbled as their feet touched the ground. That lever that Tommy pulled right before the missile struck the airship was an ejection mechanism that turned the cockpit into a small shuttle. Because the two rangers just barely escaped the explosion, the Phantom Ranger had almost no control over the shuttle. However, he had enough control over the little vassal to make a sharp turn and crash the shuttle on Mt. Tsukuba's side where it slide down the mountain base. As the two began to make their way over to where they last saw the Super Sentai, they noticed the vortex that was whisking the twenty-five away. Tommy and the Phantom ran as fast as they could but once they got back to where they last saw the Sentai, the vortex had spiraled up into the air and the twenty-five other heroes were nowhere to be seen. By this time, Calculeschimedes had already returned to the Quest Master.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Tommy. He would have said more but a commotion drew his and the Phantom's attention to the mountain. It sounded like someone was tumbling down the mountain. As the two rangers turned to look to see whom this person is, they saw that this person was a young man. A young man that they knew. Tumbling downward towards the Power Rangers was Gai. Just before Gai hit the bottom, Tommy and the Phantom Ranger ran over and caught the silver pirate. After steadying the dizzy young warrior, Tommy and the Phantom helped Gai sit down so he could gather himself.

"Gai, are you okay?" asked the Phantom.

"Yes." Said Gai holding his head in a vain attempt to try and make it stop spinning. "You're just going to have to give me a moment." After a minute or two, Gai seemed to have gotten over his dizzy spell. Once he was able to think clearly again, Gai realized that he was with Tommy and the Phantom. "OOOOOH! Tommy-san! Phantom-san!" Gai said jumping to his feet causing the young pirate to become dizzy once more.

"Easy Gai." Said the Phantom. "Don't get too excited." If only the Phantom Ranger really knew Ikari Gai.

"How did you guys escape the explosion?" asked Gai after regaining his composer once again.

"The cockpit could become an escape shuttle if necessary." Answered the Phantom. "Tommy was able to get us out of there just in time."

"Thank goodness." Said Gai. Then Gai suddenly remembered the vortex. "Oh no. Everyone!"

"Yeah, that tornado." Said Tommy. "What happened? "Where did that tornado come from and What happened to everyone else?"

"Calculeschimedes appeared," began the silver pirate "he started pressing something on what looked like a shield and this math equation came out of it. Before we knew it, everyone was hurled up into the air and…"

"And what Gai?" asked Tommy.

"And we were all being separated." A sad expression came across Gai's as he lowered his head. "Luka." Said Gai as he began to stair at the palms of his hands. "I held on to her as tightly as I could. But she still…" Gai couldn't finish as he was beginning to choke up. His sadness then turned into anger and Gai expressed this by punching the ground while letting out a rage filled yell.

"Hey," said Tommy calmly "it'll be alright."

"How?" asked Gai

"I don't know." answered Tommy. "But we're heroes remember." Tommy continued now putting a hand on Gai should which caused the silver pirate to look up at the ranger. "We've all faced impossible odds before and that never stopped any of us from pulling it off in the end. So, what do you say we go salvage what we can from what's left of the ship." Even though Gai's spirits were still low, he nodded and stood up and began to walk to the wreckage with the two rangers. Half way to the wreckage, Gai came to a sudden stop and began patting down his torso.

"What's the matter Gai?" asked the Phantom. After a few seconds, Gai found what he was looking for. The Gokai cabin boy unzipped his jacket and pulled out the GoRoader GT. Gai then reached inside of his pants pocket and pulled out Machalcon's Engine Soul.

"Well," began Gai with a sigh "at least we still have Machalcon. And we have the GoRoader too." A small smile came across Gai's face but it didn't stay there for long. His thoughts were solely on the other Sentai but most of all, he thought of Luka. _'I don't know how but I will get you back Luka.' _ Gai thought to himself. _ ' I swear on my honor as a Sentai hero. I WILL get you back.'_

The three heroes began searching the remains of the airship, avoiding the bits that were still on fire. After an hour of searching, the Phantom Ranger discovered the case that contained his rubies. The case was mostly in tact but the explosion caused it to open and much to the Phantom's dismay, most of the rubies have been smashed. As the Phantom began looking for rubies that were any good, Tommy and Gai took notice of this and went over to the Phantom to see what was the matter. Their spirits fell upon seeing the shattered rubies.

"Oh no." said Gai looking at all the broken pieces of rubies.

"Are any of them still good?" asked Tommy.

"Well, we have about a dozen that are still in one piece but they're cracked so who knows how long they'll even last." Then something caught the Phantom's eye. After brushing over some debris, the Phantom Ranger found two rubies that were still perfectly intact. "Well this is a life saver." The Phantom said with a sigh. "Well, for two days at least."

Then a familiar cube came falling to the ground in front of the three. The top of the cube popped open and the Quest Master's hologram appeared. "Dr. Oliver, Mr. Phantom." Said a surprised Shandor upon seeing that the two Power Rangers were still alive.

"Hello Shandor." Said Tommy sarcastically.

"You Power Rangers never seize to amaze me." Said Shandor giving a rear complement.

"Never mind about that!" yelled Gai. " What have you done to the others?!"

"Oh, they are quiet alight for the time being." Said Shandor. All Calculeschimedes did was send them off to different dimensions."

"What dimensions?" asked the Phantom.

"They can tell you once they return from them." Answered the Quest Master. "That's if they return from them."

"Alright then," began Gai "let's cut to the chase. What do we have to do to help them get back?"

"You caught on pretty quickly GokaiSilver." Said Shandor. "The next key has already been activated. Whatever tracking devises you used to find the first will lead you to the second. Retrieve the key and you will activate the keys in the other dimensions. Once they are all back a final key will activate that all of you can try and get together. Happy hunting." With that, Shandor's hologram disappeared. Gai reached into his pocket and pulled the GPS tracker that Tommy gave him and the others from before. But before he activated it, Tommy began looking call the other Sentai on his wrist communicator.

"Takeru, Alata, do any of you read me?" said Tommy into the watch. There was no response at first. "Magis, Agri, Miu, anyone, do you copy?"

"We read you Tommy." Said a staticy voice. The voice belonged to Sosuke. He and the other red warriors were transported to Galaxy World. Galaxy World is a science fiction like world with various planets and home to many amazing creatures. The red heroes were all on a planet with three suns, one that was rising, one that was setting and one that was up at noon. They were also standing in the outskirts of a near by city in a jungle of strange plants and trees. Pretty soon, everyone else began to call in from the dimensions they were stuck in. The blue warriors were in Ghost World, a Transylvania like world where ghouls, goblins and other creatures of the night lurk in every corner. The yellow heroines where transported to 8-Bit World, a place where everything looked like it came straight out of a Nintendo NES system. The green heroes were all in a place known as Pirate World, home to many a cut throat and scallywag. The black and gold heroes found themselves in a land called Grapple World where everywhere you turned, there was a professional wrestling match taking place. Finally the pink warriors were in a place called Ninja World. Much like Samurai World, Ninja World is reminiscent of Japan's Feudal Era. Miu was placed with the three pinks mainly so that there would be an even amount of heroines on that team. Shandor wanted the Sentai divided in an even number and sense Gai ended up being the one left over, it was decided that he would remain in Human World. Now with the knowledge that everyone was safe for the time being, Gai turn on his GPS and picked up on the second key's location.

"It's in the Fukushima Prefecture." Said Gai.

"Alright, then we better get moving, we have a lot of ground to cover." Said Tommy.

As Tommy helped the Phantom place what crystals they "could" use, Gai was on the communicator apologizing to Luka for losing his grip on her. "Don't be ridiculous Gai." Said the lookout. "I was trying to hold on to you as best as I could too, so stop moping around. The sooner you get that second key the sooner we'll be together again."

"Alright," said Gai with a smile "but please be careful Luka. I love you."

"I love you too." Answered Luka as the two ended communications. Luka then turned to the other yellow warriors and saw that they all had smiles on their faces. "What?" said Luka.

"Oh, nothing." Said Moune. "It's just really sweet how you have someone to love and care for."

Luka at first thought Moune was teasing her but then realized that she was just being playful. Luka then smiled in agreement that yes it is nice to have someone to love and loves you back.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Saki.

"Well, we my be here for a while so we might as well find a safe place to rest for the time being." Said Moune.

The other three girls nodded in agreement and all for yellows began to search for a temporary home. It should also be noted that like the Go-Onger and Shinkenger's adventure through the various dimensions, the heroes all had a wardrobe change. The girls in 8-Bit World are all wearing work boots, overall short shorts, T-shirts and hats with white squares in the front center. Moune was wearing denim blue overalls. Her shirt and hat were red and there was a red capital 'M' in the white square of her hat. Luka was also wearing blue denim overalls only she was wear a green T-shirt and hat and had a green capital 'L' in the center of the white square of her hat. Saki's overalls were black and her hat and T-shirt were purple. Instead of having a purple capital 'S' on her hat, there was a yellow capital 'S' in the white square of Saki's hat. Funny enough, Kotoha was the only yellow warrior whose hat and T-shirt was her Sentai color. Kotoha's overalls were purple and she had a blue capital 'K' in the white square on her hat instead of a yellow one.

Over in Ghost World, the four blue warriors were going through a village looking for an Inn to stay for time being. It is always night time in Ghost World. The only light that ever emerges from the sky is that of the perpetual full moon that shines through the breaks in the clouds every now and again. When that happens, you could see that there is a castle that over looks the village some eighty miles away. One look at that castle and the blue warriors that the key they would have to retrieve in this world would be there.

The lanterns in the village were dimly lit, making it hard to see in the dark world. It seemed like everywhere you looked there was some pair of eyes peering through the shadows of this world of endless night. The blue Sentai were all dressed in black long coasts. Underneath their coats, the warriors had long sleeved button up shirts, dark dress pants and black vests. They also had bandannas wrapped around their necks and wore black bony hats. Walking side by side in a single line, the four heroes looked pretty bad ass. Until a rat ran past them and Ryunosuke started to freak out.

"RAT!" yelled the samurai as he jumped up on Hyde's back. "KEEP IT AWAY! KEEP IT AWAY! KEEP IT AWAAAAAY!"

"Settle down Ryunosuke." Said Hyde trying to get Ryunosuke off of him. "It's not going to harm you."

"Oh right, a rat won't do you any harm." Protested Ryunosuke. "It's a well known fact that rats a visious, disease ridden creatures and I…CAN'T…STAND THEM!"

"You're almost as bad as Doc." Said Joe while rolling his eyes.

"Now, now," said Renn. "The rat is gone now, so let's keep looking for a place to stay." After looking around, Renn saw a sign for an Inn that said that it had vacancies. "See look at that, that Inn over there has available rooms. We'll stay there for the time being. Dose that work for everyone." The three other blue warriors nodded and once Ryunosuke climbed off Hyde's back, all for of them walked towards the Inn.

On a small island retreat in Pirate World, the four green heroes were sitting a round a table having some drinks discussing what they should do next. Like the other Sentai, the green warriors, except for Don, had a change in clothing. All of the green Sentai were now wearing slightly lose fitting shirts with vests. They were also wearing cotton pants and sandals. The four were talking about where the card key they would have to find could be. They universally came to the consensus that the island they were on was far too small and chances are the key would be else where.

"So that means we're going to need a ship." Said Hanto.

"Yeah but how are we going to get one." Said Don.

Before the heroes could continue their conversation, a very beautiful young woman walked up to their table. She curly dark hair and was wearing a red dress. The woman was also wearing a white shirt that was being kept up by her black leather corset. Her attention was on Chiaki and her intentions were clear as she was showing off her shoulders and cleavage. "Hello." The woman said seductively. "I haven't seen you around before. If you like, I can…show you around and maybe… we can become friends."

"Thanks but no thanks." Said Chiaki. "There's already a woman in my life.."

The woman pouted and then turned her attention to Hanto and made him the same offer. "I also have a girlfriend." Said Hanto before the woman could say anything to him.

She then turned her attention to Magis. "How about you honey? Would you like to get to know me better?"

"Sorry," began Magis "but do to personal beliefs I don't engage in that kind of activity."

Finally, the woman turned to Don to see if he would give into her beauty. She looked at him with big doe eyes and brought her bottom lip out slightly to try to break the pirate. Don wanted to say no but the word couldn't form in his mouth. It wasn't often that Don had a woman throw herself at him and he was completely unprepared for this kind of situation. The woman then presided to sit on his lap and begin stroking his hair. "Please." Said the woman in a kind of pitiful tone.

"Mariana!" a loud, angry voice came booming in through the tavern. Everyone turned to see where voice originated and were stunned to horrified silence at the figure that was heading in the Sentai's direction. The voice belonged to a very large, very muscular bald man in a scar going his right eye rendering it useless. His torso was covered only by a black vest and he also wore black pants and boots. "What the hell are you doing with that runt?!" the bald man demanded.

"Who…who's he?" asked a very nervous Don.

"Only my ex-boyfriend." Said Mariana.

"I thought I told you that nothing was over until I decide it is over." Said the bald man through his teeth.

"Wrong Mad Dog." Said Mariana standing up now. "We are through and if you have a problem with that, then you can go screw yourself."

"Now wait." Said Don getting in between the two. "There's now need to escalate things anyEEEEEEE." Don was cut off when Mad Dog picked him up by the scruff of Don's shirt with just one arm.

"Why don't you mind your own business runt before you get-" Mad Dog got cut off by Hanto who smashed a bottle over the brute's head. This stunned the pirate enough to loosen his grip on Don and allowed GokaiGreen to slip out of his hands.

"Are you okay Don-chan?" asked Magis. Don didn't get the chance to answer as Mad Dog took a near by table and throw it at Don. The green pirate ducked and the table ended up knocking over the drinks of some shady figures across the room. These pirates responded by taking out their pistols and firing at Mad Dog and the Sentai. The intended targets all dodged the gun fire but the lead balls ended up hitting the mugs of other pirates even knocking off the hat of that group's captain. This of course caused a chain reaction if more shots being fired and once everyone was out of ammo, a huge brawl ensued. The green warriors were able to sneak out during the chaos and made their way to the docks. With out discussion the green warriors decided to commandeer the nearest boat they boat they could find. It was a medium sized ship that, conveniently enough, the four of them could easily command. In a matter of no time, he green heroes had sails set, had brought up the anchor and were almost out to sea. When they were about halfway out of the harbor, a familiar angry voice came echoing from the island. It was Mad Dog. As it turns out, the green Sentai have taken his ship.

"Oh no." said a very distressed Don.

"Don't worry Doc-san." Said Hanto. "If all goes well, we will be long gone by the time he gets another ship."

"I hope you're right." Replied Don.

While the green heroes were having their adventure, the gold and black warriors were trying not to get themselves killed in Grapple World. Everywhere they turned, someone was being interviewed by a reporter or a fight between two or more people broke out. To make matters worse for the heroes, sense they are the new guys in this world, a lot of the bigger, meaner wrestlers have been trying to bully them. Instead of getting into any unnecessary fights, the Sentai warriors choose to lay low for the time being and avoid being seen it possible. It also didn't help matters that they were dressed as if they were ready to step into the ring. Hiroto was wearing a black tank top and the tights and wrestling boots he was wearing look similar to the bottom half of his Go-On Gold suit. Agri was wearing a sleeveless black jacket that had a silver flame design running across the bottom. GoseiBlack was also wearing shorts of a similar design. Genta was wearing an outfit similar to the one he wares while working at gold sushi. An added feature to this get up was the fact that Genta was now warring a wrestling mask that looked exactly like his ShinkenGold helmet. A big difference in the design was that the mask had a plate of fake sushi on the top. Of the four men, Gunpei was the only one who felt uncomfortable in what he was wearing. Gunpei was in a black wrestling singlet that had gray outlines in the design.

Anyway, while the four men were taking a break from all the walking they had been doing, a limo came rolling up next to them. The rear door facing them opened and a muscular man in a business suit step out and addressed them. "Are you guys Super Sentai?" the man asked in a gruff voice.

The Sentai looked at each other. "Who wants to know?" asked Genta.

"I'm Vic McCloud," Said the man. "and I'm here to present you with your key card challenge."

The eyes of the four heroes were wide open now. "You have the key card?" asked an excited Gunpei.

"Wait." Said Hiroto. "You are in league with the Quest Master."

"Well, not exactly in league with him but he did promise me that you boys would deliver a good match." Answered Vic.

"Match?!" the four Sentai said together.

"No." said Agri. "We're not going to wrestle."

"You have no chose." Said Vic. "Either you partake in a match tomorrow night or you don't get your key card."

"Okay," began Gunpei "maybe the Quest Master didn't explain this to you but he is threatening to destroy our world."

"Oh, I know about your situation." Answered Vic.

"What?" said Agri with a troubled look on his face to match the others. "If you know that why not just give use the key."

"Because it adds to the drama." Answered Vic. "Think of it, four young heroes face insurmountable to try and save the world from total destruction. Not only does it make a more compelling story, it also makes for some good TV." Vic then pulled a piece of paper from his suit pocket. "Here is the address to the stadium my federation will be at tomorrow night and…don't be late." Vic then climbed back into his limo and shut the door. The black and gold heroes could only look on with disgusted amazement as the limo pulled away.

In Ninja World the three pinks and Miu have found a nice, tranquil lake to relax by. However, the ladies weren't exactly relaxing as they had a few complaints about the clothing they had received. All four women were dressed in silk robes with leather belts that wrapped around their wastes. The hem of the robes came three inches above their fishnet stocking covered knees making them mini-skirts. The portion of the robes that were above the belts opened under their breast lines and formed a 'V' showing a lot of cleavage. On top of that, all four heroines were also wearing knee high black boots as well. In addition, the three pinks and Miu had cloth masks made of silk that they could pull up from around the front of their necks to cover their mouths and noses and were armed with kitanas that were strapped to their backs. Like their yellow Sentai friends, this group of ladies was also dress in different colors. Mako was wearing scarlet robes and had her hair tied back in a low bun. Miu was in sky blue robes, her hair was down with her bangs pulled back with a gold hair band. Eri was wearing purple robes and her hair that is normally tied back is down and blowing freely in the breeze. And Ahim, who is the most uncomfortable in this sexy grab, was wearing hot pink robes and had her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"I can not fight in these clothes." Said Ahim in an embarrassed tone.

"If Shandor is responsible for this…" said Miu with a flustered expression on her face.

"I just hope we don't encounter any men while we are here." added Mako trying to cover up her chest.

"True these clothes are pretty scandalous." Said Eri looking at her reflection in the lake. "But you have to admit, we do look pretty hot in these."

"It's not about looking hot Eri." Said Miu. "It's the principal of it. Who will take us seriously in these?"

"Well, it can't be helped." Said Mako. "We are just going to have to make good on what we have." She then turned to Ahim and placed a hand on the princess's head. "It'll be alight." Mako said with a reassuring smile. "No one we know will see us like this." Ahim smiled back at Mako. Mako then looked to the others. Miu let out a sign right before she nodded along with Eri who simple smiled.

In Galaxy World the red warriors had made their way into the city. All four men were dressed like Han Solo from Star Wars and were even armed with blasters. They didn't know if the key card would be in the city or even on the planet that they were currently on but the heroes decided that it would be good to have a space ship handy. However, before the reds could go to a dealership, they had to find a way to raise money for a ship since they clearly don't have the planet's currency. Well…that was what Sosuke, Takeru and Alata had planned. Marvelous however decided to go rouge and steal a space ship from a dealership. The ship was shaped like Jatman's Icarus Haken, with the cockpit in front and two quad laser cannons on the sides on top. When the pirate captain met up with the others, they were all mortified by what Marvelous had done. There would have been an argument but with the authorities hot on their tails, Marvelous rushed the others on board the ship and once they were all secured in the cockpit, GokaiRed opened up the throttle on the ship and kept it open as the four reds left the planet.

"I can't believe you did this Marvelous." Scolded Alata in the seat behind the captain.

"Aw, don't get so uptight." Said Marvelous. "There's a good chance that we needed a ship and now we have one."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy but now you just made all of us wanted criminals." Said Sosuke in the co-pilot seat.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it." Said Marvelous with a half smile on his face.

As the four reds continue to be chased by the planet's authorities, we now return to Human World, were Shandor's men had been spent all night monitoring Tommy's group. It should be noted that it is now 7:22am of December 29, 2012 and Tommy, Gai and the Phantom Ranger were coming up to the location of the second key card. As Shandor entered his chamber, he saw in the corner of his eye that there was something wrong with his cabinet. Upon further investigation, Shandor saw that the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger Key was missing. He quickly summoned everyone in his station and did a head count. Every one was present, Jaguarriar, Calculeschimedes, Ozora Tenkaru, all the Vipers and Kobras. Once he came to the resurrected heroes, Shandor noticed that the only one among them that wasn't present was Burai.

Back on Earth, Tommy, Gai and the Phantom Ranger had reached the outside a cave that was home to the second key card. The three spent all of the previous day hitchhiking and taking trains to get to their destination. They stopped only once for a meal and for a few hours of sleep. But now, after spending two hours of hiking, the three heroes have finally reached Honshu's Abukuma-do.

"Alright guys, let's not waist any more time." Said Tommy. "Let's go in and get that key so everyone can come back." Gai and the Phantom nodded but before the three could take a step forward, a green light descended from the sky and landed in front of the heroes. After the light faded, a man in white clothes and green silk shirt was now standing in front of them.

"Dr-DragonRanger-san!" cried Gai.

"DragonRanger!" said the Phantom in a surprised tone.

'_So this is one of my counterparts.'_ Tommy thought to himself. "What do you want?"

"You." Said Burai pointing at Tommy. "I am here to challenge you Oliver."

**Sorry that the end was a little rushed but I wanted to get this out to you guys. Tune in next time for Chapter 20. Tommy vs. Burai.**


	20. Tommy vs Burai

**I've been wanting to write this chapter for a while now. So, without further delay here is…**

**Chapter 20: Tommy vs. Burai**

Outside of Abukuma-do in Honshu Japan, Zyuranger's DragonRanger, Yomato Tribe Warrior Burai, has appeared before Tommy, Gai and the Phantom Ranger and has issued a challenge to his Power Rangers counterpart. This was a total surprise not only to three heroes but to the Quest Master as well. Shandor was standing in his chamber, completely bewildered by what he was looking at. He gave no orders to any of his minions to fight any of the heroes one on one. But for whatever reason, Burai wants to fight Tommy and from the looks of it, the DragonRanger is going to get his wish.

Back on Earth, the three heroes couldn't make heads or tails of their situation. "Is this the challenge?" asked Gai.

"No!" said Shandor from a hidden loudspeaker. "Your challenge is inside the cave! Burai, return to the space station NOW!"

"No." answered Burai.

"WHAT?!" screamed Shandor. "What did you say to me?"

"I told you to go to Hell!" said Burai.

Shandor was left completely stunned by Burai's response. This was yet another first for the Quest Master. No one he has resurrected and was still under his influence has ever disobeyed him.

"Now then," began Burai "back to business. Oliver. Do you except my challenge?"

"Can I ask what this is all about?" said Tommy.

"When Shandor told me about you, he mentioned that you are considered the greatest of all heroes in your universe." Explained Burai. "He also told me that you received your powers two years after I woke up from my stasis sleep. I want to know if you are as good as Shandor says you are or just a carbon copy."

"What about Gai and Phantom Ranger?" asked Tommy.

"They are free to enter the cave. I have no quarrel with them."

"Alright then, I except." Said Tommy.

"Tommy!" said a surprised Phantom Ranger.

"It'll be okay." Said Tommy not taking his eyes off of Burai. "You two go in and get the key. I myself have been wondering just how good my counterparts are. And this gives me the chance to find out about one of them."

The Phantom Ranger sighed. "Whatever you want, man. Come on Gai, let's get that key before our new "friend" changes his mind."

Gai nodded. "Be careful Tommy-san. Burai-san is a very powerful fighter." With those parting words, Gai and the Phantom Ranger ran past Burai and entered the cave.

So there they were, Tommy and Burai. Two warriors from different back rounds and yet they have so much in common. One a warrior from pre-historic times and the other a Martial Artist from California. Two orphans that started out on the side of evil that later became champions of justice. Their skills have made them legends in their respective worlds. And now, they stand before each other, ready to test their skill like they've never been tested before.

"Whenever you're ready." Said Tommy.

"Good." Answered Burai. "The let's begin!"

Burai leaped into the air aiming to punch Tommy. Tommy stepped to his left, blocking Burai's punch with his forearm and rolled the Zyuranger forward. Burai turned on the balls of his feet in a squatting position and nearly ate a left roundhouse kick from Tommy. The DragonRanger rolled backwards and back to his feet. Tommy charged at the Burai with a thrusting sidekick. Burai caught Tommy's foot, pushed him forward forcing the ranger to roll forward himself. Like Burai, Tommy spun on the balls of his feet and ducked a right roundhouse kick from Burai. Burai used the momentum of the missed kick to throw a spinning roundhouse. Tommy blocked the kick with both forearms, pushed Burai's leg aside and landed a left hook to Burai's jaw. Tommy then through a straight right punch, which Burai reflected with his left forearm. Using this opening to his advantage, Burai was able to land a left palm strike to Tommy's check. Tommy quickly recovered and block a right hook from Burai. After grabbing Burai's wrist, Tommy spun underneath Burai's arm, placing the DragonRanger in a parallel arm lock and placed his left forearm around Burai's neck, putting the Zyuranger in a choke hold.

Tommy also took a step back, forcing Burai to lean backwards deepening the choke. Burai had some trouble getting out of the hold at first but with two kicks to Tommy's head, the DragonRanger was loosen his opponent's grip and free himself. With Tommy momentarily dazed, Burai was able to follow up with a Pelé Kick connecting to the side of Tommy's head. Tommy dropped down to one knee. Though he was dazed from the kick, Tommy was still able to put up his hands and block a knee to the face from Burai. The force from Burai's strike caused Tommy to lose balance and fall back. However, Tommy used this momentum to roll backwards but was granted any breathing room as Burai immediately charged at Tommy with a right downward palm thrust. Tommy avoided the blow by flopping onto his back. Though he was now on his back, the paleontologist was anything but helpless. By rolling onto his left side, placing his left foot behind Burai's right Achilles tendon and his right foot on the Zyuranger's right knee, Tommy was able to cause Burai to fall to his back with a push-pull motion with his legs. As soon as Burai sat up, Tommy landed a left forearm strike to the kisser.

With Burai laid out, Tommy took the opportunity to mount the DragonRanger and began punching him in the face. Despite taking several roundhouse punches, Burai was able to regain his senses, block a left-handed punch and connect with a left jab of his own. Taking advantage of the briefly dazed Tommy, Burai pressed the Power Ranger's left arm to his chest and rolled Tommy to his back. Burai rolled with Tommy, in which he now on top. Tommy however, was able land a vicious cross with his free hand to Burai's check bone, causing the ancient warrior to lose his grip on Tommy's arm. With his arm free again, Tommy attempted to apply a triangle arm bar on the DragonRanger. Burai however, was able to counter this attempt by getting to his feet.

Seeing that his arm bar wasn't working, Tommy, who still had control of Burai's arm, shifted to his side and forced Burai to face plant. Tommy then tried to apply a rear necked choke to the Zyuranger but Burai put up his free arm to prevent the choke from being fully applied. With the choke blocked, Tommy then decided to apply a side headlock to the DragonRanger and forced Burai to stand. Burai however, was able to break free from Tommy's hold with a few rabbit punched to the ribs. Once Tommy's grip was loose enough, Burai was capable to pushed the paleontologist forward. After stumbling forward a bit, Tommy stopped himself a through a back kick at Burai. Burai caught Tommy's foot but Tommy was able to pull Burai in and through a second back kick that connected to Burai's sternum. Tommy rolled forward as Burai fell backward.

Burai nipped up to his feet just as Tommy spun around to face the DragonRanger. The two warriors took to a fighting stance and began to circle each other like two lions fighting for the right to rule a pride. After almost coming to a half circle, the two men charged at each other. They met in the middle and began to exchange punches. The two warriors were standing toe to toe with each other. Neither man was budging. For every punch Tommy landed, Burai returned with equal force. Burai and Tommy were throwing every punch they knew. Jabs, hooks, roundhouses and even a sucker punch here or there. When the punches weren't working, the two began to throw forearms, elbows and kicks to try to gain an advantage over the other. At one point, the two broke away from and through simultaneous sidekicks at each other. The two connected at the heels and the force of their kicks made them lose balance and stumble backwards at bit.

"Not bad." Said Burai with a smile crossing his face. "Perhaps you are as good as Shandor said you are." Burai then reached behind himself and pulled out a small figurine. "Here." The DragonRanger said throwing the figurine at Tommy.

Tommy caught the figurine and examined it. Bewilderment was written all over Tommy's face when he saw that Burai had just given him the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger Key. "What is this for?" asked Tommy.

"You have proven to formidable in civilian form." Answered Burai. "Now let's see how good you are in Ranger form." Burai then unhinged a strap from his belt buckle and took out his henshin device. "Dragon Buckler!" the Zyuranger cried out holding his henshin devise in front of him with out stretched arms. The golden buckler opened up and the Dragon medallion began to glow. Soon enough, a green light surged up Burai's arms and soon his whole body was covered in the green light. At the next moment, the light vanished and Burai was now standing before Tommy in his DragonRanger form.

"Have it your way." Said Tommy as he clenched his and around the Ranger Key. Within seconds, the key began to give off a golden glow and soon Tommy was consumed by the light. And so, Tommy Oliver morphed into the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger once more.

"Good." Said Burai. "LET"S GO!"

The two green rangers charged at each other at full speed. The moment that the two were within a couple feet from each other, the two dragons through straight right punches. Their fists connected to the center of each other's shields. Sparks flew from both of their chests upon contact. After taking a few steps back, the two green warriors reengaged each other, picking up were they had left off. Burai lead with a spinning heel kick that Tommy ducked under. Tommy then throw a right upper cut the connected to Burai's jaw. Tommy through a few more hooks that Burai was able to avoid. After ducking a left punch from Tommy, Burai landed a right roundhouse elbow to the side of Tommy's helmet. Burai then though three punches that connected to Tommy's chest before hitting the paleontologist with a drop kick. Tommy landed on his back but quickly recovered by lifting himself onto his elbow, made a full 360-degree turn and tripped Burai with a leg sweep. Once Burai was on his back, Tommy attempted to hit the Zyuranger with an axe kick while in a crab walk position. Burai avoided the kick by rolling to his right. Burai then rose to a swatting position the same time that Tommy did. From that swatting position, Tommy through a straight right punch to Burai's face which Burai dodged by rolling to the once again to his right. This time however, Burai through a spinning back fist aimed for Tommy's head. Tommy dodged and countered this attack by sitting back and landing his own drop kick to the DragonRanger's chest. Burai flopped to his back but quickly recovered by nipping up to his feet. Tommy also rose to his feet and now both men have taken to fighting stances once more. This didn't last long as both dragons lunged at each other once more. Tommy and Burai ended up locking themselves up with their right hands behind the other's neck and their left hands on the crook of the other's right arm and the two began to jostle each other for leverage.

Meanwhile, Gai and the Phantom Ranger have progressed deep into the Abukuma-do. The two warriors have spent the last several minutes passing under the boxwork of the limestone gave, keeping their eyes peeled for whatever it is that the Quest Master has prepared for them. Eventually, the two came to the cave's famous Dragon Palace. Over by the rock formation's door like opening, there was some kind of device with a computer screen and keyboard and blue rectangular box placed horizontally underneath. Before the two heroes could examine the device, the Shandor's hologram appeared in front of it.

"Hello gentlemen." Said Shandor in an irritated tone of voice.

"What's wrong Shandor, are losing control over more of your servants?" the Phantom Ranger mockingly asked.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Shandor his voice echoing throughout the cave. "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW!'

"Oooooooh, I think you struck a nerve Phantom-san." Said Gai in a teasing voice.

"SHUT UP!" The Quest Master said through gritted teeth. "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOUR CHALLENGE IS OR NOT?" The two heroes nodded, enjoying the fact that Shandor's plans are seemingly falling apart. "The computer that you see behind me is programmed with twenty questions. Get one question wrong and several small bombs my Vipers have planted around the cave will detonate and you'll be crushed by several tons of solid rock. Good luck." Shandor's hologram disappeared with a look of pure distain on his face.

With a quick glance and a nod to one another, the Phantom Ranger and Gai approached the computer all the while staying wary of any booby traps that the Vipers my have planted. The two would find that the extra caution was unnecessary as they made it to the computer unharmed. With the knowledge that they were safe for the time being, Gai and the Phantom began to study the computer screen and were shocked at what the first question was. _'What was the first Super Sentai to have two female warriors on the same team?'_ With the cloth over the Phantom's face, we cannot tell what expression was on the rangers face but Gai's eyes were wide opened.

"Seriously?" said the silver pirate as he began to type the answer. _'Bioman' _is what Gai typed in. After pressing the enter key down, a green circle appeared on the screen to signifying that Gai was correct. When the circle vanished from the screen, the second question appeared and it was also Super Sentai related. _'How many Sentai teams do not have yellow warriors?'_ Gai took a second to think about the question then, when he came to a conclusion, he typed in the number _'3'_. Again the green circle appeared on the computer screen after Gai hit the enter button. "This is it?" said Gai with smile as another question relating to Super Sentai appeared on the screen. "Are all of these questions about Super Sentai?" asked Gai to the ceiling. "If so, then you really screwed up this time Shandor. Because I am a Super Sentai expert."

"Don't get cocky Gai." Warned the Phantom Ranger.

"It'll be okay, Phantom-san." Said Gai with a big smile on his face. "As long as all of these questions are all about Super Sentai, then everyone can start there challenges and come back."

As Gai continued to answer the questions, we return to the outside where the duel between Tommy and Burai has intensified. The two warriors have firmly planted their feet into the ground and were exchanging punches. They weren't making any head or body contact. Instead, the two warrior's fists were meeting in the middle. Both men were throwing their punches as hard as they could. The forces of their punches were so great that green electric surges would spark upon contact. Despite their knuckles constant painful cries, Tommy and Burai refused to back down. Seeing that they were going nowhere with this, Burai decided to try to catch Tommy off with a right spinning crescent kick. Tommy had the same idea and just like with the punches, sparks flew from the impact of when the kicks collided. The impact also forced the two green rangers to turn back around and once they were facing each other again, the two combatants fired energy balls at one another. They were so close to each other that the energy orbs barely even left their hands when they made contact. Tommy and Burai found themselves in yet another deadlock. Neither man was capable of pushing the other back as once again, the Zyuranger and the Power Ranger stubbornly dug their heels into the ground, refusing to give in. They even increased the power behind their energy attacks to try to gain an advantage but the over loading power at the point of impact caused the energy orbs to explode.

The two dragons flew about thirty feet backwards before landing on their backs and rolling backwards to their stomachs. Their suits were heavily damaged from the explosion and the visors from their helmets were completely shattered. Tommy and Burai began to very slowly rise from the ground. Upon getting to one knee, the two warriors reestablished eye contact with each other. After a few heavy breaths, the two men reached over to their respective lefts and unsheathed their blades. The green rangers then summoned their remaining strength and took off charging at one another yet again. Once they came within striking distance, the two dragons swung their blades with all their might. Sparks flew in all directions when the Zyusouken met the Dragon Dagger and as it was before, the two rangers found themselves at a stand still. However, the warriors immediately broke away from each other and struck each other in chest with their blades.

As the two dragons continued to cross blades, Gai has successfully answered eighteen of the twenty questions. "See, what did I tell'ya Phantom-san." Said a very confident Gai. "Two more questions and we can go back and help Tommy-san."

"Stay focused Gai." Said the Phantom Ranger and with a nod, Gai turned his attention back to the computer screen to read the next question. _'How many Sentai teams do not have Sentai in their name?'_ As you may have guessed the questions got increasingly more difficult the further Gai went. But much to the Phantom Ranger's amazement, Gai answered all of the questions with little hesitation. After thinking for a few seconds, Gai came up with an answer. Gai's answer was simply the number _'4'_. Yet again Gai provided the correct answer. "Alright," said a very enthusiastic Gai "one more and everyone can begin their challenges." Once the circle disappeared from the screen, the final question appeared on the screen. Little did the two heroes know, but there were two Vipers ready to strike from the cave's ceiling. But little did the Vipers know, the Phantom Ranger was anticipating something like this. While Gai was answering the questions, the Phantom was keeping his senses to focused on any disturbances in the cave's silent serenity. We will never know what it was the Vipers did to tip off the Phantom but nonetheless, the Phantom Ranger detected their presence. The Phantom Ranger took out his blaster and fired two shots up at the ceiling. The two would be assassins fell dead to the cave's floor.

"Wh-where did they come from?" said a startled Gai.

"Don't worry about them." Said the Phantom. "Answer the final question so our friends can begin their journey back."

Once again, Gai nodded in agreement and turned his attention back to the computer screen. _'Who is the oldest living Sentai warrior?'_ This time, Gai took a little longer to come up with the answer. His thoughts immediately went to the Zyurangers but for some reason his brain was telling him that none of the Zyurangers would be the correct answer.

"What's the matter Gai?" asked the Phantom.

"Oh, noth-" Gai's eyes suddenly widen and a smile came across his face. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"I know the answer." Said Gai as he typed in his answer. With his answer typed in and a press of the enter key, the green circle appeared on the screen again and the blue box opened revealing a silver key card. "Alright," said Gai taking out the key card. "Hopefully all the other keys will activate and everyone can go get them." Little did Gai know, the moment he picked up the key card was the moment all the other key cards activated. And it was that very moment that all the other Sentai began to mobilize.

"Wait, Gai." Said the Phantom as Gai turned to leave the cave.

"What is it Phantom-san?" asked Gai

"What was the answer to the last question?"

"Oh yeah," said Gai, remembering that he didn't say anything to the Phantom. "The oldest living Super Sentai member is Ohranger's KingRanger."

"Ohranger…" said the Phantom Ranger trying to remember which team Gai said they were in his universe. "Oh yeah the Zeo Ranger's counterparts. So wait, the Gold Ranger is the oldest living Ranger in this universe."

"Yep."

"How old is he?"

"Over on hundred and seventy million years old." Gai couldn't see it because of the robes but the Phantom Ranger's eyes were bulging out of his head and his mouth was hanging wide open. "Come on Phantom-san. Tommy-san probably needs our help."

As the two heroes begin to make their way out of Abukuma-do, we return to the two green warriors where we find that the two are still going strong. Despite fatigue setting in, the dragon rangers were still digging deep into their respective tanks for whatever they could have left. At one point, Burai fired a laser stream from the Zyusouken at point blank range. Tommy dodged the beam and with a downward slash, he cut Burai's forearm forcing the Zyuranger to drop the Zyusouken. Before Burai could pick up his weapon, Tommy kicked the blade over by the entrance to the cave and out of Burai's reach. Tommy then lunged at Burai with all his might but the DragonRanger spun out of the Dragon Dagger's range. Tommy then tried to get Burai with a back slash but Burai placed his arms up by his chest and stopped Tommy's arm midway through the swing. After a palm blow to the side of the helmet to distract Tommy for the moment, Burai took Tommy's wrist in both hands, raised it over his head and stepped under his arm. Now with his back towards Tommy, Burai preceded to forcefully bring Tommy's arm down past his right arm and by effect, throwing Tommy to the ground. Burai then placed his right foot under Tommy's shoulder and used his leg to create an arm bar that allowed Burai to take the Dragon Dagger from the Power Ranger's hand. Burai readied himself to throw the Dagger at Tommy's exposed face but Tommy came up with a unique counter. By kicking his feet upwards and over his head, Tommy was able to catch and block the throw with his feet and alleviate the pressure from the arm bar. With his free arm, Tommy was able to trip up Burai and kick the Dragon Dagger from his hand.

As Tommy retrieved the Dagger, he was struck by a red energy beam that forced him to demorph. Tommy turned to see where the beam came from and saw that Jaguarriar had fired the beam. Jaguarriar used a slightly modified version of the demorphing gun in which it turned the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger Powers back into a Ranger Key. This gun also had a small grapple hook, which Jaguarriar used to retrieve the Ranger Key.

"What the Hell are you doing here?!" yelled a furious Burai.

"I have come to take you back to the master." Answered Jaguarriar. "You have some explaining to do."

"I owe that fool no such thing." Replied Burai.

Before there conversation could go any further, the GoRoader GT came flying out of the cave hitting and knocking down Jaguarriar. The wheel mecha then turned sideways and flew back to the cave entrance where Gai and the Phantom Ranger jumped onto it. After the two helped Tommy climb on board, the GoRoader went whizzing carrying the three heroes out of harm's ways for the time being. As Jaguarriar sat up, he noticed that only have the heroes disappeared, but Burai had manage to run off too.

Machalcon carried the three heroes as far as he could before the GoRoader drained all of his energy. After landing somewhere just off of a highway, Gai showed Tommy the silver key signifying his and the Phantom Ranger's success at retrieving it.

"Good." Said a very out of breath Tommy. "Hopefully soon everyone will be back soon."

"But what about Burai?" asked the Phantom Ranger. "What kind of trouble do you think he'll cause now that he has gone rouge?"

"Well, one thing's for sure." Said Gai as he pulled out the Zyusouken from the inside of his jacket. "He won't be causing any trouble with this."

**With this, chapter 20 comes to an end. And now for the misadventures of the other Super Sentai in the strange new worlds they are currently in. As always, leave a review cause I like to know what you think.**


	21. The Great Key Card Hunt Begins

**Sorry this took so long to post. Hope this was worth the wait.**

**Chapter 21: The Great Key Card Hunt Begins**

Tommy couldn't believe what Gai was holding in his hand. He remembered kicking the Zyusouken away from Burai but he had no idea that he had kicked to where Gai and the Phantom Ranger would stumble upon it. "How is that still here?" asked the paleontologist with a stunned expression on his face. "Shouldn't that disappear once Burai power's down?"

Gai shook his head. "No. The Zyurangers always carry their Legendary Weapons, even in civilian form. The Zyusouken is no different. At least now we won't have to worry about Burai-san summoning Dragon Caesar."

"Well, that's one bright side." Said the Phantom Ranger. "But why is Burai acting like this? I thought he was a hero."

"He is." Said Gai. "You see, when Burai-san worked for Bandora, he had an ego. Well, his ego problem was mostly do to the Sword of Hellfriede but in the beginning he was very proud and arrogant."

"So you think that Burai is still under Shandor's influence?" asked Tommy.

Gai's response was a single nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me." Said the silver pirate. "Burai-san even rebelled against Bandora while he-" Gai was cut off by the crackling sound of an electrical spark. The three heroes turned to where the sound originated from and saw several more sparks bursting out of thin air. After about a dozen more sparks flew out, a dimensional portal opened up. About ten seconds after the portal opened, a navy colored RV with a large yellow stripe and two smaller stripes of the same color came rolling through the portal. Once the portal closed, a familiar young man poked his head out of the passenger window.

"Dr. Oliver, Phantom Ranger, Gai." Cried Noah. The RV rolled up along side the heroes and came to a complete stop. A moment later, a young man with curly dark hair, wearing a black zip up hoodie and blue jeans, opened the front door. He was followed by two young women. One girl was a brunette wearing a white shirt under a denim jacket and pink thermal pants, and the other girl had blonde hair and was wearing a yellow shirt under a black leather jacket and black pants.

"Hey guys." Said the young man. "Dr. O," began the young man after looking at Tommy in his condition "what happened to you?"

"We'll talk about it later." Said Tommy. "Right now, I want to now what you guys were able to get here and…" looking at the RV "how you got this across to cross over from our universe to this one."

"Why don't we talk inside." Said the blonde haired girl. "We have a lot of ground to make."

Before the heroes all entered the RV, the three young people realized that there was someone among the three that they didn't know. "Are you…" began the brunette "one of the Super Sentai Rangers?"

"Yes." Answered Gai. "I am Ikari Gai. GokaiSilver."

"GokaiSilver?" repeated the young man. "Wait, aren't you the guy that had the mental breakdown?

Gai blushed as he nodded. "Are you all Power Rangers?" asked the silver pirate.

"Yes." Answered the blonde haired girl. "I'm Gia, the Yellow Megaforce Ranger. This is Jake," introducing the young man "the Black Megaforce Ranger."

"And I'm Emma," began the brunette "the Pink Megaforce Ranger."

"Pleased to meet you. Let's get along." Said Gai while bowing.

With the introductions concluded, the six heroes all boarded the RV. Once the heroes were settled in, the RV began rolling down the road. You see, Machalcon landed near a back road several miles away from Abukuma-do. As for how the Megaforce Rangers were able to dimensional jump right to where Tommy, Gai and the Phantom Ranger were was all thanks to Billy. He used the tracking devices in the hero's communicators to find their location. Billy, with Ethan and Noah's help, was also able to improve on the device they used to send the Phantom and Tommy to the Sentai universe to send the Megaforce through in the RV. They hadn't perfected sending vehicles through, which is why Tommy and the Phantom didn't enter the Sentai universe inside of the airship.

The RV, much like the airship, was a mobilized command center complete with a super computer, Radar tracking system and a full arsenal. The Phantom Ranger went up to the driver's area. The driver stopped the RV momentarily too allow the Phantom Ranger to switch places with him. Noah left with the driver so he could introduce him to Gai. The driver was a young fair skinned man with dark hair. He was wearing blue jeans and a red T-Shirt under a black leather jacket. This was Troy, the Red Megaforce Ranger.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Gai shaking Troy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Troy. "But I thought there were more of you guys."

Before Gai could answer, Billy appeared on the monitor of the super computer. "Tommy!" Said the scientist with a relieved smile on his face.

"Tommy?" Said a women's voice chiming in. The very next second a beautiful fair skinned brunette appeared next to Billy. Once she saw that Tommy was all right, she placed a hand over her heart and let out a sign of relief. "Thank God."

"Hey honey." Said Tommy. He then turned to Gai and waved the silver pirate over to him. "Kim, I want you to meet Ikari Gai, Super Sentai's GokaiSilver. Gai, allow me to introduce you to my wife, Kimberly. The original Pink Ranger in our universe."

Gai bowed to Kimberly and Kimberly smiled at the young warrior. After introductions were out of the way, Kimberly took a better look at her husband and noticed that Tommy was pretty banged up. "Are you okay?" asked Kimberly with concerned eyes.

"Yeah." answered Tommy. "It's a long story."

"Well, we're all ears." Said Billy. And so Tommy would bring the seven rangers up to speed. He told his American comrades about how he and the Phantom Ranger barely escaped the airship before it exploded and how the other two-dozen Sentai were sent off to other dimensions to collect key cards that would take them to the Quest Master's space station. Tommy also explained that the reason he looked like he just gotten out of a fight was literally because he had just gotten out of a fight.

"You fought your Green Ranger counterpart." Said an amazed Jake.

"Yeah," said Tommy "and he can put up one hell of a fight."

"But wait," began Troy "if he's no longer helping Shandor, then why did he attack you guys?"

Before Tommy and/or Gai could give him an answer, the Phantom Ranger slammed on the breaks of the RV. The sudden stopped sent all the heroes flying to the floor.

"Yo Phantom, what's the deal?" asked Jake.

Gai went up to the driver's area to see what the matter is. However, once Gai looked out of the windshield, his mouth dropped open and began pointing his finger at what caused the Phantom Ranger to make the sudden stop.

"What is it G-" began Tommy but was cut off when Gai went bulldozing through the Power Rangers to get to the RV's door.

"What was that about?" asked Gia as Gai went running out of the door. The six rangers followed Gai outside and were later joined by the Phantom after he put the RV in park. When the rangers came to the front of the RV, they saw now that the reason the Phantom Ranger slammed on the breaks was because a man came out of the woods and was nearly run over.

"Y-y-y-y" said Gai trying to find his words as he continued to point at the man. The man had jet-black hair and was wearing a loose fitting red shirt. He was also wearing white pants with long black boots.

"Is he okay?" asked Emma.

"I didn't hit him." Answered the Phantom Ranger.

"Well, that and Gai. He saw this guy and now he's acting weird." Said Emma.

Gai's actions made Tommy remember the other night when he first met the Sentai heroes. "Gai." Said Tommy walking over to the young hero. "Do you know this person?"

Gai turned to Tommy and began nodding with a big smile on his face. "This…this" Gai began but was too excited to make a coherent sentence. Then the man decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, I am Yamato Tribe Prince Geki. Zyuranger's…"

"TyrannoRanger!" cried Gai excitedly. Geki nodded and gave a half smile to the young pirate.

"TyrannoRanger?" said Gia.

"If I remember what Gai told us correctly, I think he is the Sentai equivalent to the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger." Said Tommy about Geki. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Yes," answered Geki "it's about my brother."

"Brother?" said the Phantom.

"Burai-san." Said Gai turning to the Power Rangers. "Burai-san is Geki-san's older brother."

"Yes and I am looking for him." Added Geki. "And from what my sources have told me, you guys know what happened to him."

"You could say that." Said a sheepish Tommy. Geki looked at the paleontologist with great curiosity. "Listen, we have a lot of ground to cover, so if you please let's continue this conversation in the RV."

As Tommy usurers everyone back into the RV, we journey back up to the Quest Master's space station. Shandor didn't know that the Megaforce Rangers had arrived in the Sentai Universe as he was not watching his monitors. He was instead, lost in thought. The thought of how not just one but two of the warriors he had resurrected could have broken free from his control. It just didn't make any sense, Shandor went over the resurrection process over and over and he did everything right. There was no way that Magis and Burai could have broken free from his control. Just then, the light in the space station went out and a green light came blazing through. A terrible moan filled the station as the light faded away. Shandor was confused at first but soon recognized the light and what it meant. Shandor went running to where the light originated. Once he got there, Shandor saw Calculeschimedes kneeling over a woman.

"Where am I?" asked the woman.

"Right now you are several miles above the Earth's atmosphere Milady." Answered Calculeschimedes. Now you are maybe wondering Calculeschimedes means by milady. Well, the thing is Calculeschimedes had monitored the resurrection ceremony Shandor preformed on the dead Sentai and after several hours of researching, was able to successfully repeat the process himself. And the first person the Gaiark Executive decided to bring back to life was Gairak Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia.

"Calculeschimedes!" cried an outraged Shandor. Calculeschimedes looked up with a start. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Shandor." Said Calculeschimedes. "Please, allow me to explain."

"Please do." Said an angry Shandor. "First of all, you can tell me who this woman is."

"Indeed." Said Calculeschimedes. "Allow me to introduce the newly resurrected Gaiark Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia."

"Gaiark?" said Shandor. "Impossible, there is no way you could have brought a machine back to life."

"But I was able too." Said Calculeschimedes. "You see, Lady Kegalesia is no ordinary Gaiark. She is a biomechanical machine and since the resurrection spell is able to rebuild the body of the person being resurrected, bringing back Lady Kegalesia was rather easy."

"Th-thank you Calculeschimedes." Said a shivering Kegalesia. "But, som-something feels wr-wrong, Ojaru."

Calculeschimedes looked down at the minister with great confusion. It was only then that the executive realized that Kegalesia was naked. And what was more surprising was that she didn't have any metal parts attached to her. Kegalesia was curled up in a ball and looked like she would if she was disguised as a human. After Shandor told a Viper to bring a scanning device and check our Kegalesia with it, all in the room were shocked to find out the Calculeschimedes had accidentally turned the Gaiark Minister into a human being.

"Hu-hu-human?" Said a modified Kegalesia. "How di-did that ha-ha-happen, Ojaru?"

"I don't know," said Shandor "but right now I'm curious as to how you are not under Calculeschimedes' control."

"Simple." Answered Calculeschimedes. "I was able to complete the resurrection process without the part of the incantation that takes over the will of the individual."

Shandor looked at the Gaiark with widened eyes. "What do you mean you left out part of the incantation? The spell won't work unless the whole spell is utilized."

"Well, I was able to find a way to do so." Replied Calculeschimedes. "I could show you if you like." Shandor started to think about Calculeschimedes' offer and it wasn't long before a sinister smile crossed the Quest Master's face. Shandor then ordered a Viper to take Kegalesia somewhere to get dressed so that he and Calculeschimedes could speak in private.

With both sides welcoming their new arrivals, the Sentai that have been scattered throughout the muti-dimensions have begun their search for the card keys. Since the Gold and Black heroes already know where their card is in Grapple World, they called Vic McCloud and he sent a limo to take the four to the arena where they will have to wrestle. Over in Ninja World, the three pinks and Miu followed their GPS to a tower fortress that was swarming with Vipers dressed in samurai armor. The girls had scouted out the entire area and have now regrouped to formulate a plan. They were all perched up in a tree some hundred yards away.

"So, did anyone find an opening that we can exploit?" asked Mako. The other three warriors all shook their heads. "Damn. Then it looks like we're going to have to wait till night to go after that key."

"Well, it makes sense since we're suppose to be ninjas." Said Miu.

"Do you think these swords can cut through that armor the Vipers have on?" asked Eri examining her sword.

"The armor maybe thick but it's not impenetrable." Said Mako trying to boost the pink angel's spirits.

"Well, if these swords then there could be a way for us to obtain some other weapons." Said Ahim.

"Other weapons?" said Miu.

"Yes. While I was looking for a way over the fortress wall, I saw that several of the Vipers were camped outside and that they had a variety of weapons at their disposal." Explained the princess.

"That's a very good idea Ahim." Complemented Mako. And so, it was agreed among the four ladies that they would first raid the Viper's campsite for weapons and then sneak into the fortress come nightfall.

Speaking of ladies, the four yellows began their journey towards the key card in 8-Bit World. Though it should be noted that their adventure hasn't exactly started out the way they would have liked it to. As they were following the GPS, the four yellows came across a squad of Vipers and engaged the serpents. During the fight, the girls discovered that while in 8-Bit World, their jumping ability had doubled if not tripled and they had no control over it at first. In one instance, Kotoha jumped up and hit her head against a floating block. A red mushroom with white spots popped out of the block and landed on Luka. As soon as the mushroom touched Luka, the yellow pirate grow to about three times her normal size. Everyone was startled by this turn of events but none were as startled as Luka who fell backwards when she took a step and nearly stepped on Saki. The ground shook as Luka landed which caused Moune to fall forward onto a red flower with a yellow center. Like Luka and the mushroom, once Moune touched the flower, the yellow angel went through a change. Only instead of growing, Moune's hat and T-shirt turned white and her overalls turn red. Moune didn't know what to make of this once she stood up but discovered that she could now throw fireballs. She discovered this ability while brushing herself off and accidentally through a fireball at Kotoha's foot. The yellow samurai began running around screaming and hopping around on one foot with Saki trying to put out the flames with Moune trying to help while also repeating how sorry she was.

As we leave the Yellow Sentai in their dishevelment, we venture off to Pirate World where we find that Magis is mixing up a drink of some sort to help Don get over seasickness. You would think that since Don lives on a ship he wouldn't get sick on a boat. But you have to remember that a spaceship wouldn't rock as much as a sea going vassal would. And it is for this reason that the green pirate has spent a good portion of this voyage upchucking. As for the other greens, Chiaki was serving as navigator telling Hanto where to steer the ship. As the greens were sailing to where their key card was, the blues were on their way to their key card on horseback. Before they left town, Renn, Ryunosuke, Hyde and Joe were all given items from a near by gipsy camp that would add them in their quest for the key card of Ghost World. And of course, their hunch was correct and the four blues were on their way to the fore mentioned castle to retrieve the key.

With their allies all preparing for what challenges awaited them, the Red Sentai were discussing their game plan in the cockpit of their stolen spaceship. It should be noted that they had long shaken the authorities off and have been flying in hyperspace ever sense they received the coordinates of where the key card they would have to retrieve in Galaxy World. As the reds continued their conversation, Takeru saw that Sosuke was looking at the white key card and yet starring off into space.

"You okay?" asked Takeru.

"Hm," said Sosuke coming out of his trance. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just, thinking…"

"About Miu." Said Alata. Sosuke nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll be with her again soon enough." Said Marvelous. He then turned to Takeru. "And I'm sure Mako's just fine too."

"I don't doubt it." Said Takeru. "It's just…" Takeru was cut off by a beeping sound. The beeping indicated that the reds were finally coming up on the planet the key card was on and Marvelous began to take the ship out of hyperspace. Once the ship was out of hyperspace, the four reds saw that they were now in the atmosphere of a large purple planet. Then all of a sudden, the ship started to shake violently.

"What's going on?" asked Alata.

"I don't know!" cried Marvelous who was trying to get the ship back under his control. It soon became clear to Marvelous that the ship was caught in a tractor beam and that whoever was in possession of the key card was expecting them.

**I know that this is a crappy place to end a chapter but this is where the chapter ends. I'm sorry if this seemed a little abridged but it has been a while since I updated the story and really want to start focusing on the adventures themselves. Anyway, I thank you for your patients and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**


	22. Escape the Andromeda

**Chapter 22: Escape the Andromeda**

When we last left the Red Sentai, their spaceship had just gotten caught in a tractor beam and was forcible being brought down to the planet that the key card they needed was on. Marvelous did everything he could to break free from the beam but unfortunately there was nothing he could do. The Red Sentai had no chose but to be dragged down to the planet's surface. Within a matter of minutes, the spaceship passed through the planet's clouds to which to red warriors were able to see the landscape of the planet. It was a beautiful site to behold but unfortunately this wasn't the time for the Red Warriors to be taking in the scenery. The tractor beam was taking the spaceship to a hidden base in a mountain range around the planet's north pole. The mountain range nothing but ice, slick and steep. There were also many jagged edges, making climbing the mountain impossible. However, for whatever reason, it seems as if the Red Sentai decided to use the ship's escape pods to try to make it up the mountain on foot. What is also strange about this tactic is that the four escape pods were jettisoned from the ship.

As the ship drew closer to the mountain, a hidden hanger door opened up from the top and the tractor beam was bringing the ship in for a landing. In the hanger, there stood at least one hundred armored soldiers. The soldiers were wearing heavy shinny silver armor on their shoulders, feet, shins and chest as well as on their forearms and hands. Their helmets were also silver and resembled the head of Vyram Commander Grey only without the arched spike on the top of the head. Every other part of their bodies were covered in a lighter black armor. All of these soldiers were armed with blasters that resembled a Shipka Sub Machine Gun. These soldiers all belonged to the Andromeda, a terrorist organization that have been running amuck in Galaxy World for some time now. Their leader is a man called General Raider. He was a tall man that resembled Juzo Fuwa in his human form and wore golden armor and a long flowing red cape. He was also armed with a golden sword that curved at the tip. The General surveyed the spaceship's landing on a monitor in the base's command center.

Now you maybe wondering what this has anything to do with the Red Sentai finding the key card. You see, Shandor had contacted General Raider from the Sentai Universe and promised to help the General concur Galaxy World if he would Shandor eliminate the Red Sentai. Of course, this was not part of Shandor's original plan. As you may remember, the Quest Master didn't expect the chosen Super Sentai to advance as far as they have so far, so Shandor was forced to improvise. As a matter of fact, General Raider had just contacted the Quest Master to let him know that he has the Red Sentai's spaceship.

"Do you have them in custody?" asked Shandor.

"Not yet." Replied Raider. "Several escape pods were jettisoned from the ship, so it is very possible that they were inside the pods."

"Have you sent your men out to retrieve them?"

"No. I want to check the interior of the ship first."

"Well check thoroughly," said the Quest Master "these Sentai Rangers have proven to be to more trouble then they're worth, so take extra caution."

General Raider simply smiled at Shandor. "They are four men facing the might of Andromeda. How much trouble could they cause?" After ending communications with Shandor, General Raider ordered about of dozen of his men to enter the spaceship and search for the Red Sentai. The soldiers spent about two hours searching every inch of the spaceship but found no sign of the Red Sentai. Once their search was complete, the soldiers regrouped and marched out of the ship to report back to the general. However, unbeknownst to the Andromeda, the Red Sentai he discovered that the spaceship had several secrete compartments that were large enough to hide a whole person and it was during the ships dissension that the Reds decided to hide in the compartments to avoid capture. And as you my have guessed, the Red Sentai had rigged the escape pods to eject before the ship was brought into the hanger.

"I hate this." Growled Marvelous as he and the other Reds emerged from the compartments.

"Hate what?" asked Alata.

"I hate all of this hiding." Answered Marvelous. "I don't need to remind you guys that we NEED to get that key card and stop the Quest Master from destroy Japan."

"Well, what would you rather have us do?" asked Takeru. "Would you have preferred we put up a fight in this enclosed area where we would have most likely have been killed?"

"Anything would be better then just waiting for these guys to find out that we weren't in those pods."

"Well, then we're just going to have to find a way to sneak out of the ship and get that card at Mach Speed." Said Sosuke. Go-On Red then turned his attention to GoseiRed. "Alata, do you have a fix on that key card?"

"Yes." Answered Alata looking down at his GPS. "It's somewhere in the heart of this base. I have a feeling that it won't be easy."

"Nothing Shandor has thrown our way has been easy." Said Takeru.

"I don't think getting the key is going to be the hardest part." Said Marvelous.

"What do you mean?" asked Sosuke.

"Think about it, Shandor never said that the key would take us home." Explained Marvelous. "What if the portal back to Earth is on another planet? We won't be going anywhere with that tractor beam still active."

"That's true." Said Takeru. "That tractor beam is going to be a problem if we have to leave the planet."

Before another word was spoken between the Reds, they heard the noise of more soldiers boarding the spaceship. Before sending his troops off to investigate the escape pods, General Raider sent a small group of four troops to investigate the spaceship once more. Upon hearing their heavy stomps of the soldier's steps, the Reds once again took to the hidden compartments. Instead of staying in the compartments, this time the Reds jumped the soldiers as soon as their backs were turned. The soldiers put up a decent fight but the Reds were able to silently take them down. Once the soldiers were unconscious, the Reds decided to disguises themselves but wearing the soldier's armor.

The Reds quickly found that the armor was not only difficult to take off but was also rather difficult to put on quietly. Things weren't any easier for the Reds once they were fully dressed. As the four began to walk, they not only found did the armor limited their mobility but the helmets also limited their vision not to mention the armor itself was pretty heavy.

"How do these guys move these things?" asked an annoyed Sosuke as he nearly fell over just walking.

"Just try to think about it." Said Takeru and he moved at a steady pace.

Though it wasn't easy, the Red Sentai made their way down the spaceship's ramp and into the hanger. The Andromeda didn't do much construction in their hidden fortress. Judging by what they could see in the hanger, the entire base was one giant ice cavern with a few modifications made by the terrorist group. There were support beams all around the perimeter of the hanger with several ramps that served as walk ways for the soldiers and anyone else that was associated with the Andromeda. The hanger was also nearly empty as the soldiers that had once filled the hanger were dispatched to retrieve the escape pods. Only a hand full of soldiers remained. Before the Red Sentai could advance any further, they were stopped by General Raider who called out too the four.

"You four." Cried the General. "Did you find anything?" The four Reds stopped in their tracks and turned to face the General. "Did you find anything?" Repeated the General now walking over to the four.

"Um…no sir." Said Sosuke. "We search every inch of the ship, there is nothing on board."

"Very well then." Said Raider. "You are dismissed." The four Reds bowed to the General and made their way to leave the hanger. As the General began to walk back to his lieutenants, he then just noticed that there was something off about those four soldiers. "Hey you four!" cried the General turning around to face the Reds again. Once again the Red Sentai stopped in their tracks and turned to face a now quickly approaching General Raider. Once the General was within arm's reach of the Sentai he stopped and pointed at Alata. "You. I don't remember having any soldiers that were shorter then the rest. Remove your helmet at once."

Alata didn't know what to do. If he removed his helmet, he and the other Reds would be caught. Well, they were caught anyway but Alata decide to try to BS his way out of it. "I…I'm new sir. I arrived just before the ship did."

"Did you now?" said the General in an unconvinced tone. "Remove your helmet and we'll see if anyone recognizes you." As the General reached out to grab Alata's helmet, Marvelous took has riffle and in a thrusting motion, rammed it across the General's jaw. As the General collapsed, all the other soldiers in the hanger turned to see what had happened to their leader. Before the soldiers could react, the Reds began to open fire upon the soldiers while also backing up towards the exit. Some soldiers were able to pull out their riffles and fire back but most of them never had the chance as they were either shot in a limb or shot dead by a torso shot. As the Reds advanced to the nearest door, Sosuke and Takeru turned to face the exit so as to make sure that there weren't any more soldiers behind the four.

"We're clear." Cried Sosuke over the laser fire and with that the Reds dashed to the doorway. Once the four had passed the threshold, Marvelous hit the switch to close the doors and blast the controls once the door was shut to prevent the remaining soldiers from perusing them.

"Well Marvelous, you got your wish." Said Takeru as the Reds made there way down the hallway. "We are going to have to fight our way out of here."

"You can't say that this wouldn't have degenerated into a fight." Replied Marvelous.

"Yes but this is a little sooner then the rest of us would have liked." Added Alata.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, except get this over with at Mach Speed." Said Sosuke.

And so the Red Sentai continued down the hallway gunning down any soldiers that crossed their path. Eventually the Red Warriors came to the base's command center and blockaded themselves inside taking the soldiers inside prisoner. After tying the soldiers down to their chairs, Sosuke began to interrogate them.

"Alright boys, lesson up." Began Sosuke as he and the other Reds began removing the armor. "We're willing to bet that your boss made a deal with our enemy. We're also willing to bet that you guys may know the location of a key card that was given to your boss for us to find. So, how feels like telling us where the key card is?" The soldiers said nothing. "Come on now, don't be shy."

"Go to hell." Said one soldier. This prompted Marvelous to shoot a laser bolt just below the soldier's crutch.

"Care to rephrase that answer." Said Marvelous now pointing the blaster just slightly higher.

"Down in the storage basement." Answered the soldier now quivering. Go all the way down to the storage basement and you'll find the key."

"Is their anything else we should know?" asked Marvelous. "Like, perhaps a way we can get out of this dimension."

"There's a gate way." Said the soldier. "The General had us build it two days ago. It's right behind the planet's fifth moon. It was meant for just to enter your dimension and help the Quest Master conquer it."

"Figures." Sighed Marvelous. "And what if we want to use the gate."

"The key card activates the gate. The gate is programmed to pick up on the key card's energy signature and will activate one the key is within a few hundred meters of it."

"One more question, where is your tractor beam located?" The soldier was reluctant to answer. He had already given too much information away and knew that General Raider would have his tongue for it. Marvelous then took his blaster and placed right between the soldier's eyes. "Where is the tractor beam?" Marvelous said sternly. Seeing as he was dead anyway, the soldier spilt his guts and told the Red Sentai of the location of the tractor beam's generator and Alata programmed it into the GPS and sent it into the GPS' of the other Reds. If the Red shut off or destroy the generator then the tractor beam will be useless. "Thank you gentlemen, you've been very helpfully." Said Marvelous with a smile on his face. Armed with this knowledge, the Reds left the command center and started down a new hallway. Knowing that time is of the essence, the Reds decided to split up. Sosuke and Alata went to retrieve the key card while Marvelous and Takeru went off to destroy the tractor beam generator.

As Sosuke and Alata went down an elevator to the storage basement, Takeru and Marvelous followed their GPS' to generator's location. By this point, General Raider had put all of his soldiers on high alert and had called back the troops he sent out to investigate the escape pods. The halls now were now swarming with soldiers and even though Marvelous hated the idea of hiding, he knew when he was outnumbered and knew that he and Takeru would be no good to any of their friends dead. After avoiding several squads of soldiers, the pirate captain and the samurai lord finally made it to the part of the base that housed the tractor beam. This room was a large open area that went down about three stories. There were panels and computes all around the square space but from where Takeru and Marvelous were standing, there was no sign of a generator of any sort. It should also be noted that the door they entered from appears to be the only way in or out of the room.

"Do you think any of these control the tractor beam?" asked Takeru.

"Maybe." Answered Marvelous. "There's only one way to find out." Marvelous pointed his blaster at one of the panels only to have Takeru push his hand aside. "What are doing?"

"The real question is what are you thinking?" said Takeru.

"What's the big deal, we need to shut down the tractor beam and chances are one these things is the master computer-"

"And chances are if we make a lot of noise we're going to draw the enemy's attention and if you haven't noticed there doesn't seem to be any other ways out of here." Said Takeru

Marvelous rolled his eyes at the lord. "So what we suppose to do? Do you want to go running up and down this whole room looking for the generator?"

"If we have to, yes." Replied Takeru.

Just then the door the two Reds had entered through had opened up a squad of soldiers came walking through. "You two!" said one of the soldiers before Marvelous blasted one of them. Before any of the others could return fire, Takeru took up his blaster and assisted Marvelous in pushing the soldiers back. Despite their greater numbers, the soldiers were too crammed together to have made a proper counter attack so the best they could do was make a tactical retreat. Due to the heaviness of the armor, the soldiers all stumbled and fall over backwards allowing Marvelous to shut the door and lock it.

"Great." Said Takeru. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Shut off that generator." Said Marvelous. "And find an alternative way out of here."

While Takeru and Marvelous began looking for the tractor beam generator, Sosuke and Alata had reached the storage basement. As the doors of the elevator opened, Sosuke and Alata took careful precautions when they exited the elevator. As they left the elevator, the two Reds found that they were on a long metal walkway overlooking an entire warehouse full of large containers. After checking the GPS, Alata saw that the key card was located somewhere in the northwest section of the warehouse. As the two began to make their way down a near by ladder, the sound of heavy foots steps began to echo through out the warehouse. General Raider had sent a good number of soldiers down to the storage room to guard the key card and they have only just arrived. Alata and Sosuke scrambled down the ladder as quick as a flash and took shelter behind the nearest container.

"Do you see them anywhere?" asked General Raider whose voice came echoing over one soldiers communicator.

"No sir." Answered the soldier. "All is clam."

"Take caution." Said the general. "They are unpredictable, elusive and seemingly aggressive."

"Marvelous." Whispered Sosuke and Alata simultaneously unsurprised knowing that it was more recklessness then aggression.

"Also, be aware that there are two of them down there. The other two have locked themselves in the tractor beam operation room so hopefully those two won't be a lot of trouble." With that said, the General ended communications with his men and several soldiers began to decide from the various other ladders around the warehouse. Other soldiers positioned themselves around the walkway in the hopes of spotting the two Reds from above.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Alata. As the red angel turned to Sosuke, he saw that the racecar driver was looking inside of an open container. "Sosuke?"

"Get ready to make a break for the key." Said Sosuke. After seeing that the cost was clear, Sosuke made a mad dash for what he was looking at inside the container.

"Sosuke!" Alata semi cried out.

"What was that?" said a soldier that had descended from a near by ladder. Before he or any of the other soldiers could investigate, a loud roaring sound came echoing from inside the open container Sosuke had gone into. Everyone turned their attention to where the sound originated from after a few seconds had passed, Sosuke reemerged from the container riding a jet hover bike. This hover bike was a special creation of the Andromeda. It was armed with twin laser canons in the front, a pair of rocket launchers on the sides at the rear and a fifty thousand horse powered jet engine. With a big smile on his face, Sosuke revved the engine of the hover bike and took off like a bat out of hell causing some of the soldiers that were in front of him to dive out of the way.

"Shot'em! Shot'em!" yelled one of the soldiers taking aim at Sosuke as the Red Go-Onger took a sharp left turn. As the soldiers started to pursue Sosuke from above and on the ground floor, Alata took this opportunity to sneak around the soldiers and make his way to the key card.

"Are they both on hover bike?" Asked one soldier.

"I don't think so." Said another. "Keep your eyes pealed. It's most likely that this is a diversion."

Hearing this, Sosuke hit the bikes boosters and rocketed up and over the containers and began to fire upon the soldiers. As the soldiers began to fire back, Sosuke motored his way forward ducking under the walkways and jumped from container to container when he needed to. While the soldiers were distracted with Sosuke, Alata had just almost made it to the key card. The soldiers were running everywhere but despite that fact, Alata did a good job of avoiding them and had made it to the keys location without any trouble at all. But there was something wrong. From what Alata could see in the GPS, he was stand right on top of the key. Alata looked all around him but he was just standing in the middle of a wide-open space in the storage basement. Then, an idea in the form of a lightning bolt struck Alata's brain and the red angel looked up. Low and behold, hanging by a small chain was a red key card. _'There you are.' _ Said Alata to himself as he spread his angel wings and took flight. Sadly Alata forgot his situation and he caught the attention of a few soldiers.

"Hey you!" shouted a soldier drawing Alata's attention.

'_Idiot! You got yourself caught!' _Alata said berating himself. Fortunately the soldier's cry had also caught Sosuke's attention and Go-On Red sped his way over to where Alata was to assist the red angel. When Sosuke arrived, Alata had been flying around dodging laser fire from a squad of soldiers on a near by walkway. Sosuke fired a pair of rockets at the walkway and the explosion that followed sent the soldiers flying. Now that he had a clearing, Alata flew up to the ceiling and unhooked the key card from the chain. However, Alata was not totally clear as a soldier on the ground took aim and fired upon the young angel. The laser bolt struck Alata's right calf causing the GoseiRed to cry out in pain. The blow to his calf also caused Alata to lose his concentration, which made his wings disappear. As Alata fell, Sosuke revved the bike's engine and rushed to angel's aid. Just as Alata had fallen halfway to the floor, Sosuke reached out and grabbed the red angel and pulled him onto the back of the bike. Sosuke checked on Alata once the bike landed on the top of a container.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Sosuke looking at Alata's calf.

"I'll be fine." Said Alata. "It's not bad." Alata then showed Sosuke the key card and encouraged the Speed King to get them out of storage basement. With a smile and nod, Sosuke revved the engine of the hover bike and the two reds sped off jumping from container top to container top avoiding laser fire from the soldiers. Eventually Sosuke and Alata landed on one of the walkways near an open elevator and while Alata hovelled over to the elevator, Sosuke dismounted the bike, turned the it around and sent it flying off walkway. Sosuke then used his hand blaster and shot the bike's fuel container causing the bike to explode. The explosion disoriented the soldiers enough for Sosuke and Alata to escape up the elevator.

Back in the tractor beam control room, Takeru and Marvelous had finally found the generator. The generator was located on the lowest level of the control room in an area behind the furthest wall from where they had entered. Just as the two were about to shut down the generator, a huge explosion was heard from the door the two reds had entered from. As much as Marvelous wanted a fight, he knew that he was at tactical disadvantage in the area he and Takeru were in and decided to shot the controls of the generator.

"What are you doing?" asked Takeru.

"Taking care of the generator." Answered Marvelous. "Come on, let's find a way out of here."

"Go see what that was!" yelled a leading soldier. A dozen soldiers swarmed the generator room, taking caution as they entered. Upon entering, the soldiers found that Marvelous had succeeded in turning off the generator by destroying the control panels. As mad as the soldiers were about this turn of events, they still searched the entire room and found no sign of Takeru and Marvelous. It made no sense to the soldiers, the entrance way into the generator room was the only way in or out and there was no way the two reds could have gotten by the soldiers. That's because Takeru and Marvelous had escaped through an air vent that was located on the floor behind the generator. When the soldiers realized this, Takeru and Marvelous had crawled out of the vent and were making their way back to the hanger but not before they ran into Sosuke and Alata.

When the soldiers reported back to the General, Raider let out a terrifying roar of anger. "STOP THEM! KILL THEM!" yelled the General. "THEY WILL PAY FOR MAKE FOOLS OUT OF THE ANDROMEDA!" As the soldiers began to rally towards the hanger, the Red Sentai had made their way up to the control area in the hanger and opened the hanger doors. With no time to spare, the Red Sentai leaped from the control area and to the floor save for Alata who spread his wings again and flew down. By the time General Raider and his men got to the hanger, the Red Sentai had already boarded the spaceship and had rocketed off to the trans-dimensional gate. But General Raider wouldn't stand to be made a fool of and ordered his men to board their star fighters and destroy the spaceship.

On board of the Red Sentai's spaceship, Takeru took Alata to the ship's medical center to tend to his wound while Marvelous piloted the ship to the trans-dimensional gate with Sosuke as navigator.

"Any sign of our "friends"?" asked Marvelous.

"No." answered Sosuke looking at the radar screen. "Were all clear." Then multiple red blips appeared on the green screen. "Uh, scratch that. We've got company."

"Go get Takeru and power up the main guns. I know a few moves that will confuse them." Said Marvelous throwing a switch to the main thrusters.

As the spaceship past the first moon, the approaching Andromeda star fighters began their attack and opened fire upon the Red Sentai's ship. The star fighters had a resemblance to the heads of cobras and as you may have guest, were silver in color. An important detail to note about the attacking fighters is that General Raider himself boarded his own personal fighter and was spear heading the assault. Despite Marvelous' masterful maneuvering, the Andromeda fighters were able to get a few hits in on the ship. However, the tied of the space battle changed quickly as Sosuke and Takeru took to the quad guns and blasted several of the fighters. Even though the Andromeda fighter pilots were experts in space combat, even they couldn't avoid all of Sosuke and Takeru's laser fire.

As the Red Sentai and the Andromeda flew closer to the planet's five moon, a capital ship of the space authorities that the Reds escaped from earlier had caught site of the space battle that was going on and after recognizing the Andromeda fighters and had confirmed identification of the Red Sentai's ship, had deployed their own fighters to arrest the two warring parties.

When the fighters of the space authorities engaged the Andromeda fighters, Marvelous took the opportunity to go full throttle on the ship's thrusters and Red Sentai's ship zoomed off to the trans-dimensional gate at an amazing speed. But General Raider was not about to let the Red Warriors get away so easily and broke away from his squadron to pursue the Reds. As Marvelous orbited the planet's fifth moon, the trans-dimensional gate picked up on the red key card and activated. Before the Marvelous could fly the ship through the gate however, General Raider started to unload on the ship with every missile his fighter had. The ship's censors picked up on the missiles allowing Marvelous to dodge all of them. Frustrated and desperate, General Raider fired his last missile at the trans-dimensional gate. Upon seeing the where the missile was heading, Sosuke, who was still manning one of the quad guns, fired at the missile in the hopes of destroying it. Sosuke however, was only able to graze the missile but he was still able to knock it of curse. The missile didn't destroy the gate like the General wanted it to do but it did somehow changed the dimensional curse. Instead of leading back to Human World, the portal will now send any ship that flew through it to some unknown destination. But Marvelous didn't know this and flew into the gate with General Raider in hot pursuit.

**If the ending to this chapter seems rushed again, I apologize. But anyway, hope you guys are still enjoying the story and I promise to try and update this soon.**


	23. The Castle of Baradün

**I don't know if I'm using the right symbol over the "u" but the name of the castle is pronounced (bara-doon)**

**Chapter 23: The Castle of Baradün**

As the Red Sentai were being pulled down to the Andromeda's hidden base in Galaxy World, the Blue Sentai were on their way on horse back to the Castle of Baradün, the very castle that over looks the village the blues stayed at in Ghost World. On their way to the castle, you may remember that the Blue Sentai had stopped at a gipsy camp and received information from the camp's chief. The chief was also a fortuneteller and she had a vision of what challenges awaited the Blue Warriors.

(Flashback)

"I know what it is that awaits the four of you in Baradün." Said the chief to the four Sentai heroes as they sat around the campfire. The gipsy chief was an elderly woman wearing a red dress that was decorated with stars and a crescent moon by her right ankle. "I can tell that the four of you have faced worse terrors then what lies in the castle but do not underestimate the challenge that lays before you. The road back to your home will be long and vigorous and the four of you will have to summon all of your courage if you are to survive Baradün. For inside the castle, you will encounter your fears." The chief then called for several of the other gypsies to bring forth supplies for the young men. The gypsies presented the Blue Sentai with loaded rifles that resembled a Model 1873 Winchester. The gypsies also gave the young warriors sashes that held extra ammunition and a small vile of water. "We blessed the bullets in these guns so they should kill any of the unholy creates you my encounter. The water contained in the vile is the holiest of holy waters and is very rare. Use it wisely." The four blues heroes bowed to the gypsy chief in thanks and gladly accepted the weapons. The Blues decided that Hyde was the most suited one among them to carry the holy water being an angel and all. "But most importantly beware of the witch that resides in the castle." Warned the chief. "She my not look threatening at first sight but she will be the greatest of the dangers you will face." The Blue Sentai nodded in understanding. "That is if you can make it to her."

(End Flashback)

The Blue Warriors had entered the forest surrounding the castle in single file. Joe lead the group wielding a torch. He was followed by Renn with Ryunosuke behind him and with Hyde bringing up rear. There were no leaves on the trees they were packed so close together that the branches nearly blocked out the moon entirely. But once a huge dark cloud passed over the moon causing the Blue Sentai to be completely surrounded by darkness. The darkness sent a cold chill down the spines of the Blue Warriors. Even the normally cool and sullen Joe felt the fear of the unknown creep up on him. The Blue Warriors rode in darkness for a good many minutes. During that time the four had never felt so alone and melancholy but the light of the torch shone like a beckon of hope for the young heroes and it was that hope that kept them going.

When the cloud passed over, the blue Sentai found that they had passed through the forest and was now at the base of the mountain trail that leads to the castle's front gate. As the Blue Sentai drew nearer to the trail the horses began to buck wildly. The Blues dismounted the horses to try and steady them but the horses end up running off on them. The Blue Warriors tried to grab onto the horse's reigns but were unable to reach them. Fortunately the Blues were able to grab hold of the riffles and upholster them before the horses ran off into the forest.

"What's gotten in to them?" asked Ryunosuke.

"I don't know." Said Renn. "Maybe they sensed something evil nearby."

"It's possible." Said Hyde. "Animals do possess a greater awareness then humans."

"So what that old lady said was right," began Joe turning a looking up at Baradün "there is a great evil that resides in there."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it." Said Hyde. "We might as well get this over with as quickly as we can."

The four cautiously turned to the castle and began to walk up the mountain path. As they approached, they gained a better view of the castle. The castle wasn't impressive in size, but the gargoyles that are seated at the various corners of the roof gave the impression of the threatening presence that lies within. All the windows in the castle were dark, all save one. In the top right corner of the castle a single flame shone, showing the four the location of the witch of Baradün. As the four drew their focus to the flame in the corner room, they notice the silhouette of a frail cloaked figure moving throughout the room.

"Do you think that's her?" asked Hyde as he readied himself.

"It could be, but there's no way to be sure until we get up there." replied Joe.

As the four Blue Warriors grew nearer to the castle, they noticed that the drawbridge lay open, as if it was inviting them inside. An eerie chill passed down each of the four's spines' and suspicions began to rise as they each got the feeling they were walking into the witch's trap. The four took a moment to rethink their plan, as they were no longer sure going across the drawbridge was the correct course of action. They surveyed their surroundings, and there was a large ravine between them and the castle. The area around us was a flat plateau, and there were no other options for the warriors but to cross the bridge. The blues would have debated searching harder for an alternative route, but the fate of Japan was lying in the balance, and their comrades were counting on them to retrieve the key card. After letting out a collective sigh, the Blue Sentai gathered up their courage and marched onward.

The Blues marched onto the bridge side by side. On the right facing the castle was Hyde and to his left was Renn. Joe marched next to Renn and Ryunosuke was on the group's far left. The four young warriors looked like a formidable force walking across the drawbridge with their riffles cocked and at the ready. Just as they were halfway across, the drawbridge shot up to a steep angle causing the Blue Sentai to fall forwards and slide down the wooden bridge. As the Blues slid towards the castle's threshold, the stone floor opened up and the heroes slid into a tunnel that led to the dungeon of Baradün.

The four Sentai heroes slid a good ninety feet downwards before hitting the dungeon's floor. Darkness surrounded the Blue Sentai until torches hanging from various places in the dungeon seemed to spontaneously ignite. In the now illuminated dungeon, Renn, Ryunosuke, Hyde and Joe could see that they were in the very heart of the dungeon. Everywhere they turned, the Sentai Warriors could see the remains of prisoners long passed hanging by chains either on ground level or about twenty feet high. Suddenly, the echo of a high pitch cackle came thundering throughout the dungeon. The Blue Warriors circled up going back to back with each other and raised their riffles, prepared for whatever was to come next.

"Welcome." Said the same voice. This, as you may have already guessed is the voice of the Witch of Baradün and she has been waiting for the Blue Sentai. "So you came to return to your home dimension, ay. Well, tough luck boys. I made a deal with that Shandor guy to get me out of this hellhole of a dimension and all I have to do is kill the four of you. I would do it now but I was told to give you boys a sporting chance. And since I also enjoy toying with my victims, I'm going to let you know where the key card is. That way it will be all the sweeter to see the looks on your faces when you fail. Take the southern corridor all the way to the end. There you will find a door and behind that door is the key card. But take notice that only one of one can enter."

As the Witch's voice disappeared, a large metal gate blocking a passage from Hyde's direction began to rise. As the other blues turned to face the open door, the skeletons the littered the dungeon floor sprung to life and began attacking the Blue Sentai. The Blues were startled at first but quickly regained their wits and made a mad dash for the door. Now, they could have started to fire at the skeletons but the Blues decided to save them ammunition because these were just skeletons. Right? Well, the Blue Sentai quickly found out that despite their lack of skin and mussel, the skeletons were quit tough and a single blow wouldn't be enough to take them down. However, this was only a minor setback for the Blues and they were able to make it through the door with little effort. Of course this didn't stop the skeletons from following the Blue Sentai down the corridor.

The corridor was a long and winding hallway with prison cells on both sides of the Sentai. As with the rest of the dungeon, the cells were packed to the gills with skeletons and they were reaching out and trying to grab the Blue Warriors. Again, this was only a minor inconvenience for the Blues as they formed a single file line with Ryunosuke leading the pack. When the skeletons couldn't reach the Blues, they resorted to throwing their heads at the heroes. It was a rather stupid gesture as the skulls shattered into little bits once they hit the stone walls but this caused the Blue Sentai to shield their faces from the flying bone fragments. With the vision of the Blue Sentai now limited, the skeletons had a much easier time lowing the warriors down. Though the skeletons still couldn't get a good hold on the warriors, the boned minions of the Witch were able to slow the Blues down enough to allow the skeletons that had been following the Blues to catch up to them. Eventually, the skeletons that were running after the Blues had caught up to Hyde, who was bringing up the rear, and tackled the angel to the ground. As the Skeletons began to pile up on Hyde, Joe and Renn turned around to assist the Goseiger by using the blunt end of their riffles as clubs. Ryunosuke also stopped and turned around to help Hyde, but Joe and Renn told the kabuki samurai that they had situation under control and encouraged him to get the key card.

Even though he didn't want to leave the others behind, Ryunosuke continued down the corridor dipping and dodging the skeletons' boney arms and flying heads. After running for a good two minutes, Ryunosuke finally made it to the end of the corridor. Without hesitation, Ryunosuke ran straight for the door and right inside the room. Once Ryunosuke had crossed the threshold, a metal gate closed behind the samurai trapping him inside. At first Ryunosuke wasn't afraid of what was to come but when the torches ignited to illuminate the dark room, revealing that the room itself was no bigger then twenty feet by twenty feet. Looking forward on the far side of the room, Ryunosuke saw a blue key card resting on a pedestal. Ryunosuke was about to go for the key but there was something in the room that made the blue samurai freeze in fear. It wasn't just a little something, it was something that filled the entire room. Crawling all over the floor and up the walls was an entire colony of rats. Ryunosuke backed away form the vermin with a look of pure terror on his face. As Ryunosuke stood paralyzed in fear, the other Blue Sentai had managed to smash up the pursuing skeletons and have made their way to the end of the corridor were they found Ryunosuke backed up against the gate.

"Ryunosuke?" said Renn as he Joe and Hyde coming up to the gate.

"HELP ME!" cried Ryunosuke turning around and facing the other Blues gripping the bars with all of his might. "THERE'S RATS IN HERE! THERE'S RATS IN HERE!"

"Oh God." Said Joe rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"Okay Ryunosuke," began Hyde calmly "Just relax. Do you see-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RELAX!" yelled Ryunosuke. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! THERE'S RATS IN HERE! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! GET ME OU-OU-OU-OUT!"

"Ryunosuke," continued Hyde still keeping a calm domineer "I know you have a phobia of rats but you need to calm down and tell us if you see the key card or not."

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE KEY CARD! YOU GUYS HAVE TO GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE, GET ME-" Ryunosuke was cut off by Renn how grabbed the samurai by the collar and pulled Ryunosuke towards him with such force that he caused Ryunosuke to bang his forehead against the steel bars. "Oooooooow." Said Ryunosuke rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Shame on you Ryunosuke." Said Renn in a scolding tone. Ryunosuke looked at Renn with widened eyes as he continued to rub his forehead. "Do you mean to tell us that us that you're going to let this fear of yours cause you to fail your lord?"

"Fail Tono?" said Ryunosuke in a surprised whisper.

"That's right." Said Hyde catching on by what Renn was getting at. "Your Tono would feel dishonored if he could only see you now."

"Dishonored?" said Ryunosuke now finding it hard to believe that Renn and Hyde would say such things.

"Yes." Continued Renn. "Acting like this is not only dishonoring Takeru, but Mako, Chiaki, Genta and Kotoha as well." Ryunosuke's jaw dropped at this statement

"Hm, it wouldn't surprise me if he has dishonored his entire family with this cowardly display." Added Joe.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" asked a now angry Ryunosuke.

"You heard me." Said Joe. "You call yourself a warrior yet you piss yourself at the mere site of a mouse. Pathetic."

"Pathetic?" said Ryunosuke now shaking with anger. "PATHETIC! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE ALL OF YOU!" as Ryunosuke began to rant and rave about what the other Blues had said to him, he unwittingly marched stomped his way right past the rats, picked up the key card and stomped his way back to the other Sentai as the gate began to open. "AND I WILL LET YOU KNOW-"

"Ryunosuke." Said Renn.

"WHAT?!"

"Look what you have in your hand." Said Go-On Blue.

Ryunosuke looked at Renn with a puzzled expression on his face. When he looked at the object in his hand, Ryunosuke was shocked to see that he was holding the blue key card in his hand. "Who did I-"

"You walked past the rats and picked it up while you were ranting at us." Said Hyde. "And don't take what we said to you personally. It was only reverse psychology."

Before Ryunosuke could comment on what Hyde said, a huge commotion arose in the room were the key card was. When the four Blues looked inside, they saw that the rats were forming a huge pile. Once all the rats were piled up, a purple light engulfed the vermin and they formed one gigantic fifteen foot long rat. The newly formed monster rat stared at the Blues with blood colored eyes and revealed that it had razor sharp teeth when it let out a lion like roar. The Blue Sentai didn't scream, instead they calmly turned to the direction that they came from and started to run like hell with the rat running after them in high pursuit. The rat nearly caught the Blues several time but fortunately for the Blue Warriors the rat had trouble making sharp turns and this allowed the Blues to gained a good lead on the beast. On their way out of the corridor, the Blue Sentai passed the skeletons that were busy putting themselves together. The Blues knocked a few skeletons down causing the living bones to shake their fists angrily at them. When the rat came storming down the corridor, the skeletons could only look on in horror as the monstrous rodent bulldozed it's was through them.

In almost no time, the Blue Sentai had passed through the threshold of the corridor and started running for the circular stair case leading out of the dungeon. The Blue Warriors were halfway up the stair case when the rat came barreling out of the corridor. Seeing it's prey about to escape, the rat started claiming up a wall near the stair case. Right as the Blues were about to reach the doorway, the rat leaped onto the stairs and readied itself to attack the heroes. Seeing the rat in front of them, Ryunosuke raised his riffle, cocked it and shot a round into the rat's head. As the bullet passed through the rats head, a blank expression crossed the beast's face as it lopped over sideways and fell off the stairs and onto the dungeon floor. The Blues continued to run up the stairs till they passed through the door was and onto the ground floor of Baradün.

"Why didn't we…think of…shooting that thing…while we were…still in…the corridor?" asked Hyde trying to catch is breath. None of the other Blues had an answer for them.

"So you got past my rat." Said the Witch's voice. "Now don't get too cocky my dears. The worst is yet to come." As the Witch's voice vanished, the Blue Sentai took a couple of deep breaths, picked brushed themselves off and started to navigate there way through Baradün.

After wandering around the castle for about an hour or two, the Blue Sentai finally found themselves in Baradün's main hallway. As the four warriors entered the hallway, they were amazed by the architecture of the room. There had to be about one hundred and fifty feet between the roof to the floor with a dozen pillars rising up from the floor with suits of armor facing the interior of the hallway. From where the Blue Sentai was standing there was a large doorway that lead out to the castles courtyard and to their left was the grand staircase that lead to the other levels of the castle. Without even thinking, the four Blues made there way to the stair case. However, once they were in the center of the room the suits of armor came to life and attacked the four warriors. The four Blues were startled by this at first but quickly pulled themselves together and scattered through out the hallway to divide the knight's numbers. As you may expect, the knights were armed with swords, axes and maces and they all had the intention of ending the Blue's adventure right then and there. At first the Blues didn't us their riffles as they didn't believe that the bullets would penetrate the armor. However, when Renn accidentally fired a round into one of the knight's chests, he and the other Blues began to unload on the knights. When bullets passed through the armor, a greenish yellow light burst through the knights and a soul of some fallen warrior came screaming out of the helmet's opening. Once the soul left the armor, the armor collapsed lifelessly to the ground. When the Blues had gunned down half of the knights, they regrouped and started to make their way up the staircase with the remaining knights trailing them. After the Blues had climbed about ten to fifteen steps, they turned to face the charging knights and emptied their riffles on them. When the last bullet was fired, the Blue Sentai stood tall as the haunted armor fell backwards down and the remaining souls screaming hellishly.

With the knights taken care of, the Blue Sentai continued to roam the castle in search of the Witch and their way home. Their journey was not an easy one as they encounter many beasts and monsters as they ran up and down Baradün. From Hellhounds to trolls to goblins to harpies, Baradün was loaded to capacity with creatures of myth and legend. Though each creature was a challenge in their own right, the Blue Sentai met the challenge and overcame every single one of them. After hour upon hour of fighting and searching the Blue Sentai finally found the door to the Witch's chambers. The four men looked at each other and after giving each other a confident nod, Hyde and Joe kicked the doors opened and the four Blues charged into the room. As soon as the Blues crossed the doorway, a robbed figure raised her withered bonelike hands and fired bolts of lightning at the four. The lightning sent the four Sentai Blues flying backwards through the doorway and they fell to the ground riving in pain.

"So you were able to make it this fair." Said the robbed figure as she pulled back her hood. Once the hood was removed, the Blue Sentai saw that face underneath was as old and withered as the hands that electrocuted them. Attached to the face was a long pointed nose and a boney chin with a deep cleft. The hair of the woman was long and stringy like a spider's web and she starred at the Blues with cold pale green eyes. This as you may have guest is the Witch of Baradün. "You did well boys, I'll give you that. But your journey ends here. You can either surrender to me or die."

"We will never surrender." Said Renn as he and the other Blues began to rise to their feet. "Not to you, not to Shandor, not to anyone."

"Our comrades are counting on us to do our part." added Ryunosuke. "And we are not going to fail them."

"The only way you will ever stop us is if you kill us." Said Hyde.

"And we have no intention on dying today." Finished Joe.

"Have it your way." Said the Witch as she raised her hands again and fired more lightning at the Blues. This time the Blue Sentai rolled out of the lightning's way. When the Witch ceased the lightning, the four Blues rushed back to the doorway and began to fire their riffles at her. The Witch however, used her power to destroy the room around her, save the floor and began to fly about to avoid the bullets. The Blues were stunned by the explosion but quickly regained their wits and entered what was once the Witch's chamber. The Sentai warriors did their best to take aim at the Witch but the old chrone was very spry in the air and made it difficult for the Blues to shoot her. As the Witch flew around the heroes, she continued to fire bolts of lightning at the four and when that didn't work, she began to breathe fire all the while cackling with fiendish glee. Between the lightning and the fire, the Blue Sentai found maneuvering around the small area to be difficult but somehow the four manage to avoid the Witch's barrage.

At height of the skirmish, Hyde decides to try using the holy water against the Witch. Hyde figured that if he used his Tensou, he could send the water flying into the Witch's face. Hyde also decided to serve as a decoy for the Witch and let the other Blues to shoot at her so that once she was distracted, Hyde could nail her with holy water. After telling the others his plan, Joe, Renn and Ryunosuke formed a triangular formation and readied their riffles to fire at the Witch. Hyde stood in the center of the room and started to taunt the Witch. The Witch didn't take kindly to insults and positioned herself to strike Hyde with another barrage of lighting. This was the opening the Blues were counting on as Ryunosuke, Renn and Joe opened fire upon the witch. Hyde's plan was working perfectly, the distraction caused by the fire made the Witch loose her concentration and began to stumble a bit in the air. With the Witch trying to regain her focus, Hyde uncorked the vile, put his focus and Tensou into it and sent the holy water flying towards the Witch. It was too late for the Witch when she finally regained control. The holy water splashed across her face and began to burn her like acid. She the Witch screamed out in pain, she lost all her focus and fell all the way to the jagged rocks below.

With the Witch of Baradün defeated the Blue Sentai took a moment to sit down and take a breath. As the four began to relax the blue key card began to glow in Ryunosuke's pocket. When the blue samurai took the key card out of his pocket, a portal opened up in the center of what was once the room. The Blues immediately rose and walked over to examine the portal. Once they saw that the portal would take them back to Tokyo, the Blue Sentai jumped into inside of it with smiles across their faces.

**And that dear readers was the adventure of the Blue Sentai. The adventure of Green Rangers will be next.**


	24. Ghosts, Syrians and Buccaneers

**Chapter 24: Ghosts, Syrains and Buccaneers**

High above the Earth in the Quest Master's space station, a squad of Vipers were completing their task of connecting Bomper to the targeting computer. Try as he might, the little Engine was unable to break free from his bonds. As Bomper sank deeper into despair, Kegalesia walked into the room. She was wearing a black gown that exposed her right shoulder. Bomper didn't recognize her outside of usual garb but once he heard her famous "ojaru" the little Engine couldn't believe that the Water Pollution Minister was once again among the living. "Ke-Kegalesia!?" Said a shocked Bomper.

"Live and in person, ojaru." Said the Pollution Minister. "How have you been bunny boy? Still being a nuisance to hardworking baddies, ojaru?"

At first it appeared to Bomper that Kegalesia was acting like her normal self but for some reason that Bomper couldn't explain, there was something off about the Gaiark. What was even more strange was that Kegalesia had told the Vipers to stop what they were doing and go and help with preparations for one of the Sentai Ranger's next challenges. The Vipers at first didn't obey but once Kegalesia told them that these were Shandor's orders, that Vipers left the room in a flash. Now things were really getting weird because once the Vipers left, Kegalesia freed Bomper from his bonds.

"Bom bom?" said Bomper looking at Kegalesia with great confusion. But Bomper's confusion would only grow as Kegalesia then began to sabotage the Viper's work. "What are you doing?" asked Bomper in stunned amazement.

"I'm making sure these missiles never fire, ojaru?" answered Kegalesia.

"Why, Bom bom?"

Kegalesia paused for a moment. "I don't really know." She answered honestly. "I just can't let innocent people be killed. Even if it's for a home for the Gaiark."

If Bomper's eyes could widen, they'd be the size of the headlights you'd find on a train. "Are you really Kegalesia, Bom bom?"

"Yes." Answered a voice coming from behind the two. Kegalesia and Bomper whipped around to find the Quest Master, Calculeschimedes, Jaguarriar and a platoon of Vipers standing in the doorway. "She is most defiantly the Garark's Water Pollution Minister but it seems as if becoming human has changed your out look on life."

"Human!?" cried Bomper. "How did-"

"I did it." Said Calculeschimedes. "Lady Kegalesia became human when I resurrected her, guru. Accidentally of course, but what don't understand milady is why you are now trying to sabotage all of our hard work, guru."

"I don't understand it myself, ojaru." Said Kegalesia. "But I guess becoming human has opened my eyes to how wrong it is to destroy someone else's environment to create one that is favorable to you. That's why I urge you to stop this Calculeschimedes, ojaru. We Gaiark only wanted to dirty Human World, not cause the genocide of an entire nation. Please, stop this now before it's too late, ojaru."

Calculeschimedes looked at the former Gaiark for a long time. "Milady," began the Gaiark Executive at last "I truly apologize for what I have done to you, guru." Calculeschimedes' apology caught Kegalesia off guard. "It appears that becoming human has caused your brain to malfunction, guru. To start caring about such an under evolved species is quite illogical, guru."

"Cal-cules-"

"Enough of this." Said Shandor. "Vipers, take her away." As the Vipers swarm Kegalesia, we return to Pirate World were the Green Sentai are closing in on the location of their key card.

The sun was brightly shining in the clear blue sky. With this good weather came a calming feeling that washed over the Green Sentai. Well, all save for Don who was still hugging to one side of the ship still feeling seasick. Even though Magis' drink had helped ease his upset stomach, Don's stomach was still upset nonetheless and the Pirate Mechanic was still a little green around the gills (no pun intended). As for the other Greens, Magis had taken over steering the ship with Chiaki still serving as navigator. Hanto had taken to the crow's nest and was looking through a periscope for any sign of land. The Greens have been sailing south by southeast ever sense they left the island and a friendly wind has been on their side the whole time.

"Do you see anything yet, Hanto." Called Magis.

"No, not yet." Answered Go-On Green turning around to look down at Magis.

"Keep your eyes pealed." Said the angel. "The sooner we get that key card, the sooner we can stop the Quest Master."

As Hanto looked up to turn back around, he saw another ship off in the distance. Hanto picked up the periscope and looked through it once more. The Green Go-Onger could see that the other ship was a little bit larger then theirs was and that this ship had black sails. Hanto couldn't see how was sailing the ship at first but as soon as the vassal drew got closer, he could see that the ship was commanded by a familiar very angry and muscular pirate.

"Um, Doc-san." Called Hanto to Don. "Your friend from the bar is back."

"What do you mean?" asked Don.

"That Mad Dog guy." Began Hanto.

"Yeah." Said Don.

"He's got a new ship and now he's coming after us." Said Hanto.

Don jumped up to his feet and climbed the ropes up to the crow's nest in a flash. His apparent fear of Mad Dog has caused GokaiGreen to forget his seasickness. Once Don saw that Mad Dog was in fact on the other ship, he almost dropped the periscope and sank into the crow's nest.

"What are we going to do?" asked Chiaki. "Neither me or Hanto have experience in fighting on the sea and Don's not that kind of pirate."

"True, but you forgot one thing." Said Magis.

"What's that." Asked the samurai.

"You have me." Said Magis. "And I know a thing or to about fighting on the sea."

"Really?" said Chiaki. "That's sweet man. Okay so what's the plan."

Magis was quite for a moment. GoseiGreen closed his eyes and began to listen to sea and to the sky. Seaick angels have a oneness with the ocean and there are few of the Seaick tribe that can use the sea and the sky above to search for a desired destination. After finding what he was looking for, Magis opened his eyes and told Chiaki his plan.

"We stay on course." Magis said at last.

"WHAT!?" cried Chiaki.

"It's okay, there's a pretty think fog around the island we have to go to." Replied Magis. "When we were at the bar, one the other pirates told me that there is an island shrouded in fog and that no one in this world would dare to go to that island. They also said that there's a spirit of some old captain that kills all who ventures through the fog."

"And Shandor put our key card on that island." Said Chiaki."

"If that's what the GPS is telling us then yes." Answered Magis.

"Wonderful." Said Chiaki in a sarcastic tone.

As Magis calls up to Hanto and Don to let them in on the plan, we venture over to the other ship were we find Mad Dog giving the orders to his crew about how to handle the Green Sentai once they caught them. "Listen up you swines! As soon as we catch those bastards, there is to be no damage done to my ship. And remember, the yellow haired one is mine. You can do what you want to the other three but that yellow haired worm that was putting the moves on my girl is mine."

And so the Green Sentai continued to sail towards the fog shrouded island that houses the key card they need to return home with Mad Dog and his crew hot on their tail. Eventually, Mad Dog's ship caught up to the Greens and got along side of their ship. Once Mad Dog's ship was close enough, several members of the vicious pirate's crew either jumped onto or swung on ropes onto the Greens boat. After Magis reassured Chiaki that he knew where to sail the ship, the green samurai leaped into the air and took one of the pirates out with a flying thrust kick to the chin. After landing on his feet and rolling forward with the momentum, Chiaki took out his Shinkenmaru and engaged the pirates in a sword fight. To help Chiaki even out the odds, Hanto, after quickly crossing himself, hopped up to the top of the crow's nest rim and preformed a swan dive onto the mob of pirates below. As Hanto landed, he took out nine pirates who were too late to see the Green Go-Onger coming. After stumbling over the fallen pirates, Hanto picked up a sword and joined Chiaki's side.

Don looked down at the battle and contemplated what he should do. He didn't like violence but GokaiGreen couldn't just sit back and watch his comrades risk their lives. Before Don could come up with a decision, he heard someone climbing into the crow's nest. Much to Don's horror, the man that was now in the crow's nest with him, was none other then Mad Dog. "Now I've got you." Growled Mad Dog. The pirate then raised his sword and with a backhanded motion, swung for Don's neck. Don dodged the sword by swatting down on all fours. With its intended target out of the way, the sword got stuck in the mast and Mad Dog was now trying to pull the blade free. Don took advantage of situation and ran to the other side of the crow's nest and dove for the deck. As Don landed back first, he took out a troop of five pirates that had Hanto on the defense.

"That was excellent Doc-san." Complemented Hanto before he ran off to help Chiaki with the other pirates.

"No problem." Said Don trying to get over the shock of what he had just done.

At least twenty pirates had boarded the Green Sentai's ship and the heroes have divided the villains up almost evenly. Chiaki and Hanto were fending off most of the pirates in a tag team style method of fighting. Don was on his way to helping the two out but once Mad Dog jumped down from the crow's nest and confronted the Gokaiger. After dodging Mad Dog's blade once again, Don took off running in the opposite direction with the vengeful pirate hot on his tail. Even Magis got into the fray as some of the pirates tried attacking him while he was steering the ship. First, Magis dodged a downward swung sword by backing away from the helm and took the pirate down with a knife edge chop to the throat. As another pirate came charging towards the angel, Magis ducked under once the pirate was close enough and lifted him off his feet by standing up right and sent the buccaneer crashing to the floor. Another pirate came from the same direction the other pirate came from but he was knocked out by a thrusting right heel kick to the chin. Two more pirates then came charging from behind with one of them poised to stab Magis in the back. But Magis sensed his attacker coming and side stepped the pirate and then quickly spun around and hit the other pirate on the side of his jaw with a right forearm. This caused the second pirate to turn around so now his back was now facing Magis. Magis then wrapped his arms around the pirate's waist and through the cut throat into the other pirate with a release German Suplex. When Magis nipped up to his feet, a pirate attacked the green angel with a double axe handle strike. Magis used a wedge block to stop his attacker and then hit the pirate with a double punch to the ribs and a double palm blow to the chest. The pirate stumbled back a little, but it wasn't until Magis grabbed the back of his head and brought it down to meet his left knee did the pirate finally go down.

As Magis went back to steering the ship, Don had ran down to one of the ship's lower levels trying the best he could to avoid Mad Dog. But it was no good as Mad Dog was relentless in his pursuit of the green pirate. At one point Mad Dog had cornered Don in the ship's kitchen and began to choke him with one hand. Mad Dog even raise Don above his head and tightened his grip on Don's throat. Try as he might, Don couldn't break himself free from Mad Dog's death grip. GokaiGreen even tried to reach for something, anything he could use to get himself out of this jam but there was nothing he could grab. As he began to blackout, Don began kicking Mad Dog's face in desperation. After three strong kicks to the pirate's nose, Don was able to loosen Mad Dog's grip enough to break free. After taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Don took his right index and middle fingers and jabbed them into Mad Dog's eyes. With Mad Dog temporarily blinded, Don ran passed the brute and out of the kitchen. Once Mad Dog regained his sight, he went to leave the kitchen to continue his hut for Don. However, Don ambushed Mad Dog by popping out of corner and hitting Mad Dog in the thigh with a hammer. Once Mad Dog collapsed to one knee, Don nailed Mad Dog again, this time to the kidney. When Mad Dog leaned back, Don finished off the brute by winding up and the hammer and drilling the muscle bond bully on the chin. Mad Dog flopped on his back with a load thud. With Mad Dog out for the moment, Don took a moment to catch his breath as his throat was still hurting.

Up on the top deck, the battle between the Green Sentai and Mad Dogs' crew until one of the crew members still on Mad Dog's ship called others. "Lads, wait! We just mapped out were this blokes are going. They're heading for Mulligan's Island! THEY'RE HEADING FOR MULLIGAN'S ISLAND!" As soon as the other members of Mad Dog's crew heard where the Green Senati were heading to, they all turned and starred at the crew member that gave them the news. "MULLIGAN'S ISLAND!" They all yelled out in terror. Mad Dog was one of the fiercest pirates the sailed the seas of Pirate World but no pirate, not even Mad Dog would dare to sail into the fog that leads to Mulligan's Island. So, since Mad Dog's crew was more afraid of the ghost of Captain Mulligan then Mad Dog, they all dropped their swords and ran to the nearest side of the ship and jumped into the sea while the others onboard Mad Dog's ship steered away from the Sentai Rangers. With all the pirates now swimming for their lives, the Green Sentai took this time to rest up. Unfortunately they didn't have time to rest for long as they were quickly sailing into the fog the surrounded Mulligan's Island.

"Well, this is it boys." Said Magis. "No turning back now."

An anxious chill came across the three Greens that were still on the deck as they sailed into the fog. Once inside, Chiaki and Hanto were unable to see a thing. The fog was so thick that near the samurai or the delivery boy could see their hands in front of their faces. Since neither couldn't do anything to help in this predicament, Chiaki and Hanto decided to find their way to the mast by crawling on their hands and knees so they wouldn't fall overboard. As for Magis, the Seaick angle didn't need to see to know where he was going. Using his ability to sense the on goings in the ocean, Magis was able to steer the ship as if there was no fog at all. As Magis continued to sail the ship to it's destination, Hanto and Chiaki began to hear familiar a pair of voices. Voices that were there names in a soft angelic tone with a warm loving tenderness. The more the two greens listened, the more the voices began to sound familiar. Then all of a sudden, a light broke through the fog and the two warriors could see the owners of the voices hanging off the side of the ship.

"Kotoha?" said Chiaki in disbelief.

"Saki?" said Hanto in an equally shocked tone.

"It's okay Hanto." Said Saki. "You don't need to go to the island."

"We don't?" said Hanto.

"Yes." Replied Saki. "We have defeated the Quest Master and the Earth is safe once more." Saki then extended her arms to Hanto. "Come to me Hanto. There's nothing that can keep us apart anymore."

"I'm so cold." Said Kotoha with a look of pure desire in her eyes. "I need you Chiaki. I need your strong sexy body to warm me up."

Chiaki was about to advance but then his brain slammed on the breaks. "Wait a minute." Chiaki said out loud looking away from his girlfriend. "Kotoha wouldn't talk like that." Chiaki then turned his attention back to Kotoha and was shocked by what he saw. Kotoha was still there but for a brief moment Chiaki saw a creature with grey fish like skin, black lips and seaweed like hair hanging from where Kotoha was. Then Chiaki saw that Hanto was halfway towards the girls. Before Chiaki could react, Magis jumped in from out of nowhere and slapped Hanto across the face. As Hanto fell to the deck, Saki and Kotoha turned into the horrible creatures Chiaki had just saw and jumped into the air to attack Magis. Just as the two creatures were coming down. Magis took out the two blades he received from the Power Rangers slashed the creatures into bits.

"Are you okay?" asked Chiaki as he helped Hanto to his feet. By this time, Don had come up from below to see what the commotion was all about.

"Yeah, I'm fine but…" Hanto took a second to look for Saki. "Where did Saki go? She was hanging off of…" Hanto's eyes widen in fear and started for side of the ship.

"Wait Hanto." Said Magis grabbing Hanto by the arm. "What you saw right now wasn't Saki. Those were Syrians."

"Syrians?" said Hanto.

"Yes." Continued Magis. "Syrians take on the form someone's greatest love or desire to lure them into the water so that they can eat the person."

"Oh great." Said Don. "Not only do we have to deal with pirates but…." Don then suddenly realized that all the other pirates were gone. "What happened to the other pirates?"

"They all jumped overboard when they found out where we were heading." Said Chiaki. "So your back to being the only pirate on this ship."

"I'm not the only pirate." Said Don. "I knocked out that Mad Dog guy and now he's chained up down stairs."

Before the other Greens could say anything, a horrible screeching sound arose from the sides of the ship. As the Greens circled up back to back to see what this was, the four Sentai were stunned to see a hoard of Syrians climbing onboard. Killing the other two Syrians had clearly angered the rest as the salty sea wenches were screaming at the four heroes exposing their razor sharp teeth. The Green Sentai held their weapons tightly, waiting for the Syrians to attack. Just before the sea creatures attacked, their fingernails grow out by about three inches and became more like metal claws. Then at once, the Syrians lunged for the Sentai Heroes with their arms extended at full length ready to kill the four. As the Syrians began to close in, Don opened fire open upon the sea beasts creating a gap for the four to escape the beasts. The Syrians collided with each other as the Sentai Heroes moved through the opening Don created. When the Syrians got back to their feet to try to try and attack the Greens again, they met the blades of Magis, Chiaki and Hanto. As more and more Syrians boarded the ship, Magis, Chiaki and Hanto formed a semi-tight triangle to engage the sea demons. Don stood in the middle of the triangle as to blast the Syrians as they approach. But as things turned out, the Greens would not engage to Syrians in combat. For some reason the Greens couldn't understand at first, the Syrians all paused for a moment as if they sensed something in the air. A few seconds later, the Syrians all went running back into the sea screeching in terror.

"What was that all about?" asked Chiaki.

"I don't know." Replied Magis. "But I'm about to find out." Magis closed his eyes and began to listen to the sea. In a matter of seconds, Magis opened his eyes and ran for the helm. "We're close to the island." Said GoseiGreen. "And there is a very strong evil presence resonating from it."

"And I take your going to sail us right for said evil presence." Said Don.

"Pink Pong." answered Magis as he turned the wheel a few degrees to the left. As the other Green Sentai began to mentally prepare themselves for the danger they would facing, the fog began to lift and the Green Heroes could see the island that the Ghost of Captain Mulligan calls home.

The island was nothing more but a dead rock that sat in the middle of the sea. It should be noted however that the island wasn't always like this. Centuries ago, this island was rich with fruit trees and other forms of life. However, once Captain Mulligan spirit took residence here, the once tropical paradise almost immediately began to fall apart. You see, Mulligan was a greedy, bloodthirsty bastard that believed that everything in the Pirate World belonged to him. For almost fifty years, Mulligan went about doing whatever he so pleased until one day, several captains formed an alliance and did battle against evil captain. Mulligan engaged his opponents in a fierce battle that lasted for several days in the very waters the Green Sentai are sailing across. Though the pirate alliance suffered many casualties, they were successful in sinking Mulligan's ship and brought an end to the pirate's reign of terror. But Mulligan's spirit would not be defeated so easily. Somehow, someway Mulligan's Ghost possessed the remaining ships of the alliance and forced them to ram into each other. When it was all said and done, the Ghost of Mulligan speared only one member of the alliance to survivor so that he could tell others of what had happened.

As Magis steered the ship to the shores of the island, Hanto got an idea of how to handle the Ghost of Captain Mulligan. Remembering back to the time he and the other Go-Ongers exercised the Ghost of Hiramechimedes, Hanto made his way down stairs to the kitchen to retrieve salt. However, before Hanto could descend to the lower levels of the ship, Go-On Green came face to face to a very awake, very free and very angry Mad Dog. Mad Dog was absolutely livid. The pirate's eyes were burning red and he had a thick chain wrapped around his right fist. Before Mad Dog could attack, the ship began to shake violently. Mad Dog in his unstable state of mind, fell forward like a shack of bricks. Hanto would have been crushed under the behemoth's weight had he not jumped out of the way and ran down stairs for the kitchen. Mad Dog ended up hitting his head and was out cold once more. As for the reason why the ship began to shake like it did, it was all because Magis sail the ship right to the very shore of the island. Seeing as the Green Sentai would no longer need the ship once they retrieved the key card, they had no problem with leaving the sea vassal beached.

Just as Magis, Don and Chiaki were about to jump off the side of the ship and onto the beach, the clouds above them began to turn about forming a hurricane's eye. As the three Greens looked up to see what was happening, a ghoulish green light shot down from the clouds and unto the deck. When the like vanished, the greenish-white ghostly image of a pirate with no legs, a long white beard, captain's hat and a long coat. As you may have already found out, this is the Ghost of Captain Mulligan.

"So you skunks have made it to my island." Said the apparition in a gruff voice. "I tip my hat to boys. You must be quite the sailors to make it past the Syrians. Hell, you've got nerves of steel to even enter the fog. So then, what brings yee to me haunted abode." Before the Greens could answer the ghost, a sinister grin crossed the captains face and he began to speak again. "If I could take a guess…" said the ghost as it pulled out a green key card from its jacket pocket, "you boys be after this now won't ya?" The three green heroes were stunned to see the Ghost of Mulligan in the possession of the key card.

"Where did you get that?" asked Don.

"Some funny lookn snake things came a trespassing yesterday." Began Mulligan. "I didn't know what this thing is but seeing that its of value to the three of you…" Mulligan stopped mid sentence when he heard the sound of someone stirring behind him.

Mad Dog slowly rose to his feet while holding his aching head. The fearsome brute had no idea of where he was or who had just arrived on the seen. Once Mad Dog fully came to, the muscle bound pirate quickly turned to jelly once he caught sight of the ghost. "Who-who-who are you?" said Mad Dog now shaking like a leaf.

"Haven't you heard of me, lad?" said Mulligan. "I am the Ghost of Captain Mulligan."

"Mu-Mu-Mulligan!" said Mad Dog in terror as he through his chain at the ghost.

As the chain flew to the spirit, Mulligan used his ghostly powers to catch the chain with his mind and send it flying right back to Mad Dog. The chain wrapped around Mad Dog's neck and Mulligan used his powers to make the chain to send Mad Dog into the air. Then in a quick whipping motion, Mulligan used the chain to snap Mad Dog's neck and kill the pirate. The three Sentai Heroes were mortified by what they had saw. But before they could react, Mulligan used his powers to take the ropes from the sails and tie them around the Greens necks like nooses. Mulligan let out a wicked laugh as he raise the three into the air. Then from out of nowhere, a voice cried out "Ascend to heaven!" and cannon ball was shot from under Mulligan and the ghost went flying into the sky. What happened was that Hanto quickly ran up the stairs to get a glance of where Mulligan was floating so he could position a cannon under the ghost. After loading the cannon a salt covered cannon ball, Hanto lit the fuse and you already know what happened after that. Another convenience for the Green Sentai was that Mulligan dropped the key card as he went flying up. "But how!?" cried Mulligan as the cannon ball exploded sending the evil spirit to it's final resting place.

With Mulligan gone the ropes loosen on the other three Sentai and the landed on the feet with a great thud. As soon as Hanto came back up, the Green Go-Onger rejoined his comrades and helped them all to their feet. As the other greens were rubbing their necks from the rope burn they received from Mulligan, Hanto turned to the hole he made in the ship and picked up the key card. The key card began to glow once it was in Hanto's hand, which then caused a bright light to appear on the island. The four Greens turned to see what the source of the light was. Once they saw that it was a big gapping hole, the Sentai Heroes quickly deduced that the hole was their way home. And so as the Green Sentai left ship and made their way to the wormhole, the fog began to lift allowing the sun to shine through. And once that sun hit the island, grass and other plant life began to grow. With the Ghost of Mulligan's influence no longer effecting this part of the sea, this small island can once again become a paradise.

**I'm sorry that the ending to this chapter wasn't all that spectacular. I just want to get this part of the story over with A.S.A.P. so I can move on to the next challenges. Any who, I hope you guys are still enjoying this and coming up next time, we return to Ninja World.**


End file.
